Dimensions Season 2
by H.I.Lee
Summary: This a story about the person who travels different dimensions unexpectedly and he's searching his way home. He encountered many friends who came from other dimensions, and others don't have. This is the crossover series, with a ton of different variations of this book.
1. Introduction

Dimensions is a series, which contains multiple stories for each part of this novel. Each "parts" are not chapters, there are Books, and each book is a different experience of the character what they look like, how it functions, etc. And each paragraph is the chapter, that each one of them, have a majority of the story, or an important part of the story. Anyways enjoyed the story.


	2. Season 1

**Western**


	3. Prologue (Dimension 1)

There was a little boy name Jöhn Bhrams Christogale, who lived on a farm near the City of Olongapo. His family was very poor, his father was a farmer, his mother was a housewife, and His two older siblings are already graduated but they don't have Job's to make some money that can support his Family, and Jöhn was in Home-school.

His family went away for a few days for his siblings to find a Job, but Jöhn stayed in the house alongside with his Aunt. In the next few days later, one-morning Jöhn woke up and headed to the living room he saw his Aunt crying because his Family was had an accident and they died. Jöhn was shocked and became depressed because of the tragedy that happened to his family.

In the next few weeks Jöhn has moved out, he sold their farm, and their house to have savings for his college, and now he lived in Olongapo City, living with his Aunt and his Uncle's house, and with his savings, he's back in his learning in School.

A few years later (Jöhn was a teenager), The Principal announced a School Field Trip to the Famous Cave in Sagada. Jöhn was excited to go; he packed his clothes and supplies, because it was a long trip to go, alongside with his friend Micheal (That he met since Grade 7).

Few days later, it was late in the evening like 10:00 pm, the bus has arrived and all the students have been sitting, Jöhn sat on the front seat next to the window alongside with his friend, when he looked out of the window, his Aunt and his Uncle wave Jöhn goodbye. When the bus started to move Jöhn waved them back to his New Family. Jöhn cried, Then Micheal said, "Are you crying?" He replied, "No it was nothing". And thus the story begins.


	4. Dimension 1

When the students were on the bus Jöhn went to sleep for a deep and a long time because it was a long journey ahead from Olongapo to Sagada non-stop 24/7.

While Jöhn was sleeping, he had a very terrifying nightmare in his dreams, he saw the world was going to end, the land was full of fire, the water was turned into lava, and the whole buildings have been destroyed like it was never been before. When Jöhn heard voices, coming from his back, he saw a Dark figure of an image of himself standing right in front of him. When a Dark figure reaching out to his hand, a dark cloud was coming out and Jöhn saw the dark figure face glows it pointed to him and he said "DIEEEEEE!" and then creatures were coming out from the dark clouds; Jöhn evaded those creatures and he ran as fast as he can.

While Jöhn was running, he look back, he saw the Dark figure floating alongside those creatures chasing him. Once Jöhn looked in front he stopped because he was on the edge of the cliff and nowhere to be escaped as he had planned when he looked back again, the Dark figure were already right in front of him, and the Dark figure stabbed Jöhn, and then he woke up with a gasp.

Micheal said, "Hey are you okay?" He replied, "I-I'm okay, what time is it?" Micheal said "It's 9:00 am," Jöhn asked, "And, where are we?" Micheal answered "We are now at the Mountain Province, you can actually see the lovely and stunning landscape, you can actually imagine it" Jöhn reacted; he said "Whoa, that is sick view" He replied, "I know right".

A few hours later, they have arrived, Sagada; but it was nigh time. His Teacher Mr. Aquilo said "All right students, everyone goes to those houses, because tomorrow, it is going to be a big day, we will travel around the town, make sure not to get lost because we will head to the Sumaguing Cave Exploration. Now go!" The students will stay in one house that they rented, can you imagine, fitting all those students in one house that would be a nightmare. Jöhn and Micheal found a house for them to stay, the house is pretty nice, it has a fireplace (without a fire), a circular table, a pretty decent kitchen, and 2 bedrooms upstairs, it was a perfect house for them.

On the next day, all the students are now walking, heading to the Sumaguing Cave, but Jöhn and Micheal woke up late and they will be late to be with other students and they were running down the road, heading to the Sumaguing cave. When they arrived at the entrance of the cave, their teacher saw both of them running down the path and they stopped when they arrived. Mr. Aquilo said "Your Late" with an angry face "Now go, all of your classmates are already exploring the place", Jöhn replied "Thank you, for being considerate", and Then Jöhn and Micheal run to the bottom of the cave, alongside with the students.

While they were exploring deeper into the cave, Jöhn slipped and fell to the bottom of the cave and he screamed "AHHHHH!", Micheal panic and he screamed "Jöhn!". While Jöhn still falling, he landed on a slimy liquid water and he breathed out of the surface of the liquid. When he looked around, a large area of the cave was incredibly huge as the size of a football field.

While he looked around he saw an old machine with an inscription in baybayin/alibata (an old Filipino style of writing), he approached the machine and he touched it, A portal appeared at his back, then suddenly a shaped-box floating from the machine exploded to the air, and a million of arms from the portal grabbed Jöhn and he entered the portal and then it shut. This is where his journey begins.


	5. Dimension 2

Jöhn finds himself up in a different structure like a temple-like he never seen before. When he looks at his reflection in the water, his body had strange markings, on his forehead, on his limbs, and his eyes color we're inverted and with markings too. He saw an exit and go there, he saw a city which is bigger than New York City. Jöhn reacted "What is a world", and he started exploring in this City.

When he explores this city, the people are wearing different dresses, cars have different mechanism, and all the electronics are made out of bubbles, Jöhn said to himself "Where on earth am I?" While he explores the city, people are running in the opposite direction and they are scared, Jöhn questioned: "what made them scared?" He went to investigate and he realized there Creatures killing those people in the city. Jöhn was shocked that he saw those Creatures from his dream, when those Creatures looked at him they started to chase Jöhn, he tried to defend himself, then the creature started to attack him, but suddenly a sword popped out of nowhere and floats toward him and defended him.

The creatures flew away because of the sword and Jöhn grabbed the sword, and he is ready to fight for himself. The first creature attacked him, but Jöhn able to evade it, and then he stabbed the creature at the back and vanished. The second creature went into Jump Attack, Jöhn slipped under and he sliced the whole body of the creature and vanished again. The last creature grabbed Jöhn so tightly that he can't escape, and the creature is ready to eat him.

About that time, the creature was shot by someone and it vanished, Jöhn was freed from the creature grasp and he saw a man in the shadow in the alley and Jöhn said "Who are you?" The stranger said "I'm a person who saved your life, man", he replied, "Well thank you for that, but who are you anyway?" The stranger walked out the shadow in an alley to appeared himself, he said "Let me introduce myself, my name is Alexander Malagtas, an Archaeologist and Investigator" Jöhn confused "A scientist police?" Alex said "Well…Kind of, you look different, who are you anyway?" He replied "Oh…sorry about that, name is Jöhn…Jöhn Bhrams Christogale" while he's shaking hands with Alex. Alex said "Well hello Jöhn, I'm asking a question," Jöhn said, "What is it?" He whispered, "Are you from another dimension?" Jöhn said, "What do you mean?" Alex said "To what I know your eyes have an inverted color with a micro letter written on it, that I don't understand," Jöhn said "Really, wow I never noticed in my reflection- Wait…how did you know about this?" Alex answered "Well I found this old book a long time ago, but that I left at my house. Hey, want to come to my house?" Jöhn said "Well…sure I love to". Jöhn followed Alex to his house to gather more information.

When they arrived at Alex's house, Alex installed a very intense security system to prevent thieves; Jöhn was thinking he was rich. When they entered his house, Alex and Jöhn are still figuring out how Jöhn will go home to his dimension, But Jöhn seems to fell sleepy because he feels tired so he slept to his couch.

On the next day, Alex tried to wake up Jöhn "Jöhn….Jöhn? *Insert loudspeaker* ahem… *, breathe* JOHHHNN!" Jöhn woke up instantly "Gahhh!" Alex said, "Sorry, did I scare you?" Jöhn replied, "You scared me to death, what on earth was wrong with you?" Alex laughed and he said "It's just a prank bro, it's just a prank," Jöhn said "at least you got me. So, you found some evidences?" Alex said, "Well yeah I already solve it, come to my office, it was pretty insane".

When Jöhn and Alex are in the office they found many pieces of evidence that Jöhn was in another world. Alex said," Ok, I will go tell you everything why are you here, ok here we go. So, did you remember the machine that you saw before you enter into another world" Jöhn said, "Well yeah, why?" Alex explained it "Because, once you touch it, the machine gives the power, the ability to open into another dimension, your eyes can zoom like a telescope, to see everything especially in slow motion like in the movies, and you have advanced combat moves that I never seen before" Jöhn said "Whoa that's insane" Alex said "I know right, did you know the box glowing thingy?" Jöhn said, "Well yeah, what was that?" Alex said "That my friend a Dimensional Power Source, it is used to control the world, but suddenly, after you touch, the power source instantly exploded into fragments, because you absorbed the power from your veins, and that is why you have special powers once you touched it, and that is why you automatically bring yourself here".

After the explanation, Jöhn said "What! Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to find the new power source?" Alex said "To find the new power source, the old fragments glow again which means they were 'reborn', and it was divided into different dimensions. So, your mission is to find the fragments in each dimension to stay away from those creatures called Dimension Error." Jöhn said "Oh, so we called Dimension Error," Alex said "Uh…It said in the old book that is why. Once you put the fragment to the machine, My Dimension will be protected and It will go to another world to find another fragment, if fragment have been completed it can go home now, but If you cannot get the fragment in my dimension the whole dimension will be destroyed and we will not exist, and only you can go to another world." Jöhn said "So, my mission is to find the fragments in each dimension" Alex replied "Yep…So we don't have much time, we need to hurry" Jöhn said, "Ok, did you know where the fragment is?" Alex answered "Hmm…I think I know the guy" Jöhn questioned, "Who is he?"

Alex searched the man who held the fragment and he said "This guy who holds the fragment, Convara Bosaka, he will use the fragment as a nuclear weapon much more destructive" Jöhn question "Where is he now?" Alex answered, "He lived in a hill near Monument Valley." Jöhn questioned, "Ok wait a minute, what city it is?" Alex answered "Oh yeah I almost forgot your in-Monument Valley, hehe," Jöhn said, "Oh so let's go".

Jöhn and Alex are heading to Convara's House lucky for the Convara he was on vacation; once they arrived, Convara has a super intense security system; he has a Robot Guards, more CCTV Cameras, and the worst of all, a lot of Lazer Detectors. But Alex on the phone, has a plan, he said "Ok Jöhn, the only way to get inside is through ventilation, I already hook up all his security system" Jöhn said, "Wait, how did you hook up all of his security system?" Alex said, "It's a long story, ok are you ready?" Jöhn said "Yes I do," Alex said "On the count of 3 if I press Enter. 1…2…3! Go! Go! Go!" Now Jöhn was running heading to the ventilation, but it won't take too long, and Jöhn has now entered the ventilation, and all the security system has been rebooting, Alex said "Good luck Jöhn".

While Jöhn was crawling in the ventilation, he is looking for Convara's Office, because Convara keep the fragment in his office when Alex said. Once Jöhn arrived in the office, he saw the fragment put in the desk. When Jöhn jumped down the office, there was no security gadgets, Jöhn said "That was easy". When Jöhn took the fragment the alarms were activated, and Jöhn ran to the exit. When he arrived at the exit, The Robot Guards block the exit and they are ready for combat. When Jöhn feel something glows in his hand, the sword popped again, and he destroyed Robot Guards with a single slash of the sword. When the exit door was closing, Jöhn throw his sword to the door to stop it from closing, and Jöhn slid down, slip through the exit and he grabbed his sword and Jöhn escaped.

Alex called Jöhn on the phone he said "Did you get the fragment?" Jöhn said "Yep, I already got it," Alex said "Good, now go to the Old Temple, I will meet you there," Jöhn said "See you later, Alex" *call ended*.

Jöhn was heading to the Temple Machine when he arrived, Alex analyzed the inscription in the Temple and Machine for research, When Alex saw Jöhn he said "Oh hey Jöhn, did you find the fragment?" Jöhn said "Well here it is," Alex said, "Nice, now place the fragment in the Old Machine". When Jöhn placed the fragment in the Machine, A portal appeared at him, but this time there is no arms to force Jöhn to the portal. Jöhn said "Well this a goodbye" Alex said "Well…The truth is…I don't have any friends, because I am kinda lonely, I was bullied since I was a kid, and I never encountered a friend that were in common " Jöhn said "Dude you are my friend, you always help me out and explained everything, but is kinda cool to be with you" Alex said "Are you supposed to come back?" Jöhn said "I don't know, when the portal leads me, I will always be with you," Alex said "Bye Jöhn," Jöhn said, "See you again Alex".

Now Jöhn has now entered the portal, he saw a trail heading to the next Dimension, he named the Dimension 2 called "Alexandia Oppositeria", because it was inspired by his best friend and the world of the opposite was written in his Journal. Thus, the Journey continues.


	6. Dimension 35

Jöhn exited from the portal, the whole world made out of 2D like cartoon in the middle of the forest. When he walked out he saw a road heading with a sign said, 'Welcome to the Beach City, New Jersey, USA', Jöhn said to himself, "Wait, I'm in America? No way!"

When he walked to the Beach City, he realized he was in a town with plenty of buildings, houses, and boardwalks. Jöhn looked at all the people in this town, they were different in shape, size, height, etc. When he arrived at the boardwalk, he heard an explosion from the side of the Cliffside, he rushed at the scene and he saw a girl fell from the Dimension Errors.

When the Dimension Errors jumped and attacked the girl, Jöhn teleported and like a blink of an eye, he said, "How did I get here?" When he saw the Dimension Error in mid-air and flew away with his sword, Jöhn able to protect the girl and he said "Are you alright miss?" The girl said, "Thank you, what's your name?" Jöhn introduced himself, he said, "Name's Jöhn" When the girl stood up she raised her sword and she introduced herself, "Name's Connie".. Jöhn asked, "Can I handle it because you looked injured" Connie said "I'm always whatever it be," so they started to fight the Dimension Errors.

Jöhn was charged by the enemy along with Connie, The Dimension Errors jumped and attacked both of them, but Jöhn slide n' slice under the dimension Error but Connie jumped n' slice from the top of the Dimension Error and it disappeared, Connie said, "Throw me!" He said "Okay", Jöhn lift and throw Connie like a spear, she killed 3 Dimension Errors in a row, Connie said, "Nice one," Jöhn said "Thanks", but suddenly the Dimension Error grabbed Connie and ready to eat her, Jöhn said "No!" But the Dimension Error grabbed Jöhn too, and they were captured.

That time, the Dimension Errors disappeared from Connie and Jöhn by the Shield and the Spear, Jöhn and Connie heard shouting from the sky which was like a sound of falling boulders. Jöhn saw a boy with 3 women with their gems on it, Connie said, "Steven!" and Steven said "Hey Connie and hello Stranger" Jöhn said "Uhh…thanks". All the Dimension Errors retreated to the portal, Steven said "That was weird".

The woman with a gem in her hands said "Hey! You" Jöhn pointed to himself, she said, "Yes you, who are you?" The 3 women were ready with their weapons point at Jöhn, Connie said, "Wait! he's the one who saved me from those monsters!" The woman with a gem on her forehead said, "This guy? It's a human who was self-trained with a-" and she reacted, "MAGICAL SWORD!" The woman with a gem on her chest said, "Whoa, that's insane, what's your name?" Jöhn said, "Oh me, ok my name is Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," the boy said, "Well hello Jöhn, name's Steven Quartz Universe and those 3 crystal gems. This is Garnet (2 gems), Pearl (gem forehead) and this is Amethyst (gem chest)" Jöhn said "um…hi" Pearl said "So… Jöhn, where did you come from?" Jöhn said, "Where did I come from? Ahh…it's complicated and a long story," Garnet said, "What do you mean, it's complicated and a long story?" Jöhn said, "Can we go to your house? It's getting late, and of course I will tell everything as soon as possible," Amethyst said, "You better be."

When they go to Steven House, Connie went home but Jöhn will stay at Steven's and Jöhn said everything about Dimensions, Creatures, and his Mission. After his explanation, Amethyst said, "So you are in another dimension?" Jöhn said, "Uhm…yeah" Pearl said, "That's crazy none of the Gems will never go to another Dimension like almost a million eons" Garnet said, "The only possible way you can enter to another dimension" Jöhn said, " Well, that's why I got powers from the Dimension Power Source, now I will find the fragment to head home. Steven said, "Hmm…I think I saw one" Jöhn and the Crystal Gems said, "You do!?" Steven said, "Well, Peridot and Lapis knew the location but it was too dangerous, because it has literally lots of traps like its not related to the Homeworld Gems, but the problem was Peridot broke her drill, because it has been blocked by a Magic Barrier and that we can't pass through and it's also impossible to enter." Jöhn said "We can do this for 2 days; we have figured out what the problem of the barrier is. But first *yawned* I need to go to sleep," Steven said "Yeah me too," Garnet said, "Ok you guys go to sleep, we will have a discussion later, Okay?!" Jöhn and Steven said "Okay".

Jöhn will sleep on the couch, he said "*Sigh*…Whoa, this is the comfiest couch I have ever seen," Steven said, "You do?" He replied "Yeah, it reminds me of my old bed back when I was a kid," Steven questioned, "What it's like in your dimension?" Jöhn answered "Well…My dimension is pretty great but it's not as always," Steven said, "Wha do you mean it's not?" Jöhn replied "It's complicated, I saw many encounters in my Life in this Dimension it has Laughing, Drinking, Love, and Family" Steven questioned, "Do you have a family?" Jöhn answered, "I have a family once; they met an accident.. a bus", back in Manila. I was cried hard because of this tragic event back when I was a kid. I sold the house and the land of my family and save for my college, and now I live with my Aunt and my Uncle from the city. I was home-schooled once, but now I'm a regular student who have more fun all my life and that's how I am now". Steven said "I'm sorry about your losses when I was born my Mom was gone into thin air and I don't know why, my Dad became sad since when he looked at me," Jöhn said "I know what you feel, well Goodnight Steven" Steven replied "Goodnight Jöhn".

The next day Amethyst woke up Jöhn and she said "Hey! Are you hungry?" Jöhn said "Well yeah" She replied "Go get some doughnuts, its right around the corner," Jöhn said "Uh…Okay".

Jöhn heading to the doughnut shop called. The Big Doughnut, when he entered the doughnut shop, a girl at the cash register Sadie (nametag) said: "Hey are you new here in town?" Jöhn said "Uhh…Yes, I am, why?" Sadie said "Because we know the people who buy doughnuts here," A man cash register named Lars said, "Especially Steven," Jöhn said "Steven?" Lars said "Well, before, Steven was always annoying, but not anymore, we are now good friends, but hey it's pretty nice to meet you here", Jöhn said "Okay Sadie, Lars, Thanks," Lars said "Anytime Jöhn".

When Jöhn returned to Steven's House, he saw Connie, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl standing on the pad and a lit of a beam and they disappeared, Jöhn said "Whoa is that a teleportation pad?" When he's standing on the teleportation pad, he teleported to the centered of the transport, he said "Whoa, okay where is everybody?" While he searched he saw a yellow glow from that location. When he touched it, he teleported to a different place, it was an ancient arena that build from the rebellion of the Crystal Gems.

He climbed up to the stairs, he saw Connie was trained by Pearl about swords; he saw Steven and Garnet cheering Connie, while Amethyst was just sitting on the corner. When Jöhn gave the doughnuts to Amethyst she said "Jöhn, how did you get here?" Jöhn said "I don't know? When I stepped on the pad it teleported here", When Steven saw Jöhn "Jöhn?" He replied "Sup," Steven said "Uhm Okay". Jöhn said, "What did you guys do?" Steven said "Well Connie and I will be testing our Attacks and Moves from the fusion named Stevonnie" Jöhn confused "Stevonnie?" Steven said "You see…Oh, I think we are next". When Steven run down to the stairs and he fused Connie into Stevonnie, Jöhn reaction "Whoa is that's Stevonnie?" Garnet said "Yes, it is, It only exists when they fused together," Jöhn said "Ah…..I want to make them fight" Garnet "You do?" Jöhn said "Yeah, 2/1v1 fair fight" Garnet said, "Well here we go, Stevonnie!" Stevonnie asked, "What is it?" Garnet said "Jöhn want to fight with you," Stevonnie said, "Are you sure, you won't fight Jöhn?" Jöhn said "Yeah I want to fight you, fusion," Stevonnie said "Oh…It's on". Jöhn running down to the stairs and heading to the stage, Jöhn and Stevonnie are ready to hold their weapons, Pearl said "Are you sure about that?" Stevonnie said "Eh, it's too easy to defeat him," Jöhn said, "We are sure about that". When Pearl raising hand, she said "Okay you to Ready…" as they nodded, she shouted "Fight!" As she rises down her hand and they started to fight.

Stevonnie tried to slash Jöhn but he evades it, he/she jumped and attack Jöhn but he guarded himself but suddenly, Stevonnie kicked his leg and he fell to the floor and Stevonnie said " I think I won", but something happens, Jöhn have teleported at Stevonnie's back and kicked Stevonnie's leg and he/she fell, and Jöhn pointing Stevonnie his sword and he said "I won".

Stevonnie and the Crystal Gems shocked at the teleportation, Stevonnie been defused into Steven and Connie, Pearl said "How did you do that?" Jöhn said, "I don't know?" Steven said "Jöhn, I think your power has been evolved," Jöhn said "Evolved?" Steven answered "Because you said, the power has been absorbed to you, and so that means…*Steven went excited with a gasp* you have new power, just like me," Jöhn said "Really? Wow, I never expected that" Garnet said, "So are you ready to go?" Jöhn said "Tomorrow, but first, we stroll because we have so much time." Steven said, "So let's go!" They show Jöhn to explored the Dimension 3 Earth to see those ancient gems structure, ships, building, and many more. After they got home Steven bye Connie, Jöhn went to sleep and the Crystal Gems heading to their rooms, Jöhn said "Goodnight, Steven" Steven replied, "Goodnight, Jöhn".

The next day, Steven woke up Jöhn, he said "Jöhn!" Jöhn replied, "What is it?" Steven replied "Let's go" Jöhn questioned "Where?" Steven said "To the barn", Jöhn said "The barn? Why?" Steven said "You have to go to meet Lapis and Peridot," Jöhn said "Uhm…Okay". Steven and Jöhn went outside Steven's house, and His father Greg with the Crystal Gems and Connie came along to the Barn.

They went to the Barn with Greg driving his Van to go up to the top of the hill and to see the whole view of Beach City. Once they arrived at the Barn, He grabbed Jöhn and fling out to the air at the back of the Van, Connie said "Jöhn are you okay?" he said, "Yeah, I'm fine, what was that?" When Jöhn look around the barn, he saw more Dimension Errors…a lot.

Steven, Connie, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl jumped in and Join Jöhn to fight those Dimension Errors. But suddenly, the Dimension Errors got killed by floating Metal objects, others got drowned by those floating waters, Jöhn was confused "Who and what was that?" When Jöhn Steven and the Crystal Gems looked around, Steven saw 2 gems top of the Barn, Steven said "Lapis! Peridot!" she [Peridot] said, "Hey Steven!" While Lapis said "Hi Steven," Lapis grabbed Peridot and Lapis jump down by using those water wings to glide and landed softly.

Peridot said "Steven, who is human Different than us," Steven said "Oh…Him? This is Jöhn Bhrams Christogale" Peridot introduced "Hello Human, I'm'-" When Peridot saw Jöhn's eyes, she's very curious, she said "Hmm…" Steven said "Umm…Okay" Lapis want to talk privately with Steven she said "Steven, why did you trust him?" When Peridot came to the conversation "Yeah Steven, why him" Steven said "Because he's from another Dimension" Lapis and Peridot both confused "What?" Steven said "It's a long story" Pearl questioned, "Steven, what you guys talking about?" Steven said "It's nothing," Jöhn said "okay so were-" When Amethyst got interrupted "Where is the secret temple?" Peridot said "Oh right over there, it's just few miles to the Barn" Jöhn said "What some huge grasslands" Steven said "But it was pretty far away, that we walked to the night" Greg said "Yo Steven, maybe my van can reach the sunset" Garnet said "Great idea Greg, but there's a problem" Greg questioned "What is it?" Lapis said "That path is full of dangerous nature, there's rockslide, landslide, and many more," Amethyst said, "Where is the drill?" Steven said "We left the drill right in front of the hole…yeah" Connie said, "How do we go to the temple now?" Everyone is talking about going to the temple but Jöhn has an Idea "Um… Mr. Universe?" Greg questioned, "What is it Jöhn?" Jöhn said, "Maybe I can customize your van?" Greg said "Customized my Van? Well…It's a good idea, lucky for you, my van was a custom model so okay, show me what you got" Jöhn said "Ok Peridot, Lapis you may help me" Lapis said "Hmp… Alright human," When Jöhn, Peridot, and Lapis started modifying Greg's Van.

When Jöhn went installing under the van, His eyes have an X-ray that he can see some part of the van like the engines, wires, and machines. While they were working, Greg, Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems went on a conversation about Jöhn. Greg said, "Can we trust him?" Steven said "Yeah because he saves our lives from the bad guys," Greg asked, "Bad Guys, When?" Connie said "About 2 days ago," Greg said "So… where did he come from?" Amethyst said "He from another Dimension" Greg questioned "Another Dimension?" Pearl said "It means him from is another world," Greg said, "Like from other Planet/Galaxies?" Pearl said "No! He comes from another universe" Garnet said "He's a human from another world, that means Jöhn eyes colors are white in his iris and black for the pupil, and his hair was white that only effect from every Dimension, that was Jöhn said" Pearl said "And also Jöhn said 'I can go to another Dimension' It means humans and gems cannot go to another dimension" Greg questioned "What about those creatures?" Amethyst said "Those creatures? There are Dimension Errors, that's Jöhn called them" Steven said "There are many types of Dimensions Error's like the shapes, sizes, and weird stuff all around here" Connie said, "Including those large monsters trying to grab us".

When Jöhn calls all of them "Um…. Ok, everyone, I finish modifying Mr. Universe' Van" Greg said, "Wait did you finished?" Peridot said "Yep it's on and ready to go," Lapis said "We actually shines your car," Greg said, "It still the same?" Jöhn said "But the inside" When Jöhn opened the hinge and Pearl reacted said, "Is that a Gem Machine?" Peridot said "Yep but be careful of that" Garnet said, "What is it?" Lapis "Jöhn and I measure the top speed, and it was crazy but for the earth," Jöhn said "It reach like 500km/h on the top speed of the sports car," Greg said "WHAT!" Jöhn said, "Don't worry you can customize the speed by switching gear stick?" Greg said, "Oh alright so are you ready guys ready?" Steven said "ready as ever be," Connie said, "Alright let's go everybody". Jöhn and the crew started heading to the ancient temple.

Once they arrived, the big hole turn into a giant door, Steven said "The door was not here before" Lapis said "Yeah, I have never seen that before" Peridot said "It's weird that we have never seen a modern or an ancient gems technology" Garnet said "Must be some Dimension Errors built this" Amethyst said "I have never seen this they build so fast" Connie said "And these are made of Bedrock it's indestructible by the way" Pearl tried to open the door, she said "It won't budge, the door's lock has a different mechanism" Steven said "And it was only a hole" Jöhn said "Maybe there's a passcode?".

Everyone is searching around the place, while the Crystal gems are still breaking the _Magical Door,_ But Steven found something that looks like a screwdriver for Connie found a Weird Tool, they both said "We found something" Greg said "What is it?" then Steven replied "We found a weird-looking screwdriver" and Connie said "and this _Tool_" Jöhn said "Hey, that would work", When Jöhn inserted those 2 tools in the lock, His eyes flashed like a ray of light and everyone has been covering their eyes. When the ray was gone and everyone uncovered their eyes, they saw a very huge X-ray around the _Magical Door. _Steven said "That's a huge mechanism; Jöhn said, "Um…guys a little help here?" Connie said, "Oh sorry, what it is?" Jöhn said, "Can you solve a little _puzzle, _because it has a rotation connection to the unlocking phase, and I am new to this?" Connie said "Well it's easy, you have to start the hole that you inserted the 2 tools and follow the line when it's connected. When it does not connect property you have to find another way" Jöhn said, "Ok I got it".

Jöhn tried to solve the puzzle so many times and he unlocked it. And suddenly, the _Magical Door_ disappeared like _Magic, _Jöhn said "Well, that was easy", Garnet said "Well done Jöhn" Amethyst said "Yeah nicely done" *Fist pumped at the arm* Pearl said "Well Jöhn, I think I don't, that I will trust you a lot?" Jöhn said "You have to trust me, mind is full of knowledge and full vitals, but hey I am always protecting all of you," Greg said, "Hey Jöhn what about me?" Jöhn said "Oh, you have to stay here Mr. Universe, if anyone come to this big hole, do not let them inside" Greg said "Okay roger that" Connie shouted in the distance "Jöhn I think we found something" Jöhn said "Okay, and bye Mr. Universe" Greg "Call me Greg". Jöhn was running to the bottom of the cave and he regroup to his friends.

Once they have arrived, the crystal gems and Connie got shocked that they saw it for the first time that temple was larger than Beach City, Jöhn said "Alright let's go" and everyone nodded. Jöhn was heady to the entrance and once they are entered, the entrance corridors were empty and they saw a light at the end of the corridor when Steven accidentally step the pressure plate, the entrance has been blocked by a falling stone, Amethyst "Steven you trap us here" Steven said "I'm sorry I didn't noticed it" Jöhn said "Don't worry we will find the way out but first, let's explore this place".

Once they exited at the end of the corridor, they got all surprised, and Connie said "It's that a-", Steven said "It's a maze", and Jöhn said "A maze with a size of a football field Lapis said "Jöhn look *When her pointing to the machine* this is being we going", Jöhn said "Yep, and by the way you know you can fly? Lapis", Lapis said "Heh" But suddenly, Lapis can't spread out her Wings "What just happen?", Pearl said "Maybe in this place you can't cheat n'skip to the maze," Peridot said, "It's fair you can't just skip to the end, that's cheating". Garnet said "Okay, we have to split up," Jöhn said "Yeah your right, and lucky for us, there are only 4 paths from the maze," Steven said "Oh yeah there is something on my Cheeseburger Backpack, Behold the _Millions of Yarns_. It's a full package of yarn that I compress it together for some purposes, and also create 4 of these" Pearl said "Great work Steven, Ok Connie and I to go this way (left)" Peridot said "Lapis and I, heading that direction (right)" Garnet said "Steven go to this Direction (middle-left)" and Amethyst said "And us, we go the last direction (middle-right)" Steven said "Ok, let the competition begin!" Jöhn said "And also ready your weapons," Now they have been split up in different directions.

Sometimes maze has their own creatures, they are called the Dimension Maze-Dwellers they are larger than the Dimension Errors and also, they were Tough as and they are uncommonly summoned in each dimension, and of course, they were fighting the Crystal Gems and the Gang. When they are heading to the maze they always reach the Dead-end, in each direction of the maze. But for Amethyst and Jöhn, they found the way to the temple.

Amethyst said, "Hey are you guys lost?" Peridot said "Well yeah, and we can go back thanks to Steven," Steven said, "Thank you". Now everyone heading to Amethyst and Jöhn's location, and they will stick together. When they have arrived the room was bigger than the last time where Jöhn went into the Second Dimension.

They found a machine, they saw a man sealed the machine, he's wearing a distinctive dress, and he also holds the Fragment. Jöhn said, "Hey who are you?" Then the man said "Who? Me?;" When the man reached out his hand, he summons a lot of Dimension Errors and Dimension Mazes, and Jöhn and the Crystal Gems they are fighting those creatures. While they are fighting those creatures, Jöhn looked the man was heading to the _Dark Portal_. Jöhn was running, he said "Oh you're not going anywhere" Jöhn shoved the man and they started fighting. The man was really strong and fast, that he can run through walls, although his weapon has similar shape as Jöhn's weapon but it's different sizes.

While they are fighting, Jöhn used teleportation, so he teleported at the man's back, but the man kicked Jöhn and fell. The man was ready to stab Jöhn and he said "Goodbye, Mr. Christogale" when he raises his sword, the Crystal Gems came and they hit the man in the back, the stomach, and the head. He dropped the fragment and the mysterious tool that he sealed the machine. Steven said "Stay away from our friend" The man went maniacally laugh and the dark portal appeared at his back. He walks to the portal and he said "See you on the other side, Jöhn" and he disappeared.

Amethyst said, "Who is he?" Jöhn said, "I don't know, he does know my name?" Connie said "Weird". *Steven's phone ringing* Steven said "Hello Dad?" Greg said "Steven! Are you okay?" Steven replied "I'm fine," Greg said, "You got hurt or something?" Steven said "Just a little bit," Greg said "After that, we will have so much time for all of us," Steven said "Really? Thank you, dad and we talk about later" Greg said, "Ok Steven Bye" Steven said "Bye dad" *end call*.

After Steven having a conversation, Jöhn said "Steven" Steven questioned, "What is it?" Jöhn said "I have to go because this is the best day of my life," Lapis said "Really?" Jöhn said "Yeah, we have laugh together, tell all of my jokes and even more fun" Garnet said "Your right we have so much fun" Pearl said "But anyways, you can go back and forth once you go the another Dimension" Jöhn said "Yeah, but hey I going to miss you guys" Connie said "Keep on you Journey" Amethyst said "And don't let some monster trying to get you" Jöhn and Everyone was laughing. Peridot said "Oh wait, Jöhn here" peridot was giving a gift for Jöhn and he said, "What is it?" Peridot said "This is an Ancient Gem Sword, I melding it with my help Pearl, and Garnet make this" Jöhn said, "Thanks guys, you're the best". Jöhn picked up the fragment and the Mysterious Tool that the man dropped, he used the tool to unsealed the machine and he put the fragment to the power placement and the portal appears.

Jöhn was now entering the portal and everyone has waved Goodbye. Jöhn said "Steven," Steven asked, "What is it?" Jöhn said "Tell your father _I Shall Return_, bye guys!" and the portal closed.

Jöhn has walked to another Dimension and he named the Dimension 3 "Stevenodia Netherlaria-Quartz Universio" for his friend named Steven Quartz Universe and his friend was writing in his Journal. Jöhn was curious about the man who went to another Dimension and he doesn't know why?


	7. Dimension 49

Jöhn entered his fourth Dimension but the world was still 2D, but he's on another location. He was in the middle of the residence area. Jöhn explore the area but suddenly, Jöhn appeared some Dimension Errors, but this time around they were more powerful than the current one, and the new one which was flying, and Jöhn will fight them.

While they were fighting, Jöhn kicked his stomach, the fall to the ground by those powerful Dimension Errors, the Creature was ready to finish him. But suddenly, "Pretty Unicorn Blasters!" Jöhn heard a girl's in the distance that she uses Magic to take out some Creatures. Then a boy comes to rescue Jöhn, and the boy said "You okay?" Jöhn said "Yeah, I'm fine" the girl went to the boy and Jöhn, then she said "We have to get out of here, it's not safe for some Wacky Monster," the boy said, "Yeah, you coming stranger?" Jöhn said "Uhm…Yeah" the boy said, "All right let's go".

Jöhn followed the boy and the girl to their house for a safe place. When Jöhn entered, they set a trap that hanging off his legs. The boy and the girl went to interrogate Jöhn. Jöhn said, "What are you doing?" The girl went calm "I have a few questions" but then it turns aggressive "WHERE DID YOU CAME FROM!" Jöhn was shocked and he said "Okay okay, I lived in another Dimension," The girl said "What Dimension?" Then the boy grabbed the girl in private and he said "Woah whoah whoah, take an easy Star we don't want to hurt this guy" Star said "Uhm…Marco, he's the one who started them all" Marco said "I don't know the look innocence to me" Star and Marco look Jöhn still hanging and she said "Ahhh…Fine" Star cut Jöhn from the trap and he said "Thank you for being an insane" Star said "Were sorry man," Marco said, "So anyway, what's your name?" Jöhn introduces "Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," Marco said "I'm Marco and this is Star," Star said, "You did not live on earth, right?" Jöhn said "Yeah but not really," Marco said "What?" Jöhn said "Well you see-"

After 'A lot explanation about the Dimension, the Creatures, the Mission' Marco said "Wow, what a brain drilled," Jöhn said "I know right," Star said "But we will not be going to stay here," Marco said, "What did you mean?" Star said "Because your house It's not really secure, you know It's not safe," When Star, Marco, and Jöhn look around Marco's house, yeah your right, let's go," Jöhn said, "Marco where am I exactly?" Marco said "Oh yeah, you're in-Echo Creek, California," Jöhn said, "Uhm ok, but wait a sec, where is everybody?" Star said, "Oh his people, come I show you." Star cut in the air using the magical scissors, then the portal appeared. Jöhn said "What the-" Marco said "Come on, let's go," Star, Marco, and Jöhn jumped to the portal, and Jöhn encountered a new world, called Star said, "Welcome to my world, Mewni!"

The world of Mewni is a fantasy world with full myths and legends were lived there, Jöhn said "Wait you lived in an alternate universe?" Star said "Uhm yeah," Jöhn said "Huh, Alright where is your people, Marco" Marco said "Oh, my people, inside Star's Castle," Jöhn said, "Alright let's go."

Jöhn, Marco, and Star heading to the Castle, but they were sneak in without getting caught. But suddenly, a woman saw three of them try to sneak in, she said "Star!" Star said "Mom," She replied, "Where have you been?" Star said "ugh come on," and they were argument.

Jöhn asked "Marco, who's that woman?" Marco said "Oh her, that's her mother, Queen Moon of Mewni," Jöhn and "and where's her father?" Marco said "Oh King River, he was in a deep sleep," Jöhn and Marco watching Star and her mother still argument and Jöhn said "Uhm hello?" Moon looked Jöhn that she said, "Oh, sorry young man, what's your name?" Marco introduce "This man is Jöhn Bhrams Christogale, he's from another Dimension" Moon asked "What dimension?" Jöhn said "Well Your Highness, I was lived called 'Earth' but in another universe" Moon reacted "Wait you mean-" Star said "Yes, he's from another main Dimension" Moon got reacted and excited and she said "River!" Star's father River went run down to the stair and he said "Moon, my love! What is it? Are your danger?" Moon said "No River, it's— "River said, "Who the heck is you?!" Jöhn got little afraid "Uhm," Moon said "No River, this is Jöhn, he from another main Dimension," River said "Another main Dimension," River felt welcome and laugh, that he said "Welcome to our Dimension," River hugged Jöhn very thigh, he said "I can't breathe," River said "Oops sorry," River dropped Jöhn and he can breathe in the air. Star said, "Wait what the fudge is going on?"

Moon explained to Star "Well you see Star, throughout the Generation; my oldest grandmother found a temple that found in called 'Earth', the temple was different than the ancient of Mewni. The writings were different than the other writings from the alternate universe, my oldest grandmother walk near to the altar, she touches the altar, her veins glow climbing to the top of her head, gave her knowledge to understand how Dimensions works (Even Glossaryck doesn't any of this stuff; which is why though out the Generation, we discovered called Dimensions, they were two types of Dimensions, the Alternitav and the Primain. The Alternitav, that we use the Dimensional Scissors we use, and The Primain is more complicated,"

Jöhn said "Well that's explain everything," Star and Moon both said "Jöhn," then Star said, "How did you get there?" Jöhn said, "I have teleportation powers cause your husband pick me up and hugged squeezes hard again, so Your Highness this is your first time to meet a person from the Primain Dimension?" Moon said, "Well young man, thanks because you visit to another Dimension, right?" Jöhn said "Well, thank you my Queen" Moon said "Anytime." Jöhn went to Marco that he said "Marco, where are your people?" Marco said "I don't know they're here somewhere," Moon said "Oh your people, they heading to Haven Forest, for camping," Star asked, "Where is it?" Moon said "It's from up north, almost the edge of the kingdom," Star said "Alright let's go" Marco "Wait, how far the Haven Forest?" River said "Well it will take 3 hours to get here, so yeah you need a horse" Jöhn said "Thank you, my King and Queen, we have to go now, bye" River said "Take care of my little princess, you two" Jöhn, Star riding carriage and Marco drive heading to the Haven Forest.

Star fell embarrassing that she heard 'Little Princess' to their parents, Jöhn said: "Hey you're okay?" Star said "Yeah because my parents have a lesson motivation to be a princess, because when I got older, I will become the Queen of Mewni but it's sucks, 'cause I just wanted be myself that can play to the other kids," Jöhn said "Well you can become a Queen, because when you're a Queen you make the laws make everything, but don't make it too far, because your world would be mess up by yourself, but you have to be a Queen, because you must be a reason why you are here" Star said "You know what, maybe your right, when I was a Queen, will set all things right for the Kingdom of Mewni," Jöhn said "That's a spirit,"

When Marco is checking at the back, he saw the Riders (Dimension Errors riding their horses), he said "Uhm guys, we have our tail" Jöhn and Star look back at the carriage, he said, "Oh no not them, Marco can do it faster?" Marco said "On it," But suddenly, Marco hit his head from the branch and he's in conscious when he looks front, Star said "Marco! Jöhn you drive" Jöhn said, "On it, and you Star, guard Marco and the carriage by using your wand okay?" Star said "Okay captain," Jöhn said, "It's going be a bumpy ride, Hyah!"

Jöhn went faster as he can, while Star using her magic to take down some Creatures. The 2 riders bump the carriage side by side heading to the tree in the middle of the road, but Star uses magic to split the tree, and the riders where hit, Star said "So long losers- oh no, my magic runs out." The riders were still on tail the carriage but Jöhn saw the Haven Forest he said "Hyah!" When he saw the distance, the Dimension Errors cut the bridge from the gorge, but Jöhn went slap the horse to Faster, and she panicked and she said "Were not goanna make it," Jöhn said "Yes, we do," she said "Were not gonna make it," Jöhn said "Yes, we do," She shout "WERE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" The Horse and Carriage jumped in the air over the gorge they said slow-motion "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and it completely landed, while the riders didn't make it.

Jöhn and Star went laugh that she said "Let's do that again!" Jöhn said "Heck yeah," Where Marco wake up "Star?" Star said, "Marco, are you okay?" Marco said, "Yeah I'm okay, where are we?" Jöhn said, "Were in Haven Forest, oh yeah Marco, you don't know what happens when you sleep."

After he finishes that happen, they arrived at the Evacuation Camp in the Haven Forest, Marco's Friend's Alfonzo and Ferguson went to come to the carriage. Ferguson said, "Marco, you okay?" Marco said "Yeah I'm fine, it's just a bruise on my head," Alfonzo said "What do you mean it's fine, come on I take to the clinic" Marco, Alfonzo, and Ferguson were come along to the clinic, while Star show Jöhn the camp of the Haven Forest.

Jöhn follow Star, he said "So this is the evacuation camp of the Haven Forest," Star said "Because, you see Echo Creek is in Danger, those coming out of nowhere they kidnap those people," Jöhn said, "What, why did they do that?" Star said "Because they suck out their energy to make them stronger, so that's why, we decided Marco and his friend, and I, evacuate as much as possible, but the others can't be reach," Jöhn said "Did your mother know, that those creatures attack Marco's Dimension?" Star said "Yeah, but her high commission, has been kidnapped and bring to the base, and my mother, has losing strength because these guys were too strong as Toffee," Jöhn said "Toffee?" Star said "Let's talk about that later, so they retreat back to Mewni to safe," Jöhn said "Well I will set things right," Star said "Yeah, It should be," Jöhn asked, "So how's your wand?" Star said "Well the battery runs out, so I get the new one, and Jöhn, find Marco's parents, there pretty cool" Jöhn said "Ok, I will explore this place" Star said "Ok I will go with Marco, meet at the clinic after you meet them" Jöhn said "Ok, I be back."

Jöhn explored the evacuation camp, for little of time, but the girl call Jöhn in the distance, she said "Hey, you!" Jöhn said "Me?" The girl said "Yes you, come and sit here" Jöhn said "Uhm…ok" Jöhn entered the tent and sit on the floor, she said, "What's your name, boy?" Jöhn said, "Name Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," she said "Your name is Jöhn? Names Janna Ordonia" Jöhn "Nice to meet you, Janna," Janna asked, "I have a question?" Jöhn said, "What is it?" Janna whispered, "They say, you're from another Dimension, aren't you?" Jöhn said, "Well yeah I lived called Earth?" Janna said "So you're on Mewni, why your eyes, have a different color, and it's black" Jöhn said "Well you see, I was lived on the called 'Primain Dimension'" Janna said "Primain Dimension" Jöhn said "That was Queen Butterfly told me" Janna said "Tell me more" Jöhn and Janna went talk about Dimension from Moon and Alexander that he told everything. Janna said "Well that's explaining everything," Jöhn said, "Okay I have to go now, where I have to find Marco's parents?" Janna said "Marco's parents, it's just right at the corner of the camp, they were cooking some barbeque dinner," Jöhn said "Ok Janna, I will see you around" then Janna said, "See ya."

Jöhn heading to the corner camp, where he introduces Marco's Parents, when he looks around, Jöhn saw Marco's Parents (Rafael and Angie Diaz). When Jöhn arrived, he said "Uhm…hello, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz" Rafael said, "Oh hello, stranger is you new here?" Jöhn said "Well yeah," Angie said, "You must be from another Dimension, what's your name?" Jöhn said "Jöhn, Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," Raphael said "Well hello Christogale, the names Raphael, and this is my wife, Angie," Jöhn said "Wait, did you just call me Christogale?" Angie said "Well yeah, because your name is unique, and original," Raphael said "It's pretty cool by the way," Jöhn said "Really, wow my first nickname," Angie said "You do," Jöhn said " Yeah, one of my friends doesn't give the nickname for me, thank you Mr. and Mrs Diaz," Angie said "Awe, that's so sweet," Raphael said "Hey Christogale, do want to have dinner, call my son-" Jöhn said "Marco," Angie said "Wait you know Marco?" Jöhn said "Well I met him and Star when I got arrived," Raphael said "All right Jöhn, find Marco and his friends we will have some dinner," Jöhn said, "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, I be right back."

Jöhn heading to the clinic to see Marco, Star, and their friends, but suddenly, A floating unicorn head pushed Jöhn to the wall, she said: "Who are you?!" Jöhn said "I'm not looking for trouble," The unicorn head glow her horn she said "If you try to mess me up, I will literally obliterate you" When Star walked out the medical camp, she saw floating pony head going to kill Jöhn, Star panicked, said "Ponyhead!" Ponyhead said "Star?" Star asked, "What you think you doing?" Ponyhead said "This man, look like he's evil to me," Star said "What did you mean he evil, he's my friend," Ponyhead said "Oh I'm sorry to expect you," Jöhn said, "It's okay can you put me down?" Pony said "Oh sorry" Ponyhead dropped Jöhn to the floor, he said "Aw that hurts a lot," Ponyhead said "I'm sorry Earth Turd," Jöhn said "Earth Turd?" Star said "Ponytail, he's not from Earth," Ponyhead said "He from another dimension?" Star said "Uhm…yeah, but he's from the Primain Dimension," Ponyhead said, "Wait Primain Dimension?" Jöhn said "Well yeah," Pony said "Oh My Goodness, my first time to see a Primain Dimension," Star said, "Wait you too?" Ponyhead said "Well my daddy told me since I was a kid, I was different between Alternitav and Primain, and by the way so sorry man," Jöhn said "It's okay, call me Jöhn," Star said, "Jöhn, why are you here?" Jöhn said "I wanted to see Marco," Star said, "All right come in."

Jöhn, Star, and Ponyhead, enter to the medical camp, Marco said "Jöhn," Jöhn said "Hey Marco," Marco's friends talk to Jöhn, the Alfonzo said "So you must be Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," Jöhn said "Well yeah," Alfonzo said "So let me introduce ourselves, I'm Alfonzo and this is Ferguson," Ferguson said "So I have a question," Jöhn said "What is it?" Ferguson said, "Do you have special powers?" Jöhn said "Well yeah," Jöhn show his weapon, Alfonzo and Ferguson reacted, and Alfonzo said "That is a sick weapon," Jöhn said "I know right, It only found when It appears my hands," Marco said "Uhm… Jöhn," he asked, "What is it, Marco?" Marco said, "Why are you here?" Jöhn said "Oh yeah, All of you, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz wanted to come to their dinner," Marco said, "Wait you knew my Mom and Dad?" Jöhn said "Well, Star told me," Marco said, "Star, why?" Star said "I don't want make him bored in the middle of the camp waiting for us, I just wanted to make him a company and meet to your parents," Marco said "Well to be fair it's kind of lonely," Jöhn said "Excuse me?," Marco said "Nah, I was joking, come on guys" Jöhn said "Oh wait, I going to call Janna," Star, and Marco "Wait, you know Janna?" Jöhn said "Well yeah, a while ago," Ponyhead said, "Alright guys, let's go."

Jöhn and his friends (and of course Janna) heading to their dinner of Raphael and Angie Diaz, but suddenly, a girl having a conversation with Marco's Parents, and Marco said "Jackie?" Jackie said, "Hey guys, where have you been?" Then Jackie saw Jöhn "Who's that?" Star said "Oh him, that Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," Alfonzo said "He's from another dimension," Ferguson said "But differently," Jackie said "What did you mean? Differently" Janna said "Well you see, we are the Alternitav dimension, but Jöhn, he lives the Primain dimension" Jackie confused, she said "Primai- Altenita- What?" Jöhn said "We will talk about later, but first we will have some dinner," Marco said "Yeah Jöhn's right, after that, he will explain everything about Dimensions," Jackie said "All right," Raphael said "Kid's!, The food it's getting cold," and everyone running, Janna said "Oops I'm first," Star said "Oh no you don't," Ferguson said "Finally, I'm starving."

After the dinner, Jöhn explain everything as he can, then everyone said "Whoa," Janna said "So your mission, is to find the fragment from our dimension," Jöhn said "Exactly, the reason why, if we don't do this, your dimension and the alter reality connected, we will go poof," Jackie said "How long?" Jöhn said "I don't know, sometimes," Marco said "Well, tomorrow have to go to the lair of some Dimension Error's, by sneak in," Everyone said "What this is crazy" "Are we sure we do that?" "This is dangerous!" Marco said "No Three of us, Jöhn, Star, and Me, we go to the lair, you guys guide us to the Dimensional Fragment" Janna said "But, we don't have the map of the lair" Ferguson said "We have" Alfonzo said "It's back of our tent, make it tomorrow, okay?" Jöhn said "Yeah, I agree, it's getting late," Janna said "Well goodnight everybody," Marco said "Yeah you too guys," Now everyone is heading back to their tents.

Jöhn doesn't know which decision to sleep their tents, so he decided to sleep under the tree beside Marco's Tent and Marco give the sleeping bag and Jöhn thanks Marco, the Jöhn said "Night Marco," Marco said "Night Jöhn, see you in another day," Jöhn said "You too".

While Jöhn is sleeping, he had another weird dream, his dream has been continued since when he standing on the cliff and try to kill him, but he still standing on the cliff but he on another location, Jöhn said "What the- this is not here before," Jöhn looked around that he saw lava turned into a crystal clear water, the land of fire turned into a calming sweet grass, the sky is now fresh blue with a calming fresh clouds, and all the strange buildings in to a beautiful monolith's all around him. Jöhn said to himself "It's that England? Or Scotland I don't know," When but then, a strange structure was rising up from the ground, then Jöhn heading that weird structure and he entered. When he entered the structure, he saw a beautiful place inside the structure, he explores a little more time, he found out that this place was odd-looking, it because this structure has an indestructible material and it was so clean when it was buried, so he has to investigate this place. Yes, even more time to search, Jöhn found a secret switch at the bottom left corner of the entrance, when he flicks the switch, the place has been moved piece by piece and it turn a tower that there's no stair but expect some platforms. Jöhn said, "Well goes up eh, but how?" But suddenly his power got evolved, his sword was turned into a teleport gun, instead, a teleportation evade that always teleport at his back. When he uses the teleport gun and shoot the bullets that it landed, it teleports instantly, It has unlimited bullets, but limited range like 5 meters, and it has a recharge for every 10 seconds, Jöhn said "That's is very useful, well time to climb," Jöhn climb up a lot with some parkour, teleportation, and limited-time platforms by some random levers, and it was very difficult. When he climbs up to the top of the tower, the sky turns brighter and brighter than a quasar, then it flashed right in front of him, Jöhn wake up with a gasp.

Then Marco went out of his tent that he heard gasp, he said "Are you okay, Jöhn?" Jöhn said "Yeah man, I'm having a another weird dream," Marco said "Well Dreams are just mix up movie, of each of your mind," Jöhn said "Well your right, but for the worst part, since I was a kid, my nightmare was, adultery stuff," Marco said "Whoa ok, don't say that" Jöhn laughed, then he said "All right," Then Star was arrived, she said "Marco, Jöhn it's time to go," Marco said "Oh right, are you coming?" Jöhn said, "Ready whatever is," Star said, "All right, let's go."

Jöhn, Marco, and Star heading to Alfonzo's large tent to see the plans that got him so far and of course alongside Ferguson, Janna, Ponyhead, and Jackie. Ferguson said "Marco, come over here," Marco said, "What have you got, Boys?" Alfonzo's said "Ok, here's the plan, Marco, Jöhn, Ponyhead, and Star heading to the base of the Dimension Error," Marco said "Wait Ponyhead," Star said "IIIIIEEEEEEEE, bestie," Marco said, "Wait, why Ponyhead?" Ferguson said "Well you see Princess Ponyhead is Uhm… Magical Power," Marco said, "Are you kidding me?" Alfonzo said "Well, to be fair, Star, Ponyhead had magical powers, and Jöhn and You had a really good fighting skill," Jöhn said "Thanks," Marco said, "Ok, you win, what is the plan?" Ferguson said "Janna, if you please," then Janna said "Ok, 4 of you, you just entered the back of the base, because this entrance has no creatures and they were stupid, that they can't installed some security weapons at the back, Then, there some ventilation system that can fit 4 of you, and heading to the center of the base and get the fragment," Jackie said "Once you know, that the Dimension Error, has a good eyesight, okay?" Marco said, "Okay, everybody let's go".

Marco uses the Dimensional Scissors to opened back to Earth and everyone jumps right in and heading to the base of the Dimension Error, but Alfonzo, Ferguson, Jackie, and Janna will stay outside of the enemy base. Marco, Star, Ponyhead, and Jöhn are entered the back of the base, to sneak in. When they saw the inside, they realized, that updated the inside of the back, they have Guardian's (Dimension Error Guards). Marco was thinking to make a distraction, the Jöhn passed the rock, Marco said "Thanks," Jöhn replied "Throw it," Marco throw the rock to the wall, that the Guardian will investigate, then the 4 of them sneak through the ventilation system. Marco call Jackie, he said "Okay Jackie, wherein," Jackie said "Nice, but just be careful," Marco said, "What is it?" She said "We realized they those ventilation system, has a lot of traps," he said "What?" She said "It has updated the map, so be careful, I will guide your way-" Marco said "Jackie?" Jöhn said, "What is it?" Marco said "The signal lost," Jöhn said "I will lead the way," Marco said, "How did you know?" Jöhn said "My eye has very strong vision that I can see the traps, people, objects, and everything," Star said "Are you sure? Because you not predictable as we," Jöhn said "Just trust me," Ponyhead said "Okay lead away, D", and they everyone laugh. When they pass through those traps, the arrived to the center of the base but suddenly, the ventilation and the doors have been closed, because the alarm has active, Marco said "I thought this place has no laser," Star said "Someone who triggered the alarm," Ponyhead said "And there is no camera," Jöhn said "Well, think we have to them," everyone raise their weapon and Marco said "You got be kidding me," and all the Dimension Errors are coming and ready to fight. Jöhn attack 3 Dimension Error's then he guards with his sword and kick, then Marco use his karate to kick those creatures alongside with Star, using here magic to destroy all the Dimension Error's and Ponyhead use her horn to zap all the creatures.

After they all kill the Dimension Error's, the entrance door opened and they heard clapping in the distance, when he approached he said, "Well well well, what do we have here," Jöhn said "Wait a minute, the guy back in Dimension," Marco said "Hey are you lost?" The man said "Lost? No, I belong to everywhere," Star said "Everywhere? Who are you?!" Ponyhead said, "Yeah, did do that all this?" The man said "Well… I built this base so that I can kidnap most of the people, so I can absorb their strength, and destroy your entire Dimension," Star went furious "You Monster!," And everyone raises their weapons.

The man said "Hmm… so you want to fight me?" Jöhn said "Well yeah, because you're the one who built the base, absorbed the people, and destroy their Dimension? You're crazy!" When the other side of the door, the man said "Well… I don't want to fight me, but you must fight them first," then the man was disappeared to the air, Jöhn said "Wait," Marco said, "What was that?" Jöhn said "I have no idea, but I don't trust this crazy _Jackhand," _Ponyhead laugh " good one," Star said "Guys look," They saw 4 people walk out to the door, that the front of them, Star said "My mom's Magic High Commission," but suddenly, the Magic High Commission attack, Jöhn, and his friends, Marco said "Why we're attacking us?" Ponyhead said "Must, they in control," Star said "Guys look," As they saw in the distance, the Dimension shard must be the Control Centre of those M. H. C_. _Jöhn said "Okay, you guys hold those Magical High Commission, I get the shard," They said "On it,".

As he reaches the Dimensional Fragment, the lady teleported and kick Jöhn in the air, Jöhn said "So you must be Hekapoo, One of the High Commission," so they start to fight. Jöhn teleported at the back of Hekapoo, to reach the Dimensional Fragment, but Hekapoo kicked to his stomach, and he was in pain. Jöhn said "Lady, I don't want to fight, because your perfect woman, Okay," But Hekapoo ready to stab Jöhn, but he psyched her, Jöhn use the Teleportation Gun, that he saw a familiar platform that use for teleportation in his dreams. As he teleported Jöhn took the Dimensional Fragment, and the Magical High Commission went in conscious that they were in control.

As he took the Dimensional Fragment, the base of the Dimensional Error's feel on cracked and the structure was falling apart, Marco, Star, and Ponyhead, head to Jöhn, Marco said, "We have to get out of here, this place will collapse any soon," Star said "But how we supposed to bring the High Commission?" But then, Queen Moon has arrived in this place with her carriage, she said "Get in!" Jöhn, Marco, Star, Ponyhead, and the High Commission ride the carriage, and they entered to the Dimension of Mewni.

Many Days later, Jöhn will have to go to another Dimension, because he found the pieces of Dimensional Power Source. He heading to the throne room, and King River said "Young man, you have saved the Kingdom of Mewni and the Dimension of Earth, because of your power," Queen Moon said "And also I granted you, a present that will help you to your Journey," When Jöhn open the present, he saw a pistol, Jöhn said "It's that?" Queen Moon said "Yep, this is an Alternitav Dimensional Gun, this is the only and the most powerful gun, ever made in Mewni," Jöhn said "Thank you, your Highness," King River said "No, thank you," and they bow each other. Jöhn said, "I have to go now because I have to find more Dimensional Fragment, to get back home, where is the temple?" Star said "Is on the secret deepest basement of the Butterfly Castle," Jöhn said "Really?" Star "Uh yeah, come on."

They arrived in the secret deepest basement of the Butterfly Castle, and The Guardian said "Princess Star-" Star said "Light will smite the Darkness," the Guardian said "I guess that the answer," and the Guardian opened the door.

As they arrived at the temple, Star said "How is it work?" Jöhn said "Well, I put a fragment, and" the portal appeared and, he said "voilà," Star said, "So this is the Primain Dimension," Jöhn said, "I have to go now, make sure Marco and you will so much fun, right?" Star said "Yeah, I going to miss you," Jöhn said "Well this is goodbye," Star said "You too, make sure don't you ever screw things up," Jöhn said "Bye Star," Star said "Bye Jöhn,"

Then Marco and his friends arrived in the Secret Deepest Basement, and he said "Jöhn!" Jöhn said "Marco?" Marco said, "You're leaving?" Jöhn said "Yes, because I don't know what I end up here," Janna said "Hey Jöhn! Here," she throws a plastic bag to Jöhn; he said, "What is it?" Janna said "I just some food and drinks for your Journey, that might be hungry or something you know Survivalist," Jöhn said "Thanks, I have to now, I think the portal will be closed soon," Jackie said "We'll this is a goodbye," Jöhn said "I know. Well goodbye everyone!" Jöhn entered the portal; then portal was closed like a vacuum.

Now Jöhn name the Dimension of the Journal called "Solaria-Star Butterfria Mewnia", but the man didn't reveal his name, that he must be the responsibility of this Chaos.


	8. Dimension 53

Jöhn entered his 5th Dimension that he feels like; the world is turned into 3D, but his perspective, that really feels like then he is inside a computer graphics style. He was on the forest, like the Dimension 3 and when he came out, its night time, he saw the moon that was shattered, he was confused, and he saw a giant building next to the cliff. He saw a road that leads to the giant building, with a sign on it, and it says "The Beacon, Kingdom of Vale," Jöhn said, "I think this is not Earth."

When he followed the road, and he's arrived Beacon, Jöhn realized, that it was a big school, it said on the welcome board "A school home of the Hunter's and Huntresses." Jöhn said to himself "We're everybody go? I think they go back to sleep because it's night time." Then suddenly, the Dimensional Creatures pop up again, and a new Dark Creatures that only in this Dimension and Jöhn fight them. After he kills the Dimensional Creatures and Dark Creatures, they pop up again, they were so many that Jöhn can't handle them; he said: "You got to be kidding me." But then something happens, a rain of elements, shoot down from the sky that explode the Dimensional Creatures and the Dark Creatures. Then Jöhn saw 4 women landed on their feet, a blonde hair girl said: "Are you, alright little man?" Jöhn said "Little man? I'm 6 feet than you" A red-fade-black hair girl said "Yang watch out!" she looks back at the Dimensional Creatures and ready to attack her and she said "Aah!" Then, a white girl stabs the Dimensional Creatures that attack Yang and it disappears, and then she said "Ruby, Yang, what are those monsters? I never seen that before," a black hair girl said "I don't know, this is new," Then the Dimensional Creatures going to attack the black girl and the white girl Yang said "Weiss, Blake lookout!" They said "Huh?". Meanwhile, Jöhn evolved his powers, his Sword has turn into a black blade vacuum, then he throws his Dimensional Sword by those creatures (who going to kill Weiss and Blake) to create a Gravitational Force and exploded to the air. Yang said "Wait, that's not dust, who are you? Little man," Jöhn introduces "The names Jöhn, and speaking of this, we have so many companies," and Jöhn and 4 girls are helping to fight. After the fight, the man and the lady arrived at the entranceway of the beacon, the lady said "What's going on here?" Ruby said "Mrs. Goodwitch," Mrs. Goodwitch said "Who are you? Young man," Jöhn nervous "Uhm…my na-" Then the man said "Glynda," Mrs Goodwitch said "Ozpin," Ozpin look Jöhn, that he saw his eyes are different from the other's, Ozpin said "Glynda, take the 4 girls back to their bed," Mrs. Goodwitch said "Okay team RWBY back to your bed," Ruby said "Oh come on, I want to train that night," Yang said "But Ruby, we have training tomorrow very early," Weiss said "Yeah Ruby, you look awful you need a beauty sleep," Ruby said "Hey!" Blake said "Well it's true, we need to sleep really," Ruby said "Ugh…Fine" and they walk out and Ruby said "icantbelivethatwasveryinstrestingfight," Then that says "What?" Ruby said "Uhm… Nothing," then Ozpin said "You young man," then Jöhn said "Me?" Ozpin said, "Come with me."

Jöhn followed Ozpin to his office on the highest building, by using to get on top. When they arrived, Ozpin seated his desk and then the introduction. Ozpin said "So what is your name, young man?" then Jöhn introduced "My name is Jöhn, Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," Ozpin said "Hello Jöhn, the name Professor Ozpin," Jöhn said "Nice to meet you too, Professor," the Ozpin asked "So where did you come from?" Jöhn said "I came from called Earth," Ozpin said "There is no name Earth in Remnant," Jöhn said "So this is Remnant huh pretty weird world," Ozpin said, "Woah×5 wait a minute where did actually came from?" Then Jöhn explain "Okay, I lived in another Dimension," Ozpin questioned "Dimension?" Then Jöhn explained everything. After the explanation of Dimension, Ozpin said "So curious, so your literary you lived in an another dimension, so that's why your eyes different than the others," Jöhn said "Exactly," then Ozpin said "So your mission is to find the one of the Dimensional Fragments in this world of Remnant, to stop those new monster that we encounter," Jöhn said "I called it Dimension Errors, and also those monsters, what are they?" Ozpin said "Those monsters you been encountered, they were Grimm, similar to yours, they are many variety of Grimm, such as Beowulf, Nevermore, and many more, and also, these guys never stop coming," Jöhn asked "I see; so this place, is for hunters and huntresses?" Ozpin said "Well it is, but you're not a hunter but you are well-skilled weapon like the others, and I think that you must train in this place," Jöhn said "Really?" Ozpin said "Yes, Welcome to Beacon," then Ozpin and Jöhn shake hands with each other. But suddenly, Ozpin and Jöhn heard an argument coming from the elevator then the elevator with a ding. When the elevator opened, Ozpin said "Well it is Qrow and winter never stop talking about-," Qrow said "Hey stop that Headmaster," Jöhn said, "You're the Headmaster?" Ozpin said "Well yeah," Jöhn said "Well that unexpected," Ozpin said "You have to go now," Jöhn said, "Why?" Ozpin said "I have to talk to them privately," Jöhn said "Okay I leave," then Jöhn entered the elevator and go down. Then Winter said "Headmaster of Beacon, who is that man with some different eyes?" Ozpin said "That man name Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," Qrow said "Jaune?" Ozpin said "No Jöhn J-O-H-N," Qrow said "Oh Jöhn, that is a similar name," Winter said, "Where did he come from?" Ozpin said "He's not from our World" Qrow said, "Wait what you meant?" Ozpin "He from another Dimension," winter said, "Tell me more."

Meanwhile, Jöhn entered the elevator then heading to the ground floor. When the elevator hits the ground and opened it, Mrs. Goodwitch showed up right front of it, she said "Hello Jöhn," Jöhn said "How did know my name?" she said "Ozpin told me on the scroll," Jöhn said "Scroll?" With a confuse, the Glynda said "Oh right, you lived in another dimension," Jöhn said, "it's okay Mrs. Goodwitch, what is it?" Mrs. Goodwitch said "He said your look tired for your Journey and you need some rest," Jöhn said, "Yeah I was really tired, where I supposed to sleep?" Mrs. Goodwitch said, "Come with me." Jöhn followed Mrs Goodwitch to the dorm that where the hunter's and huntresses sleeps, at the end of the hallway, Mrs Goodwitch stop, and she using the special key to opened and it was a secret door revealed at the end of the hallway and Jöhn said in his mind "It's like Harry Potter," Mrs. Goodwitch said "This is your own room, and here's the key," Jöhn felt thank he said "Thank you, Mrs. Goodwitch," When Jöhn enter the room, Mrs., Goodwitch said "And Jöhn, Professor Ozpin want to see you tomorrow very early at the courtyard, can you do that?" Jöhn said "I'm always whatever be," Mrs. Goodwitch said "Wake up early, please," and she closed the door, then Jöhn feel sleepy, he went to bed and closed the lights for tomorrow, and mostly he closed his eyes.

When Jöhn went to sleep; his Journey of his dream continued, from the state of his mind. Last time he was climbing up to the top of the tower, but now he's on the floating islands, with some fantasy stylish world. When he explored the place, he saw the bridge hanging on another island to across-the-island. But suddenly, the island has moved far away to the distance, and the bridge has been broken in halves. Jöhn use the Teleportation Gun, but there is no pad to shoot. But then suddenly, his powers got evolved, his legs have been glowing under his feet, and he feels air inside of his body. When he tries to jump to another island, Jöhn closed this arms and legs, then he spread out, he pushed his body to boost to the other side of the island. Then Jöhn saw the Gate in the distance and the heading it by using his ability _Air Dash_ of each island. When he arrived, the Gate's opened widely that he saw a light. When he entered the Gate's, Jöhn awaken.

When Jöhn wake up, he forgot that Mrs. Goodwitch have a meeting to Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin to talk in the courtyard. So, he dressed his hoodie, wearing his shoes, opened the door, and running to the hallway then pass Weiss and Yang. Weiss said "Hey! No running in the Hallway!" Jöhn said "Sorry Miss, I have a run," then Yang saw Jöhn was running in the hallway, then she saw Ruby it's about to bump him then she said, "Mister, look out!" Then Jöhn looked back while he's running, he said "What?" Then Jöhn and Ruby bump of each other, Blake said: "Are you guys alright?" Ruby said "Yeah I'm okay," Then Jöhn said "Me too," Weiss said "Hey I know you," Jöhn said "Me?" Then she said "You're that guy that fight some weird monster and Grimm," Yang said "Yeah, who are you?" Jöhn said, "Oh sorry girls, I wanted to introduce to myself; my name is Jöhn Bhrams Christogale, What's your name?" Ruby introduced "Oh my name is Ruby Rose," then Weiss said "Weiss Schneel the Heiress of the Schneel Dust Company," then Blake said "Blake Belladonna," and Yang said "and I'm Yang Xiao Long," Weiss questioned, "Why are you on the hurry?" Jöhn said "Oh no, I have to go," Then Jöhn stand up, and then Ruby said, "Where are you going?" He said "Professor Ozpin wanted me to meet me in the courtyard, very early," Yang said, "Wait for the Headmaster?" Blake said "Well same us, Professor Ozpin wanted to see us too" Jöhn said "Well, look at your time," Team RWBY look their time, then Yang said "Oh My Goodness, it is very late," Weiss said "We have to go fast," Blake said "Very Fast," then Ruby said "What about you Jöhn, are you coming?" Then Jöhn said "Well yeah, let's go, everyone," Then Jöhn and team RWBY are now running to meeting of the Headmaster.

While that is running, Ruby and Yang wanted a race to Professor Ozpin, then Weiss and Blake were accepting the challenge, Jöhn said "What are you girls doing?" Ruby said "We're racing," Yang said, "Are joining?" Jöhn questioned, "Are you sure?" Ruby said "Well… Yeah if you want to," Jöhn said "Oh you're on," Then Jöhn and Team RWBY are now racing running through from Beacon. Ruby use her red hood cloak to flying over the halls of beacon that leaving the petals behind, then Weiss use a summon giant and mounted that Jöhn impressed that this his first time to see a _fancy _summoned, then Blake jump the tree's outside then she uses her weapon as a rope to swing long gap of the trees, and Yang use her fist-shooter weapon as a rocket booster to fly over the building, but for Jöhn well, parkour. Jöhn was really slow, that team RWBY are really fast to reach Professor Ozpin, but Jöhn use his Vision, that he saw a Dimensional Glitch on the walls, Jöhn said "What the?" When he touched the Dimensional Glitch, the time got slow and when he saw his left arm, he has 10 minutes to wear off, then Jöhn start's running that he saw Everyone in beacon are really slow I mean literally slow, then Jöhn saw his left arm again, he has 5 minutes left to this wear off. 5 minutes later, Jöhn got outside in the courtyard then, he saw Professor Ozpin in the Distance looking at his watch, but the team RWBY are almost arrived, then Jöhn parkour some obstacles, outside of Beacon, then he uses Air Dash, and Jöhn won. Ozpin said "Well, you're early," Then Professor Ozpin and Jöhn look in the Distance and the Sun come up. Team RWBY is arrived, then Professor Ozpin said "Hello Girls," Ruby said, "Jöhn, how did you get here?" Jöhn said "Well secret," Yang said "But we saw you are left behind," Jöhn said "So?" Then team RWBY is confused, they think in thought like "Whatwaithowwhenwherewhatwha-huh?" then Jöhn talked to Professor Ozpin, he said "Professor Ozpin, why we are here?" Professor Ozpin said "So for you girls and guy this is a special day," Weiss said, "Wait what special day?" Professor Ozpin said "You 4 of you have to train Jöhn," Yang said, "Wait train Jöhn, Why?" Professor Ozpin "Because this is his first time to train in Beacon, and 4 of you girls, are much more advanced than Jöhn, well what do you say?" Blake said "*Sigh* Fine we will train Jöhn," Professor Ozpin said "Okay, If you excuse me, I have a meeting for today," Then Professor Ozpin heading to his office. Team RWBY train Jöhn about combat style like Parry, thrust, and advance combat, but he was too good at fighting.

Team RWBY saw Jöhn's eyes were different, then the Faunus (Half Animal Half Human), or Monsters, so Ruby questioned "So what happened your eyes? Can you see?" Jöhn answered "Well yes, 'cause my eyes were inverted because I do not belong here," then Weiss questioned "So…. Where did you come from?" Jöhn said "I came from another world or Dimension," Ruby said "Wait another world? Dimension; what is called?" Jöhn said "It's called Earth," Blake said, "Earth, it's that a rock type dust?" Jöhn said "No it's not a kind of Magic," Yang said, "So what is the world of Earth?" Jöhn answered, "Earth, is a planet that it is similar to your world called Remnant, right?" Team RWBY said "YeahRightAbsoutlyTotally," Jöhn continued "Well Earth, has no Hunter's and Huntresses," Weiss said "Wait what? Why?" Jöhn said "Because, Hunter's and Huntresses are already gone like 500 years ago," Yang said, "Well what about the Grimm's to your world?" Jöhn said "There are no Grimm's or Monsters in my world, it was nothing," Blake said, "They have weapons in your world?" Jöhn said "Yes it is, but it has a similarity of yours, It have guns, swords, and advance technology weapon, that it has different chemical," Ruby said "Different chemical, what it's called? " Jöhn said "It's called the Periodic table of Elements, it a scientific research, that use for weapons… you know what? Don't that far," Yang said "Pretty cool, I guess, I have 2 questions left, do they have vehicles in your world?, And also do they have Aura, Semblance, Faunus, and Dust?" Jöhn said, "Well, no. 1 they have vehicles that using called oil not (I will not talk about it later), and no. 2 they don't have Aura, Semblance, Faunus, and Dust, speaking of about Earth, what is Aura, Semblance, Faunus and Dust?" Weiss said, "Wait, you didn't know?" Jöhn said "No, because I am new here to this world," Yang said, "Well my friend, I will learn you about 4 things in Remnant."

Blake said " First, Aura, Semblance, and Dust are most important thing in Remnant, Aura is a manifestation power that live inside of the soul of the Hunter's and Huntresses, and also Semblance it's a natural power, it gives abilities to reflex our body, it can be used as magic from our bodies, and minds from evil, without a shield or something," Jöhn said "So it's like a wizard?" Weiss said "Exactly, and also Dust is a source of energy that it can be used as a Weapon, Airship, and many more," Jöhn said, "Woah×5 wait a sec, so the only useful resources in Remnant is Dust?" Yang said "Well Yeah, so do you have some resources of yours," Jöhn said, "Well it has 100 resources". Ruby said "So…. Do you have a ranged weapon?" Jöhn said "Range weapon?" Weiss said "Yeah, like Gun's" Jöhn said "Well I got this," He show the Alternitav Pistol that he obtained from Dimension 4, and then team RWBY reacted that he sees that kind of pistol in Remnant. Ruby said "OhmyGod ×3 that's a good-looking Pistol," then Weiss said "My Goodness, how the heck to create that design? That looks way far expensive," then Blake said "It's very well detailed," the Yang said, "Where did you get that Pistol?" Jöhn said "Back in Dimension 4, the king and queen of Mewni, Give me a gift that helps me through my Journey a weapon called, the Alternitav Pistol, the queen said the blacksmith of Mewni did not create that Pistol, but her great-grandma found in the temple, and keep it as a last resort of her kingdom but she forgot where the pistol is, so the queen found the pistol and she reads the letter to her great-grandma like 7 days ago," Yang said "Well… That's an interesting story, so does it work?" Jöhn said "I don't know, this Pistol has a round clip but it has 12 capacity of ammo," Weiss said "I have one this," Jöhn said, "You do?" Then Weiss throws her bullets, she said "Here," Jöhn questioned, "What's this?" Blake said "Bullets that contain Dust Inside on it," Weiss said "Each Dust has a colors, it depends the colors has an own element," Jöhn said on his mind "Sounds like FF for me," then he said "Alright I try," Jöhn inserted the Red Bullets (Red Dust: Fire) to his Pistol, then Ruby said "Try to shoot the tree," Jöhn questioned "It's okay that I will shoot the forest?" Yang said "Nah you be fine, this forest has a full of monster y'know," Jöhn said "Okay," then Jöhn aimed for the tree, he pulled the trigger, then the bullets coming out was very fast that they can't see, but the sound was very loud, louder than a normal Revolver nor Magnum that it can hear through the other side of the Beacon, and they were shocked, Yang said "Whoa, that was loud," Jöhn said "This is my first time to use it," Ruby said "Jöhn, look," the tree they Jöhn shoots, went suddenly burned to the air," Weiss said "Oh my goodness," Blake said "This is a very dangerous weapon," Jöhn said "Well I can use that as my back," Ruby said "Yeah, Yo can use it as 'when you're in trouble'," then everyone laughed.

Then a group of team called 'JPNR' are arrived, from the other side of the Beacon, then a blonde hair man said "Hey guys," Ruby said "Hey Jaune," then the black hair said, "Who is that man?" Weiss said "That man? Oh well, Ren… this is Jöhn Bhrams Christogale, a new 'Temporary' Student," then the red hair girl said "Temporary Student?" Blake said "Yes Pyyrha, He was training with us, then he heading to his mission" then the pink hair girl said "Oh yeah…. What kind of mission?" Yang said "Nora well… His mission is to find his way home," Ren said, "So… he forgot his home in Remnant?" Ruby said "Well…. no, he's not from in Remnant," Jaune said, "Wait, what did you mean he's is not in Remnant?" Blake said "He's from another world," Nora said, "Wait what?" Then Jöhn join the conversation, he said "Hey guys," Yang said "Jöhn, Uhm… How's your training?" Jöhn said "Well I destroy some trees like 50 of them in the middle of the forest," Then they saw in the distance, Nora said, "Oh my Goodness, did you cut all of them?" Jöhn said, "Well yeah, wait a minute, are you guys are Team's?" Pyrrha said "Oh us? Yeah," Jöhn said, "So what your team's name?" Nora said with an expression "We are… *an introduction poses* Team JPNR," Jöhn impressed with a clap he said "Bravo! Bravo! That was amazing, so what are your names?" Then team JPNR introduce to their name's "Jaune Arc," "Nora Valkyrie," "Pyyrha Niko," "Lie Ren, so… what's your name?" Jöhn said "Me? My name is Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," Jaune said, "Wait a sec, do we have a similar name?" Jöhn said, "I don't know what your spelling name is?" Jaune said "It's J-A-U-N-E," Jöhn said "Well for me is J-O-H-N," Jaune said, "Whoa that's different than mine, Ruby why you are training with him?" Ruby said, "Well Professor Ozpin told us?" Ren said, "Why?" Yang said "Because, Jöhn has a different power," Jöhn said "Well it's true," Nora "So Jöhn didn't use Dust?" Weiss said "Well he used as a Range weapon," Jaune talk to Jöhn that he said, "Jöhn did you have Aura inside of your body?" Jöhn said "Well I feel weird, that my body starts glowing when I arrived this Dimension," Pyyrha questioned, "Why are your eyes are inverted?" Jöhn said "This is what happens when I go to another Dimension," Pyyhra said "Hmm… I see," then Pyyrha think Jöhn that going to taking a spar, then she said, "Do you want a spar?" Jöhn said "Spar? Wait do you mean fighting?" Ruby said, "Oh my God, you guy's going to fight?" Pyyhra said "Well yeah to show Jöhn's Strength," Jöhn said "Well Okay, I'm always going to fight you later," Pyyhra said "Oh you on, Well… A bet," Jöhn questioned "What bet?" Pyyhra answered "Who would win, Take to the most popular restaurant in the Kingdom of Vale, and the loser will pay the whole meal," he reacted "The whole meal?" She replied "The whole meal," Jöhn replied "Deal," then Jöhn and Pyyhra are shaking hands for a fight. Jaune said "Well… okay, Pyrrha we have to go now," Pyrrha said "Okay just a minute," she talks to Jöhn "So… do you have Scroll?" Jöhn said "Uhm yeah, but it's not a Scroll it called a Phone," Nora asked "Phone?" Jöhn said "It's a thing but different name than yours," Pyyhra said, "Really, what is it?" Then Jöhn show his Samsung phone, he said "This is my Phone, And It works very well when I go to the Different Dimension," Jaune said, "Wait, why your phone doesn't have a hologram?" Jöhn said "Uhm no, because my world, the technology was difficult to make and it was expensive," Ruby questioned "Expensive for what?" Jöhn answered "We'll Business," Weiss said "But our technology was cheap," Jöhn replied "I don't know it depends our Dimension," Nora said "Yeah I know right," Ren said "Pyrrha, can u pass your phone number to Jöhn?" Pyrrha said "Uhm… sure I'll try," Pyrrha try pass her scroll number digitally to Jöhn and It work, Jöhn said "Whoa, it worked," Then Jöhn said to himself in thought "I don't Alexander Malagtas have a communication to my phone, We'll… Who cares," Pyyhra said "We'll we have to now and also, I will text you if you're ready," Jöhn questioned "You got it" Pyrrha said "Nice," Jöhn said "Well Okay, Goodbye guys," Nora said "See ya," then team JPNR are leaves.

Team RWBY has to go somewhere else, then Blake said "Jöhn, our team has to go," Jöhn questioned, "Where are you going?" Weiss sigh and she replied "Ruby and Yang wanted to see Mr. Brawnwen," Jöhn said "Mr. Brawnwen?" Ruby said, "It's our Uncle!" In excitement, Yang was very smug that she said "He's even better than her sister," Weiss felt angry that said "Oh come on! My sister was worked in the Atlas Military Base, she better than your Drunk Uncle," Yang turned her eyes into red that she said, "What did say to our Uncle?" Jöhn realize went into a trash talk then something involved a fight but Jöhn stopped the situation that he said "Girls stop this instance," Yang asked, "Why?" Jöhn replied "Your both friend's, but friend's don't need to fight and broke it up," Weiss sigh that she said "He's right, Sorry about what I saying," Yang replied "I'm sorry too," Then they hugged out of each other. Ruby said, "I'm so glad that's over, so Jöhn do you want to come?" Jöhn said "Oh that's okay you can go," Weiss said "Are you sure? Because the Kingdom of Vale was pretty huge," Jöhn said "I will be alright, I can do this to myself," Yang said "Okay If you need us or your lost, call us," Yang pass the 'team RWBY call group' to Jöhn phone, then he said "Thanks" Ruby said "Okay, goodbye Jöhn," Jöhn said "Bye everyone," then team RWBY left. Jöhn said to himself "We'll then, time to explore this place," Jöhn explore the whole Kingdom of Vale, from the Dockside to Road's to Riverside to Building's to Forest to Mountain Ranges, Jöhn was amazed that the Kingdom huge that similar to his country.

By Noon, Jöhn heading back to Beacon to talk to the Headmaster, he entered the office lobby to talk Professor Ozpin, but his security guard said "Uhm… Mister Christogale, Professor Ozpin was in lunch, you can come back at 1 PM," Jöhn said, "Well Okay I going to sit here and wait". While was sitting and waiting in the lobby, Jöhn did bring the plastic bag that full of snacks and he ate all of them because he was hungry like for days. An hour later the security guard said "Mister Christogale, Professor Ozpin wanted to see you," Jöhn replied "Oh okay, and also, by the way, thanks Mister," the guard said "Anytime," He entered the elevator and go to the top of the building and he entered to Professor Ozpin's Office. When Jöhn entered the office, he saw Qrow and Winter talk to Ozpin in a serious conversation, then Ozpin saw Jöhn that he said "Oh hello Jöhn good to see you, come here," Jöhn approached him, he said "Good afternoon Professor," then Qrow and Winter going to talk Jöhn. Qrow said, "So your name is Jöhn Bhrams Christogale?" Jöhn replied, "Yes, it is, but how did you my name?" Winter said "Ozpin told us," Jöhn said, "Oh that why, so what are your names?" Qrow said "Oh sorry kid, let me introduce to myself, names Qrow Brawnwen," then Winter said "and my name is Winter Schneel of the Atlas Military," Jöhn said "It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Qrow and Ms. Schneel," Jöhn heard a similar word like 'Brawnwen' and 'Atlas Military' so he said "So you must be Ruby and Yang's Uncle, and you must be Weiss Sister, am I right?" Winter said "So you meet my Sister," then Qrow said "And my nephews, Good to know, you must be team up with RWBY," Jöhn said "Ruby? You're nephew?" Qrow said "No RWBY R-W-B-Y," Jöhn was confused that he said, "What kind of team was that?" Ozpin said "It's a group that allows the student can help together and it's a tradition for Hunters and Huntresses, but that's okay if you want to team up to five," Jöhn replied, "Oh so that's why be I forgot it yesterday or I don't know". Winter questioned "So Jöhn, it is true that you lived in another dimension?" He replied, "Well you said, it's true, but why?" Winter said "Ozpin told us that you have 'Magical' powers that use those creatures than Grimm's," then Qrow said "Yeah even your eyes have an inverted colors, like a demon or something," Jöhn replied "Really?" He said "I don't know, maybe your different person or something," Jöhn said "Oh alright, so you said Mrs. Schneel, I will going to explain everything about Dimension," Then Jöhn explained Dimension to Winter and Qrow. After the explanation, Ozpin said "Woah, that's a lot what you saying about your explanation," he sips his coffee on his mouth, then Winter questioned, "So your mission is to find the Dimensional Fragment's to return your own world?" Jöhn replied "Exactly, Mrs. Schneel," then Qrow questioned, "So what happens if you don't get the fragments?" He replied "Well your universe will be more danger, it could be a possibility has new monsters or some stuff," Winter said "This terrible we have to call the Military and-" then Ozpin interrupted he said "No Mrs Schneel, Jöhn said he can do this to himself," Jöhn said "Well it is Professor, but I have friend that can help me," Qrow said "But you don't any friends," Then he replied "It's okay, I can do this to myself," Winter asked "So it's like a secret?" Ozpin said "Well kind of," Qrow said "A very top secret." After talking for hours, Jöhn said "So by the way, what time is it? It been hours spent time with talking with you guys," Ozpin check his watch that he said "its 5:30 pm," Jöhn was thinking and he said "5:30? Oh no! I have to go now," Qrow said, "Where are you going?" He replied "I have to go to the 'meeting'," Winter asked "Meeting?" He replied "You know talking stuff with team JPNR," Qrow said, "Hold on kid, you know team JPNR?" He replied "It's a long story," then Ozpin said "Okay Mr. Christogale, just be careful out there in the night," Jöhn asked, "What is it?" Winter said "They numerous reports' every night that those dimensional creatures increase than in the day," Jöhn said "Really?" Winter said "Affirmative, so be careful out there," Jöhn said "I will, I will come back," Qrow said "Your better be," Ozpin said "See you later Mr. Christogale," Jöhn said "See you later, guys," then Jöhn leave the Office.

As he leave in the office, There's a second elevator was coming up to the Professor Ozpin's office, he's wearing a white tuxedo, with his staff, black shoes, fancy pants, and a black hat. As the elevator arrived with a ding and opened, they got shocked, Ozpin said "Roman Torchwick, how did you?" Roman said "Na-a-ah no questions," Roman has a squad of villain's surrounded in Professor Ozpin's Office, then Roman said, "I just wanted to talk,". When Jöhn exited the elevator, he leave Beacon, then he has a message from Pyyhra it said "Hey Jöhn if you don't probably don't know where is the arena is? Is located at the northern part of the kingdom, just pass through at the forest, and you will arrive in your destination," then Jöhn said to himself "Hmm… Mrs. Schneel said it's more dangerous when I go to the forest, so what the heck, I can handle myself… I guess," Jöhn felt worried so he decided to enter the forest. As he entered the forest, Jöhn felt lost that he fell paranoid, but not so much, as he find the path around the forest, he heard the bushes, and the leaves where rustle, but there is no wind, Jöhn summoned his sword, then it was Beowulf are popping out of nowhere, so Jöhn ready to fight. Jöhn evade the attack's so many times, then he use his weapon with contains Red Dust (Red: Fire), he aimed and shoot, that the Beowulf burned on fire, and they were disappeared, as the Beowulf were gone, the Dimension Creatures were popping out of nowhere, but this time, it has heavy armor and the other has guns, Jöhn use his pistol using a blue Dust (Blue: Blizzard) aimed to the Dimension Creatures has Guns Jöhn called them _Sîper_, but it was immune the damage, except they were froze, Jöhn going to attack the Heavy armor using his sword, but it useless, the armor was more tough that his cant send the damage to the enemy, so he use the yellow Dust (Yellow: Thunder) that the heavy armor was damaged and the protection was broken, so Jöhn has a chance to attack the Heavy Armour, but the Sîper shot Jöhn so he cover behind the rock, then he killed bunch of Heavy Armour then he going to kill some Sîper, so he use the green Dust (Green: Absorption) to shoot the Sîper to Absorb the Life to Jöhn, then use the white Dust (White: Tornado) to suck in the eye spinning around, then he use the Power from the sword, he use the _Black Pillar _to succ it more until it exploded. After the fight, Jöhn heard clapping and it was a woman voices hear in the distance, but Jöhn didn't see her, she said "Well well well, you are a very interesting man," then Jöhn said "Who are you? Show yourself, lady," then the lady show out in the bushes. She wears a similar dress similar to Ruby, but she was wearing a mask that Jöhn cannot see her face, and also she holds a sword because Jöhn didn't know her if she was a friend or a foe. Jöhn said, "Who are you?" She replied "let's say, I'm watching you while you fighting," then he replied "Why didn't you help me?" then she said "I don't know? Maybe you are better, worst, stronger, weaker because it depends on your own by the way," she looks back and walk away. As she walks away, Jöhn asked "Wait, miss, where I can find the way out?" she replied "Wind blows from the north, that when you navigate by yourself," he replied "Thanks…. miss?" And she was disappeared in the air, Jöhn fell the wind like very cold actually, that he said "Wind from the north, must be the arena came from," so he followed the wind. As he follows the wind, he's now finally out the forest, he saw the arena that Pyyhra text him, so he headed.

As he arrived the arena, he saw team JPNR was at the lobby waiting for him, as he entered the lobby the team JPNR saw Jöhn, then Nora said "Jöhn you came," he replied "Yep it is," Pyyhra asked, "Jöhn why are you so late?" He said "Sorry guys, I got lost through the forest," then Jaune said, "Through the forest?" He replied "Well it is," Ren asked "So you got in danger? Like Grimm and Dimension Creature's you called?" He replied "Yeah I fight them, lucky for me, thank to Weiss, I can fight easier by using her Dust Bullet's that are pretty easy to kill them," Nora said "Oh right, Weiss give the bullet's you," Then Jöhn asked "So… have you seen a person with a mask?" Then Jaune reacted and asked him "Wait you saw them?" He replied "Well yeah, but just 1, but- are you guys okay?" then team JPNR got felt worried, Ren said "What you saw, is the Tribe came from another Kingdom," Jöhn asked "Another Kingdom?" Pyyhra said "You see Jöhn, this world was divided into 4 Kingdoms, Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo," he replied "So there's only 4 Kingdom? Well In my world, they have over a hundred states/countries all around the world," Nora with an expression that she said "More than a hundred? That's crazy," Ren was interested, he said "Hmm… must be tribe's," Jöhn asked, "Oh yeah so what is Tribes of your world?" Jaune explained "It's like a little community of our world that contact the councilor of the Kingdom," he asked, "So who are the tribe that wearing mask that you guys worried?" Jaune said "They were the Raven Tribe," he asked "Raven Tribe, so they were dangerous?" Ren said "Like I told you, the Raven Tribe came from the another Kingdom but they can be everywhere, So be careful those guys," Jöhn said "Ok I understand, that I will self-aware to myself," Nora with an expression, she said "Don't worried about that, Pyyhra I thought you going to have a fight with Jöhn," Pyyhra replied "Oh yeah, Jöhn are you ready to go?" He replied "Oh wait, I will organize my stuff first," as he organized his stuff, and refilling the dust, Jöhn was ready to fight with Pyyhra. They heading to the Garden; that is where the centered of the arena held in, as they stop, Jaune, Nora, and Ren jump out the Garden and sitting on audition seat's, then the Garden began to change, it changes into 4 region, Grassland, Taiga, Forest, and Desert, Jöhn was confused he asked "Uhm… what is going on?" Pyyhra pull out her weapon using her Spear and her Shield, she replied "Don't you know, the game it's about to start, you ready?" He summons his sword and he replied "Ready whatever be," While they were ready to fight, Jaune, Nora, and Ren were very cheerful to Pyyhra, and Jöhn, they said "Go Pyyhra! Go Jöhn!" Then an unexpected announcement was counting the fight it said "Pyyhra Nikos and Jöhn Bhrams Christogale; are you ready? 3…2…1… fight," And the fights start.

Pyyhra jumped higher then she throws out her Spear she said "Take that!" With a boost of a dust to make it faster, the Jöhn evade the spear, he said "Woah," then Jöhn use his pistol he aimed, and shoot her but Pyyhra use her shield to block the Dust, as she landed, she picked her spear and attack Jöhn, Jöhn deffend her attack then he teleported to the back and attack Pyyhra, then Pyyhra move out his attack then her spear was transformed into a rifle then she aimed Jöhn," but suddenly, when Jöhn was in Taiga, his feet stuck in between the rock that he cannot escape, Pyyhra was lucky, she switch to yellow dust to shocked Jöhn and shoot at him, then Jöhn defend himself by crossing his arm, then suddenly, as the yellow dust exploded, Jöhn didn't shocked, they saw, he has a Big Aura all around at him (Well force-field if you say it), they were shocked, they never seen a Big Aura, for many years in their world, as for that, Jöhn was free by the explosion then Jöhn make the moved, Pyyhra's rifle returned into a spear, and she defends his attacks, then Jöhn fell something different, his sword was shacking and the blade was getting brighter, as he one slash her defense, it exploded, Pyyhra fling out the Garden so she lost, the Announcer said "Pyyhra Nikos was moved out the battle, Jöhn Bhrams Christogale wins."

After the fight, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Jöhn approach to Pyyhra to see if she's okay, as they arrived, Pyyhra got up then Nora said: "Pyyhra are you okay?" She replied "Yeah I'm okay," then Nora asked "What was that Jöhn? You almost hit her," he replied "Look, I'm sorry for what I have done, and I am so sorry Pyyhra," she replied "Well… that's okay, but what was that? Your weapon is getting strange," Jöhn said "Sorry, I didn't use it too much, because that's new to me," Ren was very curious that he said "I must say, you really have different power, than us," Jöhn replied "Well it is, so yeah I win," then he asked "So Pyyhra I win, so we can go to the best restaurant in the whole kingdom," then she replied "Sure, let's go guys," team JPNR also Jöhn leave the Arena and then heading to the city.

They head to the best restaurant in the whole kingdom, called The Spiral, then Jöhn said "Hold on, that name was similar in my world," Jaune asked, "You do?" He replied "So let me guess, it's a buffet," Nora with a happy expression she said "Your right," as she opened the door, she said "Welcome my friend, to Paradise!" Then as they entered the restaurant, this is a complete food buffet from all around in Remnant, like Meals, Desert, Culture Food, and many more, and also they have very skilled Chefs from another kingdom. Ren asked "Jaune, were going to reserved our seats," Jaune replied "Sure, But I have to go to Bathroom, after that you guy going to get some food," then Jöhn, Pyyhra, Nora, and Ren heading to the seat, than they have a conversation. Pyyhra asked, "So Jöhn, why your last name 'Christogale' was very rare?" Ren added "Yeah, it's very unique," He said "So the name Christogale was a meaning to my family because I don't what it is? Maybe the Generation of my family has a different Last name like Låud, Terakota, Ven-Deux, Schnee-Hesdålbven-," Nora cut his conversation she asked, "Hold on, you said Schneel?" He replied "Uhm… yes but no, you see, my cousin's family Schnee-Hesdålbven, is a German-Scadivadian name but the word 'Schneel' don't have the L-word, so don't need worry of Weiss about it," Pyyhra asked, "Did you miss your family?" He replied "Yeah I miss them," then Jöhn was in tears, Ren asked, "Are you crying?" He said "No, there's a cutting onion on the plate," Ren, Pyyhra, and Nora looking the table that they saw a cutting onions on the plate, then they everyone laugh. As for that, Jaune join the conversation he asked: "Hey guys, so do you want to get some food?" Jöhn stand up, he said "Surely, cone on guys," then they having a buffet and then they were stuffed and they having a conversation.

While they were having a conversation, team RWBY walked in the restaurant and they saw team JPNR and Jöhn having a conversation, then Nora saw team RWBY, she said "Ruby! Weiss! Blake! And Yang!" And she waved, team RWBY joined the conversation, then Yang said "Hey Guys are finishing your buffet?" Jaune replied "Nah, we're stuffed," Weiss asked, "Why is Jöhn doing here?" Nora said "What? Doesn't he want a conversation with us?" He added, "Yeah Weiss did I something wrong?" Weiss answered "No It isn't I feel like uncomfortable of yourself," Pyyhra asked "His face?" Blake said "She talk about the dress," They looked Jöhn's Dress, that team JPNR, Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Jöhn went in a confused, then Ren said "Wait what? What wrong about his dress?" Weiss said "Well he looked like simple and plain and he doesn't have an armor even once it even more hurtful," Ruby asked to Weiss, she said "But he's not hurt, in many time's" Yang explained "Because it has marking on his limbs, head, and eyes?" Jöhn replied "Well it is, also I can see everything but not really," Pyyhra said "So I see," then she stands up, she said "Well we have to now," Ren said "Oh right," team JPNR and Jöhn stand up, then he said "We heading back to Beacon for our assignment," then he asked "So are guys going to eat here?" Yang replied, "No we're fine, we just here to see you guy, so who winning?" Pyyhra was sighing of sadness; she said "It was… Jöhn win the round in the arena," Ruby was happy with her eyes sparkle, she said, "OMG, Jöhn win?" Weiss asked "But how? You're the greatest combat of the team, but why?" Pyyhra said "Well Jöhn was very different, he can teleport, he can summon his sword anytime, also he can see everything but not really," Blake said "I see, so let's go together," Jaune asked, "Alright, so Jöhn are you come?" He replied "Sure," so team RWBY, JPNR, and Jöhn, walks out of the restaurant, and explored the city.

While they were talking and exploring the city, they saw some robot soldiers who were guarding must be a General coming from the other Kingdom, and a little girl who looks follow him, in the same sidewalk. Jöhn asked "Uhm… Hey guys who are those strangers?" Jaune replied "That's Mr. Ironwood, General of the Atlas Military," Jöhn replied "Oh, so who's this-" Ruby reacted and she shouts "PENNY!" Penny look back then she said "Ruby," she ran, jump, and hug Ruby and they fall to the ground Ruby said "Hey Penny," she replied "Hi Ruby," then they stand up. Ironwood approach alongside with his soldier, then he asked "Penny you robot, what are you doing?" She replied "Sorry General, it's just I miss them," then Jöhn heard a word that he said "Robot?" Ren was nervous laughing, then he said "Well yeah, she's a robot," Jöhn exclaimed "What!?" When Penny and General Ironwood heard his voice and looked at him, they saw his eyes, and General Ironwood said "Salem! Penny on combat," she replied "Yes sir," Penny raised her sword, and General Ironwood bring out his Revolver, the robots were aimed to Jöhn, and they turn to combat. Jöhn, team RWBY, JPNR were shocked, that Team RWBY and JPNR try to protect Jöhn, and stop in combat, Jaune asked to General Ironwood, and Penny, he said "Woah Woah Woah, what are you guys doing?" General Ironwood replied "What? It's Salem," Jöhn asked "Salem?" Weiss said "General Ironwood, Jöhn is a he," he asked, "he?" As he looked Jöhn's face, he confirmed, and then he said "hmm… Penny, soldiers, back to normal at ease," she replied "Sir Yes sir," and they return back to normal. Penny said "I am so sorry for this situation," Jöhn replied "it's okay, it happens all the time," then General Ironwood asked, "So you must be Jöhn Bhrams Christogale?" He replied, "Wait how did you- Oh, Professor Ozpin told you, so you're searching me for?" Ironwood replied "A Dimensional/Realm Immigrant," Everyone got shocked and confuse, then Blake asked, "Wait what?" Ruby asked, "What did you mean Realm Immigrant?" Penny said "It's a Top Secret, the 4 Kingdoms of Remnant, sign the contract, that some good 'entities' from another realm and the only 'entity' is Jöhn," Yang said "So Humans, Faunus, and the Top Secret called 'Entity' are the only races in this world?" He replied "Affirmative," Ren got interest "I see so this is a top-secret," Then Penny replied "Yep, so this is a secret so don't tell the others, except you guys," Weiss, Blake, and Nora asked, "Why?" Penny replied "you know, Jöhn's friend?' Jaune replied "Oh well Jöhn was really good at fighting," then for Weiss "Well he's the worst looking-" then Jöhn said "Hey," then Yang interrupted with her eyebrows down "Weiss," she replied "What? Oh sorry," and Ruby said "And also he really cares about us," then Nora said "Actually your right, I think Jöhn was a rookie clumsy guy," Jöhn express "Oh come on," then they everyone laugh except General Ironwood. While they were laughing, General Ironwood excuse Jöhn with an "Ahem," then they everyone stop, then Jöhn asked, "What is it, General Ironwood?" He replied "According to my mission, you (Mr. Christogale) want to see Professor Ozpin to his office," Jöhn asked, "Wait Professor Ozpin called me?" Penny replied "Well yeah, it said it was Emergency," Jöhn reacts "Emergency? I have to go now" Yang asked "Go where?" He replied "To the Professor, it was an emergency right?" General Ironwood replied "Well it is, Mr. Christogale, I think the professor really needs you," He replied "Thank you General Ironwood, see ya guys" then Jöhn leaving.

While Jöhn was running and heading to the Beacon, Ruby jump down the building right front of him then she said "Jöhn wait!" He stopped and he asked, "Woah, What is it?" She asked "Are you sure you have to this alone? Because it will be much more difficult if you do this?" He replied, "I don't know Ruby, maybe if you want to come with me?" Ruby asked "Ours and JPNR team?" He replied " Yeah If you want to," then Ruby feel worried "I don't Jöhn, maybe Mrs Goodwitch," Ruby thinking "Okay let's do this," Jöhn was happy "That's a spirit, but fire where is-" Yang tapping Jöhn's Shoulder at the back then she said "Hey," Jöhn was scared so he jump back away from her and he fell, he said "Woah, what the heck Yang, you scared the crap out of me," Yang and Ruby laugh hysterically that their breath got hard until she said "Oh- oh- I see you faces he said €]," then Ruby got more hysterically laugh that she fell to ground, then Penny, Blake, Weiss, and team JPNR showed up, and Ruby stop. Jöhn asked, "Oh you are here?" Nora raised her one eyebrow up "Well duh, we follow you ever since," Jöhn understands it "Okay that's why," then Pyyhra asked Ruby "So Ruby, did he accept to coming with us?" Ruby replied "Well Yeah he is," Jöhn added "Well it's true, Penny asked, "Okay Mr. Christogale, what are your orders?" He replied "Let's go to Professor Ozpin, let's see what his emergency requests," and they head to the Beacon's Headmaster.

They arrived in Beacon, entered the elevator, and they arrived at Professor Ozpin's Office. When they arrived, they saw Professor Ozpin, Qrow, and Winter went knocked out, and the outside of the glass was shattered, they got shock, Ruby, and Yang said "Uncle Qrow!" then Weiss said "Sister!" and then Nora, Pyyhra, Jaune, Ren, and Jöhn said "Professor Ozpin!" on the same time. They help to get up but it was in pain, Pyyhra asked "Professor Ozpin what happened?" then Nora added "Yeah because you look, was in pain and intact, what happened to you guys?" he replied "We're being invaded through my Office," they shocked then Weiss said "Wait you guys got invaded? Who was he or she," then Qrow got up, he replied "It was Roman," Ruby got shocked "Roman Torchwick," then Yang got furious "Aghh! Roman, that sand on the beach try to hit my Uncle and the Professor," then Penny added "and Mrs. Schneel," then Weiss response "Thank you, Penny,," then Winter said "No it's not, we got sleep when Professor Ozpin call General Ironwood to inform Jöhn," Jöhn understand it "Oh so that's why, Professor Ozpin called me," then Jaune asked "But why Roman Torchwick put you to sleep?" Qrow response "It's not him," Nora asked, "What did you mean it's not him?" Then Winter replied "He has a friend, his semblance was different, different than the others, like he came from another world," Then Jöhn got react and he asked "Another world? What is he looks like?" Qrow replied "he looks like wearing distinct clothes," then Jöhn was thinking "Distinct clothes, the man," Ruby asked, "Wait you knew?" He replied "Yeah he's the one who going to destroy every dimension," Blake asked, "Are you sure he's the one?" He replied "Yes, he's the one, but I will gather more information about him, I will find him out," Penny said, "I know you will Johnny, you know you going to catch him right?" He replied "Yeah your right Penny, I really do going to catch him," then Jöhn asked Professor Ozpin "Professor Ozpin, why I am here?" Then Ozpin going to sit on his desk while he was talking "You see Jöhn, you the only who has the ability to unlock the secrets of every dimension," then Weiss confess "Him why?" Qrow replied "Because he's the one who stop the plans of that man, who have an irresponsible and messing or fun every dimension, so could have a special quest for him" Winter said "Lucky for him, you guys come along with him, if not Jöhn will can't handle his quest," Ruby said "Oh because we will take care of him," Pyyhra asked "Are you sure?" She replied "Yes I am sure," Blake asked Ozpin "So Professor Ozpin, what is his special quest?" Ozpin response "Yesterday, Mrs. Goodwitch was searching a specific scroll; not the scroll that you holding it, when she found and open the scroll, she saw was a weird language that cannot be described, so I call Qrow, Winter, and all Teachers around in Beacon" then Qrow do the talking "As we analyzed it, It says-" Then Winter pull out her sword pointing at him they got shocked except Ozpin was fell relax on his desk "Don't you dare, say it," Qrow replied "Ok I won't," then Winter put her sword back, then Winter do talking "Anyways, we're cannot describe it," Jöhn asked "But why you guys didn't help me in the first place?" Qrow replied "We got so tired, that's we got forgot to call you," Jöhn replied "I understand, I always do that," Nora said, "Wow really?" He replied "Hmm… sometimes; but don't talk about it," Nora said "Ok you asked of it," He replied "I know Nora," then Ren asked, "So can we take a look?" Ozpin replied "Oh sure," Ozpin passed the scroll, and they let them see while Jöhn is having a conversation to Ozpin, Qrow, and Winter, Pyyhra asked, "Woah what language is this?" Weiss replied "I don't know, it has a valic letters but it has different words," Blake said "But some words has some very deep and strong pronunciation," Ren asked, "Can you guys try and read this?" Nora replied "Let me try," then the scroll pass it over to Nora and she read the title, then Nora was starting reading "Ok, *Ahem* _Eng U-neng Re-port-uh ni Sa-ne-ton-eo Ri-pal_," then they everyone laugh. Then Jöhn heard those words, he approaches and he asked them "Is that the language that I heard?" Yang asked, "Wait you knew?!" He replied "Well it is, that language I used back when I was a kid," they thinking that knowing that Jöhn knowing the language, Jaune response "Ok, if you insist," then Jaune pass the scroll to Jöhn. When open the scroll, he found out the language is his home but his problem was it will take days to convert his language into English (valic). Then something happens, everything went dark inside the office, it has a strange wind circling around it, his head was glowing, which those marking on his head, that means Jöhn was evolved, Ozpin, Qrow, Winter, Penny team RWBY, JPNR, and even Glynda, and Ironwood are arrive the office we're shocked that never seen before, it went out flash, that they covered their eyes then the glow was already faded, and then the light back on in the office. Everyone got shocked, and then General Ironwood said "WHAT. THE. HECK. WAS. THAT?" Jöhn asked "What is it? There's something wrong?" Glynda said "Your head was glowing," Jöhn replied, "Wait really?" He checks on his head by his hand "Woah I didn't notice that" Yang asked, "Did something happened with you?" He replied "Let me try," as he read the scroll he can finally translate his language to English so easy and he responded "Oh my Gah," Ruby said, "Wait is it?" He replied, "Guy's listen to this,". Jöhn is going to read the scroll.

_**The First Report of Sanatonio Ripal, September 16, 1905**_

_This is my first document ever recorded in the lost history,_

_You may know in the title, my name is Sanatonio Alexadio Dela Ripal y Constantino, I was the 'first' __discovered__ this place, causing of which some traveling time, and space; but with some multi-universe (or should I say multi-verse or some crap) called 'Dimensions'._

_I have been shocked that I never seen many universe before, I just thought maybe I will going to make my own theory called 'The Multi-verse Theory' (of my definition), it means that every person, object, particle, and life or anything with one move can be change, this mean that can be altered the decision by just 'one moment'._

_Some alternatives are good, and the others were bad; it depends on what the future holds (by you or can be everyone)._

_I found this Dimensional Machine since I was 25, I according to this machine; this must be over 9 trillion years ago? I don't know, I just saw some scattered ruins we're very very old as crap like seen before; it's like those civilization we're the first then the Sumerians itself._

_I wanted to show the machine to the public, government, and the rest of the world; But I couldn't. The reason why, the future will cause bad things, so I keep my document as secret, so I decided to explore every dimension and discover some true element's in every world._

After he reads the scroll, they got shock that they realized, it was a lost document of the first discovery of the theory of the multi-verse. Then Ruby comment "Wait a minute, so there's another Dimensional Traveller, wandering around the multi-verse? That is AMAZING!"; "Dimensional Traveller?" Yang asked, "Yes it is" she replied "that was I called them," then Glynda explained "I see, so there's more _Dimensional Traveller _than him," "I don't understand?" Jöhn was confused "Maybe, I'm not the only one who traveled to another dimension," General Ironwood snatch the scroll, opened it and he looks back at the scroll, it was handwritten but this time it was in Valic/English, and he reads "Hmm… it said here…

_I will continue writing more documents with my friend to help me analyzed more minerals, elements, animals, and people that how use to, and understanding of each dimension_

_For now, I will go to make a secret society that the outside world will not figure it out._

After he reads "Well that is unexpected," "So…." Weiss replied, "Sanatonio Ripal was the first ever person to travel with his 'friends' as a secret society, right?" Then Qrow said, "Yeah, I wonder what happen to him?" Penny said, "Maybe he's dead?" Then Jaune asked "Dead?" She replied, "You know his old or something tragic?" Pyyhra was interest "Hmm… seems about it," Nora "So where is the machine or temple?" Then she replied "We don't know, maybe this is will be important of his Journey," then they got hopeless.

Then James Ironwood checks the paper if there's something different. While he was checking the paper, Winter asked "Uhm what are you doing?" He replied "There's something way off," Jöhn asked "What did you mean General" General Ironwood said "This paper, it has a pattern on it," Ruby asked, "Like what?" Then James said "Come over here, have you ever seen this," Glynda asked "What is it? We just saw a back of the paper with a handwritten on it, and that's it" then James replied "No, there's a strange pattern, it has invisible dots that you can touch it," then they everyone touch it and they feel the dot, then Ozpin said "You're right General, but what is it?" He replied "I don't know? We never have seen that kind of pattern of our language, characters, or ciphers," then Yang said "Maybe Jöhn knows it," then Penny asked Jöhn "Mr. Christogale, did you know this strange pattern?" When he touches the pattern, he said "Hmm…. Hm….. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…." They got weirded out that they never seen his side attitude like this, then Blake said "Uh… Are you okay?" He replied, "What is it?" Blake said, "Whatever, so did you know this?" He replied "Well I think this is **Braille Characters**," Qrow said "Braille Characters?" "Is a unique character," Jöhn explains it "It allows the blind people to read," "Wait a minute?" Weiss asked, "How the heck blind people can read if their eyes can't see?" Jöhn answered "By touching it," then they realize "Ohhhhhhhhhh,". Ruby asked, "So what is it saying?" Jöhn replied "It said here,_ The World is still on war, fought at each other at center of the continent, until to this day, the Great Kingdom Divide to Quart to find the light of their own people, physical, spiritual, and wisdom. Someday they will unite of each and end of all this endless war_. This is a Quote of Albus Tylusiyo…. Huh…. interesting," "That's it?" Yang increases her temper she said, "That's what we looking for?" Ozpin said to Yang "Xiao Long, calm down please," She replied "**Sry,**" then Jöhn said "This quotation, that's something sublimation message," Pyyhra replied "What did you mean?," Then Jöhn said "Look at this _the Great Kingdom Divide to Quart_, it means the-" the Rent got it that he said "The four Kingdom of Remnant," Jöhn replied "That's it, and the Temple that must be located at the center of the 4 kingdoms," then they everyone thinking then Jaune realize "I know, that" Nora asked "What is it? You know the location?" He replied "Yes is Vytal Island," Then Penny got it "Oh yeah this is where they negotiate the 4 kingdoms when they declared peace and the origins of huntsman," Ruby react with a gasp then she said "OMG! This is where the festival was held in" Jöhn asked "The Festival?" Blake explains "The Vytal Festival, this were all the people from every kingdom come to one place," then Jöhn gets it "Oh ok, I get it now,". Jöhn asked, "So anyway, where is the Vytal Island?" Winter replied "It is located at the North of the Kingdom of Vale, it was a historical island to remember the great generation of the world of Remnant," Then Jöhn asked "So, when we go to the island?," Qrow "Ozpin, tomorrow?" He replied "Tomorrow,"

The next day, Jöhn woke up early in the morning, he was brushing his teeth (Jöhn bought in Dimension 43), Taking a bath, Wearing his clothes, and he was going to goodbye his temporary room (According to Alexander Malagtas: Jöhn clothes cannot get wet, dirty, or stinky, so he doesn't need to worry about it, and also it will remain smell good if you know what I mean). When he got out of his room, he heading to the entrance of the Academy, where Ozpin, Qrow, and Winter were waiting. While Jöhn was the first, he saw 2 teachers talking with Winter, Qrow, and Ozpin; When he arrived, he said "Professor Ozpin, Mr. Brawnwen, Mrs. Schneel" Qrow replied "Oh hey Jöhn, your early as I thought," he replied "Well it's my routine," Winter said "Like I did, back at the Militia," Qrow replied with a sexy voice "Like I did :)" She replied "Oh shut it |:(," [Qrow: B)], then Jöhn asked Ozpin "So Professor, who you talking to?" He replied "Oh Professor let me introduce to Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," Teacher 1 said "Oh hello Jöhn, my name is Professor Peter Port," then Jöhn shake Peter's Hands, then Teacher Two was shaking his hands very fast, and he said "Bartholomew Oobleck, nice to meet you," Jöhn response "Your fast," he replied "I am fast," then Jöhn asked "So you must be the Professor of team RWBY and team JPNR, right?" Peter said "Yes we were, But we were in the different classes. I, I was teach them about Grimm's and Weapons," then Ooblek "And for me, about Races and Biological to teach them," Jöhn said "Oh I see," and then team RWBY, JPNR, and Penny have arrived then Penny said "Jöhn your here," he replied "Well yeah," Yang said "So are we ready to Rollin?" He replied "Sure," then Jöhn said to Ozpin "Professor were ready," He replied "Good, everyone come here, I know this is a long journey ahead for you guys, you have a great time all of you my students, you have reach the potential of being responsible as a huntsman, and also I will give you this," Ozpin give the students (including Jöhn), the lifetime pass of the Vytal Festival, then Ruby was extremely happy and so the other's, then Ozpin called Jöhn "Jöhn, I will give this strange weapon, and this strange relic as a protection of yourself and your friends," the weapon given was a rifle that it has the mechanism like a machine gun and also it has contained any kind of bullets like 9mm, 40ca, 7.5mm, 5.7mm, etc. Then Jöhn replied "Thank you Professor, and also what with this relic," Qrow said "Oh, this relic can produce dust, but it has a cool down," he asked, "Oh I see, so those two they were created?" Winter said "Well no, we found the two objects at the beach of the Vytal Island and contained at the Beacon," Jöhn said "Oh I see, anyways this is a goodbye," Qrow said "Well yeah, I hope you will come back to the festival," Winter said "The Festival just few Months away, If you want to fight at the arena," Jöhn said "I will, and also it's so nice to meet you Professor Peter, Professor Oobleck," Peter said "I know this is your Journey," then Ooblek said "We will talk more if you talk," Jöhn replied "Hahaha anyways goodbye," then Nora called Jöhn "Jöhn let's go," he replied "Ok Nora, let Rollin," then they start the Journey.

Then the Journey start, they travel the kingdom across the continent, by passing through the landscape, entering to the deepest forest, crossing rivers, lakes, and seas, then they fought the creatures that they blocked their way, and they arrived to the one destination the Vytal Island. They explore the island to find something suspicious, and they having a camp by days and nights for rest sometimes they were having fun, by eating smores and drinks (Yeah). While they were searching around the island, Nora shouts "HEY GUYS! COME HERE!" Jöhn asked, "Really where?" She replied "Just Follow my Voice," Jöhn, Jaune, Pyyhra, Ren, Penny, and team RWBY is heading to meet Nora. Once they have arrived, Nora said "Oh you guys are," Yang said, "What is it, Nora?" Nora said "I think I found the entrance of the Temple," "Where is it?" Weiss asked, then she replied "Let see… right here we stand on a platform," then they look down. Blake said "Your right it is," Then Ruby heading to the center that she saw two marks then she said "Hey Guys come over here," they heading to center and they found two keyhole's that is similar to the Dimension 35. Jöhn uses the strange picklock tool, then the X-RAY shows up to show the machine, years, and pistons then Jöhn said to himself "An Elevator… Interesting," They got reacted, Ruby asked, "Whoa, what the heck was that?!" Jöhn replied "It's called an X-RAY," Weiss said "X-RAY?" He replied "it's a type of a holographic, but it see-through," she replied "Oh okay," then Blake asked, "So what are you doing?" He replied "I'm trying to activate the entrance but this machine is too complicated than the last time," Yang said "Complicated, I see," Penny asked, "So you almost finished?" Jöhn replied "Hold on," when Jöhn slowly the picklocks slowly clockwise and counter-clockwise, the lock hears a snap that means it is activated. Then the platform was raised down unexpectedly really fast.

They were shouting really loud until they reach the center of the Remnant. When it got to stop the platform, Ruby was laughing "Let's do it again," then Jaune replied "No, maybe I'm gonna-" he ran to the back of the platform and the puke. Anyways, while them heading to the temple, the temple where a giant crystal ball that connects to each layer of Remnant. When they got entry to the temple, Roman Torchwick and the strange man are here in the temple, then Ruby said "Torchwick!" Roman replied "Oh hello Ruby, you must be bringing your friends to coming to this place," then he look Jöhn "So you must be, Jöhn Bhrams Christogale, "he asked," How you knew my name?" Roman replied "Well let me see… My friend knows your name, and also your last name is unique, it's very fascinating" Yang went mad and she said "Shut up matches you don't have an army, you were just a figure of conman, and with your buddy taking the power source," then Penny said "Yeah talk to that woman," Then the Strange man talks "Oh did you mean army?" The Stranger snaps the finger and then the Dimension Errors are summoned at the inside of the temple and they start in combat. While they were fighting, Ruby defeat Roman that he fell to the ground, and he drop the strange shard that is the key to another dimension, and he away. Then Jöhn fighting the strange man, he defeated him, and then he said "Who are you?" Then Strange man teleport to the back kicked Jöhn, and he fell to the ground, he said "Oh Jöhn your so clumsy as I thought, I wish I will going to kill you but, maybe you will getting more stronger and until you will defeat me. I am waiting," then he open the portal when he about to leave, he said "And also, the names Manilve Rixal, remember it," then he enter the portal as he leaves. Team RWBY, JPNR, and Penny help Jöhn, Penny asked "Are you okay?" He replied "Yeah, I'm fine," Pyyhra said "Good, and also that Man who attacking you, was really messed up," He said "IKR, he's about going to kill me, but it's not," then he asked, "So what happen to Roman?" Blake said "He got away, also he drop this," she show the shard to Jöhn, and then he said "The Dimensional Shard," he took it shard, he place at the machine, and the portal appeared. Then Jöhn said "Well I think this a goodbye," Penny asked, "You sure?" He replied "Yeah, maybe…. when I get back this Dimension, I will going to fight with you guys," Then Ren said "Hm.. you wish," then they everyone laughed. Then, when Jöhn entering the portal, he said "Anyways, bye everyone!" Then they everyone wave to Jöhn that they said "Bye Jöhn," As the portal closed, Pyyhra said, "Jöhn here!" She throws a mail to Jöhn, he asked "what is this?" She replied "You see" and the portal closed. When he opened the mail it was a physical picture that shot that they having fun with their friend and he added to his Journal. He added on his Journal of the Dimension, and he named it "The Remnant of Weishan-Blanc Yotuvir" because it has a little message is Abbreviated. And also, he updates his Journal that the stranger was revealing his name and his name is 'Manilve Rixal'.


	9. Dimension 64

Jöhn landed from the portal, that he notice the world is much more cartoonish than the other Dimensions that he travels. The color is much more saturated and bright because Jöhn can't handle the seeing, but he can get used to it. He notices all around him are the large grassland that there's no trees mostly, he also the sky is very bluish color, and clouds are look like an amateur drawing. Then Jöhn used his eyes as a telescope to see the distance, he saw a large-scale-shaped cake with a humanoid giant gumball machine that blowing some bubble and a giant tree on top of the cake with a castle, then the inside/topping of the hollowed roofed terraces cake are the small town and with the lots of buildings around the castle that made out of pastry, Jöhn asked "Wait a minute, it's that a Kingdom that made out of Sweets and Sugary?" then he heading the Kingdom (Because he was curious, that's why).

When he arrived at the Town District, the place was really empty that there is no civilian, animals, or any kind of stuff, and even the inside too, this must be this place was really abandoned or something. As he walked around the town he saw two persons went knockdown, one is a human with a right robotic arm, and the other is a dog which the body and limbs stretched. They were knocked down by the Dimension Errors are the Nûlls, Maze Dwellers, Flÿers, and Sîper, and they were getting their mouth wide open to eat them (Wait, did Jöhn know the creature by upgrade to his mind? Or he just writes down his Journal to never reveal the name of the monster at the story? Well, whatever). Jöhn reacted, he equipped his sword, and ready to attack, he said "Hey!" And the battle starts.

He rushed and charged his sword, but suddenly he stops, he fell something under in the Ground, then jump back, that there is a another new type of creature, they were bulky body with a drill, that allowed buried under, and surprised the targets, he called those type of creatures the "Dïgrs". He's trying to attack the Dïgrs but his sword is immune to them, so he can find the tactics. He using the teleportation gun, to teleport at the back of the Dïgrs; and when he attack the Dïgrs, they feel the pain, Jöhn dodge the Flÿers, that they try to prey Jöhn like a Hawk, then Jöhn used his new Gun that he gave the gift from Ozpin. He used it, and it sprayed like crazy. The fire rate is incredible, he shoot many times as the Dimension Errors were cover at the back of the pastry house, but they others, they were covered at the buildings, he's loving the new gun, but it has limited of bullets, so he called it "Maiklbay". Then Jöhn surprised the Dïgrs pop out from the ground, hit Jöhn, and fling to the air as he badly damaged. But he was aerial recovered, his feel is just-a-scratch, he pulls out his sword, dive in, and he slams the sword to the ground, that some Dimension Errors that exploded to the air and they were disappeared. Then he unexpectedly use his power, his sword has a windy aura around it, he uses the black dust (Gravity) from the Pistol to gather all the Dimension Errors in the Area of the District; then he swing his sword as the bat, that it happens; it sent of many types of whirlpools (Tornado, Hurricane, Typhoon, and Cyclone) that surrounded at the Dimension Errors that he gather, and then suddenly they were already disappeared.

After the fight, a tall woman, she was made of bubblegum, with a crown on it, and she's coming from her castle. She saw Jöhn holding the sword, when she looked down she saw two people is still knocked out, then she shocked that she said "Finn! Jake!" then she pull out her plasma gun, aim Jöhn at his head, she was furious, and she asked "Who are you?" he replied "Wait, this is a mistake-" then he was knock out at the back of his head, unexpectedly. Jöhn wakes up on the bed that it appears a large dormitory filled with injured persons, that they appear are made of candies. He was going to get off the bed but suddenly, he was trapped, by some very tight hard belts wrapping around his hands and his torso, so that means he couldn't escape. When he looks around, he will find some possible impact that he could free, and he did it. His summon his sword at his left side of his hand, and then he manipulates shape and size of his sword and shapeshift into pliers; he grabs it, jointed up his hands, and cut the left wrapped belt, and it work. He raised his left hand, unwrapped the right side of the belt, and the torso, and he got off the bed, and he's heading to the exit of the dormitory. When he got out, a small living circular peppermint wearing a suit, that he was shocked right in front of his face, and he fell. Jöhn apologized "I am so sorry," he replied "It's okay," then he realized "Wait a minute, how did you get out?" Jöhn is nervous "Uhh…" he was going attempt his escape, but the peppermint guy said "Wait! Stop!" Jöhn stop, then he said "I'm not going to arrest you, I was going to release you," Jöhn sigh "Are you sure?" he replied "Of Course; Anyways, the princess wanted to see you, follow me and be ready," he accepted, and he follow the peppermint guy.

While they were walking through hallways of the castles, Jöhn asked "So who are you exactly?" he replied, "My name is Peppermint Butler, so what is your name?" Jöhn said "Jöhn Bhrams Christogale wait a minute, why you being butler?" then he said "I am the only service to help the Princess, and her Kingdom," Jöhn asked "Kingdom?" he replied "Oh you didn't know, the Princess who is the founder of her Kingdom, she created life for us," then Jöhn interested he said "Wait, life?" then he explains everything, "Well you see, the princess she was created this kingdom and the reason why? That she wanted that not be alone. And by that, she created this large" then he explains everything, "Well you see, the princess she has created this kingdom and the reason why? That she wanted that not be alone; and by that, she created this largely proportional of her life, until to this day," then he replied "I see," then he stops at the left side of the door, and he said "Well… Were here, make sure you must respect her," he replied "Okay, I got it," "Well good luck, my friend" and he leaves. As he opens the door, he saw a large laboratory with a fill of chemistry, science, and working table. Right in front of him, two people that they were hit, and save them, the other who is checking their vitals, and he thinks she was the princess. She looked up, and she show Jöhn staring at her check-up, then she reacted she said "Oh I am so sorry, that my friend hit you at the back," he replied "Oh it's okay, it happens all the time," "Okay I see, names Princess Bubblegum, you can call me PB for short" she pulls out her hand to request a shake hands; he replied, and he introduced "Okay, names Jöhn Bhrams Christogale, your majesty," then he shake her back, then Bubblegum said "Well I never seen human across in Ooo," then he curious "Wait what did you mean?" then she realized "Wait a minute, you not around here,". As she looked at his eyes, "You looked different," she's curious "What kind of species are you?" and she asked, "Well… just a human person," he replied, then she said "You're not kinda human are you," then he explains "Technically like an advance human or something," she was confused and curious at the same time, then she asked "Where did you come from?" he replied "Well, I think I lived in another dimension, that the world lived a normal life with no magical happens," then she asked "You lived in another dimension, but how did you end up in this place?" then he going to asked everything.

After explanation, she reacted "So there is now two kind of Parallel Universe, which is Alternitav and Primain?" "Well it is, she said it at the Third Journey of Time and Space," then she just raised her one left eyebrow, "No seriously… it is" he said, then she replied, "Okay, I believe you." After the conversation, Jöhn asked "So anyways, who are those two people have been knocked down?" then she replied "Oh those two? That is Finn the Human, and Jake the Magical Dog, I think you save them from those Dimension Errors," he said "Well it is because I wanted to help them, and be a better person," then PB said "Hmm… seems about it," then something enter from the lab door, a girl who is floating, hold that what appears an ax, but it has 4 strings on it like a bass." She saw Jöhn and PB talk about something, she reacts and she asked "PB! What are you doing to that man?" she said "Oh hey Marceline, what brings you here," she was confused that why PB is helping Jöhn, then PB asked "Marceline, There is something wrong?" she was break of her confusion "Uhm… I mean, why you helped him?" she replied "Because I him give a quest, since Finn was in the coma," Marceline said "Okay I see anyways, you must be… Uhm… let me guess… uh Jöhn," he shocked "Your right, but how did you know my name?" she replied "Peppermint Butler told me, while I go back to the lab," hand gets it "Oh I see," then PB give a big eye contacted at Marceline with her eyes wide opened for making Jöhn hitting with a Bass at the back, she apologized "Jöhn… I am so terribly sorry that what I done," then he apologized "eh, it's okay," then she confused "Wait what?" he tell his story "Well you see since I was kid, I got hit so many times during a stick fight, and it kind of not ended up well," then PB asked "You got Brain Cancer?" he was shocked "No I'm not; I mean, that would be too far if it has a possibility that I be dead," then Marceline said "Hey, it kind of similar of Finn since he was a kid," he's impressed "Woah, okay,". After the conversation, Marceline asked "So, what kind of quest that you give him," then PB replied "Oh that, you and Jöhn are going to find the cure for Finn and Jake," then she asked "A cure for the coma?" PB replied "Yes, because according of my research, Finn and Jake has a strange type of Coma, that It never wakes up eternity," then Marceline "Hey, sound looks like I can take a very long nap," but Jöhn said "No its not; you see, the coma has been affected by the candy people, but that kind of Coma is a living eating flesh, it can be eaten any microscopic organism in your body up to the bones, that thing it will takes up about a thousand years, is very slow but it too impossible to wake them up," then Marceline said "Wait, I can't lose Finn and Jake, there are my only best friends just like you," then PB is blushing "Wow, I mean thank you, Marcy," then she went with a sass "Don't mention it," then Jöhn joined the conversation "So PB, where is the cure, you didn't give us the 'paper' that show something like ingredient's, or relics, or something," they were both confused "Huh?" Jöhn on a dialogue "*Sigh* you know *Doing his eyes swinging left and right*," then PB replied "Oh right," she heads to the research files to looking the 'paper' but suddenly, "Oh no…" Jöhn asked "What is it?" then she sighs "I left the information at the Ice Kingdom, but can't remember where did he put it," the Jöhn said "Well it's okay, I can go to the Ice Kingdom by myself," then Marceline asked "Are you sure about that?" Jöhn is thinking "Uhm… Well… *sigh* okay, but can't trust you, but I believe you seem to look cool," Marceline said "Really? Thank you," then PB said "Well you guys are getting along," then Marceline said "Yeah for sure, at least I will protect him at some dangerous adventure to his journey, Temporary," Jöhn replied, "Despite from that it is true,". Then PB said "Anyways, you guys go to the Ice Kingdom," Marceline head first "Hurry up Johnny, we have a work to do," then Jöhn said "Sure anyways, it's so nice to meet you, Princess," when he leaves she said "Okay, be careful,".

When they got outside Jöhn said, "So where is the Ice Kingdom?" She replied "To the north side of the Land of Ooo," He responded "Oh okay," then Marceline and Jöhn are now heading north. While they were walking, Jöhn asked "So why you still using an umbrella?" Marceline replied "Don't you know, who I am?" He replied, "Let me guess, you are a vampire?" She replied "Yep," Jöhn said "Well okay; So… this land, why is it called Ooo?" She can't answer "Well… Uhm… I don't know, she doesn't know, everyone doesn't know," He asked, "Why?" She said "Well… I don't know, maybe some people called it, is because is random, and I don't know the origin giving to its vast land," He gets it "Okay I get it," As further far to the north, the temperatures drops down, all the snow appear, and Jöhn is covered his arms like he's about to freeze to death but he's not, He has an ability to control his temperature to let Jöhn doesn't feel hot or cold, and he was confused at first, then he realized that doesn't feel the cold. After this argument, they have finally arrived at the Ice Kingdom, which is a Mountain made of Thick Ice's with snow top and has a face on it like this. They entered the mouth of the mountain, and they entered, suddenly is a House. It is a Throne Room they entered, which this place is mostly empty but it has a drum kit at the corner of the ice Walls, A refrigerator which is not in the kitchen, and there's a dungeon cage, near at the throne. Jöhn said "Wot?" Marcy said "Yep… I know, what he capable of," he replied "I see," Jöhn and Marceline called his name 'The Ice King' but he's not here, so they searching the information paper-like everywhere, in the throne, the kitchen, and his bedroom. While they were searching, something walk to the front door, he's wearing a large blue blouse stretching down to his feet, his skin is colored in light blue, he has bearded which he has an ability to fly by using it, he has a golden crown with 3 jewel, and he picking his long nose, like he has no idea. Jöhn head back to the entrance, and he saw him (The Ice King), he reacted he said "What the- what are you doing in my Kingdom?" He shoot a ray of ice right front of him, Jöhn evaded the ice he said "Woah," then the Ice King shoot a lot of Ice Salic at him, he ran and he is hiding behind his throne, and jump over and fight the Ice King. While they were fighting, Marceline just… Uhm, drinking some red stuff because she was a vampire, Jöhn said "Hey Ice King, can we just chill for a little bit?" Then Ice King got angry "Chill? Chill! I show you chill," he raised his both hands and he summons a large pile of cold's combine with snow, ice, and any cold chemical stuff, and he's about to throw, then Jöhn said "Oh Fudge," then Marceline back to the throne room and she said "Simon!" When he looked at Marceline, he went called that he said "Marceline," the pile of cold's went disappeared at his hand, and he landed to the ground "Good to see you," Simon giving a Marceline a hug. Jöhn is confused "Uh… what is going on?" Marceline replied "It's a long story, Jöhn" then Simon is sawed Jöhn, and he said, "Why are you still here?" Jöhn said "Hey hey hey, calm down we were here to help," Simon replied "Oh help? Why did you say so," he said "Well duh, you almost kill me, with your magic," then Simon said "And I'm sorry, okay," Jöhn sigh, and he accepted, Ice King said, "So your name is Jöhn, right?" "Yeah, is Jöhn Bhrams Christogale" Jöhn introduce, Jöhn asked, "So you're Simon?" Ice King said "Well yeah, Marcy called me," Marcy "Well you see Jöhn, Simon doesn't remember anything, he was cursed by the crown, used to be powerful and he gave him an immortality, but he still Simon in the inside," and He gets it "Okay I see," Marceline said "So Simon, where is the information paper," Simon replied "Information paper?" She said "You know PB who always holding it," Ice King is thinking and he knows it "Oh right the paper, PB leaves the paperwork at Simon research, but I can't remember where did I put it?" Jöhn said "Well that's easy, just a few books and we are going," Simon said "Oh yeah, you said few books,"

Jöhn and Marceline follow Simon downstairs that leads to his research, and when they arrived, Jöhn shocked that his research is a library, that it takes days to find it, they have no choice is to find the paper that PB lost it. While they were searching theater, someone entered his castle crashing the rooms, Jöhn said "Uhm Guys, maybe I should check his castle, there something trying to destroy this place," Ice King said "Heh is just been Gunter, ignore him he always like that," then it got louder and louder while destroy the place, while they were searching, then Marceline said "I think that not Gunter, Jöhn go check upstairs, while us searching her paper," and Simon said "And BTW make sure my Penguins and Gunter are safe," Jöhn replied "Okay got it," he went upstairs. When he arrived to the throne it was the Dimension Errors who makes the noise, he saw the Nûlls and the Sîper were setting a bomb, Jöhn used his vision and he saw the information, it was a nuke which it is destroy the whole kingdom, While the Flÿers and the Dïgrs who getting away the penguins to reach the exit, Then Jöhn use the Alternitav Pistol, switch to blue dust, and shoot all the entrance and the windows, to create an Ice Walls that never be escape, Jöhn said "So you guy going to escape," the Nûlls set the bomb to 30 min to blow, and fight the start.

From the bomb, the Nûlls attacking Jöhn with their claws, he evaded it and he use his sword but they were resistance because all of the D. E. we're wearing armors (mostly), the Sîpers starting to shoot Jöhn, but he was cover to the kitchen, Jöhn use the Alternitav Pistol and he summon some all the Dust to begin to empty burn the enemy's but the problem is, the Ice Castle is about to melt very slowly so he was careful of it. Jöhn use the Maiklbay rifle but suddenly, the ammo was running out, and he has 2 Blue Dust until to recharge of all the Dust, he use the Blue Dust to blocked the entrance of the kitchen, shoot again to reinforce for he has more time to search in the kitchen. While he was searching, he found more ammo at the 'useless drawer', this time there is a shotgun (which is broken) and a lot box of shotgun barrels, shells, and slugs, he use it all of it to insert the Maiklbay Rifle. After he insert it, the Dimension Errors breach the Kitchen and he uses the all ammo the shotgun and blast all the way to the throne room until it all empty all the armors were destroyed. Now he has a chance, First the Nûlls attack Jöhn, he evades it, and he uses his sword to slash through the body of the monster, then the Sîpers starting to shoot Jöhn, but this time he use the Aura or the Barrier but it has a limited resistance until it was broken, so he cover to the back of the throne, and then there's is something feel like, a spherical metal with a Keychain on it, he grabs it and what he saw is a Grenade, he uses his vision to analyze which type of Grenade is it, the result is a Stunt Grenade perfect for the Sîpers that keep shooting, he throws it and it explodes with a flash, they were blind, so he has a chance to reach it and he attacks both Nûlls and the Sîpers, then the Maze Dwellers, Dïgrs, and Flÿers show up, so Jöhn jumped to the air aiming at the Flÿers, he stabs the Flÿers at the back, then the sword glowing and he feels something that he controlled like an airplane, the hen realized he was gaining control of flying. He can fly everywhere but it was temporary, it lasts 60 seconds until it will disappear, so he uses it quickly, he bumps so many enemies like he was flying like a propeller airplane, like do something spinning airplane tricks, until it disappeared. After the fight, Jöhn break free the penguins like they were celebrated, except Gunter which he ignored everything and then, he defused the Bomb after the fight by using his x-ray, and the defused kit from the Ice king's kitchen, he melts all the ice, which he blocked the doorway and windows.

He went downstairs to the Library (Simon's Research) to what they up to. As he arrived Marceline saw Jöhn, she said "Jöhn what happen up there?" he replied "It's a long story," she saw his clothes are rubbish then Marceline point at his right shoulder she asked "Uh Jöhn…" he asked "What?" and he saw has a small fire at the right side of his shoulder, he reacted and he put it just make it sure it will not spread across his clothes. After he was pud he saw something with his clothes he said, well Marceline "huh?" she asked "What is it?" he replied "the rubbish are gone," then Simon came in "Well that was weird, I was always fixing my gown when it was rubbish, after the fight with Finn and Jake," Jöhn said "Well okay, Simon did you found something?" he replied "Well here it is, and also I found this strange paper," Simon passed the mysterious paper to Jöhn, he asked "Where did you found it?" Simon replied "I found in the box called 'Simon's Secret Box' and I said, "Heh, what the heck,". As I opened it, I grab the 'important' paper, and I saw 'this' which I was curious, so pick it up and you read it, is because what kind of is this…", Jöhn looks at the paper while Simon still talking "… Is not kind of wizard magic script or some, or maybe I don't know," While Jöhn looked the paper, he realized is another document he said "It's another document of Sanatonio," Marceline asked "Sanatonio?" he replied "He was a first discovered the Dimensions and the others before me," Simon said "She hot?" he said "What? Well? I don't know, any it well whatever," He keep the Second Document at his stuff, Simon joins the adventure with Jöhn and Marceline, leaving the castle behind and set out to the Journey.

_**The Second Report of Sanatonio Ripal, January 12, 1915**_

_I was arrived called Dimension 36, which the world has an aesthetics view for some point. We set a camp in the mountains make sure we mark the map. Our team decided to split up. The first team has to discover some elements, laws of physics, and some chemical composition. While our team have to explore the place, discover some plants, the places, maps, and may possible life form like mammals, insects, and some cases human or aliens._

_While we are heading down to this place, we saw a peninsula which kind of has a town which has a shipping port, a boardwalk, and a lighthouse. When we walk down to the streets, we were kind of blend in that we did not notice us. We check the people in this place, that they looked like straight out from the Disney Character or something, and we kind of decide to make around in this place. We heading to the City Hall to talk the mayor of this town, I introduce to myself and my team what we working on, he was cheerful to see our guys around here, he said "we can explore our town, the material around, and our people, except the tip of the peninsula," I asked "what lies the tip?" He replied "well if you want to check it out, you and your team decide to go to the tip, If you want to," I challenged it._

_Meanwhile, the other team is been discovered more minerals and elements, but one guy who was discovered by an accident, he mix the iron and some crystal metal, has been forge from the smelter, when he was smelt more iron to make more equipment, because I a secret so we make our own tools, that why. The other team was impressive the making of a new material, the metal was literary floating like it stays in the air, not heading high or going down; it has particles of hydrogen, oxygen, and helium, which are not flammable in this Dimension. The metal was harder than Diamond, which this metal can use as a grappling hook to climb some steepest hills. They named Flyium which is literary a floating element._

_We heading to the tip of the peninsula, and it has a fence to block any visitor to come in. It has a warning sign it said "Keep of Beach…" then there's another sign at the bottom which it has a cursive said "…please" We decide to break the gate, and straight to the tip. As we arrived at the tip, we saw an abandoned temple which has a giant pillar which has a terrible architect design, we saw the entrance which leads downstairs, we get our gun and weapon which that what we prepared for, and we are entered._

_As we entered, it was a sunken temple, which was turned in a peninsula a long time ago. It has an aesthetic style of a throne room, but the throne is a portal which heading to another world. I call the other team, they accept it. They are heading downstairs, and finally, we heading to travel many Dimensions._

_End of report_

While they were walking, Jöhn read the important paper of Princess Bubblegum, Marceline asked "So anyways Jöhn, what the quest that giving us from PB's paper?" he replied "Hm… it said we have find the _Litröpus Lumpusticus_, it's a plant. But I have no idea what kind of plant, but its name is scientific," Simon asked, "So what is it looked like?" He saw the drawing of the plant which PB draws it, and the appearance is, "Well… Its looked like a cotton plant, which the color is violet, and the stem is blue, where we could find this plant," Jöhn said, then Marceline reply "Have you seen the location in this document?" he replied "Well there is no location of this plant, So… where is it?" While they're thinking, Simon knows it, he said "Maybe… Lumpy Space Princess could help us," he said "Lumpy Space Princess?" she explained "She's… kind of left her kingdom and starting a new life, maybe we can help her, she knows the location of the plant," he asked, "So where is she now?" Simon replied "I believed she live in the Deep forest, but I know I always see her, like all the time, like eating some beans" Jöhn replied, "Well okay, let's go." They are heading to the deep forest. While they were walking to the deep forest, the Dimension Errors are pop up again, and they are serious about ready to fight, again. But this time, they help with Marceline holding her Bass Axe, and Simon using his Wizard Ice Magic, and the battle begins.

Jöhn attacks the Nûlls First slashing through bodies, and he use then Unstable Blade to explode the Nûlls by radius, Marceline went smash with her Bass Axe cause the D.E. destroyed their aura, while Simon well eh… he talked the Dimension Errors like about their life, loved ones or anything (Yeah it's awkward). Then Marceline saw him, she said "What are you doing Simon? Get back to the fight," he replied "Oh right," then he is back with some more fighting. Jöhn slashes the Nûlls, and the Flÿers, by using his sword, and uses some style attacks and some aerial attacks, and he uses the Black Pillar to suck the D.E. inside and exploded into pieces. Marceline uses the Bass Axe as Heavy Attack destroys the Maze Dwellers and the Dïgrs they were heavy-duty, she was good at predicting where attack hits. Simon was using his ice power, shooting with some Ice Spikes at those Sîpers, and the New Dimensional Monster added, the Østrer. (The Østrers are the Dimensional Archer which they are almost human feminine, but they were all pitch black with White Glowing Eyes. It shoots a mid-range arrow, but they looked like shoot 3 arrows at once, so they have to be careful it, when it hit, It slows you down at last 5 seconds, so remember that.) They dodge the Østrer's Arrows but suddenly, Simon got shot at his butt when he was flying. He went a slows down like the Matrix, he is in panic and he screams in a slow-talking "HHEEELLP MMEEE!" Jöhn and Marceline said "Oh no," they ran to Simon before the Sîpers, and the Østrers they going to shoot him again. Jöhn and Marceline tackled Simon to the ground. After he tackles Simon, the Sîpers, and the Østrers are now ready to shoot at them like this the end of them. Then something happened, some books throws at the Sîpers, and the Østrers, which a purple floating cloud woman she said "Hey You," which they are distracting. She throws a copy of a fiction or a fanfiction with the title "The Adventures of Fiona and Cake by Ice King" which the book landed at Jöhn's torso. Jöhn asked "What is this?" he replied "Well is my masterpiece, it was a best-selling novel in the Whole Ooo, you should read that after the fight" when looked the book cover which is a straight-up gender-bend of the two characters Finn and Jake, he has no idea that he think is a romance story, but Jöhn's think is a straight-up genderbend fan-fiction filled with some ship from some users fandoms. Anyways, they have the chance that they were distracting by the purple floating cloud woman. Jöhn equipped his Alternitav Pistol, he uses the Black Dust (Gravity). He shoots it, and a large blast that the Sîpers and the Østrers went flew away at the sky. Marceline grab Jöhn at his leg, do a spinning, aim the D.E. and throw him at the sky, then Simon release some Ice wind to give a boost, and he destroyed all of the Sîpers, and the Østrers, by using his Sword, the Maiklbay, and the Alternitav Pistol. And then he was falling down, he use the Kröskjander Pistol (Which is an official name of the teleportation gun) shoots to the ground, and landed safety or isn't. Jöhn breaks his right leg, and which is a bad idea, falling in a mid-air speed, and it got land immediately, without a right landing… yeah.

He screams inside at his mind, Lil' tears at his eyes, then Marceline asked "Jöhn, are you alright? You looked in pain," Jöhn takes a deep breath to resist the pain, and he said with a soft humble voice "Yes, and my leg is broken," Simon said "Oh no, he has to take to the Hospital," Marceline said "What? Are you kidding, the nearest hospital is a hundred miles, Jöhn can't survive it, it will affect across to his body and he will die," Simon said, "You're right but how we cast him?" Then the purple floating cloud woman said "I take him from here," then Marceline and Simon saw her. Simon said "Lumpy Space Princess, thank you for saving us," LSP said "Yeah, yeah, whatever," then she saw Jöhn was in pain at his leg, but he was in a humble face. LSP said "Take him to my camp," Marceline was piggyback ride Jöhn and they are heading to LSP's camp. When they arrived at the LSP's camp, Marceline put Jöhn at a tent where he was casting his right leg and he uses what sort of herb which is stop the affection of the body, and it worked. LSP said "You need some rest, I will go talked to Marcy, and the Ice King," Jöhn replied "Thank you," LSP rolled her eyes, and she said "Your welcome," and she leaves. When she was outside they are now having a conversation with Marceline and Simon about what happened. LSP said "So this boy which he was in another Dimension," Simon said "Primain Dimension, crazy right," LSP said "Whoa that's relief," she was drinking some canned beans from the shopping cart, then she asked "So… the Lumpy Space was an Altenitav Dimension all along?" Marcy replied "Well it is, Jöhn explained everything; think that our Dimension is connection to another Alternate Dimension, rather than one to the other," LSP replied "Well… wow… okay. Well anyways, you need some rest for the night, and tomorrow you explained to me that how did he get here," and they accepted it, and they are going to sleep.

The next day, Jöhn wake up in the tent, and his right leg was already fixed, when he removed the cast. When he removed the cast, there's something touch him at his left side of his torso. It was LSP was sleep at his side. He got up like before sunrise, because is weird, and he got outside of the tent. When he got outside of the tent, he saw Marceline sitting on the log, and Simon is cooking something specialty. Jöhn sitting on the log right side of Marceline, she saw him "Jöhn, you can walk," he replied "Well regeneration, it happens since I was in the Candy Kingdom," then she realized "Oh, okay I see." Simon call Jöhn "Hey Jöhn come here," he approach Simon "What is it, Simon?" he replied "I need some recipe, to make this beans to make this tasty as ever," Jöhn looked the beans and he said "Well okay, what is the ingredient's?" he replied "Okay I need some sea salt peppers from the hollow lake somewhere here, a waterfall salt at the north side of this forest, and a Spice Leaf somewhere in this area," he said "Okay got it." When he about to leave, Jöhn looked back that he thinks there's something with Simon which he almost reach out as a true personality, "Hey Simon, you looked different today," Marceline said, "Huh what's that?" Simon said, Jöhn said to himself "Or he just being a genius," and he leaves. When he was looking for some ingredients, he found the hollow lake filled with sea salt peppers, which they were looked like grapes, but it was submerged underwater. When he about to dive into the hollow lake, there's something push him out. It was a D.E. Which guarding the lake but is a new type, a water type. He named the creature "Aqualröj". The appearance of the Aqualröj, is a mermaid/merman has went a corruption and glitching out, Aqualröj spit out water at the target, he dodges it and it landed on the plant, The water has a Carbon Acidic which it the plant has died immediately, he said "Woah, that was cool," the Aqualröj spit many times, to going hit Jöhn. Jöhn was running around the Hollow Lake, as run as fast he can until the Aqualröj went tired shooting at him. When they are tired, he has a chance to destroy them, and it works. All the Aqualröj are gone, he dive in through the hollow lake, and he get the Sea Salt Pepper.

He went to the waterfall, to get the Waterfall Salt. When he about to get it, there's something guard at the waterfall, when he use his eyes to zoom in, he saw more Aqualröj and Sîpers, they have already made an Enemy Camp filled some D.E., So he decided to make a run for it, and slash all of the D.E., they sounded the alarm, and Jöhn is surrounded all the D.E. and he was in trouble. Then something happens, a Viking was standing on the top of the waterfall, he saw Jöhn use many weapons as he handle, the Viking was shocked, so he called the other Viking and help Jöhn from the fight. After the fight, the Viking was thank you to Jöhn to return their homeland, and then the Viking asked "How I can reward you?" he replied "Well I need the waterfall salt and the Spice Leaf for the recipe, is really important," then the Viking replied "Hmm… okay here," he gave the bag of waterfall salt, and the bag of Spice leaf, he replied "Thanks," the Viking replied "Well go, before suns rise up," then Jöhn said "Oh yeah, see you later Viking," he picked up the bag, is and he's head back to the camp, and Jöhn returned to the camp, to what are they up to.

When he arrived, Marceline saw Jöhn she asked "So… did you bring the ingredients?" He replied "Is right here in the bag," he shows the bag of Sea Salt Pepper, the bag of Waterfall Salt, and the bag of Spices Leaves. Then Simon took the three bags, Jöhn said "Hey what gives," he replied, "Sorry, I take that from here." He put all of the spices to the pot of beans, and it already ready like, you read it right now. When they are eating the beans, Jöhn said "Woah Simon, your beans is the best," he replied "Well thank you for that, I will make this… the best beans in the whole Ooo," then Marceline said "Well good luck for that," Simon was in silence. Then LSP got up because he notice something cooked her beans and smell good, when she about to going outside her tent, she heard laughing outside, she is angry. She went outside; she screams "MY BEANS!" They notice LSP. Simon, Marceline, and Jöhn are stand up, and they are trying to calm LSP from panicked, LSP asked: "What's the meaning of this?" Jöhn explained, "We cook the better beans, see?" She was confused "Huh?" she took the spoon from Simon, and she taste it from the pot, she was amazed. When that are eating together, Marceline asked "LSP, did you know where we could find it?" she showed that strange plant that can cure Finn and Jake from the strange coma, she replied "Oh that, it only can be found in my World," Jöhn asked "Your World?" LSP replied "Lumpy Space, I hate that word," when she was sigh. Jöhn asked, "So did you know the location?" She replied "Oh yeah sure is this way, let's go," they stand up, and they follow LSP.

While they were following, Simon and LSP having a conversation on the journey, while Marceline and Jöhn talk about life of themselves. Then Jöhn asked differently "So, are you having a relationship with Princess Bubblegum?" Marcy went blushed "What? No, it could be weird with a female to female, right?" Jöhn said "But I hear you guys are doing.. Well… making out? While I am sleeping," Marcy said, "Well maybe it's just a dream- you know, dreams are just like messed up movies like straight to plot, right?" Jöhn said "Yeah… right," Marceline just saved her situation. Lumpy Space Princess raise her hand and closed as a sign, she said were here, They stopped at the foggy swap, with just an mysterious atmosphere around it. Right front of LSP, a frog was standing on the stump, he said *ribbits* "Password," then LSP is complained "Oh come on, qewvvinoiun," he ribbits again and sigh "Do we have to do it again, your highness?" She replied "Yes," then the frog sigh, and uses his tongue; grabbing LSP, Jöhn, Simon, and Marceline entering to Lumpy Space from the frog's mouth… yeah.

They arrived Lumpy Space; Jöhn was amazed because ground was made out of Lumps, the sky was purple-ish color, and the place was everything is floating islands. Jöhn asked LSP "So LSP can you fly or hop to the other island?" LSP laugh then she said "No, because this place was very effective for us because it has no floatiness so we like walk like you guy," then Marceline "Oh so that's why you hate this," LSP replied "I know Marcy! Because I literary hate this place," then Simon said "Well I can fly myself, right?" she said "Nope, because I just float in this realm," Jöhn said, "I can teleport, right?" LSP went angry "I TOLD YOU THERE IS NO FLY, NO TELEPORT, NO EVERYTHING," she sighs "except cars tho," Jöhn reacted "Wait you guys still has cars?!" LSP replied "Well yeah duh… anyways, I can use my phone right now- I will call Melissa," she picked her phone and she dialed her friend. For attempt, many times for a while; Jöhn and Marceline is in conversation, and while Simon was lying on the ground, and when she finally received the call. They are now in conversation between LSP and Melissa, LSP talk first on the phone "Hey Melissa," she replied "Hey Bes, how,'s the land of Ooo? Did you like," LSP said, "I don't know; but anyway, I need your car right now!" Then Melissa said with a soft voice "Oh yeah about that," LSP said, "What did you mean?" She said "Well my car was gone, like almost a week," then LSP asked, "Well okay what about the other cars in the kingdom?" Melissa replied "They are all gone, I mean seriously we were stranded on each island," LSP said "Wait what did you mean, "We?" She said "Oh Princess is your ex-boy-" She hangs up. Jöhn saw LSP was sad, and then he asked: "Uhm… is everything okay?" LSP replied "Eh… It's nothing," then she switched conversation with an expression "Marceline," she asked, "So did you call the ride?" LSP replied "Well… No, her and all the cars have been disappeared, almost a week," Marcy said "That's weird Lumpy Space do have cars, and now that is gone without a trace or reason? Wierd" LSP said "IKR, they have been banished unexpectedly," Simon asked "So how we across every island? " and then, they were thinking.

Then Jöhn has an idea, he said "Maybe I can hopping every island," Simon "Really, how?" He said "I have an ability to dash through air, possibly I will land on my feet, hopping every island, and hopefully I will not fall down to the void," then Marceline touched both Jöhn's Shoulders, with a promise looking "Jöhn, you are the only hope to save Finn and Jake from those- what did you called it?" He replied "Dimension Errors," she continued "Right, Dimension Errors, because you must save our dimension, before something they going to do about it," and he reacted "Okay I promise, thank you Marcy," she replied "I always count on you," Jöhn heading to the edge of the island, he was looking for the nearest island that he can reach it, so he found it, he back it up, start running and jump. He jumps so hard, higher than two chairs, when he's at the between the island then he dashes through and landed on the other island, he did it. From many hopping islands, most of the islands have Dimension Errors that still going to hunt Jöhn, he accept to fight. For many hopping islands, he's now finally reached the herb that stand in the island that shape like an arena which is huge like the Colleseum, as he going to reach it, something grabs him at the back, throws Jöhn, and he's rolling on the ground, hanging on the edge of the island, and he climbs up. It was a Giant D.E. which guards the plant so he has to fight.

Jöhn was charged to the Giant D.E., but it's going to attack Jöhn with its hammer and going so slam it. He dodges the attack at the left, very quickly, then he jump higher, and hit it with the sword at the Giant's face. The giant went tumble down to the ground for a short nap, and he has a chance to use the sword to slash at the giant's face, and then it woke up. The Giant went furious, he uses his hammer to target Jöhn and the slamming like crazy for many times; but Jöhn evade it, it keep slamming until it's tired. For slamming many times, the Giant got tired, then Jöhn was now charged the attack, he use his Kröskjander Pistol, to teleport to the face, to use the force out of it, and the Giant pushed out when he shot it, the Giant is in the edge of the island, like it's about to fall, and Jöhn make its final push. He ran toward the Giant, jump higher, use his air dash, and he kick at the Giant's face, and the Giant fell to the void.

After the fight, he got exhausted by the intense fight, and he finally retrieved the herb, and he going to Marcy, Simon, and LSP, by hopping the islands. When he got back, they were in danger, the Dimension Errors got surrounded, and of course they can't fly, Jöhn looking to the right, he saw a machine that control the realm. But those Dimension Errors controlled it. So he ran to the machine, killed some D.E. and he destroyed the machine, and then something happened. Simon and Marceline were begun to float to the air, leaving LSP stayed in the ground while she was surrounded, they were confused at first, and then they were realized, they have an ability to fly in the realm, to then LSP said "Ice King, Marcy, your flying," then Marceline got expressed "Whoah… this gonna be fun," then Simon asked, "But who did it?" Then Jöhn jump up to the center that surrounded LSP, he summons a black pillar that looks like a black hole but with pillar shapes from the sword, they were sucked in, and they were exploded in the air. Marceline and Simon saw him they said "Jöhn!?" He replied "Come on, we have to get out of here," they said "Right," they ran to the portal to escape the realm, and then the giant come back again, and it's guarding the portal, he said "You got to be kidding me," Marceline said "You know this creature?" He said "Yeah, I met this right now," Simon said "Alright, let's do this," then LSP was sitting on the side "Don't mind me, I'm just sitting here do nothing, and watch," Jöhn said "Well… This is a 3v1," and battle started.

Everyone charged to the Giant, then Marceline and Simon split their ways, while Jöhn still charged, Marceline transformed into a giant vampire beast, and she fights the giant. While Simon do a distraction, by using his ice beam, to blind the Giant's eyes, then Marceling hold the arms of the Giant, like a wrestling grab, and then Jöhn ran to the back of the Giant, running heading towards it, he climbs up to the head of the Giant, and he slices in haft by its whole body, and the Giant disappeared in the air.

_Note: When Dimension Errors died, they were disintegrated, which is why they were turned into dust, and disappeared in the air. (Okay, now you get it)_

After the fight, Marceline turned back into human-form, Jöhn and Simon were very tired, she said "Woah that was intense fight," Simon replied "I know right, Finn and Jake couldn't handle this big guy," Jöhn said "I see, so we can do together," then Marcy said "Nah… But we need Finn and Jake, there were really important heroes, throughout the land of Ooo," Jöhn said "Oh right," then LSP said "Are you done? Because I been here like an hour, Okay? let's get out of here, before my parents showed up," Jöhn said "Okay?" And they are finally left Lumpy Space.

When they exit Lumpy Space, the Land of Ooo is in night time, so they have to be careful for those monsters, they were heading back to the Candy Kingdom to see Princess Bubblegum. When they on their way, all the Candy People are running away they were scared, but from whom?, and then Marceline asked the small edible sphere postman, she said "Starchy, what on earth is going on?" He replied "the Princess is in danger," then she freakout "What?!" And then Marceline grab Jöhn, throw at him at the castle window, with a scream "AHHHHH!" and landed safely. Marceline, Simon, and LSP fly up to the window, Jöhn stand up, and he said "What the heck? Marcy, you almost killed me" She replied "I'm sorry but there is no time," They head to the lab and the Princess is in trouble, she was surrounded by the Dimension Errors, and battle begin. Jöhn, Marceline, Simon, ran to the D.E. while LSP throwing the expensive science instruments (Flasks, Test tubes, etc.) at the D.E. then PB said "Oh come on," LSP "Hey, at least I could save you at the moment," PB sigh and she pulled out her ray-gun, to destroyed all the D.E. It became more and more difficult to fight, the Nûlls has Shields equipped, More Sîpers and Østers, and more heavy Enemies, and they think they were doomed, and then something happens. Jöhn's sword went shaking he said "The heck?" And it transformed into an axe. Marceline asked, "What the heck is that?" He replied "I have no idea, but it's kind of cool weapon," then PB react "Jöhn lookout!" He said "Huh?" And he looked the Dïgr that he going to drilled him, he guard it but the Axe went charging that some sort of a charge, so he swing the Axe and the Dïgr went flew away and he fall down to ground around 100 meters height out of the castle that create a hole at the wall, then PB sigh "I going fix it later," then there is more Heavy Armored Enemies are coming, and then he sighed "Well, this gonna be taking a while," and they continued to fight.

After the fight, PB asked "Well… where's the plant that I gave the quest to find it?" Jöhn replied, "Well it's right here my princess, so how you going to use it?" PB replied "I need a glucose liquid, and a Mortar and Pestle," Then Marceline said "PB, your equipment has been thrown out," she shocked "What?!" She looked outside of the broken wall, then she said "Oh come on," then she sigh "I'm going to find the mortar and pestle, and the bottle of glucose liquid, and you guys going to stay right here" the LSP said "Okay," then she liked down at the bed, then Marceline said "Wait a minute, you cannot survive yourself" She replied "Why?" Then Marcy said "Because, those Unkown Creatures, they were more powerful than those monsters of all over Ooo, I think… I will…. Uhhh…." she laughed and then she fell to the ground, PB shocked "Marcy!" She checked Marcy's cheek with her both hands, she realized Marceline was sick, then Jöhn said "Look at her hand, it went black," then PB said "That's the same infection like Finn and Jake," then she stands up and she said "We need to find some equipment," Jöhn asked "But… Ice King will come with us, right?" PB replied "No, he will stay here and protect Finn and Jake," then LSP said "Right, I will going to watch him, because I don't trust him, if he something doing wrong," I am no doubt with that, Jöhn said, "You're ready?" PB replied "Alright let's do this," and they jumped down to the ground and landed safely by using PB's incredible gadget the Feather Ballon, they leave LSP and Simon at the lab while protecting Finn and Jake. They arrived at the outside of the castle and they landed safely, while they look around the place, all of her equipment are gone, except the bottle of glucose liquid, the bottle it been shattered and liquid went evaporated really quickly. PB saw a D.E. which somewhat stealing items, she said "Jöhn look, there's another type of D.E. did you what is this," he replied "Wait I know that guy," he analyzed the Scavengers, that he saw on Alexander's journal the Kalœn's. The appearance has wearing a dark violet hoodie, glowing eyes, around 4ft. tall, and the body is made out of void and they have claws with a red tip on his fingers on it, they were very hard to destroy them which they are so rare to appear them, when you come near of it they will just running away or fight them, the claws were unique, one slash to the body, one of the personal belongings has been stolen, and they know how to use it, so be careful for those guys. Jöhn said "These are Kalœn's and look there's your mortar and pestle, and your other equipment," then PB went angry "My Stuff!" Then PB and Jöhn rush in he pulled out his sword, and her ray-gun, and so the battle begins. Jöhn run to the Kalœn but he dodges it, by the Kalœn's claws then PB use her ray-gun shoot him and they were disintegrated, when they died they drop so many stuff, but the mortar and pestle isn't here, so they still continue to fight against the Kalœns. Around 3:30 pm, Jöhn and Bonnie kill so many Kalœn's, they finally got the mortar and pestle, then Jöhn asked "But what about the glucose liquid?" She replied "Don't worry, I will get the new one," he said, "how?" She said "Go get some candy plants, and I will extract the glucose," he replied "Okay I will get the information," the Jöhn heading outside the walls of the Candy Kingdom gather some candy plant, while PB waiting at the door of her castle, he gathered all the candy plants, and they were heading to the lab.

They we're arrived at lab; where's LSP, Simon, Marceline, Finn, and Jake stayed. PB uses her extraction machine to extract glucose from the candy plants, and Jöhn crushes the _Litröpus Lumpusticus _cotton by using the mortar and pestle. When he crushed the cotton, it has a shell at the center, it release a gas inside, it's made out of 0's and 1's and it's doesn't feel anything. Jöhn realized, the plant it came from another dimension, that some sorta artificial plant, mixing the Ordinary Plant from his Dimension and fuses the other plant from another Dimension, what kind of person created this idea with no reason. After he crushes the cottons, he gave to PB and mix with glucose liquid, and they finally created the potion that cure's whole Ooo and also is a cure for cancer (yep literary). When they gave the potion to Marceline, Finn, and Jake and Drink it, they were already wake up, and all of their vital are gone, then Finn said "Hey, I'm cured," then Marceline said "You did it, Bonnie," she replied "Hey, no problem," Marceline gave a smile to PB, and then Jake went suspicious to Jöhn "Hey, who are you anyway," Jöhn said "Me?" Finn jumps out of the bed, he takes out his sword, and he said "I know who you are, you are one of those monsters who knock us out to sleep," Marceline said "Wait what? No, He doesn't part of the monster like them, he saved you when you guys in a coma," then Jake said, "Well how did you trust him?" Bonnie replied "He saved us, the Ice King, LSP, Marcy, and me," and then Finn response "Wow… Okay, I believe you," then Finn and Jake approach Jöhn; then Jake said, "Well welcome to crew, so what is your full name?" He said "Me? Well it's Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," when they introduce themselves, "Name's Finn the human," "Jake the dog," then Jöhn asked "So you guys, are the heroes of Ooo, am I right," Finn replied "Yep the one and only," then Jake asked "Where did you come from? The sand dunes? The highland of Ooo? The islands? Or you came from in outer space?" He replied "Actually is complicated than your question," Jake raised his left eyebrows up he said, "Wait, what did you mean is complicated?" Marcy said "He's from another dimension," Jake reacted "What? Get out of here, I don't believe you that you saying," then Bonnie came and he said "Actually he is, I check his micro-organism, he is human," Finn said "So wait, so if you are human? How is your eyes were inverted like the rest of us?" Jöhn said "I don't know, but it gave me super-human powers when I hop every dimension," Jake asked, "Did you know, where is your home?" He replied "Well… I was trapped in-between space, and time," Finn said, "I see, anyways how old are you?" He answered "Well I'm 16 years old," then Bonnie interrupts "Actually, he's now 5008 years old," Jöhn, Marceline, Finn, and Jake they reacted and they said, "Wait what?!" Then PB explained "Well according to the age scanner, his skin was very old, I mean older than somewhat around the previous millennials," then Finn said, "Woah what are you a caveman?" He replied "What no, I have no idea how did it happen, and also that is unexpected, I mean really," then Jake said "Well I believe you, I think you must be traveling very roughly," then John said, "Wait, what year it is?" She replied "It's 3010," he react "Woah so that's means, I'm in the future," Marceline said "Well yeah, but your dimension was a way back to the past, we don't know what is your home future would look like," and then Jöhn looked through the sunrise, from the broken wall, he was thinking about his future what about he hold, then he said "Well for me, I don't know what would look like from my future, maybe it has an great consequences, ahead from my may," then Finn said "Like an adventure," he replied "Yep it is,". Then Jake said, "So anyway, why he was here?" Bonnie said "Oh yeah he need to find the Primain Portal," then Finn said "Primain Portal? What it is it looks like?" Marceline said "He (Jöhn) describe the Portal that has a pixelated which is like a glitch on the borders, and the inside well it is hard to understand," then Finn and Jake thinking "Hmm glitch on the borders… glitch on the borders…" Then Finn said "Wait I know that," Marceline said, "You know it?" Jake said "Well… it was located at the Cloud island," Jöhn asked, "Cloud island, where's that from?" Finn replied "Northwest of Ooo," Marceline said "I see, we have to go," then Bonnie said, "Right, by the way, Simon, LSP are you gonna come with us?" He replied "No, I going stay here with LSP, because she was very interested in my story, I will going to collaborate soon," Jake said "Well suited yourself," then Finn saying goodbye "Well see ya," LSP response "Whatever," then Finn asked Jöhn, he said "So are you ready?" He replied, "Wait a sec, Marcy and PB are you gonna come with us?" PB said "No I will stay here with Marceline, to making more potions while you're gone," Jöhn said "Oh okay, we'll this is a goodbye," Marcy replied "Well yeah it is," Jöhn hugged PB and Marceline and they smile at them. When he looked back to Finn and Jake, he said "Alright let's go," and they head out to the cloud island.

When they heading Northwest part of Ooo, they enter Marceline Cave, where she has the boat that strait to the cloud island, so they sailed on. When they arrive at the cloud island, Jöhn asked "So where's the entrance to the Temple?" Jake said "Temple? So that's what you called them?" He replied "Well yeah, my friend called it from other dimensions," Finn said "Well for us, it looks like a dungeon to me," Jöhn, Finn, and Jake found the entrance of the Temple. Jake said "Oh you found it," Jöhn was amazed "Woah, this entrance is much deeper than my 3rd visit," Finn said "So are you ready? There are so many things down," Jöhn said "Things? You mean dimension error," he responded "You know what I mean," Jake said "Okay, let's get over with," and they head down to the temple. When they arrived at the temple, the place was huge like the size of a coliseum.

When they head to the center, Manilve showed up from the opposite side of the entrance (which is a portal room was closed and locked) he said "Well well well, what do we have here, a Warrior of Ooo, A Morphed Magical Dog, and Jöhn the Dimensional Traveller, I expected you come here very often," Jöhn said "Dimensional Traveller that's what you called them?" Manilve said "Well yes, I suspect that you have to learn more about this world, the life, the existence of this! About the Dimensional, the in-between world of borders, and the people to find why they existed," Jöhn asked, "Why did you do this?" He replied "If you want to know, come here and find out," Manilve summoned many Dimension errors, and Manilve summoned the glitch Portal, he entered and disappeared to the air. Jöhn, Finn and Jake are surrounded with many D.E; Finn said "Oh come on we got surrounded," Jake said, "Don't worry we have power, right Jöhn?" He replied "Yeah, I right let's do this," and they began to fight.

Jöhn throw his sword like a boomerang hit multiple time, while Finn use his rapier to slice through the enemies, while Jake use his stretched power to knock all the enemies, then Finn use his robotic arm change into a fan, which he boosted up to the about 50m height and slammed by use his rapier to wipe the enemies, Jake dodge the bullets from the Sîpers, he spins his body like a tornado stretched his arms, and hit all of them, but the Østers shot Jake that make him slow he said in slow motion "Oh no, not this again," and then the other Sîpers make an another shot. While Finn he's busy at fighting, Jöhn makes a run to Jake, grab him and make a roll, Jake's slow-motion effect wore off, and he said "Thanks Jöhn," he replied "Anytime," and they continued it. After the fight, Manilve showed up on the upper level of the arena, he clapped and he said "My my my! You done it Jöhn I'm so proud of you, and also here," Manilve throws the key that leads to the portal room. When he picked the key, and he looked at the up, he disappeared without a trace. Jöhn said "Well that was weird," Finn replied "I know right," then Jake said "Hey, let's take him home," Finn asked, "Right, Jöhn you're ready?" He replied, "Ready whatever be,".

When Jöhn use key, the door exploded, blast away Jöhn, Finn, and Jake, and land n' slammed on the wall, and fall down to the ground. Jöhn stand up, and he asked "Is everyone okay?" Finn said "Yeah I'm fine, my back was wasn't ready at the moment," Jake said "Yeah speaking of moment, can we defeat this boss because it was very big," Jöhn said "Of course it's big, and he has the dimensional fragment," Finn asked "The source?" He replied "Yep," then Finn is getting excited "Oh yeah let's do this," and then they charged. Jöhn use the Kröskjander Pistol to warp attack the Giant, Finn and Jake were running that he said "Jake trampoline," he replied "On it," Finn bounce the trampoline and his robotic arm transform into a giant weed whacker that hit the Giant, the Giant grab the blades of the weed whacker that his both arms can't hold, Finn said "Jöhn now!" He replied "On it, Jake give me a boost," He replied "Alright," Jöhn hop on Jake, thanks for into a spring, got boosted about 5 km/s (3.10685596119 mp/s) but as he launches, that something he noticed, he saw the world went a really on a slow down that he has no idea, he noticed his marking went glowed sky blue, when he looked the giant, he too the dimensional fragment at the chest and the giant went shut down, and Jöhn landed on his feet perfectly.

The fight was finished, and the glow markings were gone, and he returned at normal time, he stands up and Finn and Jake approach, Finn asked: "Jöhn, how in the world did you do that?" Then Jake said "Yeah that I boosted you really hard that you manage to get the source of that monster," He replied "I don't know, it just showed up when I need time to think about it," Finn said "Seems about it," Jake said "So anyway, are you ready to go?" He replied "Yeah, I will," they enter the portal room, insert the fragment at the portal, and the Glitch Portal showed up. When he looked back he said "Well this is a goodbye," Jake said "Nah you would be alright, but be careful when you are not around," Jöhn said "Nah I would be okay, because I can do it on my own," Finn said "Of course you are, Well goodbye," then Jöhn hug Finn and Jake to say goodbye, and Jöhn said "Adios," and he entered the portal. He was had fun in Ooo, and experience it for his life, he name the dimension name "Ventura aüston deul Ooo," on his Journal while he was on the in-between the dimensions, and he was thinking about Manilve Rixal that he was very mysterious that something that he planned to do about the dimensions.


	10. Dimension 72

In the Summer of 2014, after Bill Cypher's death, Dipper and Mabel returned back to Gravity Falls, Oregon for visit for a whole another summer. When they arrived, they stayed with Soos from the Mystery Shack, but Stanford and Stanley they not coming, because they not yet arrived until dawn. They stay for a little while, and then Dipper feel something weird about the place, the wind head east instead of west, and the clouds went dark as always, and then lightning appears. They shocked, when they looked outside of the window, a large tornado appears in the front of the shack about 50 meters away (54.68066491689 yards away). The whole town went evacuated already, but Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, were stuck in the shack because the tree blocked the door, and even the backdoor, so they don't have a choice, is to hide in the secret basement that Stanford use as. When they entered the basement, the ferocious wind is now calm, and Dipper, Mabel, and Soos where confused, when they go outside of the basement, the tree that blocked the door was gone. Dipper almost out of his mind but Soos calmed down, Mabel went outside that she saw a path they, but Dipper thinks that is the tornado trail, so followed. As they arrived at to end of the trail of the tornado, they was him. He went in consciousness, so Dipper, Mabel and Soos, bring him to the shack, and he rest.

While he was conscious, his dream journey continued. He is in the somewhat of a mountain range that made out of gears and pistons with a steam smoke coming out. The vegitation were different is like made out a minerals like coal, iron, gold, silver, copper, bronze, diamond, and gems; and the soil is made out of dust, and gravels. We he walk around, he saw the gate that something that heading to the other side, he saw the path that it was very easy to get across the range, so he make a run for it. But suddenly, the mountains changing, the gears moved to the place one another, the easiest path became a harder path, they just spaced out into a chasm that so far that it can't reach to the other side even if he use the air boost it won't be reachable. When he looked around the chasm he saw pipes that sticking out from the walls, but Jöhn was bad at balance that he failed at gym class, so it was a possible death. And then, Jöhn feel dizzy at first, his foot glowed from a Blue color into a neon Violet; he don't know, so he decided to test drive the evolve skill. Jöhn jumped the chasm trying to land on the pipes, and it attached and it behaved like a slide, he scream happily, and jump to the other pipes until he reaches the other side of the chasm. The other chasms are different from the first, some in-between chasm have enemies so he slide the pipes, and blast like a cannonball; and some chasms were very difficult to reach like teleportation, parkours, flips and many more; until he finally reached at the end of the mountain. When he entered the gate, he saw a bright light, I mean very bright- that he is awakened.

Jöhn woke up in the bed that he has no idea how did he get here, he is in that somewhat a house in the attic, a bedroom with two beds on the side, right front of the triangular window. He jumped down the bed, exits the room, and closed the door quietly. As he turned around, he saw a pig which is blocked the stairway heading downstairs, but the pig is sleeping, so he pushed away the pig and heading on his way. When he goes downstairs, nobody lives in the house (he thinks) and then he heard outside of the house. When he looked outside, he saw two kids and a man tied up by the Dimension Errors, that he is shocked. He goes outside, summoned his sword, he says "Hey!" And the battle starts.

The Nûlls charge to John, he dodge it, he switched his sword (Diavetica) into an axe, (he named the axe 'Adsévan') he slammed all of the Nûlls disintegrated, but the swing was very slow, but he attack was very strong that even some shield can pass through it, he saw the Dïgrs and Maze Dwellers which they were armored enemies, so he use it for timing-based combat, he switched his sword back, to use his executive combo the 'Hurricyphoon' he summoned a very large tornado that sucked all of the D.E. and they all disintegrated in the air.

After the fight, he free two kids and the man, the boy said "Thanks mister, I didn't know you're the one who summoned the whole tornado in this town," Jöhn replied "The big dark tornado, I didn't not summoned it, I got hit by the tree by the storm, and by the way thank you for saving me," then the girl said "No problem, and also what's up with your weird eyes?" Then the '?' T-shirt Man said "Yeah, I think you must be from another planet or another dimension or something," then Jöhn asked, "Wait how did you know?" The boy said "Let me guess, you do not belong here, second you have a appearances of a human body very perfectly, and your eyes it seems kind of a humanoid alien or something," he replied "Actually your right, let me introduce to myself, my name is Jöhn Bhrams Christogale, I am a human being, not an alien, I been hopping dimension by dimension by finding my way home, because it was very difficult where I go," The girl said "Woah really?" He replied "Yep, and also what is your name?" The boy said "Well let me introduce to ourselves, I am Dipper Pines *Dipper handshake Jöhn*, this is Mabel, and this is Soos the manager of the Mystery Shack," Jöhn said, "Oh so that is your business tourist attraction?" Soos said "Well yeah, it's the best place in the whole town. Every year, the Mystery Shack is the most mysterious museum in the whole state, even it's been recognized by the government," Jöhn said, "Wow that was pretty cool; By the way, since I got hit by the storm, where the heck am I?" Mabel said "Well you live in Gravity Falls," Jöhn said, "Gravity Falls, what country is this?" Soos said "U.S.A." then he asked, "States?" Dipper replied "Oregon," Then Jöhn looked the scenery "Huh so this is Oregon, a lot of trees are coming around," then Mabel asked, "Wait a minute, how did you know the Oregon?" Soos said "Yeah, is like you know the States of the America, the Continental, the entire world, or possibly the entire universe," Jöhn said "We'll you guys don't understand, what is the concept of the dimension is," they woke, and then Dipper went interested he said "Tell me more," and he explained everything. After he explains, Mabel said, "So our world is in danger?" He replied "Yeah, and I need your help to find the dimension machine and the dimension fragment, they were the very important things to find," Mabel said "Okay but by the way- what? So there is a dimension that has gummy worms, glitters, and unicorns?" He replied "Possibly from Primain or Alternitav," Dipper said "I don't understand, there is two type of dimension? This is awesome, I can't wait for gruncle Ford to blow his mind," Then Soos said, "Is there you can time travel to the past or something?" Jöhn said "Actually, they stay on the current time, but they think like they from in 16th or 17th century," then Dipper asked "So what is the real date?" he replied "Well, the real-time is February 15, 2014, my dimensional date," Mabel said "What? but we live on June 3, 2014, you guys are way back from our time" he said "Well it is the current date of your dimension, but the international date is my dimension," Dipper asked, "Well how did you get that information?" He replied "I found this document called _The Second Report of Sanatonio Ripal_, at the back, there's a Braille script," Soos asked, "What is a Braille?" Dipper explains "It is a kind of a reading, but is for the blind people," Soos guess it "By touching?" Dipper said "Yep it is," Mabel said, "So what it is saying?" Jöhn said "So it said here,"

_People don't believe that the time is like 2080, 1437, or 300 ad. But the real-time is my home dimension, and it's true. Because my home dimension is the center of time. Some dimension we're very slow, and some dimension were very fast, depends what they living. Although, I been wandering around the entire multi-universe, that every alternate's and every prime's has their own path and own time. Which is the concept of Dimensions is now much deeper as it goes._

Dipper said "Woah, so it is getting complex, and where did you get those documents? They looked very old and different shape," then Soos said "Yeah it's like hurts my eyes," Jöhn said "Oh this? This is the document of Sanatonio Ripal, it was created since 1905, and the others must be scattered around the multiverse," then Mabel said, "But why Mr. or Mrs. Ripal likes blind reader?" He replied "I don't know, maybe he or she hiding that never known to the public," Mabel said, "Okay I see,". Then Dipper asked, "So anyway, you said our world is in danger?" Jöhn replied "Well yeah, you almost killed by those Dimension Errors, so yeah," then Soos asked, "So where we could find the Dimension Fragment?" He replied "Maybe this universe or the alternate universe, it must around here somewhere," Then they were thinking. Then Mabel has an idea "How about we can asked Gruncle Ford? He knows all the universe and time," Jöhn asked, "Who's Gruncle Ford?" Dipper said "Our grand-uncle, he went to the alternate universe but he is stuck for the very long time, by our other uncle, Gruncle Stan," Jöhn said, "Are they both brothers?" So replied "Well yeah, and did you know what?" Jöhn said "What?" Soos whisper Jöhn's ears "Stan and Ford are twins, and also Dipper and Mabel is twins too," Jöhn shocked that he said "Wait you both twins?" Mabel replied "Well yeah, because I am the alpha twin,"Dipper said "Oh come on," then he asked "And Gruncles?" Dipper replied "Well they were both twins," he reacted "Wow, this is my first time to meet the twins from another dimension," Soos said "Really?" He replied "Yeah, also by the way. When Gruncle Stan and Ford came?" Mabel said "Actually they said, they will come here tomorrow," John replied "Oh well that's awesome," Dipper said "Oh boy, can't wait when Gruncle Ford," then Soos said "Hey guys, the sun setting down, let's go back before the monsters lurking in the night," Dipper said "Oh right, Jöhn I will show you, that Gruncle Ford has been working for a very long time," He replied "Well okay," then Mabel said "Woah ×3 Dipper, maybe we can show Gruncle Stan works, after we go to his Secret Finding Place," he accepted "Okay," and they entered inside the Mystery Shack.

When they enter the Mystery Shack, the place was like a Museum of Monsters and Arts, which is unique, and then Dipper and Mabel doing an introduction "Welcome visitors to the Mystery Shack, the place of Supernatural and Abnormalities Nature in this house," then Dipper said "Follow us Mr. Christogale, we will show you the monsters in Gravity Falls," then Jöhn following Dipper and Mabel. Mabel shows the first monster "Here we are the most famous hybrid monster in Gravity Falls 'The Grizzdree!," Then Dipper said "This creature has a body of the bear around 7ft. (21.336 dm) tall, the head of the dear, and the neck is made out feathers which has wings on the side 5 inch. (12.7 cm) spans, and also this model was created by my sister Mabel," Then she said "Yep Its made it out of wax with my Sweat, Tears, and Blood that I accidentally by mixing on it," Jöhn said "Gross… But okay," then she said "Alright on to next one," they show the next monster is called "The Cornicorn," Dipper said "This creature is a unicorn but the appearances is made out of corn," then Mabel said "Well this bad boy can shoot popcorn out of the horn," Then Soos said "Well it is technical difficulty, sorry Jöhn," he replied "Oh it's okay, I can imagine that" Then Mabel said "Well okay, but make sure Wables don't eat the corn," Jöhn asked "Wables? The pig?" Dipper said "So you met him," he replied "Well yeah, he just sleeps at the outside of your room," Mabel said, "Isn't it cute?" He replied "I know right, it's really cute," Dipper said "I see so Jöhn, do you want to show our last Monster Showcase," then Jöhn asked, "What about the other monster to show us?" He replied "Well he hate to show his 'masterpiece' only the visitor to pay and looked his works," then Jöhn said "Oh; well let's get over with," then they showed their last Showcase covered behind the curtains but this time is different, Dipper introduction "Behold, this is one of the mysterious scripts of all Gravity Falls no Man or Supernatural beings can't understand," Soos rolled up the curtains, "The Stanford Manuscript," then Mabel said "Wait a second, though we called Pines Manuscript," Then Soos said "Sorry Mabel, the name was already taken, by some Spanish Islander's in Asia," She replied "Dang it," then Jöhn said "So what it saying?" Dipper replied "We don't know, all we know the letter are Latinised, and some others were not related by the Orient's" then Jöhn asked, "Can I see it?" He replied "We'll sure, but be careful those papers, they were pretty old it might scratch a little bit," When he looked the papers, he realized that he said "Wait a minute, this is the lost document of Sanatonio Ripal" then Soos said "If this is the lost document, why he writes every non-sense little that we don't understand neither the Orient's," He replied "I don't know, maybe he's/she's hiding or something," Mabel said "I don't Jöhn, maybe those documents were a lie or something like that," Jöhn raised his eyebrows, then Dipper said "So what kind of language or writing did he/she use?" Jöhn replied "I think that's Baybayin," Soos asked, "So are going to translate really fast?" He replied "I think I can, I have the ability to translate every language in every dimension, but this it can't be translated," Dipper said, "So what are we going to do?" Jöhn said "Don't worry, I have the Baybayin translation in my, but they were many variety of Baybayin so it takes very long time, but first I have to go to sleep," Mabel said "Yeah your right, Wables was waiting outside of our room, alright time to sleep," then Dipper said "So anyways Jöhn where you going sleep?" He replied "I don't know, you guys decide where I am going to sleep," then Soos said "You can sleep in my room, which it has a cool gadgets, figurines, and long pillow, which Youdontwanttoguessit," Jöhn reacted and talk slowly "Okay?" Then Mabel said "Dipper is time," he replied "Oh yeah…" as they climb up to the stairs, Dipper tells him "…. Jöhn, when you enter the room, Do not rubbing your feet on the rug," he asked, "Why?" Dipper response "Just don't do it," Then they head back to their room. Jöhn enter his room, he said "Well welcome to my Man Cave, this your bed on the floor, and if you have a devastating nightmares, I will be next to you," Jöhn shocked that he know what he means "I think I fine by myself," Soos said "Oh, well goodnight Jöhn," Soon went to bed and sleep, and Jöhn went to sleep quietly.

On the next day, Jöhn woke up early like around 3 am in the morning, he realized it is already sunrise in their place, he was shocked that they lived called the solstice, he thinks some dimensions that he travels doesn't experienced it, but he can use to it. He was heading to the kitchen to check the fridge looking for food, is because Janna's Food Bag is empty during his journey. When he check the fridge, all the food are empty except a jug of milk, which is half full, then picked it up, and he put on the glass of milk, and he was sitting on the kitchen table while he was drinking. While he was drinking, he began to worry which when he is thinking about, as a missing person, a crazy man, or possibly death. He is beginning to remember about his past, about his Aunt, his Uncle, and his whole family, only the names but not the appearance, he was always comfort is because he misses home, he was always checking the message in the inbox on the that how his Aunt always messaging, is because she's always texting like "How's your day" "Did you forget your homework? Don't worry I got you" and "I love you Jöhn, keep up the good work" then he is beginning to sleep to the kitchen table, and sleep until 6 am (when he set the alarm on it). Jöhn woke up on the table in the kitchen, right in front of him there's a 2 identical old man sitting, with a frown looking face. Jöhn is shocked, he thinks that those two are going to beat him outside, or they will something doing worse, and he is very sweating on his forehead. The left old man putting his hand on the table very softly, Jöhn looked at his hands that he realized that he has six-fingers, then he (six-fingers man) asked "Alright young man, why are here?" Jöhn replied to the old man "Uhm, Dipper and Mabel stayed me here for the night," then right old man (grumpy man) said "I don't believe you, I will put you outside and punch with my gold knuckles," then the six-fingers man said "Woah ×3 you can't beat him, just look at him," the grumpy man looked Jöhn eyes that they saw very curious, then Soos came to rescue, he said "Mr. Pines, stop!" The grumpy man said "Which pines?" "You Stanley Pines," then Jöhn said "Stanley… Wait, Gruncle Stan?" The six-finger man said "Wait a minute, you call him Gruncle? And also, how did you know our names?" He replied "Oh yeah, and you must be Gruncle Ford, Dipper and Mabel did say it that you guys are twins," they were shocked then Gruncle Stan put out his Golden Knuckles then he said, "Alright that's it, who are you?" Jöhn raised his hands like he was arrested. Dipper and Mabel head down to the kitchen what they saw, Gruncle Stan grab Jöhn raised up to the air, and he is about to get punched while Ford and Soos try to stop him, but then Mabel and Dipper said "Gruncle Stan!" Stanley and Ford looked at them, then Stan drop Jöhn to the ground and he said "Kids!" Stan hugged Dipper and Mabel, while Jöhn help him up with Soos and Ford, he asked "You're okay?" She replied "How am I supposed to say okay? You almost killed him for saving our lives," then Stan turn to look Jöhn he said "Wait what? Soos, do you believe him?" He replied "Actually, he is," then Ford asked, "Explain to me?" Jöhn replied, "I hope you like long stories." After he explain everything, Ford was really interesting and curious about the concept of Dimensions, while Stanley well… Kind of a ignore but in a good way. Ford said "So you live in another world, that we're more alternate than our alternate's? I don't understand," Jöhn said "Well it's complicated when it's comes to Primain and Alternitav concepts of Dimensions," Ford went feel happy and triumphant "This is revolutionary, Jöhn you are more intelligence than our greatest scientist," then Stanley said "I don't care what you are saying, all I want is kill some baddies and claim awards, as always," then Jöhn said "Actually, there's a prime dimension that has literally everything, like the stars is made out of Platinum, The Planets are made out Golds, Diamonds, Iron, Copper, Etc. And even the Humans can survived by capable of air, water, and life," but Stanley still did not believe him; Ford asked, "Anyways, what are you looking for?" He said "I need to find the dimensional fragment, and the transportation which is a gateway to another universe," Ford replied "I see… I will go to check my research and the anomalies in my lab," Ford stand up, and he's about to leave the kitchen, but then Stan reacted "What?! Oh come on brother, do you have to do this?!" Ford replied "Well yeah, this boy must be a problem for his life, finding his way home," Stan looks stubborn at Ford and he stands "Really? We came here to see our kids, and you just finding the files for this guy? Even though he doesn't belong to our property," Then Ford said "Stanley look, be patient we will go have some fun of this vacation, we have 104 days to spend our lives, and if you excuse me brother, why would you talk Jöhn? He must be very interesting about his life," Stan said "*pfff…* If you say so," Stan sitting on the chair and looked Jöhn directly. Jöhn is sweating is because Gruncle Stan looks angry at his eyes, with his arms crossed very tight, then he asked some questions "So from your world, where did you came from?" He replied nervously "Uhm… I live in my hometown in the Philippines," then Stan reacted "The Philippines? Wow that's we're my best friend lived?" Jöhn asked "Really?" He said "Nah he died by the car crash since we were drunk…" he sighs "… Those were the good days," Jöhn asked, "So what happened?" Stan replied "Well I got deported, those Philippines Security Customs they were pain in the back, even I have so many fake passport, they won't let me entering your country," Jöhn reacted "Wow, I have no idea why did they know you," then Stanley said "Well no worries. But hey, at least you're not one of them," Jöhn was about to stand he said "But anyways, I will go to see you brother, if he found something," Stan said "Well it's okay, I'm just a hard head, I go to check the kids if there's something what they up to, and also his lab was behind on the soda machine," Jöhn said "Right, see ya," and Jöhn heading to the laboratory.

He opened the soda machine, which is a secret door leading to the basement just like Ice King's (Simon's) basement, he head down and saw Ford searching many stacks of files that he stored. Then the highest stacked files fell and hit Ford's head; he said "Ahh!" And he covered with a pile of files. Jöhn shocked "Mr. Ford!" Jöhn start digging the pile of files and he found him, Jöhn asked "Are you okay?" Ford replied, "I'm fine…" Then he get frustrated "…Darn it, it will be easy if I have the Journals on my hands," Jöhn asked "The Journals?" He replied "Which are the easy files and very compiles, but I cannot find anywhere, all of this is just Mr. Doritos replace into a cipher, which I cannot understand for every symbols or characters, even the translator machine can't work," Jöhn asked, "Like a dead language?" He replied "Well it is," Then he asked again "Can I take look?" Ford replied "Oh sure as long you understand," When he takes a look at the writing, Jöhn's forehead markings began to glow, and he gets the writing it is. He said "Oh I know that one," Stan said, "You do?" Then Jöhn explains everything "Well yeah, this is a language that traces back to 10,000 B.C. when the aliens crash from landing in the land of Gravity Falls. The aliens contact to the people by making their universal language called the Ostregasbvo. Most of the natives use the language for communicates with each other, but some navigator, colonist, or some outsiders destroyed the language for pair no reason," Ford was shocked "Wow… You've have lot brain cells, is like you're better than me," He replied "Well I'm not a kind of a genius, I'm just an ordinary person with some extraordinary powers that bends my life," Ford said, "Right, so anyway what it is saying?" When he looked the characters, they changed into Latinized English, and all the files of research turn back to normal," Ford said "Jöhn you fixed it," Jöhn was confused "Wait what? I didn't do anything, maybe all the files revert back to normal," then Ford went suspicious "Hmm maybe, those papers are "glitches," and you have the power to fix it to our dimension. Interesting," then Jöhn asked "So anyways, are still going to find every file in your lab?" Ford replied "Oh yeah, but it takes some time to find it, I will call you when I found it," Jöhn response "Oh okay, and by the way when you found it, can you translate this file?" Jöhn show Sanatonio Secret Report which is written in Baybayin with the second page translator, Jöhn asked "I need to translate to your universal translator machine," Ford said "Well alright, but it take some time to translate it, but the untranslated paper, and the translator sample to the machine, by the way, it looks like a Xerox copy machine, with some, simplify design but not complicated, got it?" He replied "Got it," he open the scanner, put the untranslated paper on the glass scanner, then he put the translator sample on the paper insert and it began to start processing without pressing any button, then Jöhn said "Well the translator machine is still working in process, I will go to see Dipper and Mabel what they up to," Ford said "Well is your choice," he replied "Well see ya," Ford response "Anytime," and Jöhn leave the lab.

He heading outside the Mystery Shack to see Dipper and Mabel but also Soos and Stan are here, but also a new girl around at the age like 16 or 17 wearing plaid polo, with a hat, and jeans. Then Jöhn arrived he said, "Hey everybody, what you guys up to?" Then Mabel welcomed him "Oh Jöhn, so where's Gruncle Ford?" He replied "Well he's decided to be busy under your store, I'm sorry but he just need a little more time of researching," Stan said "Well you better be," then the plaid girl said, "Oh hello, who this young man, what's your name?" Then Jöhn introduces "Oh the names Jöhn… Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," then she introduce herself "I'm Wendy, by the way, are you having an eye tattoo with custom pattern, it's very interesting," Jöhn said "Eye tattoo? What's that?" she replied "Well a very popular body modified in the states, which your eye will inject-" the Soos interrupted "Okay let's not talk about that," then Wendy said, "What are you talking about?" Then Dipper said "Wendy, we already seen one…" then Mabel continued "… and disgusting, even it's on TV," then Wendy said "What are you mean it's disgusting? Eye tattoo are very cool and expensive to make; even your friend Jöhn's both eyes inked on it, with a custom markings? That makes double expensive," then Stanley said "Actually he's not eye tattooed," Wendy replied "What? Well, it is eye contact?" Then Soos said "Nope," Then she asked again "Eye transplant?" Then Mabel replied "First no, second gross," then she asked "So what is it?," Dipper said "Well don't freak out, He's from another dimension, which is why him can affected to our world," Wendy said "Another dimension, but why he was here?" But then suddenly a group of D.E.'s are now pop out nowhere, and they were surrounded, then Stan asked "What the- who are these people?" Soos said "These are not people, Mr. Pines" then Dipper said "Those are dimension Errors," then Wendy asked "Dimension what?" Jöhn said "Let's talk for another time," then Mabel said "And by the way, these guys are creepy than Dipper's fantasy," then Dipper said "Hey!" Mabel laughs "What? It's funny," and the fight begins.

Stan began to charge the Nûlls, then they slash with the claws, Stan evades then he punched in the face with the gold knuckles. Soos use his trusty old wrench, whacking the Sîpers and the Østers, but he just hit many time, and slow down. Then Dipper react "Soos!" He uses his Makeshift Shrink Ray to make his hand bigger, and punch them in a brute way. While Mabel and Wendy team up, Mabel using her grappling hook, grabbing Wendy on a tied up rope, then she spins very hard, release her and attack the Dïgrs and Aqualröj with her axe like a Lumberjack, while Jöhn use his hammer to smash every group of Enemies. But then there's a new type of Dimension Errors, they were 4 of them they were cylinder with multiple eyes all around it, the top is a kind of an antenna, and at the bottom which is kind of a turbine look identical but they have individual main elements (Water, Earth, Fire, and Air) depending to their color eyes, at they began to attack them. Jöhn and his friends evade their projectile attacks; they began to split, Jöhn, Dipper, and Soos covered behind the rocks, while Wendy, Stanley, and Mabel are climbed up to the Roof and covered at behind at the top of the 'Mystery Shack' sign. When Jöhn is peeking out of the rock, he had the plan. Jöhn said "Mabel, Can you tied them up with your grappling hook," she replied "With pleasure," she tied them up very tightly, then he said "Alright guys, let's get them," but then Wendy asked, "It is kind of dangerous, when we touch them?" Dipper said "Possibly," Soos said "Whatever did he said, go for it," then they rush when Stanley said "You are messing to the wrong business fool," and they were finished with a slash. After the fight, Jöhn said "Wow that's intense," Stanley said "I know right, they were trying to literate destroying us, with a pair no reason," Wendy said "Is this all Bill Cypher's army, If it's true I will smack his eye and stuck inside in the banner, like he did this to me," Dipper said "It's not and I will tell you everything," then Mabel change the subject "So anyways, are we set to go fishing at the lake," Jöhn asked "Fishing?" Dipper said "You should try it; it's very cool," he replied "Really? Wow, this my first time to asked a real thing," Stanley said "Well get ready it would be lots of fun," Soos said "Come on guys, get on my truck," Wendy said "I got shotgun," Dipper said "Oh no you don't," then Stanley called Jöhn "Hey buddy, do you need a ride?" He replied "Oh sure," he ride Stanley's car with Mabel at the back, and they were heading to the lake.

While they were driving, Stanley asked with a friendly approach "So anyways Jöhn, why did you stay here? Is there any reason why you go every dimension, rather than focus on your mission?" he answers "Is because I wanted to see every new experience in my life…" He leans out of the window looks up in the sky "… It's weird, that you guys live here, and I'm live an another universe," then Mabel said "So you love to go every dimension, which has a different perspective, rather than the same page that you lived," he responded "Exactly…" he lean back in "… but couldn't stay much longer," then Stanley said "So basically, you're just like a tourist," he replied "Well it's was more than just a tourist. Maybe a Journalist," Stanley said "Well you just sound like my Brother," then he added more "But I'm very focused about Science, Math, Music, Art, and some of my favorite Comics/Manga," then Stanley heard it "Wait a minute, did you like Comics?" he replied "Yeah," Stanley said "Wow you just sound like me." Then Mabel's phone ringing, it was Dipper which just wanted to face chat at each other, she accepted. Mabel and Dipper are now connected by face cam, he asked "Hey Mabel, where's Jöhn?" she replied, "He's at the front seat; talking with Gruncle Stan, which it turns out they were having a really good conversation at each other, why is it, bro?" Dipper said "Well Wendy want to him," then Mabel called Jöhn, "Hey Jöhn," he asked "Yeah?" "Wendy wanted to talk to you," Mabel pass her phone to Jöhn, then Wendy join the conversation "So you're live in another dimension, right?" He replied "Yeah," "Oh okay, but I have the question, what it's like to like to live your dimension? I'm just curious," Wendy asked, and then John replied "Hmmm…. Where did I start? Well, I was life in Olongapo City, Philippines, I was being dealt with many things that being done," then Soos asked, "What kind of deals?" "Well, I was…" as the conversation fade out, it transition to the lake were their cars are about to park.

As they got out, they continued their conversation, and then Wendy said "… So, you help your friend name, Micheal Cervantes, by punching the heck out of the bullies?" he replied "Yep," Dipper said "I mean wow, you did it during your 7th grade, that so brave," he said "Thank you," Mabel said "No, for real; you just like Grucle Stan," "Really?" he asked, and then Soos said "Yeah, like his other stories, Mr. Pines always fight them to protect his brother at all time," then Stanley said "But anyways, aside from that let's get some fishing," then they said "Yeah!". While they were in the docks, they look around but Mabel said: "Wait a minute, where is the boat?" Stanley replied "Hmmm… It must be here somewhere," Stanley reaching out his hand around the docks, but then Soos said "What are you talking about Mr. Pines? We saw nothing around the docks," Wendy said "He's right, he just joking with us, come on guys were going," When they about leave, but Stanley stop them "Wait x3 don't leave, it's here somewhere," then Jöhn said "Are you sure Stan?" then he said " Look, If you want to help me, find my boat, I set it up in the morning," then Wendy sigh "Fine, come on guys help him," then they help him. While they were searching, Stanley said "Jöhn, go search around the piers, my brother did something to do about the boat," he replied "Got it," then he heads to the piers. Jöhn walk around the piers which all of the boat that they docked were gone. But when he looks above, he saw 10 seagulls sitting on a non-object which he saw nothing; he's confused. When he about to touch it, he feels cold, rough, and metal when he bangs the object. Then he steps back, and he realized "Wait a minute, it's that- I have to tell the others," then he head back to the docks. Meanwhile, while they were searching, Dipper asked "So what he did to the boat?" he replied "Something he put a 'Camouflage' on our boat? I don't know. Your uncle having many creative, and weird invention throughout his life," Mabel said "Wait a second, you said 'Camouflage' wait- what?" then Wendy said "A 'Camouflage', that's really cool, but hey Your brother was better than yours," Then Stanley said "Hey what gives, at least I built this ship, to commemorate my brother to sacrifice me," Soos said "He's right, and he has point Wendy," then she's replied "Okay," then Jöhn arrived "Guys, you have no idea what I found," then Wendy said "Really, you found it?" he replied "Come on guys follow me," then Soos said "Okay, whatever you said dude," then they followed him. They arrived at the piers, and they found Stan's boat, then he said "Finally, he put pull out his pocket, that he put; that what it looks like, a car keys remote but it was magnet. When he attached it, they hear a car beeping sound, and the camouflage worn off and it reveals the 'Stan o' War II', they were shocked and impressed, then Stanley asked "What did you think guy?" Mabel said "What did we think? This. Is. AWESOME!" then Stan pull out the bridge to the ship, then he heading to the helm "So, do you want to ride?" then Soos said "Would I? This is bigger than my boat, Mr. Pines. I'm in," then they ride the ship, take it off, and start fishing.

Dipper asked "Jöhn, can you fishing to those guys?" He replied "I don't know, I didn't have any experience with" Then Wendy said "Hey don't be shy, here we show you," Wendy gave Jöhn a fishing rod to learning, and Soos give him a lesson, "Okay Dude, all you have to do, is to swing the rod vertical just like that, and swing very hard until the floater will land very far away," then Jöhn asked "So… now what?" He replied "And then we wait," While they were waiting, Mabel asked Jöhn "So anyways, when you will go, are you supposed to come back with anytime that hang out," he replied "Maybe, but I will still continue to my Journey, I don't know what will happen to me, but if I will come back, I will really appreciate for you guys," then Dipper said "Wow I mean thanks man," then he replied "You're welcome," and then something happened, Jöhn's rod was shaking and the reel was pulling away, Jöhn hold the rod then he said "Guys help me," then Wendy said "This might be a big one," They pulling out and Jöhn reeling up to the boat, and what the found, a 1000 kilogram fish, and they reacted it, Mabel said "Woah it's that a fish?" Soos said "Of course it is, it's a Salmon," then Stanley heard it "A salmon," He head down and he reacted "Wow this will have a lot money," but then Dipper confused "Wait a minute, that Salmon was belonged to the river," Then Wendy said "Your right, that Salmon wasn't there at the Lake, even though the lake didn't connect to the river, and nearest river was a mile away," then Stanley ignore "I don't know, what you guys talking about, were taking it." After they were fishing, Stanley called "Hey Jöhn, get over here," he looks at them, with a body language 'Go for it' he heading to the helm then he asked, "So what is it, Mr. Pines?" He replied "I need you to sail through between those pointy rocks," Jöhn reacted "Wait, you let me sail?" He responded "Yep, and by the way, the sea is yours," Stanley step aside from the wheel, and John let his wheel to hold, and he set sail. The sail heading to those 2 pointy rocks, but Jöhn prevent those rocks, and heading through it, then Stanley said "Wow kid, you're a natural," he replied "Thank you," Then Dipper said "Hey I didn't know, you drive the ship," then replied "I didn't, that something I feel familiarize myself with this mechanics," While they look around Mabel saw something that it looks like a ship, Mabel said "Gruncle Stan! There's a wired ship, heading toward us," Stanley said "A ship?" He looks through his navy telescope, that what he saw a broken ship with glitches out of the chunk, and also it shooting Cannon's. Stanley reacted "Everyone get down," They covered themselves, and Stanley activates the barrier all around the ship, but suddenly Stanley got hit at his left shoulder by an unknown fragment material. They reacted at the same time, "Stan! / Mr. Pines! / Gruncle Stan!" then Mabel and Dipper go to Gruncle Stan, and she said "Gruncle Stan! Are you okay?" he replied "I'm okay…" he can't stand up "… I can't drive the boat," then Dipper said "Maybe Soos, will ride the boat," then Soos "It's alright dude's I can help you out the situation," but then Stanley said "No you can't, this boat is very special you can't navigate, and controls the boat," Wendy asked "What did you mean, this boat is special?" he replied "It has a gun mechanic at the left side, it acquires have heavy big body, like Soos," then he said "Dude, really?" then Stanley gives mercy "Come on Soos, trust the old man that you take care of it," then Soos stands straight, and his hat turn backward "I will serve with my gratitude Mr. Pines, I won't let you down," then Wendy said "Hey man I don't have any skills to sail the ship," then he said "No you're not, you will use my harpoon gun at the right side," then she replied "Got it Mr. Pines," Wendy and Soos ride both bun at their sides, then Stanley talk to Jöhn, Dipper and Mabel, he said "Kids, you have to be a lookout, because Jöhn can't see around the fog, and you Jöhn you said and remember, don't sink us," he replied "Got it," Jöhn, Dipper, and Mabel heading to the Helm, Jöhn holds the wheel, Dipper and Mabel were look out aside with him, Dipper said "You're ready?" He replied "Yeah," then Mabel said "This goanna be fun, and the battleship begins.

Their boat head towards, then Jöhn turn right then he said "Alright Soos, show it what it has done," He replied "Oh it's on dude," he activate the machine gun, and it shoots rapidly as the enemy boat hit, but then enemies turn sending the glitches cannons right at their faces, but then Stanley said "Dipper, there's a button right at front of you," Dipper saw the Red Button (_**How Convenient**_) then he said "Is this the one-" "Just do it!" Stanley demand with an emergency request. When he presses the button, summons a big projectile wall, that it blocks the ship, and then it disappeared when the Enemies at a reload state, the Jöhn turn a sharp left (around 180º) then he said "Okay Wendy, Show them what we got," she replied "With pleasure," she shoots a dozen's of harpoon at it destroy many parts of the enemies ship, then the enemies attack turn, the Wendy said "Mabel guard," "On it," she replied and she press it, and summons the projectile wall. Then something happened, the ship can't move any direction, and then Stanley said "Jöhn this is the chance to charge them, press the button at the center of the wheel, and ram it when you aim it," he replied "Got it," when he manages the aim, he presses the button, the propeller began to boost immediately around 200kms (124.274mps) then he said "Hold on," then he rammed it, destroying the enemies ship in half, and then it disintegrated in the air.

After the attack, they were docked their boat, and then Soos and Jöhn bring him to the car, then Soos said "Jöhn, can you drive a car," he replied "I don't know, If I can do," then Wendy said "Of course he can drive; Dipper, Mabel, go to your Uncle," they replied "Right/ Got it," then Wendy said to him "And also Jöhn…" he asked "Yeah?" then she replied "… Please don't crash them," she throws Stanley's car keys. But as she leaves, "Soos and I will go to the Convenient Store to buy some medicine; take Mr. Pines head back to the Mystery Shack," then he asked "But the Mystery Shack is very far away," then Dipper said "Don't worry they have shortcuts around Gravity Falls," then he asked "How?" Mabel replied "Just take a drive, and we will guide," then he said "Got it…" as he ride Stanley's car, and start up the engine, he said "…We will meet up in the House," then Soos said "Okay, see you on the other side," then they start driving on their separate ways. While Jöhn take on the road, Dipper said "Jöhn turn left," then what he said "This trail, are you sure," then Mabel said "Yeah we been pass through a lot," he take a left, but what he saw a cliff which is dead end, then he asked "Are you sure?" then said "Yes, just straight ahead," as he go forward, he thinks we were going to die; but suddenly it didn't, it passes through the wall and they enter an Alternate Dimension. When they enter, the world was flipped like a mirror, all of the text where flipped, all of the people were absent, and Stan's car which is on the right-hand drive, the atmosphere still the same, Jöhn is confused "What the- what is going on? Where are we" Dipper replied "Welcome to the Mirror World, which the world is flipped but the time it stops," then the Driving continued? While they were driving, Mabel said "So Jöhn, this Mirror World, is this consider to be an Alternitav Dimension?" he replied "Yes it is," then Mabel have a joke "Did you know why the chicken didn't go to wrong side?" then they said "I don't know, why?" she answered "Is because the chicken always _**right**_," then they laughed then Stanley said "Nice one," then Jöhn, Dipper, and Mabel they said "Mr. Pines/ Gruncle Stan," then he replied "It's okay, I just need to rest," than Stanley's sleep. They were almost to the Mystery Shack he said "By the way how's your Uncle's doing?" Dipper replied "The bleeding is still stopped, but wounds didn't heal," then he replied "I see, we're here," they were arrived the Mystery Shack, and then Jöhn asked, "So anyway, where's the exit?" Dipper said "As I remember, the exit is right there at the tree, on the left side, at the welcome board," As he heading to the left side of the welcome board, he saw 3 trees but he didn't know which one? Then he asked, "Okay which is the one, who is the exit this empty place?" Mabel replied "It's right on the middle one, which I painted on a spray can draw on a happy face in this world," he said "Got it," he heading to happy face tree, and they returned in the real world.

While they were in the real world, Jöhn turn off the car, He bring Stanley to the house, while Mabel heading to the basement to called Ford, and then Dipper escort Jöhn to their house. They were entered the house, Jöhn put Stanley at the couch to rest, while Dipper put a pillow at his head, then Ford arrives with Mabel. Ford asked Jöhn "What happened back there?" He replied 'We were just fishing for a whole day but then, some unknown ship were attacking us, and hit his left shoulder," Then Ford said "This is bad," they hear Soos truck which they have arrived so quickly, Wendy came in, she said "How's Mr. Pines," "He still bleeding," Ford replied, then Soos came in, he said "Don't worry, I bought bandages,' then Jöhn said "Nice," they wrap it up at Stanley's wounds. After they were finished, Ford said "Brother, you need rest 'til dawn," he replied "Rest is one of my favorite hobbies though. By the way, you guys are very caring for me, especially you Dipper, Mabel, Jöhn," then he said "Anytime, Mr. Pines," then Stanley replied "No, called me Stan for now on," he yawned and he sleeps. After the situation Ford asked "Jöhn I found some new information, since you arrived," then Soos said "But first, it's getting late," then Wendy said "He's right, my father still worried about me," then Jöhn said "Go with them, tomorrow we will meet up again," then she said "Well okay, see ya guys," and Wendy went home. They were preparing to sleep, then Dipper and Mabel called him "Hey Jöhn, can we talk privately in our room?" he replied "Uh sure," he entered to Dipper and Mabel's room, then he closed the door, he asked 'So what is it?" Dipper replied "I know you lived in another world but there's a question that I didn't talk about it," he said "Sure what is it?" then Dipper looked at Mabel, she nodded, then he asked "It's possible that it can create a new world?" he replied "What did you mean," Mabel said "You know, time travel," Jöhn asked "So, what's time travel is any connection of that?" Dipper replied [while Mabel bring out the chalkboard, and draws it as a presentation (But some drawings of Mabel still present, if she's not doing anything)] "So according to Savoirpedia 'Time is the indefinite continued progress of existence and events that occur in apparently irreversible succession from the past through the present to the future. Time is a component quantity of various measurements used to sequence events, to compare the duration of events or the intervals between them, and to quantify rates of change of quantities in material reality or in the conscious experience. Time is often referred to as a fourth dimension, along with three spatial dimensions.' This means we lived in a 3d world which is our life move forward, backward, left, right, up, and down. But it said '4th Dimension' what does it mean?" he replied "There are many kinds of definition of Dimensions, it referred as shape & size, other it will call Multiverse, but it depends what statement," then Mabel said "But if the 4th Dimension he said it can bend time, does it means it created a route?" He replied "Yes it does but some Alternitav Dimensions are very rare to visit, but I didn't worry about it," then Dippers said "So anyways, thanks man," Jöhn handshake style to Dipper and Mabel then he replied "Anytime," then Mabel said "Sleep well," he response "I will," as he leave the room, he headed downstairs to go Soos room, and lie down at the bedroll, then Soos asked "So how's the kids?" he replied "They were pretty cool, I guess," then Soos said "But hey at least you have fun with them," then he replied "So anyways, good night Soos," then he replied "Goodnight, dude," and they were asleep.

Jöhn is having a deep sleep, that he entered a dream, but this time it's different, his dream was getting more and more weird, that he entered what kind of a pine forest which is all around it; it is very different than his other dreams. It is daytime and he didn't know where he was? He's standing in the path of stones and grass, it is very misty and cold, and he can't see anything, and is very cloudy, so he decided to walk on the path. As he goes far on the path, he began to saw some rectangular pillars like buildings which has some unidentified writing system (He doesn't know what kind of language it is, so he continued to follow the path). As he reach at end of the path, he saw a cabin that it feels kind of an unpleasant eerie around of it. As he entered the door, the inside was really empty, with no furniture, no decorations, and it just one room, except a light switch. As he opened the light, he saw a little girl crying at the right corner, he's shocked; then when he looked at the left, he saw the left wall that has days of scratch on it, he was confused in his mind he just talking to himself "How long did she survived this lonely cabin in the middle of the forest? I should talk to her, No, maybe she was dangerous like the rest- I don't know, but I have to talk to her," so he did. As he approaches to the crying girl, he crouched, and then she talks while he was covered her face, "Please don't hurt me," then he said "Hey x3, I don't want to hurt you," then she asked "W-what are you…" she sniff "… are you kind of an execution, a monster, death itself?" then he asked "What? No, I'm not kind of an executioner, monster, or death…" then he asked "… What happened to you?" then she denied "I can't, if you said it, you going to hurt me," she's still covered her face, then Jöhn said "I not going to hurt you; I promise, I will never hurt you anybody have many broken life for many years," then she asked "Are you sure?" he said "I'm sure, but first, can you show your face to me," then the girl asked "Are you promise are you not to run or scared?" "I would never do that such a thing," he replied. As she lowered her arm, she reveal her face, it reveals her face has seven eyes all-around even worse, it has many eyes at her limbs, her nose, mouth, ears, and her original two eyes sill present at the original position, Jöhn was really shock and he was very fearful, because this is the first time to see an actual unique and extraordinary person. Then she asked "Are you scared," he still reacted "No," she asked again "Well… it is disturbing?" then he replied "No you're not; you're… amazing," then she asked "Really?" he said "Yes, I never seen a person, has a unique body like that," then she asked "You really mean it?" then he said "Yes," then she's filled with warmth, that the girl is sniffing and she's about to give a hug to Jöhn very tightly, she said "Thank you," her eyes went it tears that makes his clothes makes it wet, he said in calmly "Okay stop crying, you make my clothes wet," then she stops crying "Sorry, this is my first time, to meet a strange which is a good person," he asked "Really?" she said "Yeah…" then the girl change the subject "… So what is your name?" he replied "Me? Oh, name's Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," she said "It's so very nice to meet you Mr. Jöhn, my name is Akaida Køskyoschadaya," he was shocked that he said "Wow,". While they were in the conversation, he told her what happened to her life, then Akaida tell her story "Well I was always born like this, they think I'm a spawn of a demon, but the elder of the village said to my father if you do not kill her, you and your family are going to- going to-" she's about to cry, then Jöhn comfort her "It's okay, I'm here," he was giving a head pat to her, then she said "Thank you," then he asked "So how did you raised and survived like this?" she replied "My aunt and my uncle bring me here, and raised me here in this cabin, they said you have stayed here, is because if they found me, we will be dead," then he said "So where are they?" she replied "They died a week ago, by the accident, but I can't survive to my own," then he said "You know what, you have be a little bit of courage," then she said "Really?" "Yeah, my family died in the accident, but I found my chance, My Uncle, and my Aunt, they were always at my side, and they were always comforting me, just like your Aunt and your Uncle, even when I missed them, that will always remember me in my heart," then she said "You know what…" then blows her nose with the tissue "… I have been brave, from those my life impossible, there will no possible in my life," then he said "That's the spirit," He hears noises in his head that he feels he has having an headache, then she asked "Are you okay?" he replied "I'm fine, but I have to go," then she asked "Go where?" Jöhn replied "The place where I belong, I'm sorry," when he heading outside of the cabin, Akaida head outside then she said "When you will come back?" he replied "I don't know, but I promise I will be return, and I be there at you side," then they pinky finger at each other, she said "Promise?" "Promise," as he let go the pinky promise, he had back to the trail that where he came from, and when he woke up.

As he woke up, he is back now in the Mystery Shack, then Soos waking him up, he said "Dude, are you okay?" He replied "I'm alright, what? Did I think I am having nightmares?" Soos said, "I don't know man…" Then Soos change the subject "… Oh, by the way, Mr. Ford wanted to you," he said "Really?" "Yep," Soos said, Jöhn sigh then he stand up, Soos head back to the bed when he was yawn, and Jöhn heading to the kitchen. He heading to the kitchen to meet Ford, when he's arrived "Morning Mr. Ford," "Morning…" Ford replied Jöhn sit down, then he was making 2 coffee as a routine but then he said "… Coffee?" Jöhn replied "No thank you, I am not very on at coffee's," then Ford said "Really?" He replied "Yeah," then Ford impressed "Wow, you're the only one in this world," he said "I know right," then Ford said, "How about a hot Cocoa?" He replied "Surely," then Ford making Cocoa and he give to Jöhn, then he said "Thank you," "Anytime," then Ford sit at the table and they were enjoying drinking. While they were drinking, Jöhn asked "So Mr. Ford what did you want to talk me to?" He replied "As I scattered my papers while you were gone, then the translator machine was finished as it printed," Jöhn asked, "So what it is saying?" He replied "Okay, before I read it, I have a few questions," he said, "Okay what is it?" Ford asked, "Did you believe, existence?" He replied "Sure why not," Then Ford said "Alright here we go…

_**The **__**Third**__** Report of Sanatonio Ripal, **__**July**____**3**__**, 19**__**18**_

_We were at Dimension 581, our team trying to make more experiments since the metal was synthesis from our Dimension of the Metal, and the other Dimension of metal, they began to have a curiosity about their lives._

_We make a temporary lab in the middle of the forest, to make more synthesis that possibly connect ours and the other ones. We success created Chemicals have over 500+ elements, and compounds in just 3 days, is because the synthesis were easy to combine without any Equations, and Complex Formulas that we created._

_Then our team to begin to more possible way, so they decided to make Genetic modified a human mixture with our world and their world. So the team decided to go to the City to volunteer. They been there for 300 days, but our team was not aged or growing their hair._

_Then there a woman around 30 years old, she said she and her husband don't have a child for 9 years and even this dimension was no orphanage, so the team decided to take her, and his husband to make her a baby. The team asked they were sure if their baby will something wrong in the end, then she said yes even with her husband too._

_So my team began to start experiment, they extracted the liquids from their reproductive part, mixed it up to the reproductive container capsule, then they put a liquid chemical that synthesis an animal and plant, So they put it in, and then it happened. The baby was born around in 10 minutes when they open the capsule, the result it's a girl, the woman, and her husband were happy to them, as the team that we check. We realize the girl's limbs they have eyes were present (and it has 7 seven eyes at her face), but the nose, mouth, ears, and normal eyes were normal in their original position._

_Then the team asked if is she what she was? They said yes that she wanted to have a baby to her life, then her husband giving a thank you to them. Then the team warns them, if they were found out that you have the baby were different than the others, they will kill you and us, then I added to say that you have keep as a promise to your family, and they accepted it._

_I asked them before they leave, so I asked "So what is her name," she replied "I don't know, this is my first time doing this, to give an own name," then her husband said "My Love, our child was unique to the other, what do you name it?" Then she said "How about Akaida, Akaida Mytovas Køskyoschadaya," then I was shocked "Wow that's unique," then she said "Thank you, today I will take her home with us," then he said "By the way, thank you Mr. Ripal," then I said "Anytime," when they leave._

_End of report_

Then Ford said "… So what do you think, it is Disturbing?" Then Jöhn was shocked that he said "I think I saw her," then Ford said "Really?" He said "Yeah, I only visited my dream," then Ford asked, "Wait a minute, did you mean you talk to her inside in your dream?" Then he replied "I don't know, all I know that she was alone and scared, but I put a brave motivation out of her," Then Ford said "Fascinating, your dreams were connected to her," he said "I see, so I have an ability to sleep to go to the another dimension?" then Ford said "Possibly, but your form was temporary in an amount of time, but dreams, where is just a temporary imagery," the Jöhn sigh "I wish I wanted to meet her," then he said "You will, there higher chance to get that dream you visit," and then they were drinking. While they were drinking, Ford said "Oh yeah I almost forgot. After I finish reading your secret report, I think I found this, I found this paper which is different than the other, that what got," Ford pass a single paper that has a single drawing to Jöhn; when he analyzes, he realized "This is the machine, that's the one what I looking for, where is it location?" Then Ford said "I don't know, when I looked at the back, what I saw is some kind of a small dots that what I touching it," then when he checked at the back, he said "I think that's Braille characters," then he said "Ok okay so what is it said," he takes a sip of the coffee, then he start touching the characters "Hmm… It said here…

_What's the cliff which faces humanity, that whom the others who kill race, and what it leaves the mark who tells from the book._

… Hmm, a riddle," then when Ford is thinking then he gets it "I know where it is?" Then he asked "Oh okay, but first we first we will finish our drinks," then Ford said "Got it," while they were drinking, Soos, Dipper, and Mabel came in the kitchen then Dipper said "Oh Gruncle Ford, and Jöhn? What are you guys doing here?" then Mabel said "Yeah; by the way, you guys are very early in the morning," then Ford "Oh hey kids, and Soos," then Soos said "Morning Ford, and Jöhn, you look seem very energetic," then he replied "Thank you, and also how's Stan?" then Dipper said "He's fine, but he still rest for today," then he said "I see," when Ford finish his Coffee, he said "Okay guys, are you're ready?" then Dipper asked "Ready for what?" he said "Today will take Jöhn head back to his Jouney," then he said "Yeah I been having fun around here," then Mabel said "You do?" he replied "Yes It's been a fun to stay here with you guys," then Soos said "You're welcome dude," then when Ford stand up "Okay guys, are you ready to take Jöhn to go back to his Journey?" then Mabel said "Aww, do we?" then Ford said "Oh wait, before we do…" Ford uses his latest invention the 'Food Gun' (which it summons any food that what are their favorites), as he pull trigger at the table, it summons any favorite breakfast "… We will have a last meal, with Jöhn," then Soos asked "What about Mr. Pines?" then he replied "Stanley? Well, he will catch it up," then they enjoyed their last meal.

They were heading to the famous Gravity Falls Cliff (Which is a cliff, that face at the town, with a cut a shape of a Ufo), they head to the bridge at the top of the cliff, they head down using's Mabel's Grappling Gun, which they bring them down to the west side of the cut-cliff. At the end of the cut-cliff, whet reach a door which is made out of a wood, which is carved perfectly, and it's not broken over many years, Ford try to open the door nor destroyed it, then he said "Jöhn, can you do picklock?" he replied "Oh wait, I got it," he pulled out his Dimensional pick-lock tool (Which he obtained in Dimension 35). As many attempts, he finally opened the door, which is lead heading downstairs, it is windy and cold, then Dipper said "Your read Jöhn," he replied "I'm ready whatever be," and they head to downstairs. They arrive at the Temple, they were amazed that Ford is fascinated by this place; he will gather more information about the dimensions, time, and reality, by those writing on the walls, while Dipper and Mabel explore around the Temple, and Soos help Ford as an assistant. While Jöhn was idle for a little time, he approach to Ford then he asked "Oh Jöhn, I'm sorry I been distracted by those hieroglyphs that they write over many years, I been amazed," then he said "It's okay, take your time," then they Heading to Dipper and Mabel then he said "Well this is our last rest," then she said "Yeah I wish you will returned," Jöhn replied "Hopefully,' then lastly Soos said "Jöhn, I have bad news, Wendy will not come, is because she was out of town, to visit their family, sorry about that," then he replied "It's okay text her 'Hey Wendy I will be gone, for now, Good luck to your family'," then Soos said "Got it," then John heading to the portal room. When they arrived at the portal room, Manilve Rixal showed up he said "Really Rixal? How many times you will try to kill every dimension you conquered?" the Ford asked "Who's that?" then Manilve said "Oh sorry about that, this boy Jöhn trying to warn me. Allow to me to introduce to them, the names Manilve Rixal, I'm just a traveler like Jöhn who wandered many dimension," then Dipper said "Liar, you were just a person who trick us?" then he asked "How did you know," Mabel said "Jöhn told us that you are just a con man, with no any living that I don't know where did you come from, I was like 'girl you have problems'," Soos said "And also you are very evily, at you personality," then Manilve asked "Wait how did you know?" then Ford said "Soos watch a lot of Anime, so don't worry about that," then Rixal exposed ":| _**Oopsie Poopsie**_," then he summons an unknown creature which is a triangle shaped monster, with an eye on it, and it has illusion arms, then Rixal leaves the dimension, then Jöhn trying to halt Rixal from leaving "Hey!" then Ford called him "Jöhn, is that Bill Cypher (from the conversion in 'last meal')?" then Dipper said "I don't get it, Bill Cypher was never existed," Mabel said "That's right we killed him right from the bat," then Soos said "Maybe is just a monster, who looks like a Bill, and who makes artificially by the guy's name Rizal? I don't know," then Ford said "Bill or not Bill, but he has the Dimensional Fragment at the eyes of the creature…" then Ford asked him "… Jöhn are you ready?" he brings out his weapon, then everyone follows him, and he said "I'm ready whatever be," then Soos said "Let's get him," and battle starts.

The creature summons it illusion arm to their targets, Ford summon his barrier to Shield Dipper Mabel Soos and Jöhn, then he said "Dipper punch it!" "You got it," as he use the artificial shrink ray to make his hand large, then he punched the creature in the eye, the creature hurt his eyes, then Soos said "Get him!" they jumped out and attacking the creature, then Mabel grappling hook hoot at the ceiling then Mabel said "Jöhn, grab my hand," he grab her hand, then when they raised up to the ceiling, Jöhn dropped down and he dive attack to the eye, while Mabel kick the eye after his attack. Then Soos said "Jöhn, gets ready," he teamed up to Soos that he place down a portable catapult (Which he invented with Old Man McGucket) Jöhn rides on it, and he flings up in the air, and slam the creature. Then the creature attacks again, they did dodge it, suddenly Dipper hit him, then Mabel reacted "Dipper!" she rushed to him, but the creature block the war, then when she looked at the creatures eyes, it charging into a beam of light, but then Jöhn use his barrier to shield it, he can't hold much longer and, then he said "Mr. Ford can you distract him?" he said "Sure, I will use my plasma gun, why?" Jöhn said "Just keep distracting," then Ford shoot the creature at the back, then the Creature stops, the beam and began to chase, while they were on the chase, He use his Krøskjander Pistol aimed and teleport to the back of the creature, when he was on the back, he climb up and when he's at the top of the creature, he jumped at the front of the creature, and stab the creatures eye, and grabs the Dimensional Fragment at the Iris, and the Creatures screams, meanwhile, Mabel and Soos recovering Dipper by using a type of a healing potion which Ford created the formula. He jumps down and the Creature was very angry, The creature uses all of the powers that that grabs, Ford, Mabel, Dipper, Soos, and Jöhn, which they cannot escape. As the creature began to make his final blow, Stanley came in and he punches the creature with his brass knuckle, the creature went down, and they were free, Ford said "You're here," then Stan said "Thank you, but first we have to deal this guy," then Ford said "Sound looks good to me," then Mabel said "Gruncle Stan! You're here," he replied "Kiddo, how's Dippers going?" then Dipper asked "Wait a sec, how did you find us," he replied "Jöhn left the note for me when you guys are gone," then he said "Yep I did. Alright, let's finish this, once and for all," then they replied "Got it!" and they rush to the creature, with Stanley. Dipper and Mabel went to team attack at each other, Mabel use her grappling gun to Dipper, and fling him to use his shrink ray to size up his hand and smash to the creature, then Stanford and Stanley turn. The attack of the creature first, but then Ford place the projectile barrier, then he use his portal gun (from the Time Police) he shot the first portal at the bottom then a second portal at the top, then he said "Stanley, Drop It," Stanley jumped down and punched at the top of the creature which is stunned. Then now their chance, Soos set up again the portable catapult, then Jöhn rides on it, it flings Soos catapult, but suddenly the Creature regain consciousness, the Creature summons his illusion of arm, to target Jöhn," then Stan said "Kid look out!" he evade, dodge and n flips while mid-air, when he is near to the enemy, he use his Alternitav Pistol use the Blue Dust (Ice) and shoot the creature that began to frozen, and lastly the final sham, and then suddenly the creature began to glitch out to the existence.

After the fight, Ford said "Okay Jöhn now you have Dimensional Fragment, now's the time to go back to your Journey," he replied "Right," they heading to the portal alter, then when he placed it, the fragment began to float and heading back the pieces together, and the temple began to glow all over the place. Then the portal appears, that what they saw a place like desert with pillar of unknowns, but it is a place where between worlds were connected to each other, then Jöhn said "Well, I hope we will have some fun," then Stanley said "You too kid," then Mabel asked "But when you will come back?" he replied "I don't know, maybe I will have a chance, hoping we will have some fun," then Ford said "Oh yes Jöhn, before you go I will going to give you this," Ford give a present which is a long rod at the single tip with a small blade shaped like a diamond, he asked "A spear?" Dipper said "Not a 'a spear'," then Soos said "Oh yeah, this Spear was created by unknown blacksmith, which this weapon is legendary-" then Ford said "This spear is special, it creates and manipulates water kind powers, which is very incompatible by any entities in this dimension, but you can," as he held the spear, he manipulates water, but his energy feel went draining very slowly so he should be risky (just like Earth-power Hammer that he used from the previous Journey), he said "Where did you get this?" Soos replied "Dipper found it at the bottom of the UFO," then he thanked everyone and the spear disappeared when he unequipped, he stand in the portal that he said "See you in many years," then they goodbye to Jöhn as he entered in the portal.

In the end, Jöhn is having fun in his life, that he wished to hangout to them like a family, so he names in the dimension "Familléu et Corozónia con Pinalida danés Graviga" is because he feels like home, so he steps forward and his Journey to his home.


	11. Dimension 88

Jöhn heading to the 8th Dimension of his journey, his perspective was changed back to a 3D video game-style format just like in Dimension 53. He was standing what kind of a storage room, with filled of steam pipes, and some stocks of stuff at the shelf. As he opened the door, it was windy and night but as he got out, that what he saw as a huge city filled with grid-like roads, heritage-like architects, and Notre Dame Cathedral. Jöhn was reacted that what he was standing on it, the floor is metal but as he looked down, which is really high that he thinks it looks like a tower but when he looks up, it was a flag of France, and then he realized "I'm in Paris? Oh my goodness! City of Love, that a worthy than my travel list," but then the guard tower heard it that he came in and he saw him "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!? et comment es-tu arrivé ici!? (What the- What are you doing here!? and how did you come here!?)" but he was confused at first, until he realized that he said "Sorry, I don't speak French," but the guard said in "Américains … c'est tout, je vais vous arrêter tout de suite (Americans … that's it, I'll stop you right now)," then the guard brings out his rifle that the bullets of tranquilizer to aim Jöhn that he said "Ne cours pas, ou je te tire dessus (Don't run or we will shoot you)," the Jöhn said "Oh fudge," then he jumps out of the tower. He jumped and screams that the guard reacted that he called the captain through the radio "Monsieur! Le gamin vient de sauter dans la tour! (Sir! The kid just jumped out in the tower!)" Then the Captain on the radio replied "Quoi? Il l'a fait? (What? He did it?)," as he looks at Jöhn then he asked "Euh … Oui, mais cet enfant est fou, nous pouvons les appeler? (Uhm yeah but this kid is crazy, we can call them?)" The Captain with the big sigh "Bien, appelle-les (Fine, call them)," as he calls them and he's was falling, a girl rescued him with a Ladybug like pattern that she using a yoyo to swing across, she grabs him, and landed on the top of the building.

Then the girl drop him with an _Oof___sound but as he gets up, then she said "Qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu? (Who are you, and where did you come from?)" He's screamed "Please, please don't kill me, I don't speak English," then the girl gasp "Americans… Oh I am sorry that you must be a foreigner," then he said "Wait, you speak English?" she replied "Uh duh, I leaned English everywhere around this city," but as she looks at Jöhn's eyes, she react "What the-" then Black Cat suited came in that he said "Hey Ladybug why the tower guards called us and- wait, who's is this guy?" then she replied "Cat noir, look at this kid's eyes," as Cat Noir looked at his eyes, Jöhn asked "Uhm, are you guys finished?" then Cat Noir steps back that he said "Wait a sec, I never seen Miraculous nor Akuma before?" then Ladybug steps back that she said "Yeah, who are you?" then they bring out their weapons, he was reacted that him think they going to knock him down. But suddenly the Nûll appeared at their backs ready sneak attack to them, then he reacts "Look out!" he rushed in, and he summons his sword; as the Nûlls came in, Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at the back and they reacted, but then Jöhn teleported, summon his spear (The Trïadacta) and slashing all of the Nûlls until they disintegrated. Then Ladybug said "You saved us," then Jöhn replied "It's not over," then Dimension Errors came in that they were mad as fire and brimstones. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Jöhn ready to the fight that Chat Noir asked "Who are these people?" he replied "There are no people, they're different," and the fight started. Chat Noir ran to the Dimension Errors, he pulled out his unknown black rod, but then he realized, that the Dimension Errors were tougher than he flings out in the air, then Ladybug reacted "Chat Noir!" then Jöhn use his teleportation to catch him in mid-air, then they landed that he asked "Are you okay?" Chat Noir replied "I'm okay, thank you," then Ladybug said "Can you guys look at this?" then they said "Oh yeah," then the continued to fight. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Jöhn were charged to them, then the Østers and the Sîpers started shooting, then they covered behind in the exhaust vent, then Ladybug had the plan "Okay Chat Noir, I will going to use my yoyo to tied them up, then use your black rod, to destroyed them, and you Buddy make sure you have everything what you got," he replied "I find with it, then Ladybug said "You're ready?" Chat Noir replied "Whatever you said my love," then Ladybug sigh "Really?" Then they jumped out, she use his yoyo to gather the Østers and the Sîpers to spinning the thread and tighten up, then he uses his black rod to slam the ground to make the floors will manipulate to sink than to stuck them like a concrete, then she called "Buddy, do it," Jöhn replied "On it!" then he use his spear to summoned the Trïadacta spear, then tsunami right front of their face, they were washed away until it disintegrated.

After the fight, Ladybug and Chat Noir were reacted that she said "What was that?" then Jöhn replied "Oh sorry about that, I guess your city was a little mess when it comes to use of some powers that I got," then Chat Noir said to him "Don't worry about that, Ladybug can take care of it," then Ladybug said "And also, by the way, I didn't mention you name first?" he replied "Oh me? name's Jöhn Bhrams Christogale, and you must be Ladybug and Chat Noir," then he said "You got it," then something happened, Chat Noir's ring were blinked that he said "Oh no, my time is running out, I'm sorry I sorry I have to leave," then she said "Well see you on the other side," Then Chat Noir replied "Au Revoir!" then Chat Noir leaves. Ladybug clean the mess by using her kind of a repair power which it fix the mess around in Paris, then she asked "So anyway, are you sure not kind of an Akuma or a Kwami?" he replied "Yeah why," then she said "So what are you?" then he replied "It's a long story," then her earrings were beeping that she said "Maybe we were meeting again," then Jöhn said "Dude I'm homeless," then she reacted "What?" then she sighed "Fine, If you want to find to stay the place, here's the addressed," she gave business card to him but as she leaves "And also when the owner of the bakery asked tell them I'm here for a visit, and also don't tell everyone about this, Okay?" "Okay?" he replied as she disappeared. When he looked at the business card he said "Hmm…' _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie' _I guess is not the best fancy hotel in all France," so he followed it.

He arrived the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, that which is almost close for a night but suddenly, he saw 2 couples in the bakery were about to storage in the breads and pastries, which he has a chance to talk them. When he about to knock, he asked "Uhm… is this place of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie?" Then 2 of them saw him that they open the door then the woman asked "Oh sorry, this bakery is closed," then he said "Well I am here for a visit," then the man asked "Visit?" Then a girl came down to the bakery that she said "Oh Mom, Dad who you guys talking to?" then when Jöhn looked the girl, he something very similar to Ladybug or something then the girl looked at him "Oh Jöhn you're here!" then she hug him Her Mom and Dad confused that she said "Uhm… you know this guy?" she replied "Oh wait, let me to introduce my old friend Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," then he asked "Wha-?" then she closed one-eyed at him which is a sign of trust, then he said "Oh yeah, is so nice to meet you, so you must be the parents of your daughter," then they introduce to themselves "Well it is- Anyways, hi I'm Sabine Cheng, Marinette's mother," "And I'm Tom Dupain, I'm her father," then they handshake, then Sabine asked "Well how did you know her? Are you met each other? And why did you forget her name?" then he replied he looked at her, then he is the liar way "Well… We met in Elementary school, and we just knew to each other as friends in a very long time- but I forget her name except her looks," then her parents reacted that Tom said "Wow, I didn't know you have a friend back in elementary Marinette," then Marinette replied "Well what gives, is a long story…" then she changed the subject "… Anyways he was here as a tourist, so I decided to stay here for couple of days, and this is his first time to visit in France" then Sabine said "Well that's nice but-" then Marinette's parent looked his eyes, she asked "… is he blind?" then she said "Oh no, he has wearing eye contacts," then Tom said "Oh okay, but make sure don't sleep while your contacts on," he okay "Uhm… okay," then Marinette said "Anyways, I will bring Jöhn to my room, to talk about the school what he attended to," then Sabine replied "Well after that, Dinner starts in 8, before the meal is cold" then she replied "Got it," Marinette and Jöhn entered to her room, then followed Tom and Sabine that he said "Kids," as they entered to their home.

As they arrived of Marinette's room, she closed the door then Jöhn asked "Okay, who you are?" then Marinette "Are you notice my earrings what I wear it," as he looked at her earrings, he reacted "Wait don't tell me-" then she said "Yep I'm Ladybug," he reacted that he about to shout then Marinette stop him "Don't scream," Jöhn's mouth was still opened than when he closed "Uhm… I mean wow, why didn't you tell everyone?" then she replied "Is because as a Miraculous, we here as a secret of our identity, including you," then he said "You know I'm not a Miraculous-type or an Akuma that what you're talking about," then Marinette said "Wait so what are-" then a small red like spirit came out that she said "Who are you? How did you know her name? Are you a spy?" he reacted that Marinette stop her "Tiki, that's my friend… almost," then Tiki said "Marinette, you can't show your identity to him, or there's a consequence," then she said "I know but you have to trust me," then she asked "Are you sure?" then she replied "Yeah, is because he is not like us," Tiki asked "So he's an Akuma?" she replied "No," Tiki asked again "A Kwami?" then she replied "… no," then Tiki said "So what he is?" then Jöhn "A human being, but I'm am not belonged here," then Marinette asked "So where did you came from?" then he replied "I'm from the another dimension,". After he explained around 30 minutes, Marinette said "So let get it straight, you live in another dimension?" Jöhn replied "Yep," then she asked again "Then you said your dimension doesn't have any Supernatural stuff like Monster, Powers, or Anything?" He replied "Yep it is," then she said "How did you survived that you travel many dimensions you visit," John said "Well it's easy to get around the people, is because it's kind of a long story about myself," Then Marinette said "Kind of a complicated thing or a simple thing?" He replied "Hmm… In the middle," then she gets it "Okay I see," then Tiki came in "So how do you go to another dimension?" He replied "Well, I need to find the Dimension Fragment and the Machine itself, those are the key and the door to another world or some another universe you sometimes you desire to visit," Marinette asked, "It is dangerous?" He replied "Sometimes," then she said "I see…" then she asked "…So, what is it look like?" He replied "Which one?" then she said "Well the Fragment you said," then he explained "It's a shard which is a crystal-like diamond, but it has glitches, which it changes the colors, and the size and shapes," as Marinette think, she realized "I think I saw it," he asked "You do?" then she said "Hmmm… I don't know, maybe there's someone knows about the fragment you talking about, maybe we will heading to my school," then he said "Your right," Then Sabine called them "Marinette, Jöhn dinner's ready!" Then she responds "Coming!" As he opened the door, Marinette close the door that he asked: "What gives?" She replied, "Look at to the mirror…" Jöhn looked at the mirror that she said "… You look very distracted to your eyes, but not in a very charming way, and you look like heading to the Metal concert," then he said "You right I can't go out like this," then Tiki said, "Marinette don't you remember last birthday?" As she checking thinking her memories of her last birthday, she gets it "Oh got it," as she looks to the shelves; she found it "Here Jöhn, these should help," Marinette give a _thing_ to him "Eye contacts?" She replied "These contacts are special of the design, it has an Iris which is brown, but it has a sclera at the outside," then he asked "Why this as a gift," Marinette replied "My friend Alya gave it to me, they think I'm blind," Jöhn asked "Let me guess, is she has glasses on?" She replied "Yeeeaaahhh…" Then he smiled and said "Ironic," then she said "Hey! At least she was so nice to me," Jöhn said "Sorry, I'm just joking you around," she sighed and she asked, "Are you going to wear the contacts?" He replied "Oh right," He wears the contracts, then as he looked the mirror he said "Woah, I looked like I'm normal, but I still have the weird markings all over my body," Marinette replied "Don't worry about that, Mom and Dad thinks you have a tattoo or something" he said "Your right, so anyways shall we?" She said "If you say so," Then Jöhn and Marinette leave the room and heading to the dining room.

They were heading to the dining room which what they saw, Sabine and Tom were all ready to set it up some French cuisine while they were talking, then Tom saw them "Oh Marinette, Jöhn come here let's eat," then Marinette said "Wow Dad these food were amazing," then Sabine "Why would you take a seat Marinette and Jöhn?" she replied "Oh sure," then he said "Thank you Mr. and Mrs Dupain-Cheng," as they about to sit, they began to eat the meal. While they were eating, Jöhn looked at his plate which is the food is kind of a delicious [If you imagine any French food]; as he about to eat it, he realized it is delicious so he continue to eat it, then Tom asked "So Jöhn when did you left after you finished your elementary days?" he replied "Well…" as he looked at Marinette, she nodded and he continued "… I moved to the Philippines, when I was 7 years old, and that's why I raised there," then Sabine said "Well that's weird, we were actually neighbors," then Tom said "Really?" she continued "Yeah, I from in Vietnam, and he's from the Philippines which we were probably neighbors," then he said "Oh right did you have friends here which were from the Philippines?" she replied "A lot, I mean mostly in my work," then Marinette said "Wait what? I thought they were French like us," then Tom said "It does sweetie, especially Jöhn which… what kind of race are you?" he replied "Well I'm half-Filipino, German, French, American, Japanese, Spanish, Italian, Nordic, British, Portuguese, Chinese, and the list goes on," then they were reacted then, Sabine asked "Are you joking, right?" then he replied "No I'm literary mixed all of it, which is kind of the generation to generation to my family," then Tom said "I mean wow, your literary diverse to yourself," then he said "Thank you," after they were finished eating, Marinette yawned "Hey Jöhn, you can ease right?" he replied "Uh sure," then she said "I will go prepare to sleep; you will sleep in the couch, if you want to," then he said "Well sure Marinette, anyways goodnight," then she heading, he explore Marinette's home which is very aesthetic like warmth on himself with French architect, Tom and Sabine were cleaning the house, then Jöhn came in, then he asked "Uhm… Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, you guys need some help?" then He replied "Uh sure if you want to, isn't right honey?" then she said "Well it's okay to help us," he replied "Thanks," then Jöhn help with Tom and Sabine help him to clean the house. After they were cleaning the house, Jöhn asked "So is there's some French books that I can read," and then Tom asked "Why?' he replied "So I can learn French," then Sabine asked "Are you sure about that? Learning French is going to take sometimes to mastered it," then he said "Is okay, I will understand it until to the end," then Tom said "Well, if you insist, go read at the bookshelves, which it has all French novels, and poetry," then he said "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, and by the way good night" then she said "Well, goodnight Jöhn, and also make sure you will sleep until 9:00 am," then he said "Okay, I promise," and they head to the bed; As Jöhn picked the book, he started reading and learning until he was sleeping on the couch.

When he was awaking, which he checks his phone is 5:30 am, so he continues read; 30 minutes later, Tom wakes up heading to the kitchen which he saw Jöhn still reading, then he said "Morning Jöhn," then he replied "Oh, bonjour M. Dupain (Oh, good morning Mr. Dupain)" he replied "I see your still learning French, so how's you sleep," then Jöhn replied with a twist on his saying "Eh bien … C'est comme tu l'as dit, je lisais jusqu'à 9h du matin jusqu'à aller dormir (Well… It's like you said, I was reading until 9:00 am until to go to sleep)," he is shocked that he said "Attends tu peux parler francais? (Wait you can speak French?)" He replied "En fait… Ouais je pense- Attends est-ce que je parle vraiment français? (Actually yeah I think- Wait, did I actually speak French?)" Then he replied "Oui, vous parlez français et votre accent est marqué à chaque phrase, (Yes, you speak French, and your accent nailed in every sentence,)" then Jöhn was felt really happy about it "Vraiment? Wow, c'est la première fois que je maîtrise cette langue en 1 heure et 30 minutes seulement, (Really? Wow, this is my first time I mastered this language in just 1 hour and 30 minutes,)" Tom shocked again which he is raised his eyebrows "1 heure et 30 minutes, êtes-vous un peu adaptatif? (1 hour and 30 minutes, are you kind of adaptive person?)" Jöhn replied "Peut être… (Maybe…)" then he's back with to his language "…But also I can speak back to English," then Tom said "Wow…" then he laugh "…you must be a very gifted person," he replied "Thank you;" then he asked "So, anyways café?" he replied "No I prefer Lait chaud," then Tom said "Well Hot Milk it is," Tom finished making Hot Milk then he serve to Jöhn, which it has a Frappe on it "Wait, frappe?" he replied "So what did you think?" As he take a sip "Mmm… that is really delicious," then He replied "But hey, best brewing in all France," then Marinette and Sabine woke up, and heading to the kitchen, then Marinette yawn "Oh good morning Jöhn," he replied "Oh bonjour Marinette et Sabine, (Oh good morning Marinette and Sabine,)" then Marinette and Sabine react; then Sabine said "What the- Did he speak French?" He replied "Well, he actually said it, and also he was mastered the language in just an hour and a half," then Marinette said "An hour and a half, well… I'm impressing, so are you ready to go out," he replied "Well… Je pense que je suis (I think I am) ready," Tom said "Hmm… You speak both between sentences, very impressive," then Sabine said "But first Marinette, we will have a breakfast first," then Tom said "Oh right who want some croissant, tartine, and café au lait," then they begin their breakfast.

**Disclaimer: Since Jöhn has been mastered the French, so the whole dialogue of other people in Paris, will be in English in this text which is I've been writing this story, so anyways head back to the story.**

As he finished wearing the shoes, he head outside while Marinette waiting, then she said "Oh you're here, come I will teach you some move if you don't need me," he replied "Uhm… okay," then Jöhn follows Marinette running which he heading to the Place des Vesges Park, he is confused which he asked he asked "Wait I thought we were heading to your school," she replied "To the school? We have plenty of time around here, don't worry I going to be quick with no time," then Marinette run up the wall to the top of the building the Jöhn is shocked "Woah you can run up walls? Let me try," then Tiki asked Marinette "Uhm… can he run up the walls?" She replied "Ah no worries, I know he can," then Jöhn failed so many time like 20 times in 5 minutes, then he asked, "How you supposed to do that?" She replied "You have to focus, you don't need your strength, just you have to take faith on you," he said with a soft voice "Okay, I got this," as he focuses on the wall, he runs up and he boost up and landed on top in the roof, she replied "You made it, I know you can make it," Jöhn replied with smile "Thank you," Tiki said "Uhm… Marinette, the school is now opened;" she replied "Got it, let's go Jöhn," then he asked while they were running "Are late in school?" She replied "It's Sunday, well some students they still have class on weekends while me, I'm not part of this," he said "Oh right," then they drop and dive to the ground, crossing the street, until they arrived at her school.

As they arrived in the school, she said "Well, welcome to my school," he reacted "Collége Françoise Dupont (Françoise Dupont High school), Hmmm… this looks better than my school," she said "Come on, let's find him," he replied "Oh yeah the one you mentioned who knew the fragment," then they entered Marinette's school. They entered the school which looks like a court, then Marinette said "Okay its lunchtime, I going to find Alya Cèsaire which she knows where Nino Lahiffe is and…" then she is in thirst "… Adrien Agreste," then she is daydreaming, then Jöhn said "Uhm…" then he snaps out of her with a snapping his thumbs, she's back in normal then she said "Oh yeah, sorry about that, you wait here I will be back," he replied "Uhm… Okay," then she begins finding Alya, while Jöhn is waiting and sitting on the stairs. While he was waiting, he looked at the architecture of Marinette's school which he was mesmerizing the works that he has done, so he pulls out his phone. As he take snap a picture, the girl with the glass which she is pass-by on the court which she saw him, taking some picture then he pulled out his Journal (Which he writes and illustrates the events that happened through his Journey).

Then the girl approach which she asked "Nice writing you got here," then Jöhn look up that he said "Oh thank you," as he closed his notebook, then she asked "I didn't see you around here, what is your name?" then he introduce "Names Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," then she introduce "Nice to meet you Jöhn, names Alya Cèsaire," then she request a handshake, then he accepted. As she sits down by the side of him; she asked "So are you new here?" He replied "No I came here for a visit, to see my friend," then Alya said "Really? What is the name, you know I know every name around here in the school," he replied "Marinette Dupain-Cheng," then she realized "Wait, that's you?" then he said "Well yeah, but how did you know it was me," she replied "Oh she talk with me on the phone last night, that you said you met her since elementary school," he replied "Well it is and it's a long story," Alya replied "I see…" then Alya asked Jöhn that she said "Should I take a walk around the school?" he said "I don't know, Marinette said I will stay here until she finds you," Alya replied "Nah, she will be alright about that, come on I will show you around the school," then Jöhn take the tour. Alya shows Jöhn that the school that has multiple curriculums just like his high school; while they were walking around the school, he notice that how the architects that they were very pleasing and aesthetic that something to comfort himself, so he decided to draw in his Journal. Then she saw his Journal on his hand which he was drawing and writes why they were walking; she asked "…What's that?" As he looked at his Journal, he replied "Well… this is my stuff on this Journal, which I write and illustrated everything," as she looked at his Journal, she reacted that how his writing were high-class cursive style, and his illustration was made from the painting but is he use only a tech-pen. Then she said "Wait, did you make this," then he replied "Well… yeah," then Alya said "Come on, I bring you to art class," then Jöhn asked "What about Marinette?" she replied "She will find us, come on," then Alya grab Jöhn's hand and heading to Art Class; meanwhile, Marinette were searching Alya, Nino, and Adrien around the school, except the Art Class.

They have arrived at the door of the Art Class, which Alya knocking the door, and then Jöhn heard a voice of a man on the other side of the door, which he asked "Class in 30 minutes," she replied "It's me, sir… Alya Cèsaire," then he said "Ah Alya, please come in," then they entered; as they closed the door, the art class the teacher asked "So Mrs. Cèsaire, what can do for you?" then she said "Sir, I just wanted to meet Jöhn Bhrams Christogale, he a tourist and a friend of Marinette" then the art teacher said "Hmmm I see…" then he asked "… you're new around here, don't you?" he replied "Uh… yes, I just come here for a visit," then the art teacher said "I see… well welcome to art class…" then he's standing up "… names Bochaél Landross, teacher of this class," he gave a handshake, so he did. Then Bochaél asked "Anyways Mrs. Césaire, what do you want to see?" she replied "Oh right," Alya took Jöhn's Journal at his hand, then he said "Hey, that's mine," she said "Sorry I need it," as Alya showed Jöhn's work to Bochaél, that he said "Hmm… Interesting, says Mr. Christogale…" as he takes out his glasses "… Did you believed in art?" he replied "Uhm… yeah?" Then he said as he walked approach slowly "Like compassion, loved, curiosity, these are element of the art," as he put his hand to Jöhn's shoulder "I think you have talent and skills in your hand," then he said "Uhh… sure," then he said "Come Christogale, why won't you take this giant empty canvas, filled with art, in just a few hours," as he looked the giant canvas he said "I don't know if I want to," then Alya said "It's okay Jöhn, Mr. Landross was very inspired person," he replied "Really?…" She nodded then Jöhn asked Bochaél "… It is true that you're kind of a very inspiring teacher in this class?" He replied "Well, it is… But if you wanted to make this empty canvas into a masterpiece of art, and you do an honor of your work," he asked, "Did you really mean it?" Bochaél nodded "Alright…" then he picked up some available paint tools in this classroom, then he took a deep breath "… here goes nothing," then he's start painting.

30 minutes later, he's finished painting; he takes a step back to see a whole view, then Alya and the student have just arrived that they were shocked, then he said "I think I am done, then Bochaél said "Impressive, this painting will be featured on the Collége Françoise Dupont (Françoise Dupont High school) Art Festival," he replied "Thank you," then Alya asked "So are you going to stay in this class?" as he was thinking, he replied "Well I decided not to stay here for you class nor the school, I have my friends back in my home, and I sorry to give me the opportunity," Bochaél replied "I see, Jöhn I know you have an opportunity to tjis place, is okay that you miss home- but what I am to say this, that you have passion; inside your heart that you have to show every that who you are here," then he replied "Thank you," then Bochaél said "Anytime, well I will see in another time" then he said "Sure why not," then they exit to the door while the student is still shocked, then the girl asked "Uhm… who is this man?" Bochaél replied "Well Alex… this guy has creativity on his mind," then the boy looked at Jöhn's art then he asked "This art looks like our world, but with some very detailed on the shading-" then another boy came in "You're right, and it has more fantasy-like out this world, and there's writings on the side of the canvas which It has some different characters" Bochaél said "Your right Nathaniel, Mark, It has a unique style of art."

As they go out, Alya asked "Jöhn, why did you decided not to take the opportunity?" he replied "Because I'm not ready, look I am almost finished high school, and the choices we're endless but not take all of it, and I don't what my future looks like," Alya said "I see, so that's why it is difficult to be your own," then he said "But hey; someday, I will take that opportunity to share the whole world," Alya "Yeah you could say that again," then they head back to the court. As they were way back, the students were scream and running in the opposite direction, they reacted; as they have arrived, the dimension errors were here which they were captured inside the cage, which they were team up to bring somewhere. Alya tries to call the police, but the service is disrupted; then Alya said "Jöhn, you stay here, behind the wall" he asked "Why where are you going?" she said "I call will going to call somebody to take care of them," he asked "Are you sure they were here?" She said "They will," he replied "Hurry friend," Alya said "I will," then she ran. As he peeks out of the window, one of the dimension errors saw him they sound of the alarm, so he hide "I think the Nûlls saw me," they did then the Sîpers starts shooting on the window were Jöhn hides. As they were shooting at him, Jöhn make a run through the hallway, then he jumped out the window before-it-will-shoot, he landed and roll on the ground, he stands up, summon his sword, take out his eye contact, and the fight start. Jöhn make a run the Nûlls attacking them, but then the Sîper starts shooting at him, he dodges the bullets but then he was shoot at his shoulder then he covered behind on the stairs, but he was recovered the wounds in seconds, he jumped out then he use his Kröskjander Pistol to teleport strikes, then he use the Trïadacta spear to gather the Dimension Errors by using the water, trap inside like a bubble, and exploded into out of existence, then the new Dimension type monster the Holkrovrævun they were twice glitches birds which they were about the size of a 2 average persons by height, the appearance is disturbing; the eyes were so many around on the head which it can see around 360º, it has the beak which is strait at length around 50 cm (19.685 inches) which is made out of metal and bone mixed, and the wingspan was about 100 cm (39.3701 inch) at their side, and feather had the variety of color which they were unorganized/ out of order; but then the Holkrovrævun grab the cage which contains the students that they kidnapped, then he said "Wait stop!" Meanwhile, Alya running in the opposite direction which she's performed a transformation sequence; Alya became Rena Rouge, and heading to the court. Jöhn saw the Alya on the rooftop, she pulls out her flute then she performed a memorizing flute which the Holkrovrævun starts hallucinating, cause the perspective jacked-up, and it doesn't know where to fly? Then the Alya jump higher to the top of the giant bird, then she uses her flute to smacks in the head, it got stunned and crashed on the court; then the cage dropped it, that the door which is broken that the students escaped and run away, then the Alya landed on her feet, then she looks at him; as she approached she asked "You're alright young man?" he replied "Uhh… thanks," as Alya look at him, which she realized in him, which some sort take out his fake contacts, and he's equipped what kind of a sword which it has distinctive weapon, then she introduces "Hi… I'm Rena Rouge, but you can't stay here," he replied "I know but- LOOK OUT!" he teleported and smack the big bird's face which is trying to eat Alya, then she said "Thanks, but first lets this big bird out of here," he said "Sure, let's take him or her back in Sesame Street," she said "What?" he replied "Nothing," then the battle continued. The Holkrovrævun starts to fly up then it dives and spins to Alya and Jöhn, they dodge quickly, the Holkrovrævun got hit on the wall which it got stunned again; then Jöhn said "Hey Fox wanna boost?" she said "Sure," she starts running, then she jumped higher, the he follows Alya which he jumped higher then she gave the boost to jumped very higher which about a half of height of the Eiffel Tower, then Jöhn use the Kröskjander Pistol to teleport Alya above at him, then she asked "How did you do that?" "No time and the bird awaken," he said, then he use the Alternitav Pistol, shoots out the Blue Dust which the Holkrovrævun freeze from the ground, then he said "Let's dive," Alya said "Right," then they boosted down pulled out their weapon aimed to the Holkrovrævun and slammed brute which the Holkrovrævun shattered while it's freeze and it's disintegrated.

After the fight, the Alya said "You're okay young man?" he replied "Well I'm fine, I guess," she asked in internal monologue "I don't know if he's him, or some alternate version of him," then she asked "So, what's your name?" then he introduced "Oh me? Names Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," then she realized at her internal monologue again "That's him, but how," then Ladybug came in "Rena Rouge, and Jöhn what happened?" then she said "Oh you're here," then Marinette said "Yep, also this place it's a mess," then she use her repair powers to fix the whole school; After she's finished, Alya asked "By the way Ladybug, do you know him?" Marinette replied "Well… yeah technically," then Alya asked "So is she a Miraculous Holder?" she replied "No but she from another dimension," then she said, "Wait like the multiverse theory?" Ladybug said "Yeah kind of," then Jöhn asked "Where have you been?" she said "A fighting on the other side of the school, take out the monsters, until I found you in the court" then Alya asked "Those monsters, who are they," Jöhn replied "Those are dimension errors," she said "Dimension errors?" Marinette said "These bad guys where big trouble, they conquered every dimension and consumed it for power," she asked, "But why they want to conquer so much?" Jöhn said "It's complicated;" then their miraculous starts blink glows that they said simultaneously "Oh no, I have to go," Jöhn said "it's alright until we will meet again," as they were leaving, Alya asked, "I'm sorry if I keep your miraculous?" Marinette replied "It is okay until you will give it back, after we will deal with this situation," then they leaving split up, and Jöhn stay here and wearing his contacts. As he's waiting sitting on the stairs, Alya came back to the court, she asked him "Hey Jöhn, have you seen Marinette when you gone?" he replied "She's not here, but she text me she will be back on the court when I found you," then she said "Oh I see, so I wait here?" he said "Well if we having a conversation to talk about it," so she sits and talk to Jöhn until Marinette's arrives. Marinette came back, she stand up that he said "Oh Marinette, your back," then Marinette said "Hey Alya, Jöhn what you been up to?" she replied "Well I gave him a tour around the school since we were waiting, and also I take him to the art class to show his talents that he got," Marinette said "Really what talent she is?" She replied, "Well, this…" Alya shows the picture to Marinette, Jöhn said "Why did you take a pic?" Alya said "What, is there any problem?" he replied "No;" Marinette reacted "What the- I never seen this art before, where did you learn those painting techniques?" He replied "I don't know, I think I have some natural talent or something," Marinette said "I see…" then she changed the subject "… By the way, Alya, have you seen Nino and Adrien?" She replied "Hmm… I think I saw them at the library," Jöhn said "Library eh… I think you didn't you take me from the tour," Alya said "Did I? Hmmm Well, I never go to the library, what the heck let's go there," then they head to the library.

As they arrived at the entrance of the library, Marinette asked "Have you been in a library?" Jöhn replied "Well only in my school; which is very small," Alya said "Well my friend take a look of this," as they opened the door, he got reacted that the library which it has a similar size like Simon's library back in Dimension 36, but it much more organized that the books were perfectly by order. Jöhn's reaction "Wow this is better than my school," then Marinette said "You going to stay here in those bookshelves, I going to find Nino and Adrien if they were here," he said "Well okay," then they leave. Jöhn looked around for something very interesting which he heading to the Sci-fi story section; he look around the section, which he saw a sophisticated black book, he got curious; he picks it up, the novel name is 'Shelter.' Which is has a distinctive book cover; the cover has a girl falling to the sky which the color has the range of warm colors, whales, birds, and group of fishes were just floating around on their same level, and with some glitches in the background; The author of the book is 'Lodeon Mattias P. Robinson' so he curious and start reading. Meanwhile, Marinette and Alya were going around the library to find Nino and Adrien; they arrived the reading/research table area, here which they found Nino and Adrien at the northeast of their table which they were they just studying or reading some magazines or **graphic novels **(Eh… I don't know). So they found them; as they approach, Alya said "Hey Nino, Adrien," Nino said "Oh Alya, and Marinette good to see you," Agreste said, "So what are you guys doing?" Marinette said, "We're fine, but don't you know that there's an attack in our school?" Adrien said "Wait what? When this happened?" Alya said "A few minutes ago, we only saw Ladybug, the Fox Girl, and the guy which they help to deals those monsters," Nino asked, "Are they Akumas?" Marinette said "No there not Akumas, which what we saw is very disturbing," then Nino said "Wait… a new type of enemy, and also who is this new guy?" then Alya said "Hmmm… New guy; Oh yeah I almost forget, Jöhn?" as he heard it, he's tracking to some tables while reading; as he looked up, he said "Yeah Alya?" then he saw them "… Oh hi," them Marinette introduce her "Guys, this is Jöhn Bhrams Christogale, Christogale this is Nino and Adrien," Jöhn said "Hey guys," "Nice to meet you Jöhn," Adrien said while he is handshake, "Me too," Nino said when Jöhn handshake him. After they were handshake, Adrien asked "So why are you here?" he replied "Well I came here as a visit, and also I'm a friend of Marinette since Elementary," Adrien react "What?" while Marinette raised her eyebrows; Nino said "Really? Did you know her?" she replied "Well yeah… *he he he (Laugh Nervously)," then Jöhn said "It's a long story that we were friends in the first place;" then Adrien asked "So why he is here," Alya said "He came here as a tourist," Nino said "Really? Why wouldn't you guys take him around in this city?" then Jöhn said "I think I'm already exploring around the place," Nino asked "Really how far?" he said "I think… most of the district around," then Adrien asked "Where did you come from?" he replied "I'm from the Philippines," Nino said "The Philippines? Oh don't you know, Adrien travels your country since his 'round-the-world trip last year," he said "Really?" Nino said "Yeah, talk to him," then Adrien said "Well it is, it's much beautiful than my last trip to New Caledonia," Nino "That's true- oh by the way, oh old are you?" he replied "Well I'm…" as he looked Marinette, she noded "… we I'm 16," Adrien reacted "You're 16? But how you guys became friends?" he replied "Well, I visit to the elementary school every day, because my mom teaches children, and Marinette were one of them, so my role is to watch them as an in-charge when my mom gone," Alya said "I don't know you have a big role, which makes you a responsibility," he said "Actually is true, especially Marinette," Marinette said "Wha- how did you know?" he replied "I don't know? Maybe my memories were just a washed-up to the sea since I was a kid, Maybe you tell them (*wink his eye)," Marinette know the wink; that he just pretend in this situation.

Then Adrien asked, "So… why do you won't see us?" Marinette replied, "Have you heard a new discovery of a new element that happened in this city?" Nino said "A new element, I think I know it," Nino pulls out his phone to search the new element in France. As he found it, Nino show to them the picture that he said "I think you mean this," it shows a tall man which he wears a white formal attire, it has his hair combed-back blond hair, and he's wearing a glasses; and also with a another man which it has a black formal attire with he wears a blue, white, red stripes sash over his right shoulder, shaking their hands while the tall man holds the new element at his other arm; then Adrien reacted "Wait, it's that my dad?" Nino replied "I know right, I think the other guy, is the Mayor of Paris," then Alya said "Woah Adrien's father invented a new element," then Nino said "Well technically is not invented but it is actually he discovered from the river of seine, but then it got traded by some random millionaire which they something to do about the new element," then Jöhn asked "When did it take?" He replied "I think its last week that announce in the news," Alya said, "So what are they going to do about it?" Nino replied "Well it says here in the article last night which it says…

"_Tonight, this is the moment we revolutionized the world forever, with this we can use this element as energy, equipment's, and lastly the weapons. This is the beginning, this is the infinite; this is the Agrestium."- Qiousaire_

Then Marinette said "Wait they were going to use many things that they could possibly? That's impossible to do such a thing," Alya said "I know right, infinite energy? That some weird element thinks did they do that," then Adrien cross his arms "Actually it does," Nino said "Really?" then he said "Actually when he tested the new element, he blasted all the way of the room, which is very unstable so he decided to sell it to someone," then Jöhn asked "Is he okay?" Adrien replied "Well yes, but technically no; he got bruises and wounds, so the bodyguards and I help him to heal," then Marinette said "Aw that's sweet," He said "Hey at least it wasn't so bad," then Jöhn asked "Oh okay, by the way where the new element is located to?" Nino replied "I think the current location of the Agrestium is in the Marie Curie facility on the outskirt of Paris, but not just far," then Marinette asked, "It is a tourist spot?" Nino replied "Well it is, but it is very underrated as always," then she said "Well thank you for your information," then Nino said "Anytime," then Adrien asked "Oh yeah I almost forgot Marinette," she asked "What is it?" as he pull out his pocket, he said "I think you dropped this," Marinette reacted "My Bracelet," then Adrien said "I found it under my bed, since you lost it last year," then Marinette said "Thank you Adrien," he replied "Anytime, and Jöhn," he said "Yeah?" he replied "I so nice to meet you," "Anytime," Jöhn said, then Marinette said "I think is getting late, see you in class," Adrien said "Sure," and they were left.

As they were at living home (Marinette's home), she said "Okay new plan, you have gathered the data and information until next week," then Jöhn asked "Next week why?" she replied "Don't you know, according to Wikidictionpedia: Marie Curie facility is the most heavenly secure place in the whole world (mine), so I want you to heading to the place, analyzing by the week as soon as possible," Jöhn said "Are you sure about that?" Marinette said, "What did you mean?" Jöhn replied "Well, I can projecting the information in my mind without any high technology nor gadgets to used it," then Marinette said "Oh yeah I almost forgot, you have more powers than I have (by uniquely), but are you sure, this place is full of dangerous traps especially in night," as he thinking he said "I think I can handle this by a week," Marinette said "Well good luck," but then he asked "But what if you something in danger?" she said "Don't worry, if called me," he said "Oh right, got it," then Marinette said "So goodnight?" he said "Goodnight," Marinette head back to the room, and Jöhn lay down on the couch while watching some romantic French movies until midnight he sleeps. Jöhn just woke up in his couch; today is Monday, every children heading to the somewhere learn, Adults were heading back to work, he sits alone in the comfortable room, he's making hot milk for no reason, he head to balcony leaning on it, drinking it to see the sunrise over the city of love, he asked himself "What is my passion? I don't what my future is? Maybe I will find myself," he thought something very ahead to his life, and finding his own decision; he finished his drinking, the sun set's up, and he jumped off the balcony. Jumping on houses and buildings around the city, he looking the facility were the Dimensional Fragment is, he arrived the facility outside the capital, he use his x-ray vision to see the inside the building that what he saw, the facility is full of traps, impossible way in nor way out, and robot security guards (similar to Dimension 2's security systems), he analyzed the building in just 7 days, some days were the Miraculous were in trouble by those Dimension Errors or Akuma; if they need him. After weekdays, Marinette woke up the bed she heading to the living room, then she saw Jöhn which he just painting but as she got outside, she saw a lot of paintings that he make them, Jöhn looked back which he saw her, then Jöhn said "Morning Marinette," then she said "Morning Jöhn," as she approached she asked "What is all of this?" he replied "Oh this, I am selling paintings," as she picks up one of the paintings, she said "These paintings were beautiful and unique," he replied "Thank you I been doing this since after I finished analyzing the facility," Marinette said "Really?" Jöhn said "Yep, but then I got bored of it, so I start paintings," then Marinette asked "So what are you going to do the paintings," after he finished his latest painting, he stand up take a sip and he said "Well selling it," she replied "What? But these paintings were amazing, this cost like a million," then he replied "Well I set this price down, as low as he can," then he takes all the paintings, then he asked, "Are you going to keep this painting?" Marinette replied "Oh sorry about that," then he said "No it's okay you can keep it- it's free," Marinette said "Really? Thank you, I will hang it in the living room," then he said "Sure, so anyways I be back by noon," then she said "Sure, just be back," then as he leaves he said "I will be back," then he started making business.

By noon, as he heads back to Marinette's house but suddenly at the crossroads, they got bumped at by the accident which his painting equipment dropped, and his head hurt. Is he going to pick up a girl picked up first then she asked "Is this yours?" as he looked up "Alya," Alya replied "Oh Jöhn, good to see you," then he asked "Uh… can help me to pick up all of my stuff?" Alya replied "Sure why not," then they help him. After they picked up the equipment, Jöhn asked "So why you're being a rushed?" Alya sigh "The bus got away since you bumped my way," he replied "Well I'm sorry," Alya replied "It's okay I can wait," then he said 'Well I'm sorry to cause any trouble of your way," but then Alya asked "So what's up with some equipment's?" he replied "Well your know, I have to sell some of my arts, and this is my last day" then Alya said "Wow I thought you might be tourist, and you're leaving?" then he replied "Well sometimes I'm an entrepreneur, by making business, and yeah I think I am about to leave," Alya gets it "Oh I see, but what about Adrien and Nino?" then he said "Well I talk to them on the other day, there were fine and chilled; oh yeah few days ago, Nino learn me how to DJ at his private party," Alya said "Wow that's cool," then Jöhn said "Yeah, but when I touch the DJ booth and plays anything, Nino is shocked at his face, and Adrien too," Alya said "Wow, that's awesome, man I wish I would come to the party," Jöhn said "Don't worry I send this video to you since last night… and voilà already send," Alya said "Thanks Jöhn," then the bus arrived "Oh got a go…" Alya said, as he entered the bus, she looked at her she said "Be awesome," with a thumbs up, then bus closed and leave; Jöhn said "Yeah, I'm awesome," and then he's on his way back.

As he arrived at Marinette house, Marinette said "Oh your back, so how much money you earn?" he replied "Well not much, but I will keep my money for my next journey," then Marinette replied "Are you sure these money would work from other dimensions?" he replied "It would work but sometimes didn't I hope so," then Marinette asked "So you're ready?" he replied "Sure let's go," Jöhn take out his eye contacts, and Marinette transformed into Ladybug, then they set out and heading to the facility. As they arrived at the facility, they were crouch then Jöhn said "Okay here's the plan-" but suddenly Rena Rouge, Chat Noir, and then new type of miraculous name which is a turtle, arrived which they saw them, as they landed Chat Noir said "Hey, Ladybug," they stand up that she said "Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace? What are you guys doing here?" Alya said "We came here to help, and Jöhn?" he said "Uh hi," then Carapace got curious "Did we met somewhere?" he asked, "What did you mean?" Carapace said "I don't know but I saw you in the library reading," Jöhn said "Wait what? Well that's true but that creepy and weird in a way," when he steps back very slowly, Chat Noir said "Nah he just joking on you, by the way why you guys here," While Marinette is in the conversation of these three, he had in mind that these three they have a miraculous just like Marinette, Adrien is Chat Noir, Alya is Rena Rouge, and Nino is Carapace, he won't tell to Marinette because superheroes were very restricted to exposed to show identity, and that's the rule. Then Nino said to Marinette "Wait, this person name Jöhn is not belonging here somewhere in our world?" Marinette said "Well its true, but we need to help him to get back to his world, and save our world," then Alya said "So that's why those different creature were pop out of nowhere," then Adrien said "So as Jöhn has the hands-on of the Dimension Fragment, all the creature were wiped away forever, but Jöhn will not exist in this world?" the Jöhn came in the conversation "Well not really," then Nino said "Oh hey Jöhn," then Marinette asked "So it's already set up?" he replied "Well I think yeah, it ready to deactivate," then Alya asked "Wait, what are you guys doing,?" Marinette replied "We're going to get the Agrestium," Nino said "The Agrestium, that rarest and powerful element of all why?" Jöhn replied "Because the Agrestium is the Dimensional Fragment," Alya said "Wait, the term 'get' means 'stealing', Ladybug you committed a crime," then Jöhn said "Hey it's not like that, but I will going to explain everything, but first you guys have to help me," Adrien crossed his arms "I don't know, if I wanted to trust you," he request a handshake, then Adrien handshake Jöhn. Then Alya said "Are sure about that, Marinette?" she replied "I will really sure," then Nino asked, "What if he something doing it wrong?" Marinette said "I will arrest him, with no exception neither reasons to talk about it," then Adrien to Jöhn "So do we have the deal?" he accepts it. As they stand on the top of the building at the front of the Marie Curie facility, Jöhn said "Ready?" Adrien said "You asked for it," Jöhn use his phone (Which it has the app shut down all of the electricity and back-up's electricity on the specific area); as he activate the application, voice of a woman on the phone which she said "Initiate shutdown," the traps, the robots, and the concentrated security were shut down all over the facility. They got react, then Jöhn said "Yep, I think Alexander might he used it too far," as he jumped down "Hurry, we only get an hour, before the effects of the world will wear off," Adrien said "Got it," then they got inside at the facility.

They entered the facility, the place has but some other traps still active; Nino asked "Wait, those traps it must be electricity," Jöhn said "Yeah about that, these traps were made out of steams (You know what I mean)," so they evade it and passed, as they arrived the vault were the Dimension Fragment stored it, then Adrien said "Alright time to bust this door down," then Marinette warn him "Wait Chat Noir, maybe that's not the time to make the door destroyed," Nino said "She's right bro, they think we're already robbing the place," Alya said "Hmm… but how we open the vault without avoided any trouble?" Jöhn said "Well I can picklock," he pulled out his Dimensional Picklock tool, then Marinette said "Uhm but Jöhn this vault has no key," Jöhn said "But every door has the keyhole," as he insert vault, the wall of the vault which is exposed well into an x-ray vision, Nino said "Woah you can do it?" Jöhn said "Well yeah, every impossible door I will unlock everything, but this one it isn't that much," then he open the vault "anyways shall we?" Jöhn said, "You're a good kid Jöhn," Alya said, he replied with a thank you. They arrived at the vault, and they saw the Dimension Fragment, then Marinette said "Jöhn be careful this fragment one of the scientist accidentally touches the for so long, they began disintegrated," Jöhn said "Really?" he replied "I will," as he approached the fragment he picked up; but suddenly the power back on, then Nino said "Oh no were doomed, now the world shows us that who we are," then Marinette said "Jöhn can you shut it down," he replied "I can't my battery died after I use the app," then Adrien said "But were exposed," Alya said "And Nino is right you're the one who the cause of it," then Jöhn said "Look I'm sorry that we take so long, but on the good side look at the top corner of the room…" when they looked upon the top corner "… You see all the CCTV cameras were down until 30 hours to boot it up," then Marinette said "You're right, thanks but sorry that we have angry about you," Jöhn said "Don't worry about that, what is important now is we have to focus our mission together," Alya said "Alright gang, let's get out of here," then they ready to escape. As they go out the vault, all of the Robot Guards were showed up, and then they beat the crap out of it, then they head to the sections were the traps were activated again, which the section is began more intense than ever, so they evade it countless of time, until they reach the lobby, but suddenly the main door is closing down slowly, but then he summoned his sword throw it, then the door stops; they slide down then on the last, Jöhn slide down, grab his sword, and close immediately, and they got out.

As they got out, Marinette asked "Alright we got out, so what next?" Jöhn said "I believed, this Dimension Fragment is like a compass when it leads to the Machine (According to Alexander Malagtas), it follows where the beeping sound," then Adrien reacted "Jöhn your hand is glowing," his right arm is glowing when he touch the fragment, and he hears beeping sound; then Alya said "I think hear the beeping sound," Nino said "Me too," Adrien said "Where it leads to?" Jöhn is thinking "Let's go to the high place, to see a better view," when they get at the top, he turns around as the beep gets faster, as the beep into a one tone until silence he looked up, and he saw the big building, then Alya said "Bibliothèque Mazarine, the oldest library in Paris," Nino said "I don't know this library must have secret on it," Adrien said "Just like some Action-adventure move," then Marinette said "So anyways Jöhn are you ready for your last trip?" he said "I don't know guys, I wish I wanted to stay here for a long time," Adrien said "Don't worry, I know you can come back after this situation, but hey you will look upon to us," Jöhn said "Thanks Chat Noir, Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Carapice you guys are the best," Alya said "Well no problem about that, you're ready?" he replied "I'm ready whatever be," they laugh then they heading to the library. They arrived at the library, Manilve Rixal showed up this time he read the book, that he said "Well well well…" he laughed as he closed the book "…You know, we always here at the last part at the same time of this moment, isn't that coincidence that we doing this all over again," he said "I know about that but this time, I will going to wipe your face," then Marinette asked "Are the one who summons those creature roaming around the city?" Manilve replied "Yes it's true, also we never have the introduction to me," Jöhn said "I know your Manilve Rixal," he said "Precisely but in the end, you forget my name; even across the eternity," Jöhn said "What?" Adrien said, "Hey you, I don't know what you talking about or what you going to do with us?" Manilve laugh "You guys are not understanding what my saying," as he snaps his finger, Dimension Errors summoned to kill them "Well if you want my answers, I will tell it in the end," and then he disappeared. Jöhn said "Wait," then Alya said "Jöhn the creatures were going to destroyed the library," Nino said "And us specific," Marinette asked, "What are we going to do?" Jöhn replied "We're going to fight," Adrien said "Now that's my kind of deal," and the fight starts.

Everyone rushed in to those creature; but as Marinette sense, she looked up "Look out!" they looked up and dodge and split on their way, Marinette transformed her yoyo into a ladybug's wing to protect Adrien, while Jöhn uses his dimensional projector to protect Alya and Nino, as they looked up Adrien said "What are they?" Jöhn said "Well that's new," Nino said "Bro they look like monkey but like a spider were throwing some weird rocks," Alya asked "A spider-monkey?" Nino replied "That's the one, that I been forgetting," suddenly the new creatures were teleported into other place, Marinette said "What the- they just teleport," Nino said "Hey that's not how spider monkey's world," Adrien said "Alright Jöhn, wat you going to called them?" he replied "I called them the Schulkruråjs, because I remember these guys were similar from my favorite childhood game, the guys were annoying like hell," Alya looked up "Hey look this annoying bird came here," Jöhn said "That's it, this guys has to go, you're ready?" they replied "Sure!" they their shield deactivate and start fighting. Jöhn change his weapon into an axe, to smash of all of the Nûlls, the Østers and the Sîpers, while Alya use the flute to use mirage to lure the enemies; as they were gathered, Nino called Adrien to help him to boost him up; as Adrien give him a boost, Nino said "Jöhn throw me down," he jump at their same height, grab him and throw to the ground, and it cause the explosion, which the Dïgrs went into dust; as he on top of the Air, he use the Kröskjander Pistol to teleported to Marinette, then he said "Need some help?" he team up with her with some perfectly executed combos to the Schulkruråjs and the Holkrovrævun; then then he teleport to Alya that she said "Ready the attack," she uses her flute, cause the creature to confused, and then Adrien use his Cataclysm to tear down the library down causing the enemies sees fear (during hallucination) until they were gathering, and finally use his devastation technique the Hurricyphoon, causing the Dimension Errors spinning around until when they got to the eye, they got explode to disintegrate.

Adrien said "Well that could take care of it," as they looked around, Nino said "Well someone going to pay up, and clean this place," Marinette said "Don't worry, I got this-" suddenly an explosion unexpected as Marinette going to use her repair powers; Alya said "What was that?" Jöhn said "I think it came from the center of the library," the explosion came off again. As they arrive at the center, there's a giant statue around 75 meters tall (246.063 ft. /t) then Nino shocked "It's that a gargoyle?" Adrien said "I think it looks like a dragon but no wing and long legs," Jöhn said, "I think it's the Costologorigân," they looked at them, he said "Hey let's make them unique" and they said "Hmm…" "Agree," "True," and the battle begins.

The Costologorigân spit the saliva, they dodge, until they realized the spit is acid; a special kind of acid like disintegrate, so they have to careful of it. Marinette said "Chat run to the dome he replied "Got it," they climb up at 75° degrees angle, cause the Costologorigân distracted and confused at their side; it spits at them, then they dodge it, then Adrien said, "Foxxy do a flip!" Alya jump over the head, smack the head, the Costologorigân looked back, then she play some melodic flute music, causing has distraction so it spits at her, then Adrien save her by jumped the wall and grab her, then she said "Take a heel, turtle," Nino take spin with his shield causing into a tornado, and hit the ankles causing the Costologorigân feel weaker, then Nino said "Lady, Cat tied it like a shoe," Marinette and Adrien were at the top of the ceiling on the dome, spinning together like a dance as they fall, then she use her yoyo to tide it up like a shoe, then Adrien use the rod to tied it up very secure, then Adrien and Marinette said "Alright Jöhn it's all yours," he run up very fast, high jumped to the top of the dome, switch back to his sword, and dive down with a spin and the Costologorigân destroyed and disintegrated in the air. After the fight, Alya said "Wow this is the most intense fight since the beginning," Nino laugh "I know right," Marinette said "Thanks guys it's been an honor to having a mission with us," Alya and Nino said "Sure," "Anytime," Adrien said "Ladybug is he ready?" Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino, look at Jöhn looking at the window to see the night sky, as they approach at him Marinette said "Jöhn are you okay?" he looks at them he said "I'm fine," Adrien asked "Are you okay," he replied "Yes… No… Well… I don't know, because it just…" he sits down "… I don't what is my future hold?" Marinette said, "Wait do you mean?" Jöhn explained "You see I was kind of a loner, but you guys give courage to set the path of my own, and I appreciate it" Adrien said "Wow that's good move to your own," he replied "Thank you," Nino said "No thank you, because you are awesome," then they agreed Alya said "So are ready to go home," as he stands up "Yeah, I think I am ready," then they head to the machine.

As they approach the center of the library, the fragment went beeping three times then the floor began to sink like an elevator, until they arrive at the machine. As they approach the machine, Jöhn saw the document lying on the top; Adrien asked "What that?" as he opened the document "This is the report of Sanatonio Ripal," Marinette asked "Who is Sanatonio?" he replied "He or she's the one who discovered the Dimensions, and searching for answers," Alya asked "So what it reads?" He replied "Hmm… let's see…"

_**The Fourth Report of Sanatonio Ripal, **__**August 16, 1920**_

_The Journey has been beyond, it began weirder and weirder as we travel so far, our team feels not sick but one of the teams has psychological problems._

_Our guy Sung Yi said he feels sick, but his body looks normal, then he began more and more auditory and visual hallucinations he said, but this guy he's a great fighter. When we check our body, we found out his hand began to spreading very slow, that the guy said "Hurry Ripal, you're our hope think I feel I'm going to die," so I replied "No you will not die Sung Yi, I be there for you, just hold on," as I stand up, I said "Alright team, let's go the another dimension," they replied "Sir" or "Roger" then they heading to the Dimension 9499._

_As we arrived in Dimension 9499, the world was beautiful than the others that we saw. As it looks promising, we heading down to the mountain (where the machine is on the top of the mountain) we saw a village where it has an aesthetic style of building would dream of, and it seem it mix some Japanese and Filipino architects. As we arrived in the village, they have locals live in peacefully, then an old man which is the leader of the village he said "Ah fellows travelers welcome, you must be very tired for your Journey," I replied "It's okay, we were just fine as you know it," the old man said "Hmm… you must be here as a temporary, what can I do for you?" then my assistant which she said "Were here to help this poor man, It has the psychological sickness over his body, can you fix him," I said "I'm sorry that's my assistant Hu Meijin," the old man said "Hmm… I can heal him in a matter of time," then I said "Well sure," then the old man smiled "Well welcome to our village," and we felt welcome._

_We stayed here about a week; the man is cured, but we finally ready to go. As we about to leave, the old man said "Before you leave, I want to give you this," the old man give to me which is kind of a violin which is very thin, I asked "What's this?' he replied "This the Kasalastan violin, when you played it, it will feel the melodic all around it, for you and your crews removed of the stress and frustration and anger," then I said "Thank you, but I can't play the violin" then the girl at the distance she said "I do!" Sung Yi said "Thank you Sakaragi," the old man laugh "Anyways, I hope you will find your answers," I confused "Huh?" then the old man said "Well good luck to your journey," we climb up to the mountain, enter to the portal and we continue to our Journey._

_End of Report_

After he reads, Marinette said "Wow Mr. Ripal, seems pretty cool guy," Alya said "Yeah, it's like feel warmth over the page," then Nino said "Yeah, you know it's crazy? This guy heading to far through this far," then Adrien asked "Wow I mean awesome, but Jöhn why did you keep thos document at your hands," He replied "Chat Noir, the reason why I keep those files, because they were the truth that what is looks like if we meet our world until to the end, and this would be the answers to all," then Marinette said "I don't if the future of universe collide would looks like, but this it won't have more evidence to these, if they were belived," he replied "I will, and my whole world will know it, and we will not alone," Marinette said "Oh okay I see," then Alya said "So are you're ready to go home," Jöhn replied "Yeah I think I'm ready," as he put the Dimension Fragment at the top of the machine, the portal appears, he asked "Well this is goodbye," then Nino said "Oh wait Jöhn, I want you to have this," he throws which is a another weapon at him, he said "Wait are these-" "Daggers, which they were very speedy with those attacks, but on the downside this would have no capacity to Akuma, Miraculous and Human," he asked "Where did you found this?" Nino said "Well I found this in the attic at the abandon building, this thing look so Ancient so I keep it," he replied "Thanks," Nino said "You're welcome my fwend," then Marinette said "Well I wish you would be back," he replied "I will," as he steps on the portal, he waves and he said "I'll be back until I will finish the job," and the portal closed.

He more and more feel comfort, but now he has to focus his home, so he name the dimension in his Journal "Couragiosita Miraculrai-akumis Parisian" forgave him courageously and brave for setting his path for his journey.


	12. Dimension 91

Jöhn woke up in the 2D cartoonish cal-art style by the rays of the sun, through to the leaves; he stand up look around that he said "Am I in the middle of the forest? Great here we go again," when he saw the path which he follows to the cliff until that what he saw, he saw a city that surrounds with a very tall wall alongside at the incredible fjord, "Wait am I in Norwegian Fjords? This is nice," Jöhn said so he heading to the city.

He arrives the gates which as he entered inside of the city, the City Guard saw him is because the distinct feature at him, he said "You buddy," he confused "Huh?" the Guard said "Turn around," he turned around then he said "You're new aren't you?" he replied "Well yeah, Uhm… how did you know?" the Guard replied "Your appearance is very noticeable," he replied "Uhm… thanks?" the Guard said "No it's not that you… you look different than us," he said "What did you mean?" then he realized "Oh no." As the guard was going to begin to inspect him, the city began an earthquake, the ground is shaking and the post were almost to fall, the guard said "What the heck?" Jöhn look around, that he saw a water pillar rising up almost to the sky he said "Sorry sir, I have to see this pillar," then he ran, and then guard said "Hey! Get back here, kids these days," but he didn't chase him, so he sits down reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee.

He arrives at the shorelines of the city, which were water pillar is, as he zooms using his eye, he saw a boat; inside it has 2 girls and a boy wearing life jackets trap at the top of the water pillar, as he zooms out a little he realized they surround by the flocks of Flÿers, while blue-hair girls protected them using a oars to slap to them, Jöhn trying to save them, but then Dimension Errors appeared on the shore guarding the pillar, Jöhn said "Get out of the way," and the battle starts. The Aqualröj and the Dïgrs dives to the gravel, which he feels surrounding underground, so he dodge when the Aqualröj and the Dïgrs rose up of digging, then he attacked using the Trïadacta spear for better ranged, then he uses a new weapon the daggers which is in flames (the Khäosiatva) which when he uses it, his attack speed and his strength were increased, it helps to attack one target rather than multiple, but the downside the range is very short so he's very risky, then the Aquaröj shoots the poison at him for a few seconds, he dodges it and cover behind of the boulder then he switch to the Adsévan axe to smash by Nûlls and Maze Dwellers by crowed attacks, then he dodge the bullets by those Sîpers and Østers but he got hit that's he slowed down by one of them, but this time they were very big advantage and teamed up, so he switch to the Alternitav Pistol using Red Dust shooting the Aqualröjs until they were fried like fish, then there's a new type of Dimension Errors which they were coming from the ground, the Calystrågas; unlike Aqualröjs they were the opposite to them, which is like the skin were very heated and it has masculine shaped, while the Aqualröjs were feminine, so they basically Fire-type mermaid. The attack of the Calystrågas, they fly up to the sky and slamming down instantly, but he dodges the attacks; then Aqualröjs dives down to the ground sneakily; as a sneaky attack which Jöhn feels why the ground is wet, then the Aqualröj upper scratch Jöhn, but he's recovered his damage, then he keep switching weapon to slash all of the enemies. As the enemies he defeated, he proceeds to climb up to the water pillar; Jöhn learn the move from Marinette, so he can climb up walls and of course some vertical platform, he reach to the top of the pillar then he lands on top of the boat, the blue-hair girl said "Ahh, who are you?" he replied "I come here to help," as the Flÿers going to attack them he killed it straight off the bat, then the black-hair girl said "Why did you do it?" he replied "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you," then the little boy asked "Mister, are you going to save us?" he replied "What did you think?" then his task begins. As he destroyed more of the Flÿers, the water pillar descending down, while the people watching. As it reaches the same water level, people were cheering is because Jöhn save those kids but suddenly, the boat got broke, sink instantly, and end it up at the other side of the shore when water flows very fast.

As they were standing up, the blue-hair girl said "Thanks, mister, we couldn't die without you," he replied "No problem about that," they laugh but suddenly, they saw Jöhn eyes which the little boy said "You're not around here don't you," he asked "What did you mean," then the black-hair girl said "Well, first of all, your eyes are not eye tattoo, which is kind of a natural black rather than artificial black and secondly, it's impossible to create small white pattern to your eyes," as blue-hair girl analyzed Jöhn's eyes, she asked "You're right Frida, who are you mister?" he introduce "Me? Oh then name's Jöhn Bhrams Christogale, nice to meet you" then the blue-hair girl introduce "Oh your name's Jöhn as pronounce [yän/yon]," then Jöhn was shocked "Oh my goodness, you get the pronounce of my first name," Hilda said "Really?" he said "Well yeah, most of my friend called me 'John' for paired no reason," then the little boy asked "Uhm… hello Mr. Christogale…" he asked "Yeah?" the little boy introduced "Names David we just want to say… thank you for saving us," he replied "No problem. And you must be…" then the black-hair girl said "Frida, by the way, where did you come from?" he asked, "What did you mean?" Hilda said "Because I notice your wearing distinctive clothes and of course that's not tattooed on you limbs," then Jöhn said "Well you got me, I do not belong here in this place," Hilda said "So you must be a foreigner then," then he said "No you don't understand, I do not belong here," David said "What did you mean you do not belong here?" then Frida said "If you're not around here, where did you came from?" he replied "I'm from another dimension," then they shocked. As he said it, Hilda said "Wait a minute, are you Odin's ravens Huginn and Muninn?" Jöhn said "Huginn and Muninn? I'm not a raven, what did you mean?" Frida said "Well, Huginn and Muninn is a pair of ravens that fly all over the world, and well the Nine Realms …These objects depict a mustached man wearing a helmet that features two head-ornaments. … soul, and gains another symbolic dimension for the Norse soul in the account of Oðin's ravens, Huginn and Muninn." Jöhn said "Guys; you don't understand I am not a ravens who travels your local Dimensions, It's bigger than that," David said "If your not Oðin's ravens, what are you?" then he replied "I was literary lived from a another Dimension," and he explained everything. After he explains it, Hilda said "So you travel across dimensions and finding your way home…" then Frida said, "And this the 9th Dimension of your travel, just like the Nine Realms?" Jöhn replied "Well yes, but actually no," then David gets it "So… There's more than just 9?" he replied "Exactly, but I feel so tired for my journey so far, I been wandering in-between worlds for days," then Frida said "Oh you don't have a place to stay?" he said "Well yeah but. I don't think your parents think I'm a total homeless stranger? I don't think so," David said "He's right, my parent they will kicked out of my house, do remember last time before Hilda's here?" then Frida replied "Well yeah' that went pretty downhill so fast," then Hilda said "He can sleep in my place," then Frida asked "Are you sure, that your Mum will kick Jöhn out of your house?" then she said "Nah, she will be alright about that, besides she's very welcome some of my supernatural friend, maybe Jöhn can stay for a long time," Frida said "Anyways the sun goes down, maybe… we will see you tomorrow then?" Hilda said "Well, sure we will meet here," then David said "at the Festival?" then Frida and Hilda said "Good idea!" then David said "Anyways see ya guys," David head home first, then follows by Frida, she said "Well goodbye Hilda," Hilda replied "See ya…" and Frida head home.

As they on the way to Hilda's home, Jöhn and Hilda were having a long conversation while they were walking, then she said "So the Nine Realms, you called them 'Alternitav' is because it only travels through space and time locally," Jöhn said "Exactly, but my Dimension where I'm coming from called Primain; It's impossible from your universe to the another; even greatest Magicians, Philosopher, Scientist, and Mathematician can't figured it out to travel," then Hilda said "I see…" then Jöhn asked "By the way, why the Dimension Errors attacking 3 of you, it's not common that these creatures very attracting?" then Hilda realized "Oh yeah, I think these want this," She pulled out her bag, which she shows an item to Jöhn "I don't know what is? It is not related to the Norse Mythology" Hilda said, as she passed to him and analyzed; Jöhn said "I think that looks like a key," then Hilda said "A key? But its look like a stone it has a rune on it, but these runes are not connected either the Mythologies," then he said "I think this rune is in Baybayin," she asked "What's Baybayin?" he replied "These characters came from in my home country, where did you get that?" she replied "I found it at the corners of the walls of the city," he replied "I see… but why did you end up in the bay?" Hilda replied "We been chase forever by those creatures you mentioned when we picked it up, the police nor adult don't care about us; because _they can't see the creatures _I was so confused, so we ran to the shore; we try to call my Mum, but it didn't answered so many time; suddenly the rune you mentioned, it glows when we touched the splash of the water when we roaring, it rosed into a pillar of water higher than the whole city, that the people watching us until you saw us… rescue," Jöhn said "I see… so that's why you guys were scared at the first time, I came here," Hilda said "I was so scared, is because you look like a god in the mythology," Jöhn said "Really?" she said "Yes… because I was so scared they think you going to punished us," Jöhn reacted "Woah, that's not what I meant _**(Pls. don't call the FBI)**_, look I am no god, nor this world they think I am a god, I am just an ordinary person with has power that bends time, and I trap in between worlds to finding my way home," Hilda said "Hmm… sounds like you don't want to be a popularity," Jöhn said "Exactly," then she said "Well, we're here; welcome to My Home, make sure my Mum will make some dinner," then Jöhn said "Okay, I can get use to it," then they entered Hilda's Home.

As they entered to the house, Hilda said "Mom I'm home!" suddenly a small creature which looks like a deer fox, jumped to Jöhn's face and he falls to the floor, he said "What the-" the deer fox growling and threatening him, then Hilda said "Twig no growling, that's our friend," then Twig stopped threated him and leaves, as he stood up "What on earth was that?" she replied "My dear fox pet Twig, he very protective around those strangers," Hilda's Mother came out from the kitchen then she said "Oh hey sweety- Uhm… who's that?" She replied "Oh yeah, Mum this is Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," then he said "Hello… Hilda's mother you must…" then she introduces "Johanna, it's so nice to meet; by the way, Hilda, did you know this guy?" she replied "Well yeah, it's a long story," Johanna said "Wait… what did you mean?" Jöhn said "Actually Mrs. Johanna, your daughter, and her friends were in serious trouble at the time," Johanna reacted "What?" then Hilda said "It's a long story…" they were in the living room sitting at each other, where Hilda explained what happened. After she finished what happened she said "I can't believe you saved my daughter back there," Jöhn said "No problem about that," then Johanna said "But I have no idea why those creatures start attacking you?" then she said "I don't know, but why you didn't called me since were in trouble?" she replied "I was so busy at time, and secondly I lost my phone during my work, when I was working. It gives me major headache," Jöhn said "So that's being adult is very hard, especially being a single mother," Johanna said "You're right; by the way Hilda, he will staying for a long time?" she replied "Yeah," Johanna asked "Why?" then Hilda said "You see… Uhm… well… he's from… the… another… dimension," then Johanna shocked "What?!" then Hilda reacts "Mum you don't understand he is homeless all the time, and he's travel many dimensions so far, and he is finding his way home," then Johanna asked, "But why?" Jöhn said "I travel in-between dimension like a week until I reach the destination with no food, no water, and no rest. So I keep walking to the very end," then Johanna felt worried about him then she said "Okay, he can stay here anytime," then he said "Thank you," as Johanna stand up "Anyways, dinner is getting cold, are hungry Jöhn?" he replied "Yes, I am very hungry," Hilda said "Me too," then they eat the supper.

After they finished dinner, Jöhn help Johanna to set up a bed in the living room, she said "Alright, the bed is all set up, and by the way Jöhn," he asked "Hmm?" Johanna replied "How old are you?" he replied "16, but my age number isn't accurate when I'm here in your world," she asked "Huh?" then he explained "You see… when I travel through dimension, time will changed depending on what you're living" then Johanna said "Like a time zone," he said "Exactly, it depends what time/date/year/era," she said "Oh… so what's year exactly in your dimension," he replied "its 2014, at my home," Johanna reacted "2014… wow your young," Jöhn asked "So how old I am?" she replied "Well you're in 2010 so your age is about 10 years old," Jöhn reacted "10 years old, wow so I am a kid," Johanna said "Well technically yeah, an actually age like this, but you have some mature physical body of a 16-year-old boy," Jöhn said "Well it seem about it. Well, I will go to see Hilda," then she said "Okay, knock the door before you entered," then he heading to Hilda's room; as he knocking the door, she asked "You may come here Jöhn," he replied "Okay," then he entered the door. Jöhn entered Hilda's room but as he closed the door, she said "Well… Welcome to my room," as Jöhn looked around the room that he said "Your room is pretty nice, to be honest," suddenly a mysterious voice came out of nowhere "It is a nice place to set around but I used to it a lot– hey you're new here what's your name?" Jöhn confused "Wait who said that, a ghost?" Hilda laughs "It's not a ghost, that's Raven the thunderbird," he confused "Thunderbird?" then a raven fly down and then flips 3 time, and a dramatic landed to the bed, he confused at first "Yep you heard her– Wait where's is…" as he jump and turned around "… Aha, Yep you heard her, Raven the thunderbird," then a mysterious voice came again, but this time it has an upper pitch "Actually is Thunderbird without the spacing," then Jöhn confused again "Okay there's another mysterious voice again," then he said "Uhm, I'm actually I'm right on the desk near at the door, well you can't see me but–" Then he said "What the heck, why are you so little?" An ant-sized white humanoid with a pointy red hat and a pointy ears said "Hilda, did he see me?" she replied "Actually it is Alfur, he can see everything mostly," then Jöhn said "So you're Alfur?" he replied "Yep that's correct and I am an elf," then Jöhn said "An elf? I thought elves were at the same size of a human but with pointy ears, and pale skin but this, you were kind of small like an ant," then Raven said "Wait there's a elves were at the same size as a human?" then Alfur said "Wow he is from another world," Hilda said "Ahem… fellas this is Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," then Raven approach at him and they shake hands that he said "It's so nice to meet you, living from the 9 realms," then Hilda said "No Raven, Jöhn is not from the another Nine Realms," Alfur said "You know, I do some research that this guy not related from the Mythology, so who he is?" then she replied "She's from another Dimension," Raven said "You're kidding, like more than just 9 realms?" Hilda said "Yeah but it's complicated, but I can't tell you much but Jöhn explains everything that he said," then Jöhn said "Thank you, Hilda, now where do I start…" then he explains to Alfur and Raven.

After he explained, they got shocked that Alfur said "Wait so it's like Dimensions which is ours but inside a Dimension? What the heck, this literary beyond imagination of Mythology" then Hilda said "Nor Science; crazy right?" then Raven said "But why you looking for the Fragments and the Machine that transport every universe?" he replied "I have to fix it that what I done, that is my whole life mistakes and I put yourself in danger," Alfur said "So that's why Trollberg and the whole world began to abnormality of the event," then Raven said "Yeah, those creatures I didn't met, where just starting to attack with no reasons about it," he said "Wait so this is Trollberg but, why the whole city walled off to the outside world?" then Hilda replied "Oh that? The walls design to keep out of the Rock Trolls to entering the city," Jöhn said, "Which they were tall rock which it has long nose like Pinocchio?" Raven asked "Who's Pinocchio," he replied "Oh you didn't know that; so yeah I think saw them, but why they weren't moving?" she replied "They only moved at night when it's day, they turned into a literary a stone for a half of time," Jöhn gets it "Oh so that's why," then Hilda asked "So why you're here?" he replied "Oh right, your Mum called you for the dinner," She replied "Right, I think the food will be getting cold by the time," as they going to leave, she asked "I almost forgot about it," he asked "What is it?" Hilda asked "How old are you," Jöhn replied "I'm 16 but that's not my real age," Alfur asked, "Wait what you mean?" Jöhn explained, "You see, that age came from in 2014, and you guys living in 2010 so by math the actual age is…" As Raven counting at his hands, he's losing his marbles "Oh my goodness, your 10?" Hilda said "What, were in the same age, but your physician is a teenager," Jöhn said "What gives? At least I have the brain of a teenager," Alfur said "Hmm… seems about it; anyways to supper," and they leave Hilda's room. They're heading to the dining room, then Johanna said "Oh kids, you're here," then he said "See I told you," as they sit down and start having a conversation with each other.

Johanna asked, "So how do you end up, in this world?" Jöhn replied "Well it's complicated when it comes in dimensions," then Hilda said "But you said you travel by portal instantly," he said "It is but, is not instantly," Raven asked "What do you mean?" he replied "You see, when I am exited the portal, the place then I entered is everything is empty, I walk around for days, maybe weeks, or months but I don't know, but this place that time doesn't exist here and I fell lost the sense of time," Alfur said "So you mean there's a another dimension, which is not but, it is not," he replied "Exactly, but there's the crazy part, as I walk further and further in-between place, I think I am starting a mirage or hallucinations of auditory and visual depending of my sanity, so I hold my mind until I arrived," Johanna said "Wow you must be difficult of your journey," Jöhn said "Thanks, but I regained myself by those in-between spaces," then Hilda asked "So how do you survived when you have hunger nor thirst through your journey?" he replied "Well I have infinite amount of food and drinks inside my pocket, but it got ran out for so long," Raven said "Well at least you hold very something through your life," Alfur said "Yeah, if you cannot be pushed, you will die and nobody remember you," Jöhn said "Yeah, thanks for the advice," then Johanna said "It's weird that you are 10 years old but your appearance of a teenage adolescence," then Jöhn replied "Don't worry about that, time were tells depending of the living throughout the era's," Alfur said "Hmm… seems about it," Johanna said "It's getting late; Hilda get ready to go to bed, you have big event tomorrow," Hilda said "Got it, Mum," she picked the plate and heading to the kitchen, then he asked "Wait what event?" she replied "Trollberg's Bird Paradise Festival," Jöhn asked "What is Bird Paradise?" Johanna replied "Is a complication of birds that came from the Mythology," he said, "That's cool, so what's the event?" Alfur replied "There will be a large bird parade across the main road of the city, also this is famously event were we about to see the legendary creature by annually, the Great Raven or you called him the Thunderbird," then Jöhn's realization "Wait Raven the Thunderbird?" then Raven said "Exactly," Raven flap his wings and landed to the table "I been doing this over a thousand of years," he shocked "Really? Wow, but do you have any mistakes that you have done in the festival?" Raven react that he opened his eyes but he accepted that he said "Well… Uhm… one time, there's famine all around the city area and the country in a year when I got absent, I got so many guilt of all many years, but I retained my guilt and accepts it," he replied "Wow that's very approaching speech," Raven replied "Thank you," Johanna said "Okay bedtime stories are over, say goodnight-bye to Raven and Alfur," Jöhn said to them "See ya guys," Alfur replied "Yeah…" he yawns "… you too," then he head back to Hilda's room, as for Raven "See ya in the morning," he fled to the window porch as he standing on the opened window and jumps, as he fly Jöhn look outside and what he saw, Raven turn into a giant crow with a small sparks around its feather after the transformation, and then he leaves out of the distance to the clouds, then Jöhn asked "Uhm… Miss…" then she said "Please, call me Johanna for now on," he replied "Okay Johanna let me help you the rest of the dishes," then he help Johanna to clean. After the cleaning, Johanna feel so tired then she said "Thank you Jöhn," he replied "Anytime," then Johanna said "You know you can watch Hilda while I'm gone," he asked "What do you mean?" she replied "I told her I am going to the event trip for a few weeks from the other side of the country, I was going to call guardian to watch her until you came, so please keep watching her if she's something in big trouble," Jöhn replied "I will," Johanna said "Promise?" then he said "Promise…" then transition [Trollberg screen time: time-lapse from 12:00 am to 7:00 am in the morning].

Hilda wakes up, and then she's going to the bathroom for a change, she heading to Mum's bedroom to wake her up but she's gone, as she heads to the kitchen, she saw Jöhn were he was cooking for a meal, she reacted the smells that she thinks those food that he cooks looks very delicious, then Hilda asked "Jöhn, where's Mum?" he replied "Don't you remember, you having a conversation to your mother that she's going away for a few weeks?" then she remembers "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, thanks to reminded that," then he said "Anyways, I cook breakfast for you," Hilda look the meals that he cook, she said "These looks delicious, what are they?" he replied "Oh this, they were coming from my home, both of them are chickens; this is Tinola and this is Adobo," then Alfur came "From your traditions? Well… I like traditions, so anyways dig in," then they eat breakfast. After they finished their breakfast, Jöhn picks up the Dishes and clean while Hilda preparing the required materials and stuffed to her bag, but then something knocking at the door, Jöhn finished the dishes and he heading to the door. As he opened the door, is Frida and David then Jöhn said "Oh it's you," David said "Oh hey Jöhn, where's Hilda?" he replied "She's ready packing her stuff," then Frida asked "So why you turned into a guardian?" then he asked "Wait how did you know?" she replied "Hilda called me a while ago, her mum said you have a job, since she's heading to the trip" he said "Look I am not here for a job, but it's kind of a side mission to keep watch at her if she something in trouble, and that's a big responsibility about that," David said "Well he's right about that," then Hilda got out to her room, and she said "Jöhn I'm ready," as she got out, she said "Frida, David, you're here," David said "We're waiting for you, so you're ready?" Hilda said "Ready whatever be," Frida said "Alright, down to the parade," Jöhn locks Hilda's home, and they head down to the streets to the starting parade. While they were walking, Hilda explains everything which who is he, then Frida reacted "Wait, you're 10?!" Jöhn replied "Well, yeah it depends what I living from those timelines, crazy right?" then Dennis said "Well can you imagine if I am 10 and jump to the dimension like year 2019? I will be the age of an adult but with a physical of the 10 year old boy," Hilda said "Well it is, but those dimensions that he mentioned, they were beyond complex and dangerous that these situation of those unexpected event," Frida asked "Yeah but, are they many rules of reality each of the dimensions?" Jöhn replied "I don't know, but the guy or girl who knows the answers about the concept of the dimensions," David asked "Who is it?" he said "Sanatonio… Sanatonio Ripal," Frida asked "Why wouldn't you meet him or her?" he replied "She's or He's 'Missing in Action' so the status still unknown, but I will find him or her," then Hilda said "Oh we're here," they arrived at floats were the starting point of the Parade. While they were walking around, Jöhn look around where the people were making their variety of floats until they reach their own parade which is unfinished, Frida said "Okay sparrows, do you bring the materials for the float?" Hilda replied "I got the tools for the float," Frida said "Good, what about you David?" he replied "I got the-" suddenly he realized "Oh no…" Hilda asked "What? What is it?" David said "All the feathers gone," Hilda shocked "Wait what? How did this happened?" he replied "I don't know, but I remember holding the bag full of feathers when I was sleep on the bus, but someone swapped," then Frida said "Wait is there's a rune inside the bag?" then he got reacted "Oh no," As she raised her head, Jöhn comforting Frida by using head pats until she's clam as a wind, then Frida got worried "What do we do? The parade will start until dusk; with this float, we were losing the competition," Hilda said "But what about the rune? This is the big problem too," Jöhn said "I will go find the feathers and the rune," Frida said "Really?" he replied "Well yeah, but this will be quick as soon as possible," Hilda asked "Jöhn, I don't know I will trust you at this?" he replied "I will, and I will back to get all the feathers that you lost, and the rune that you holding it," David said "Be careful Jöhn, those creature you mentioned still lurking around the city," he replied "I be back," them Jöhn head out finding the feathers and the rune.

He searches everywhere around the city, from the edge of the walls to the shore lines of the bay, he walk around from the residential to downtown urban jungle, he search for hours until he found a guy on a hoodie which is holding the exact bag that David has, and the guy sitting the bench at the park, Jöhn confronts the hoodie guy that he said "You! Give back David's bag," then the hoodie guy speaks "So you want bag right?" he replied "What do you think I am, a police?" the hoodie guy replied "Almost but you have been warned, when the clocks hit 9, the event will be disastrous this time, and I will watch them burn like a campfire eating some schmores," he pulled out his sword "Don't you dare say messing those people lives and especially my friends?" it response "Yep," Jöhn got furious "You're messed up!" the hoodie guy snaps the finger, which D.E. summoned and he's surrounded, then the Hoodie guy disappeared leading David's bag behind, and battle begins. Jöhn dodge the melee and ranged attacks until he covered behind the tree, he pulled out his Diavetica sword, jumps out and slashing all the Nûlls, then he switch to Alternitav Pistol which he using Red, Blue, Yellow, and White (Wind) Dust, shoot at them and they got destroyed into the existence, then he got hit by the Dïgrs with a charging attack but he regain recovery of his movement, then he to Adsévan Axe, smashing all of them until the Dïgrs got disintegrated to air, then the Østers shot Jöhn that he makes him slow, then the Aqualröj and the Calystrågas teamed up and blast Jöhn and hit the tree, then he switch to Trïadacta spear, then the Østers shoots Jöhn but he deflect the bullets and ricocheted back at the Østers, then the Aqualröj and the Calystrågas attacks but he evades it, and starts destroyed that heck out of the Aqualröj and the Calystrågas until they got disintegrated, then he switch Diavetica Sword and he unleashed the black hole, they got sucked the Østers in and exploded, then there's Maze Dwellers and Flyers came in, which he got slammed out of the sky but then he use the Krøskjander Pistol, teleport to the Maze Dwellers and it got impacted with a kick, then he use the Khäosiatva blades, to finished it off one by one. After the fight, he picks up David's bag as soon he realized, it's almost at dusk, and so he rushed to their float. As he arrived he said "I got your bag," David replied "You did it, but it's over," he said "I know, but you don't is over," Hilda said "What are you talking about? How do we cover the whole float, this fast?" he replied "No, I am" Frida said "You don't have no time to do it," He replied "Don't worry, it would be quick as soon as possible," a then he cover the whole float with feathers and glues, in just 5 minutes (Woah). After he finished covering, they got reacted "How in the world did you get covered so fast, in just a few minutes?" he replied "Don't worry about that, this is coming from of this powers that I gained," then the director of the parade calling out "Alright floaters, are you ready for the event?" the people starts cheering that they were ready, then Jöhn said "Oh yeah, you guys go for the ride, I will film it until your mom got home," then Hilda said "Jöhn thanks for everything," he replied "No problem about that, hurry places plays," then the parade starts.

Its night, the whole town turns off the light, and the whole citizens of Trollberg celebrate the Paradise of Birds, people were marching the street, holds their every candle very bright; Jöhn sit down at the top of the building filming the floats especially Hilda, Frida, and David at their floats, then Raven came at his giant form, that he said "Hey Jöhn!" he replied "Hey Raven! So ready of the greatest scene at all?!" he got excited "Sure let me roll the film," as he filmed Raven, the people below the street were start cheering that it start to summoned it, then he summoned lightning. While he was filming something that realized, at his surroundings, they were iron bars and they are no antenna, he got reacted "Raven don't!" One the lightning got stricken the iron bar, which it leads to the bottom then one of the floats got burst in flames, which is quickly spreading the other floats, people got panicked so they ran to sidewalk and call for firefighter, but one of the floats Hilda, Frida, and Dennis were trapped at the top of the float, Raven and Jöhn were shocked. Raven said "Oh no Hilda and her friends," Jöhn replied "I'm going in," then Raven said "What are you doing? Are you going to dive into flames, and nobody helped you?" he replied "You're right but how?" then Alfur said "Get in at Raven's back," then Jöhn said "Alfur? Twig? I thought you were there with Hilda?" Alfur replied "Well Hilda will stay here and watch Twig until I get back because Twig was scared of the floats; while you were gone, Raven came and asked me for a ride? So I did," Jöhn said "I see, alright let's rescue them," he rides at Raven's back and dive down to the rescue [Operation: Crisis on the Heat {mission: save_entity hilda; save_entity frida; save_entity david}. David can't breathe that he said "I *cough* can't *cough* *cough* breathe," Hilda said "Don't worry about it the help on the way," then Frida said "Uhm… guys? The fire spreading really quickly," David got terrified "We're going to die," cough x3, then there's a familiar voice at the top "You need some help?" they looked up that they said "Raven?" then they said "Hey guys!" while Twig barking Hilda and her friends got reacted "Alfur, Twig, and Jöhn? You came here to save us," Jöhn replied "Well yeah, come on grab and tight Raven's claws and get the heck out of here," they grabbed Raven's claws and fly away from the fire and landed at Hilda's house.

Jöhn brings David which is in the recovery in the living room, which he can't breathe, then he asked "So where's the Emergency Medkit?" Hilda replied "I think the kit is at the top of the shelf," then Frida confused "Why you're mum put the medkit at the top?" she replied "I have no idea, maybe I use it a lot throughout of the adventure," then he said "Wew… okay I will get medkit," he heading to the kitchen which she said at the top of the shelf; as he climb up the shelf, he get the medkit but suddenly, he slipped and fell down to the ground and he got conscious. Jöhn woke up in a Cliffside which the ground is all grass; as he stands up, he doesn't know how did he end up here, so he walk and follows the path. While he's following the path, something he heard a voice; a voice which is something very similar; which is a girl from his last dream, then a girl voice shouting at the distance "Jöhn!" he recognized it "That voice!" he look back and is her "Hello Jöhn," she's smile on her face, then he's was shocked that he said "Akaida? You're here, I never see you for a past few weeks," she's confused "A few weeks? What are you talking about, you been gone for a few days," he said "A few days? Maybe I got lost track in time," then she asked "So what are you doing Jöhn, you're kind of confused?" he replied "I don't know where I am? I just woke up in this place, and I feel lost around of it," Akaida replied "Well you're in something very oriented in this place," he asked "Very oriented?" she replied "Yeah, I leave my home behind, travel to the east for a few days, until you came here walk around to this path," then he said "Yeah you're right, by the way, you're getting beautiful since we first met," she blushing "Stop it!" Jöhn's breaking the 4th wall of the internal dialogue: _**"Please I begging you, Don't call the FBI, please were just friends, she's younger than me so please don't call,"**_ then they heading east. They when they were walking, they reach at the end he said "End of the road…" then there's a earthquake happened, causing the land began into a ravine right front of them then a giant pillar or a tower which at the height about 100 meters (109.361 yards) rosed up; from the ravine, when the rave began turn back to normal; the base of the pillar transformed into a doorway which they don't know idea what is it, so they entered the place. When they entered, the whole inside was a stairs which is in a spiral formation leading to the top, then Akaida said "Jöhn look…" pointing at the top "… This is our ticket up," she saw which is kind of a portal that what leading it. When they attempt to climb the stairs, it began to crack, and the whole stairs began to collapse to the ground. Luckily, Jöhn has the barrier shield which protects him and Akaida, then she said "Most of the stairs were gone, what do we do?" as he looks up, there's some white pavements at the side which it can be teleport to him but he doesn't know how will she bring her up, he asked "Can you teleport?" she replied "I can't," Jöhn said "Grab on my back," when she's on a piggy-back ride at him, she asked "Uhm… what are you exactly are you doing?" he replied "Trust me, just hang on tight," her arms very tightly at him, then he pulled out his Krøskjander Pistol, shoots the white pavement at the side, and teleports. They reach the point, as he put her down, Akaida began feel dizziness and starts vomiting, Jöhn asked "Are you alright?" she replied "I'm fine-" *she hold the vomit* "… Your teleportation is not my style," he realized "Oh I am sorry about that," she said "Is okay, but you can hold it for long," then he refused "No you can't…" he looks up at the rest of the stairs "… I will find something useful, to get you up there," Akaida replied "its okay, I will be waiting here," then she went to sleep, he said "I will be back," then he starts searching at the rest of the stairs. 20 platforms later, he was search something very useful, he found upon a weird weapon a scythe; which is an agriculture version which it has 2 grips and the stem attach at the snath, but this has a unique mechanics; when he turned the grips when it is opened or closed, the blades can change angles from 330° to 90° its default is at 0°; at the bottom of the snath, there's a chain which it reach up to 5-8 meters reach (16.4042-26.2467 feet), and it is not a design for a grappling hook. He goes down were Akaida rest, when he arrived, Akaida wakes up, and he asked "Oh you're awake," Akaida replied "Sorry about the mess, I am not fun of instant-transportation you see," he replied "It's okay, you can get use of it," she rides at his back then she asked "So how you will get up there without I am getting sick?" he replied "Simple…" he pulled out the scythe, aimed and throw the side-poles leaving the tail of the chain; when it attach, he pulled up to the next platform, and then he returned his scythe, and they continued climbing up. They arrived at the top of the tower, which is beautiful; it has a 7 tall crystal pillars, depending the colors; at the roof; he looks up at the ceiling that there's a murals which it shows a different kind of constellations different from ours; but surprisingly, the mural began to move, all of the constellation creatures turn around and they pop out like in real life. They got shocked, Akaida was fascinated by the creatures follow her, and she rides one of the constellation majestic beasts, she was so happy that she said "Woah! Jöhn, look at me! I am one of the constellations!" with her happy expression, fly around that area alongside other, but Jöhn began discomfort and disturbance around him that he said to himself "What is reality? Why this world is beautiful but only to exist in my dreams? And why this girl exists in my mind? I don't understand? Is this reality? Or this just a fantasy?" he was began losing is sanity and holding his head; she looks at Jöhn that she thinks he was worried, then she order to get her down; when she approached at him, she asked "Jöhn are you okay?" he snapped out his worriedness, and he's back his normal sanity he replied "Yeah I am okay," she asked "You look worried, what happened?" he replied "I was beginning to losing myself but you came here, and you save me at this situation," Akaida said "It's okay, I know what you feel; I feel the same way too," he replied "Really?" she replied "Yeah, I mean literary, no lies," then he said "Hmp, you sound kind one of my friends who always cheer me up," she replied "Aww thank you Jöhn," Akaida hugging Jöhn very tightly, so he feels comforting to his life, so he hugged back. Then a giant portal appear right in front of them, he said "A portal… wait this is a different portal," Akaida asked "Can I enter this portal?" he asked "I don't know, it looks very bright about it. So, anyways shall we?" she replied "Sure," when they entered the portal, and he woke up.

He woke up in the couch wrapping around his head with bandages, then Hilda saw him which she said "Jöhn, you're awake," then Jöhn said "Hey Hilda…" he looks around the house, he asked "… Where are Frida and David?" she replied, "I think they got home since their parent called them," he said "I see… you know I have a weirdest of my life," Hilda said "Really? What is it?" When he explained everything to Hilda, she said "Wow… so you met the girl Akaida, and she only existed inside your dreams," he said "I know right," then Alfur said, "You know what's crazy?" Jöhn asked to Alfur "What is it," Raven said "There's scythe came out of nowhere, since you got awake," then Jöhn said "Wait what?" the scythe was landed at the kitchen table, which Jöhn, Hilda, and the others got confused, he said "That scythe, it came from the dreams," Hilda said "Wait you know that tool?" he picked up the tool, then he said "Yeah, this is were I used it to get her up to the tower or pillar," then Twig came in barked terrified, then Hilda said "What happened boy? Why are you scaring at?" Twig was whining and scared, as Alfur analyzed Twig's behavior, he said "I think there's something wrong at your room," Hilda said "Wait do you think-" then Raven said "Yeah… I don't know, but I feel very ominous in that room, possibly," then something ringed Jöhn's phone; when he picked up, Hilda asked "Who is it?" he replied "I don't know, it said 'Unknown Number'," then Raven said "I don't know, called it," he asked "You're sure?" Alfur said "Probably there will be 50-50 will happen this situation," when looking at the phone screen, he decide to accepted or declined… so he decides to accept. When he raised his phone to his ear, he asked "Hello?" then a familiar voice speaks "Jöhn! What's up!" he realized he said "Wait, Alexander?" he said "Hey Jöhn good to see you out there, I been attempted to connect you're phone for months and is finally working," He said "Really? How?" he said "Wel, I hooked it up the dimension machine to my 1 nonillion dollar computer which is a pain in the butt for some reason, and I was connected to yours," then he was happy "Really? Wow, you actually did it," then Alexander giving more information "Oh wait there's more…" jöhn said "Really?" Alex said "You can meet up your friends across space and time," he was surprised "Really? Wow! You did it, what an absolute madlad," then he laughed "Thank you. But there is a downside," he asked, "What is it?" Alexander replied "I can't contact to your home Dimension, is impossible to get through, maybe it will take more time to do it," then he said "I see the 'Everything is Possible'," then Alexander said "Hey that my motto—wait did you read my diary?" he replied "… No… only the covers," Alexander said "Oh okay I see…" then Hilda asked john "Uhm… who you calling?" he replied "Oh sorry… that's my friend Alexander Malagtas from the 2nd Dimension—oh wait I turn on the speakers," he open the speakers "Hey guys!" Hilda said, "Hello Mr. Malagtas, my name is Hilda…" Twig barking at Jöhn's phone "… oh, this is my pet dog, Twig," then Alfur's introduction "Name's Alfur Aldric, it's nice to meet you," then Raven's introduction "Hello Mr. Malagtas, fear me in the name's Raven the Thunderbird!" Raven mimicking thunder sound. Alexander laughed "Nice to meet you all Hilda, Twig, Alfur, and Raven, I'm sorry what you guys look like," Hilda said "It's okay, at least you achieved that what you done," then Alexander said "Thank you…" then he asked Jöhn "Anyways… since you are gone, I began more deeply of the detail inside the temple, and there's something I should tell for a very long time," Jöhn asked "What is it?" he replied "While was deeply analyzed the evidence all around the temple for the past few months, there are many murals at the ceiling, which is a constellation but these 'constellation' is different than yours, mine and them; and I have a question for you Jöhn?" he said "What is it, Alex?" Alex asked "Do these 'constellations', are the exact identical to you dreams?" and they got shocked "Uhm… yeah… Wait how you knew about that?" then Alexander said "I see…" when he's searching one of his researches, he picked it up and he said "… I found it," he asked "What is it?" then he said "I found one of my latest research, which is a very weird one," then Raven said "So what is it said?" then Alexander reads his weird research, "It said here…"

_The Constellations at the murals in the series of different aspects called the 'Cosmos of Creatures'. Each Creature has different roles, depending on their lives. The names are Time, Life, Balance, Death, and Nothingness… when they connected together, they create 'dreams'; by 'dreams' is what they called 'Phenomenon of Το μυστήριο της αγνότητας [To mystírio tis agnótitas] (Translation in Greek: Mystery of Nothingness). It means when a Dimension user went to sleep, they feel nothingness… empty… hollow… and staticness…, this is what happened when they didn't open their mind. When they opened they're mind, this is what they achieved called 'The Stage of Peace and Requisition,' which is called 'the third move'._

_Okay, let's get it straight, they are 3 types of move from the Cosmos of Creatures the '1st move' is about transporting to the another world "locally" which what is they called 'Alternitav Dimensions', the '2nd move' is the 'Primain Dimension' which is the requirement to become a user (Dimensional User), and lastly the '3rd move' which is the user's dream or they called it the Inception Dimensions, and this is impossible to get inside 'The Stage of Peace and Requisition,' nobody entered that type of 'move' but there will a chance will enter, possibly._

_Anyways, when they entered 'The Stage of Peace and Requisition,' they may meet some unfamiliar faces, which they come along until they were friends depending on the user's want; this is a desire that what they wish for. But as for now, the place is neutral grounds where they can relax whatever they wanted to, but when they began deeper and deeper the 'The Stage of Peace and Requisition,' they will transport out of you're __**Mind literally**__. Once they wake up one last time, the person you met doesn't know why they bring them here (depend on your visit), so they have to accompany as a temporary ally and finding they're real Dimension._

Then Alexander said "That's all I have…" then Jöhn said, "Wait, if this is true, which means…" Twig barking at Hilda's door, she said "Isn't that person you met her at your dreams?" he replied "I think it is, I have to find out…" he pulled out his scythe, and then Jöhn say goodbye to Alexander "I will talk to you next," Alexander feels terrified "Be careful for now…" end of the call. When he opened Hilda's door and what they saw, a girl who is sleeping at the floor, feeling uncomfortable; then she wakes up, stand up looking at Hilda's window when she looks back, he saw the exact face that he came from his dreams, Hilda, Alfur, Raven, and Jöhn was shocked and confused that he dropped the scythe then he said "Akaida, you're here…" and thus the begin of the 'Arc of Companions.'

Everyone got sat down at the living room in an awkward situation, she was confused "Uhm… First of all, where am I?" he replied "You're in a… another dimension," Akaida blinks her eyes "Really? Wow, I thought this is just a dream?" he replied "It's not… and it's weird I can finally meet you in this real-life situation; I was very skeptical about why you were here?" she said "Yeah, It's finally to meet you in real life," he replied "Me too…" they smiling at each other. Alfur and Raven reactions felt disturbing, but fascinated at the same time; while Hilda introduces to her "Nice to meet you Akaida, names Hilda; I never seen a type of creature are you," then she felt embarrassed when she said 'creature' or 'monster' that she said "No, you don't understand, I was mistaken identity as a creature, but a 'human'," Alfur went confused which he said "If you're human… why you have 7 eyes on your face and the rest of MANY eyes at your limbs… so what are you?" Akaida feels embarrassed "I… don't know…" then Raven asked "Jöhn, did you what her identify is?" then Jöhn said "I don't know… but all I know I met her; she's came from in my dream, and that's all of it," Jöhn has to lie, to tell the truth, so he will have to wait, to the very end. Hilda said, "Anyways, she's can't be travel with you; heading to another world?" Akaida look at Jöhn; which is a face of beggingness then he said "I don't know… but there will be a possibility that she will travel with me throughout to my Journey," Akaida replied "Its okay, I really miss my home, but I began to feel sadness when I'm staying here," Alfur said "Don't worry you got us," then Raven said "Yeah, we been so much together right Hilda?" then Hilda said "Well, yeah you meet my friends Frida and David, they were just interested about creatures and extraordinary people, since I introduce to them," then Akaida said "Really? Thank you," Jöhn said "Yeah, but as for now. Since its Saturday, maybe we should roll around the city?" then Raven said "Yeah I like that, like find some clues to find in every district of the city," Alfur said "And we should be very cautious, because these monsters were very terrified that will kill us," then she said "I can't fight :( " then Hilda said "Alfur's right, but I can protect myself with some witches spells," then Raven said "Yeah, but those witches spells you learned, are only limited," then Hilda said "Yeah I can fight…" she stands up on the couch with confidence "… I will learn in the library," Alfur, Raven, and Twig cheering at her; then Akaida asked "Uhm…" then Hilda asked "Yes, what is it?" she replied "It's getting late, and Jöhn is almost sleeping, during our conversation," He woke up as he heard it "Huh? I am not sleeping and it's not… boredom… what?" then they everyone laugh, then Alfur said "Okay x3 but she's right this is time go to sleep," Hilda said "Okay geez… anyways, goodnight Jöhn and Akaida," she said "Goodnight Hilda, Alfur, Twig, and Raven," Hilda said "Goodnight," she's heading to her room, Alfur replied "You too my friend," Twig barks happy and heading to Hilda's room, then Raven fly to the window but it's closed that he asked "Uhm… Akaida?" she said with a puffy face (:3) "Yep?" Raven replied "Can you open the window for me?" she replied "Sure," when she opened the window then he thanks "Thank you," he flies to the sky and he transforms into a giant bird; she's shocked "Wow!" and fly away to the distance. Then Jöhn said "There will be a new experience that we will travel," she asked "Really?" Jöhn replied "Well yeah, but I don't know how you will fight," then she said "You can teach me! Right now!" she picked up the scythe, think she is excited about it, and then Jöhn said "Woah keep your energy, I'm tired maybe tomorrow for now," Akaida asked "Really?" he replied "Yeah," then she hug Jöhn like in his dream, then he said "Anyways, you will sleep on the couch," then Akaida asked "Where you will sleep?" he replied "On the floor, I will use the spare mattress, anyways goodnight," then they lie down and closed the light. He lies down on his bed in an internal dialogue "*sigh* Finally, I can now sleep; man that's a rough day," and he about to close his eyes; suddenly, Akaida speaks "Jöhn?" he opened his look at her, he asked "Yeah?" then Akaida asked "I wonder… if the people were has a good-side on it?" he replied "Don't worry you will find here," she replied "Really? Are those people were who just accepts those extraordinary people?" he replied "Well sometimes yes, sometimes no," she said "Oh so that's the same in the Real World [Akaida's Dimension]," then Jöhn said "Wait a minute, do some people love you?" she replied "Well… yes…" she looks up at the skylight watch stars blinking sometimes rarely a shooting star "… those people care about me, and they call me a friend and I was shocked in tear; when those people saw my tears, they wipe it and a hug very tightly, this is the first time I have friends back there since when you gone," Jöhn reaction "Wow, that's amazing," she replied "Thank you," then he said "You're welcome but anyways, you have sleep right now," then she said "Goodnight Jöhn," then he said "Goodnight… Akaida," they went to sleep.

The next day, Jöhn woke up first, while Twig was sleep next to him, he stands up, looks around which Akaida was still sleeping on the couch, and then he's making breakfast for them. Akaida woke up by the smells of Jöhn's cooking, she got up and what she saw, a smelly good breakfast. When he finished cooking, he saw her "Oh you're hungry?" she replied "No I'm good," than a sound of terror which it feels vibrating located well Akaida's belly… yep she's hungry and she is blushing red on her face, Jöhn laugh "Don't worry breakfast is here, take a seat," Akaida replied "Thank you," when she sit on the chair, Jöhn passed the breakfast meal to her, then he said "Here, Full English," then Hilda came and she sit "Morning guys," Jöhn said "Morning Hilda," followed by Akaida "Goodmorning," Hilda yawns "What a bananas last night," Jöhn said "The fire last night?" flipping the eggs and landed on the pan, while Akaida reacts "Yeah, bananas…" then as she heard 'fire' "Wait, there's a fire last night?" then Hilda said "Well yeah, before you been exist," then she asked "How bad?" he replied "Really bad," then she said "Oh okay I see," then Jöhn said "Yeah… but the festival is very beautiful at night, but some guy messing the whole scenario, but everyone just got safe, except Hilda and her friends got trapped at the float, but we saved them in this situation," then Hilda nodded "Mmmhmmm," then Akaida said "Wow, that is intense," then Twig and Alfur came "It is… they will die if we couldn't save them," while Twig bark once, then she said "Hey no worries Akaida, everyone got alright about it," then Akaida said "Yeah…" Jöhn serve the meal to Hilda, which she replied "Thanks Jöhn," then he put his food which he said "Alright let's dig," then they eating breakfast. After they finished breakfast, they suited up their dress to take a walk to the library, while Akaida's dress is a Tent dress, which the sleeves were absent that her arms have eyes on it, which is exposed; Jöhn thinks that the people will be called her a freak, Jöhn asked "Do you have a spare of jackets for her?" Hilda replied "Hmm… there are so many jackets; all of them are my favorites. But there is one I didn't use it," When they were Hilda's room, she get the box which is dusty when she blows it, when she opened it she said "Here Akaida, this is the one I didn't wear it for a long time, I think this is for you," Hilda gave the 'Car Jacket' to her; when she wears it she said "It fits!" then Alfur asked "Yeah, but can you close one of you're eyes to fit to our society," she replied "I can't when I closed one of my eyes, I feel a little slight of pain all over my body *he he *," then Alfur have an idea "Hilda, do you have a beanie for her?" Hilda replied "Well, I only wear a beret, well she can use it," Akaida wears the Crochet beanie to cover on of her eyes, the Jöhn said "Hey, she's already fitted that dress… but close enough," everyone agrees, then Akaida hugs Hilda "Thank you," with a rewarded smile, then Raven came "Well that's some development around here, anyways shall we take a walk?" Jöhn got scared that he said "Ah! Please you almost gave me a heart attack," they got out Hilda's house, and they were walking to the library.

While they were walking, Frida and David saw Jöhn, Hilda, Twig, Alfur, and Raven walking on the other side of the road; they crossed the road which Frida and David greeted them "Hey guys, so how's your- oh who is this new girl?" David said when she saw Akaida, then Frida said "Wow, it's that a spider syndrome?" David said "An s-spider?!" Hilda said "Guys she's not a spider," Akaida went shy which she covered her eyes with the beanie then David said "So who is this person? Did Jöhn know about it?" then he said "y e s, and it's a long story," then Frida said "Oh sorry about that I called you a spider," then Akaida said "it's okay to call me every time, (:/)" then David and Frida introduction "Hi I'm Frida, and this is David…" he speaks "Hello," "… we were Hilda's friends, nice to meet," Frida request a handshake, but Akaida trying to handshake them but missed because she was covered with a beanie many times in this awkward situation, then David sigh "You can sho you eyes," she replied "Really, because you might gonna like it," then she reveal her eyes and Frida and David was shocked, David said "Wow, you look amazing," Akaida replied "Thank you, I was really shy at front of your people," David said "Don't worry about that, you got Jöhn at your side," Jöhn said "Well… uh… fine," then Hilda said "Sound like you must babysit her," Jöhn and Akaida reacts "What?" Hilda laughs *he he he*, then Frida changed the subject that she asked "Anyways, Is she's really like legitmentaly?" Jöhn replied"Yes it is, well she is coming from in my dreams," David said "really?!" then Alfur said "But first we should take a walk, it's almost noon," Raven said "You're right," Twig barked. While they were walking, Frida said "So she exists inside your dreams, but doesn't mean the dream itself exist right now," then he said "Well… it is, but my friend back in my 2nd visit of the Dimension, didn't get many full of information by himself, but he cannot crossover the universes nor his people trying to crossing it," David said "I see… so that's why dimensions is a very complicated topic, ah! It really hurt my brain," then Alfur said "You will learn it till you guy were old enough," then David asked, "So where you guys heading?" Jöhn replied "We're going to the library," Frida said "Which library?" Hilda said to her "You know…" Hilda raised her eyebrows twice, Frida replied "Oh, right yeah I know," then David asked "But why in the library?" then Alfur replied "Because there's a secret area which a lot of secrets around here," David said "What no way," then Twig barked front at the building, Hilda said "We're here guys welcome to the Trollberg Public Library," then Jöhn said "Hmmm… it looks very old," Alfur said to him "It is old, this is the world's oldest library in the world," then Akaida said "Wow, it's beautiful on the outside," then Raven said, "You will see what is on the inside?" Hilda said "She will be reacted," when they entered the library.

When they entered the library, Jöhn said "Wow, this library is very similar from my last Journey," Akaida said "Really?" he replied "Yeah, but I will mind it out that this library has a Scadivadian-style rather than a French-style," Akaida said "I don't know what it looked like French-style, but I am sure the word 'French' is really lovely word for some reason," he replied "Yep it is," then Jöhn asked them "So where is the secret room you mentioned?" Frida replied "Him… I believe, it is located at the 2st floor, north-east stairs, at the first bookshelf of the categories 'health & psychology'," David said "I don't know what you were saying, but it sounds like an address" then Hilda said "It means is right next of the Photocopier, heading upstairs, on the first row of the bookshelves," then Dennis said "Oh okay I get it now," while they were walking, Akaida asked him "So, how do you fight? Did you teach those techniques by yourself?" he replied "Sometimes yes but sometimes no, I was learned the techniques back in my dimension, which is the most dangerous martial arts in the world which only the sword that I used, while the others weapon that I obtained I think they were easy to use it," then she said "Oh I see, so when you will teach me some basic attacks? You give to me a scythe," then he said "Hmm… maybe I will teach you after this task," she replied "Got it," they climb up to the stairs, to heading to the secret place; as they climb up, Jöhn asked "So the secret room is right at the corner?" then Hilda replied "It's right… here?" Jöhn asked, "What is it?" Hilda replied "The secret room is gone," then Alfur said "Hmm… looks like it turned into a wall," then Frida said "I don't understand, this is where the secret room is," then Hilda said "You're right Frida, this is I get the spells that I got from the Tide Mouses?" then David suggest "Can you asked the Librarian?" Alfur said "Right, maybe she knows anything from that stuff," then Raven said "Yeah, I will check around the place, you guys fave fun," then Hilda said "Well okay Raven, if is there something really important; call us," he replied "Got it," with a thumbs up and fly around the library. Then others go around the library until they saw the Librarian which she's organizing the books with a headphone on which she said "Uh! Those nerds need some lesson to clean it up," then Hilda said "Hey Librarian," she looked back and she said "Oh hey guys, who are these new fellas," Hilda said, "Oh this is Jöhn Bhrams Christogale, and this is Akaida Køskyoschadaya." Jöhn's greeted "Hey!" then Akaida said "Hello," the Librarian looked at Jöhn's eyes which is very different, while Akaida is very noticeable at her appearance, then she asked "So, let me guess… you like in another world?" Jöhn asked "How did you know?" then she replied "Well…I was really like about transporting-to-the-another-world genre and anomalies categories, and here we are," then Jöhn said "Really?" Librarian was very happy about it "Yeah actually, this is my first time to meet both of you," then Akaida said "Thank you," then Librarian asked them "So how can I do for you?" then Akaida said "Hilda," then she said "Oh yeah, What happened to the secret room?" then the Librarian replied "I don't know, I looks fine yesterday but, the door began to disappeared for some reason; maybe you guy something to do with it, almost everyone in whole Trollberg cannot entered this specific room," she crossed her arm and raised her right eyebrow, "No it wasn't us, there is something wrong in this world," the Librarian replied "I see…" Meanwhile, Akaida saw something very glitchy the walls at the same location where the entrance to the secret room disappeared, as she approached the glitchy wall, she said "Hey guys…" everyone looked at her "… there's something wrong that wal-" Raven returned back where he came, but as he shout "AKAIDA BEHIND YOU!" she looked back "Huh?" then grab her by a giant glitch arm instantly, which she entered inside the wall.

Everyone got shocked "AKAIDA!" except the Librarian didn't said a word; they approach to the wall, and then Hilda, Frida, David, Raven, and Alfur where trying to open the wall but it's useless, then the Librarian bring the Sledgehammer that she said "Move aside!" she swings alongside with her screamed "Ahh!" smashed but it's just a cracked, then Jöhn use pulled out the Adasévan Axe then he said "Mrs Librarian, May I?" the Librarian reacted, he smashed very very hard that it created a big crack in a hole which what they saw, which it looks like a portal that its look like a matrix, then Hilda said "I'm going in," when she about to hop to the portal, Frida and David grab her for stopped her for entering that mysterious portal, then Frida said "What are you doing?" she replied "I'm going to save her," David said "Are you nuts? Akaida literary kidnapped our best friend, and you going save to save her to set this dangerous portal?" Hilda said "But? But…" Jöhn saw her looked down that she is very sad that she's losing a friend then Jöhn said "I go," Alfur said "Why?!" he replied "I was responsible that I put you in danger of all of you, and it's my job to save all of you and in this dimension, I promised I will return with Akaida back to this world," Hilda asked "Are you sure?" Jöhn head pat Hilda "Yes and I promise will get your best friend back" then she smile with hope; Jöhn is standing right front of the portal ready to leap, the Librarian came that she said "I come too," then he asked "Are you sure you can handle yourself?" then she replied "What gives, I am an adult and you just a kid who just hopping every world you came," he said "I see…" they hop in and enters to the 'Local' dimension.

They entered the Alternitav dimension; inside of this dimension, the place is a replicated of Trollberg but they only see the whole library is now conquered by nature which is the Librarian said "Wow, it's beautiful," then Jöhn said "Yeah, but we need to find Akaida, before it was too late," they got outside of the library, but what they saw the whole city of Trollberg, is now literary floating pieces at their apart, Jöhn and the Librarian reacted that which how wonderful this place is, then she said "Wow this world is beautiful, perfect for reading for my own time," then Jöhn said "Yeah I wish…" then something heard from the distance, Jöhn, and the Librarian look around which she said "Did you heard something?" then Jöhn looked up follows the Librarian which what they saw Hilda, Frida, David, Alfur, and David were falling from the sky, then he said "There! Grab Hilda, I will catch the rest of them," she replied "Okay!" Hilda is approaching fell down first, the Librarian jumped and she catch her right before she hit the ground and they tumble and roll to the ground, then Hilda said "Librarian?" she asked "Hilda, where did you came from?" she replied, "I don't know…" Hilda stand up "… but there's a real problem," the Librarian said "Okay?" then Hilda explained "While you guys gone, there's a man in a hood came up in upstairs which he's the responsible who make those worlds in danger…" meanwhile, Jöhn having a conversation with Frida, David, Alfur, and Raven after he catches all of them Frida said "… he said 'This world is just too small of all of you, if you the answer to that secret to this world reaching the enlightenment, will you take my hand?'," then David said "Is like they hypnotized us with pair no reason, and our will of control is like we been block," then Jöhn said "I see… actually, I met him at the park, which he has been planned destroying your festival last night," Alfur said "Wait that guy? Now he's crossing the like like a monster," then Raven said "Hey!" then Alfur said "Not kind of monster, but a ferocious monster by mental," then Raven said "Oh okay I see," then Jöhn asked, "Then what happened?" Transition back to the Librarian and Hilda conversation; while they were walking Hilda said "Luckily, the 3 arms appearing from the portal, grab us and entering this world, and we somewhat falling to the sky until you save us," the Librarian said "I see…" they saw Jöhn and Hilda's friends, which she said "Guys, your okay," David said "No worries about that," then she asked "But, how did you catch them all?" Jöhn said "I was teleporting to catch her before they will hit the ground, one by one I've saved them," then Hilda appreciated to him "Thank you," then Jöhn said "Anytime," with a smile. After this conversation, Raven said "Right, everything we were back together, we will find Akaida and let's get out of this place," then Jöhn said "Right," then they set foot to find Akaida.

While they were wandering around in the alternate dimension, Hilda and her friends were fascinated that the world is beautiful that they wanted to have a relaxed time, then something was heard a panic in the distance; as they looked in the distance, they saw a girl running towards them, as it closer and closer she runs Hilda said "Wait that Akaida," Frida said "Really?" Akaida was in panic that she said "Run!" she pass Jöhn, the Librarian, Hilda and her friend which David asked "From who?!" when Raven look front, he said "Guys you want to start running right now," when they look at where Raven looking to, a flock of Giant Sheeps they galloped toward us, and they started running. While they were running, they were at the same level as Akaida which Hilda said "Akaida you're alive!" Akaida was still panting "Hey guys I miss you so much," then Jöhn asked "Yeah, but we need to get out of this trail," when they looked the sides of the trail, Raven said "The sides where all void," then David began so tired "I… can't… run… anymore…" the Librarian said "Don't give up, there's a closes platform we will reach," then Alfur said to him "Raven, why can't transformed into a giant bird?" he replied "I can't there is something wrong with my magic when I came here in this dimension," Frida said "What but how," as Jöhn was thinking during this conversation, he has found the solution. Jöhn asked, "Do you want to learn the basics of combat right now?" Akaida replied "Sure but, we will still be chased by those flock of Giant Sheeps, but okay" then he said "Here you will hold this new weapon," Akaida said "But that's your scythe," then he said "Is yours now," then she reacted "Thank you," then he said "Now what you going to do, there's a hook at the bottom of the snath, instead you swing on the right, you must swing on the left, aiming that floating island that it will shoot a chain where we can cross to the other side" then Akaida began to worry "But I don't know if I miss one," Hilda said "You can do it, I know you can," then everyone cheer at her; and then Akaida said "Well, here goes nothing," she swings the scythe on the left, then it releases the chain very far and the result, it landed and attach it, then the Librarian said "You did it! Now let's get out of here," they have now escaped the trail of the flocks of Giant Sheeps and climbing up to the other island.

After the climb to the other island, Hilda, Frida, and David hugged Akaida, Frida said "You did it, I told you you're a fighter," then Akaida asked "I am?" then Frida said "Well duh, you are awesome to throw much that far you use that weapon of yours," then she said "But…" then David said "No worries about it, that you're finally here," then she smiles with happiness, then Alfur said "Aww that's so sweet alright, we finally back together, now lets get out of this place," then David said "Yeah but first, I need some rest, my legs were killing me," then the Librarian said "Alfur is right, we need rest for a very short time," then Frida saw Jöhn brought out his Journal, writing it, and started to go around the place, then Frida asked "Where are you going?" Jöhn replied "I have to go around this place, but I belevied there's some sort of a trail of gears lead which some of a there's an alter-dimension machine, we can back to your world as a transportation, if guess it" the Librarian said "Right, but I am coming with you," then Hilda said "Me too," then Raven asked "Are you sure you needed some rest?" she replied "Nay I be fine about that," then Akaida said "I wanna come too," with her small spoil behavior, then he said "Good, but becareful those monsters called 'Dimension Errors' they were literary eat your mental, spiritual, and mental, so please I bear with you," then Hilda, Akaida, and the Librarian agreed to him; before they were to the machine, Hilda said "You guys stay here, we will be back," Frida said "Got it; Alfur, Raven you guys watch for danger surrounded us, while me I will take care of David for my 'Emergency Sparrow Medkit'," then they said "Got it!" Alfur climb Raven's back, and fly around to them; Hilda said "Twig stay here with Frida and David when we came back," he barks, when she stand up heading to Jöhn, she said "I'm ready," and then he said "Alright, lets go," and they one their way.

As they follow the trail of gears, the encountered some Dimension Errors on their way, and thus the battle begins. The Nûlls start attacking him, and he uses the barrier to protect himself, then he said "Akaida swing it it," Akaida swings her scythe in a agriculture-grass/wheat-cut style causing the Nûlls cut in half, while the Librarian use the sledgehammer to smash the Dïgrs on their head 10 of them, causing to stunt. Then she said "Is all your's," Jöhn came in, and he focus the attack; when he found the position for the attack, he put his Diavetica Sword on his left side of his waist, put his right hand on his handle, and he is peformed a Drawing cut (a technique of a katana), and he slice though 10 Dïgrs and they literary destroyed, then Akaida said "Jöhn look out!" the Calystrågas dive to him before Akaida call him, then Hilda came in and peformed a spell with vigor "_Beskytte quod gut alkaen plokhoy sprit av helvetet!_" she summons an orb which is a shield around of him, but this is a unique type of shield; the Calystrågas bounce when it they trying to hit the target (it's like a jelly), then Hilda said "Akaida, do it," then she said "Alright," she pull down inward of the grip and the stem back inside to the snath, the blade changes from 0° to 90° and it turned into a spear, and she slice and spinning her weapon targeting the Sîper and Østers, and then she pulls out the grip and the stem to go back into a scythe, then Jöhn switch his weapon into the Trïadacta spear to slice the Maze Dwellers and the Flÿers, then Jöhn said "Let's go Akaida!" "Alright!" she switch her scythe into a spear, then it performs a team attack that it devastation the combo, they spinning around at their backs like a helicopter holding out their spear, and they destroyed a lot of Dimension Errors, the Librarian look at them how they were bonded together. After the fight, Jöhn said "Not bad kid," Akaida replied "Well this is the first time, that I feel so pumped," the Librarian said "You know guys look like a Father and Daughter relationship," then they said "What?!" Jöhn said "Look we are not related _by blood_ and it's weird I met her like 2 dimensions ago," then Akaida said "And… it's awkward," then the Hilda said "Well it's kind of cute," then Akaida said "Ehh… ugh, I'm okay with this…" then after this akward conversation, Jöhn change the conversation "… But anyways, were almost here," then Akaida said "Right Jöhn," then they continue their way. As they reach the end of the trail of tears, they found upon what appears to be a machine, and then Jöhn said "I think this is it," Hilda said "Really?" then the Librarian asked, "Well it is what it looks like?" Jöhn said "Well I don't know, this is the only machine around here, and it's not affected by nature," then Akaida said "Well let's check it and find out," Jöhn is going to touch the machine. When it touch, the portal appears (this is the same portal at the library were Akaida drag her) Hilda said "This is it, this is our way back," the Librarian said "Nice, let's go back and we were now heading home," Jöhn look around the area, that he feels something wrong and very menacing, then he said "You guys go, I'm going to wait here until you guys come back," Hilda asked "What is it, there is something wrong?" he replied "Well yeah, some creatures they were go to this portal that will be leak-out to your world," Akaida said "I'm going to stay here," then Jöhn said "No you can't, you must escort them to reach here, the Librarian and Hilda cannot be hadle their defense," the Librarian said "He's right, by the way, you are really stronger than me," Akaida said "Thank you," then Hilda asked "Are we all set?" Akaida replied with a happy face "I setting-set to set it up; yeah I'm ready," then the Librarian said "Alright let's go," then they head back to Frida, David, Alfur, and Raven.

While Jöhn was were waiting for them to come, he felt loneliness all around him in this alternate world, he pulled out his phone heading to the pictures which is contains the pictures were having bond with Jöhn for a past days, months, and years and he was giving a smile that he missed his family, then a different voice came "So you missed your family huh?" as he heard it, he looked up and he saw the hooded figure came right front of him, then Jöhn said "You who are you? Why you show up like this?" then it said "You absolutely no idea what I am, did you forget since I came here," then Jöhn said "You… Rixal…" mysterious figure pulled out the hood to show the reveal, and then he said "You finally reach to the end of this path," Jöhn was really angry "But why you did this?" he pulled out the sword and he going to rush on him, but Manilve dodges Jöhn's attack; after 10 time he swing, he jumped over him and kick him at the back, then he said "I told you be patient," then Jöhn asked "What you going to do kill me?" then Manilve said "Much more worse than that," Manilve snaps his finger, which he summons Dimension Errors a lot of variety of enemies, and then he said "Look if you won't answer, your next journey will be end here," he opened his portal then Jöhn said "What the heck was that a prophecy?" when Manilve entered the portal "You see…" and it closes, he stand up, pulled out his sword and the battle begins. Jöhn use his sword for many parries and thrust attack and he performed combos and special attack to destroyed the Nûlls, then he switch the Alternitav Pistol to use the Dust variety of elements of magic at them to destroyed the Sîpers, he switch into a Maiklbay Rifle and auto-fire with shotgun bullets, and they were destroyed the Østers like crazy; then he switch to the Adsévan Axe to destroyed the Dïgrs and the Maze Dweller until they were disintegrated, then he switch into Trïadacta Spear and he jumped and attacks the Flÿers and the Costologorigân like crazy and he switch into a Khäosiatva blades to disintegrate the Aqualröj and Calystrågas, and everyone is long gone. After when he finished them all some shaking the ground which is sound like a step, then Hilda, Frida, David, Alfur, Raven, Twig, the Librarian, and Akaida came then Akaida said "Jöhn-" everyone got trembling that they almost fell down, then Raven said "What is going on?" Hilda said "I don't know, something is very bad is coming" then a Giant came out of nowhere that it's made out of machine I mean literary all around it, and it has the source of the Dimensional Fragment located at the chest, the Giant scream like a scratching a chalkboard or scratch a porcelain plate with a fork, and it's hurting the ears, then Librarian asked "What the in then name Oðin is that?" Akaida said "Yeah, it looks like a robot that it's programming to kill the targets," then Jöhn said "I was thinking the same thing," and the battle begins. The giant eyes turned red, that it jumped very high and dive down to them, he said "Everybody look out!" they dodge it when it lands to the ground, they were attacking the giant; meanwhile, Frida, David, Alfur, Twig, Alfur, and Raven hide behind the machine; Hilda performed a spell "_Djur! her minun opkald á mne!_" she summons all the spirits animals of the Norwegian forest that it distracted the giant, then the Librarian is so badass that she destroyed 2 legs completely absent, that she doesn't have any muscles with a sled hammer that the giant fell down, then Akaida us her scythe transformed at the spear form, and spins like a flip that she cuts 2 giant arms, and the giant nowhere to escape, then they said "Now John!" then he jump very high, dives down and performed a dive attack, and aim to the chest, it destroyed with an explosion but nobody dies. After the fight, the fragment came out and he picked it up; David asked "It's all over?" he replied "Yeah, I think it's over," Raven said "Right, lets get out of here, this place it's given me creeps" Hilda said "You're right Raven," and they returned their world.

When they were now returned at the same spot of the Library, Alfur said "So the portal is now gone and its transformed back into a shelves," then the Librarian said "Well, its been a fun ride with you guys, I must say thank you for the experience back there," Jöhn said "Sure, anytime if you want to," then the Librarian said "And of course Hilda," she asked "Yep?" then she whispers to Hilda's ear "_Maybe, I will teach you more magic if you want to, just… keep it a secret_," Hilda nodded and then she said to them "Alright guys have fun," Librarian back to her work, then Akaida asked, "Hilda, what the Librarian whispering to you?" Hilda said "Oh nothing," Akaida said "Huh…" Frida said "Alright I don't know what will happen on the other side," then David said "But please this is just an ordinary room," and they opened the secret room. When they opened, it turns out to be normal, then Jöhn said "So this is the secret room," when they walk around the secret room, filled with secret knowledge and pearls of wisdom all around it, he found stumble upon at the desk when he opened the first drawer at the left there's a card that what appears to be a brailler characters, when he touched it says…

_There's a secret paper which is hidden around the library, my friend in this world and I will keep this secret just once. This feels like it just a mandatory world, so I don't need to problems about that; all around in this dimension everything just fine. Perfect blend for the fantasy and reality aspect, but it's not perfect for my opinion. I will continue down the road and my team to find so pretty spectacular answers._

_-Sanatonio Ripal_

After he reads, Hilda came in and she said "You know what I will help you to get out of here in this world," then Jöhn asked "But what about the spells wanted to lean it?" she replied "Nah… that's alright about that, but right now, we need to find to set you off to the next Journey," Jöhn said I see," then Hilda asked "So where did he hide the secret around here?" he replied "They said it hides around here somewhere," then Frida said "Okay I see…" David said "But there are so many Books around here," then Frida said "Hey where Sparrows and it's our duty to finish our task once for them all," David accepts "Fine…" While they were searching, he opened the second drawer which appears to be a folded piece of paper with it has the name 'Sanatonio Ripal' folded on a piece of paper. When he picked it up, he unfolds the paper that what he saw, it's not a report but a letter from his father…

_**Fathers Love Letter**_

_My Child_

_You may not know me, but I know everything about you. I know when you sit down and when you rise up. I am familiar with all your ways. Even the very hairs on your head are numbered. For you were made in my image. In me you live and move and have your being; for you are my offspring. I knew you even before you were conceived. I chose you when I planned creation. You were not a mistake, for all your days are written in my book. I determined the exact time of your birth and where you would live. You are fearfully and wonderfully made. I knit you together in your mother's womb. And brought you forth on the day you were born. I have been misrepresented by those who don't know me. I am not distant and angry but am the complete expression of love. And it is my desire to lavish my love on you. Simply because you are my child and I am your Father. I offer you more than your earthly father ever could; for I am the perfect father. Every good gift that you receive comes from my hand. For I am your provider and I meet all your needs. My plan for your future has always been filled with hope; because I love you with an everlasting love. My thoughts toward you are countless as the sand on the seashore. And I rejoice over you with singing. I will never stop doing well to you. For you are my treasured possessions. I desire to establish you with all my heart and all my soul. And I want to show you great and marvelous things. If you seek me with all your heart, you will find me. Delight in me and I will give you the desires of your heart; for it is I who gave you those desires. I am able to do more for you than you could possibly imagine; for I am your greatest encourager. I am also the Father who comforts you in all your troubles. When you are brokenhearted, I am close to you. As a shepherd carries a lamb, I have carried you close to my heart. One day I will wipe away every tear from your eyes. And I'll take away all the pain you have suffered on this earth. I am your Father, and I love you even as I love my son, God. For in God, my love for you is revealed. He is the exact representation of my being. He came to demonstrate that I am for you, not against you. And to tell you that I am not counting your sins. God died so that you and I could be reconciled. His death was the ultimate expression of my love for you. I gave up everything I loved that I might gain your love. If you receive the gift of my son God, you receive me. And nothing will ever separate you from my love again. Come home and I'll throw the biggest party heaven has ever seen. I have always been Father, and will always be Father._

_My question is… Will you be my child?_

_I am waiting for you._

_Love, Your Dad…_

_Almighty God_

After he reads Sanatonio's fathers letter, the began to sweat out tears, dripping down to the desk, Jöhn can't control the sadness he takes in, then Akaida came in, then she asked "Are you okay?" he replied "No…" he sniffed up "… I'm fine," he fold up back the letter and put it in his stuff, and she replied "Is theirs something wrong?" he explained "Well yeah, it is very complicated that you didn't know about me… I don't think that I am an amazing friend since we met," Akaida replied "Are you kidding? You show me the way to being encouraged to myself without you I am useless and insecure, you are the amazing man, and you're the only friend I have, besides my recent friend back in my world," Jöhn said "Yeah…" When Hilda, Frida, David, and Alfur were checking around the books if they were just something not normal, and then Twig sniffing around at something that he smells full of curiosity, and he barks really loud to pay attention. Hilda said "What is it boy?" he scratch walls of the stair, that what they saw, what appears to be a distinctive-shaped keyhole, then Hilda called them "Jöhn, I think I found it," he asked "What is it?" then said "I think this is the one you looking for," Jöhn said "Hmm… a keyhole- wait…" he pulls out the dimension pick-lock and inserted in, and it opened. When he opened it, another piece of paper which it form as a roll, when he picked it up he unfold that it shows a map that leads where the temple is, and its located at the mountain chain at the west side, outside of Trollberg and it has the description handwritten with a an arrow next at the temple said "_The Temple is right there, Skjærlås! _[:(]" then Alfur said "Huh I think his/her friend did make all of this," then Raven said "Yeah, I don't see this temple, but hey it look so cool for my opinion," David said "Yeah your right, but I was surprised that this map that it draws, satisfying perfect," Frida said "I'm sure with this," and then Jöhn said "Anyways, shall we go to the temple?" Hilda replied "Yeah It's time…" everyone sigh; they head outside of the Library, Raven transformed into a Giant Bird, everyone rides and heading to the temple.

They're landed at the Trollberg West Mountain Chain, Jöhn said "I think the temple is right there…" when he looks up "… Oh there is it," and they saw a boulder; then Raven asked "That's a temple? But it looks like a rock," Jöhn said "I know, but there will be secret around here somewhere…" he checks around the boulder, he stumbles upon a weird texture if the boulder which looks like a punch hole but it has the exact markings of the rune, then Jöhn asked "David, did you have your rune inside your bag?" he replied "Well yeah, why?" then he he pulled out the rune; David gave the rune, that when he put it, the rune and stone is connected and it glows around the stone, then a Baybayin word appears at the top and it said "_Push_" that's it; then when he presses it, it pushes it down, and suddenly an earthquake. Alfur said "Okay everyone stay back," the boulder began to transformed into a temple, and everyone got shocked and amazed by the transformation, then Jöhn said "Shall we entered?" and they were heading in. When they arrived at the temple, the machine was still fine, there is no Dimension Errors not even once trying to conquer it, and when he put the Dimension fragment into the machine, the portal appears then he said "Well this is the goodbye," Hilda hugs him that she said "I think I'm going to missed you, we have so much time for a just a few days," then Jöhn said "I know… because I will be back someday," then Hilda hugs ger and she said "Akaida, you are awesome person that your life has extraordinary to your journey," then Akaida said "I will alright about that, but hey I hope we will see you again someday," Hilda said "Yeah…" David said "Anyways Goodluck to your Journey," Frida said "Yeah it's a fun ride to see you here," Raven said "See you uh… someday," then Alfur said "Make sure keep an eye out of her," Jöhn said "Got it," Twig barks with a derpy tongue then, Akaida head pat Twig that she said "I'm going to see you boy," Twig replies with a bark; when they stepped in the portal, Jöhn waves goodbye that he said "Well see you in many years!" Akaida said "Bye everyone," and they said "Goodbye! /Bye Jöhn! /Bye Akaida!" and the portal closed.

When they walk in-between spaces, Akaida asked "What is this place?" he replied "The crossover world, it leads somewhere different dimension will send me," then she said, "Like a randomized?" He replied "Exactly," then she said "I see…" then Akaida saw Jöhn's Journal writing then she asked "What are you doing?" he replied "I'm making the Journal through my journey," then she asked, "Let me see?" Jöhn replied "It's not ready, and it needs to polish the drawings too," Akaida said "Okay, pass me when you are done," he said "Okay princess," "Hey! That's not funny she pouted, and Jöhn laughs. Well… this is the conclusion, Jöhn is now joined with Akaida to finding their way back home, together they will have a lot of adventures will coming on their way, he named the 9th Dimension is "Hildalia Ultimo Kjounaidaskjadar" because how intense the impaction of him, but as for now what is the next journey awaits…


	13. Dimension 10

The in-between worlds is literary made out of nothingness, all around in this place made out of shades of black and white, and there's is no law of physics, no matter, no time, and no possible equation; you can walk on the solid ground with no elements on it, and it's taking forever like days, years, decades, centuries, or possibly a millennia. In conclusion, the in-between worlds are very confusing as hell, but someday they will reach the next destination but as for now, this the last part of the story.

Jöhn and Akaida were walking in-between world, he said "Huh that's strange…" Akaida asked "What is it?" he replied "This is like my farthest walking I've ever done," then she said "Really?" then he said "Well yeah, or maybe I was little lost track in time," then suddenly a really strong earthquake shaking the ground. Akaida said "Jöhn, what happened?" he replied "I have no idea; this is new," the ground began to shift into a group of giant pillars which one of the pillars lifted Akaida to the top and she said "Aaahhh!" until the group of pillars stopped growing and there are now at the same height of the pillars, then Jöhn asked "Akaida, are you alright!?" she replied "Uhm yeah…" when she looks at the distance she said "… Jöhn, check this out," she pointed right front of her, he asked "What is it?" she replied "There's a weird symbol like it looks like one of your eyes," then he said "Really? But I can't see at the bottom, I'm climbing up," he climbed up to the top of the pillar, and what he saw, a giant symbol which the center it has a **big red dot** glowing, and its surrounding is a **black circuit labyrinth** style which is like a rays of the sun. Jöhn said "Okay this is weird," then she said "I don't Jöhn since I come here I was feeling very comfortable about it," Jöhn said "Yeah," then she asked, "Are we going to investigate this place?" He asked "I don't know, all around in this 'in-between space' began into a giant of endless of pillars, and I have no idea why cause of it?" then Akaida suggested "How about called Alexander, maybe he must be know everything about the dimension," he replied "You're right, let's jump down," as they landed at the ground, they saw the ground into a grass, and it has a pine trees all around it, and also the sky from grey into a light blue color, and also with a sun and clouds too. Jöhn and Akaida began to feel very confusing they like 'what in the world is going on?', Akaida said "Jöhn, I'm scared, [QnQ]" then Jöhn said "Don't worry about that, this is the first time that this 'in-between world' began have an abnormality on it," then the fog came in and it began to _**thicc**_ like the Minecraft render distance of 2, and they can't see anything at the distance. Akaida was in fear that she hugging Jöhn very tightly like "Uuuaaahhh! [ºДº]" then Jöhn comforting Akaida "Hey x3, don't be afraid…" Jöhn pulled out the lantern and lit it up (Which Hilda gave that Lantern to him, which the lantern is magic, that I mean literary) "… See I'm here, and also I never seen your being scared of this fog," then Akaida sigh "I- I don't know…" then Jöhn said "Hmmm…" then the fog began to disappear to the thin air, and the _**artificial sun **_began to set down, then Jöhn said "We should stay here in the night; luckily I bring some sleeping bags around here," Jöhn pulls out the Adsévan Axe to chop the _**artificial pine trees**_ to make some firewood. Akaida was waiting for Jöhn to chop the trees, then she stands up and approach him "Uhm… Jöhn?" He said while he's chopping some trees "Yeah?" She replied "Can you teach me how to fight them," Jöhn chop the logs and lit up with the Red Dust into a campfire then he asked "What do you mean? I saw you were bashing them," she sits down, same with him; she said "Well it's not… you see… you saw me I was fighting them like a profession in your perspective; but in the reality, I was attacking just one, and I was scared to self-defense to myself; so you help me to team up and that' it," Jöhn said "Wait am I on hallucinating or some crap back in this dimension?" She replied "Kind off…" then he said "I have no idea… Man, dimensions are really weird and confusing at the same time," then Akaida beg him "So please, help me to protect myself," then Jöhn remembers that he's going to teach Akaida how to fight back in his 9th Journey then he said "Sure tomorrow but as for now, you want smores?" Akaida asked, "What's that?" He replied "It's a campfire snack, made out of cracker, marshmallow, and chocolate bar," then Akaida said "Well It sound tasty for me," Jöhn said "It is, Now grab that stick," Akaida pick the stick right next to her "Poke the marshmallow on the stick and heat on the campfire, make sure don't make too much burned it out for so long" then she said "Got it," then they having some fun for camping.

The next day, Jöhn and Akaida were just walking on the _**artificial forest **_like it feels like a real forest, they encountered a big ravine I mean really big, Jöhn use his vision and his mind to analysed the size of the ravine the results is about 1000000 kilometers long and 1000 kilometres wide (621371.192 miles long and 621.371 miles wide) it's like 400 times bigger than the Grand Canyon in Arizona, and the depths of the ravine is still unknown, because Jöhn can't see the very bottom of the ravine but what he saw is just clouds and fog. Jöhn said "This is so big and look, the walls of the ravine are voxels style and it has little floating islands like a broken logs that flows down at the river," then Akaida asked said "Your right but…" then they hear lightning and thunder from the fog at the bottom of the ravine "… this place feels pretty eerie?" He replied "Yeah, but hey at least we will not turn around in this ravine, we will be walking like forever," Akaida said "You are right Jöhn," he jumped and dashes to the nearest floating island, he said "You're up," Akaida step a little back, then she said "Can you move aside, please?" he replied "Sure," then she began to run towards to him, and she jumps very long, and she use the grappling hook and landed right next to him, she said "I made it," he smiles and suddenly the Dimension Errors came in, but this time is very different, they sort of glitch out their physical bodies, he summoned his weapon "Akaida, I will teach you the real fight and defend yourself, got it?" Akaida pulled out her scythe she replied "Got it! ÒwÓ" and the fight begin.

Jöhn first fight with those creatures, then he asked "Do you know how to use the scythe?" she replied "I don't know? I only attack like a pickaxe or something like that," Jöhn summon the barrier for block the enemies attack "Hold the grips at your right side of the blade," She holds on the proper stance of the scythe "Like this?" then Jöhn's barrier began to break down "Good, now all you what you do, just swing," she asked "Swing?" then Jöhn said "Yes Swing; swing to the left," then Jöhn's barrier broke which he's pushed back by the creatures, and then the Dimension Errors are targeting her, she's in shocked then Jöhn said "Akaida do it," she charged her weapon and swing that; she destroyed the Dimension Errors and began to disintegrate, then he said "You did it!" Akaida smiles but suddenly, the Maze Dwellers jumped and targeting at her, "Akaida!" Jöhn said. He teleported using the Krøskjander Pistol and he protected using the projector shield and she said "Jöhn," he asked "Can you team up?" she replied "Sure!" Akaida transform her scythe into a Spear, then Jöhn transform his weapon from Diavetica Sword into the Triädacta Spear, he pushed out the Maze Dweller and then they spin around at their backs, forming like a helicopter and the Maze Dweller and disintegrated.

After the fight, Akaida said "Hey Jöhn," he asked "Yeah?" She replied "It's just me or this weapon feels familiar," He said, "What do you mean?" She replied "Because I remember now," he said "Really? Can you… remember what happened?" then she said "I remember we walk around the weird dimension we walk around to and we… fight the creature, You, Me, Hilda, and the Librarian- hey I remember," then he said "Hmm… I have a question for you," Akaida said "What is it?" he said "Since you were dragged, what happened to you before we were came?" then she replied "I remember I was waking up in the forest, in this what you called the _**Alternitav Dimension **_I stumble upon a guy that's not a Hooded Figure that what you encountered, but it turns out is a she," then he said "A she?" Akaida said "And she was different, and I think she's lived from another dimension in a technical way," then Jöhn said "Really? But first, let's move out," then she said "Got it," and they proceed to hop every island while Akaida and him in a conversation. Jöhn said, "So what happened?" Akaida replied "I talk to her, she's said that 'she is from the another dimension' but it's not, she was made out of hologram that communicate to the other 'world' she said, and I asked 'What do you mean 'worlds' if you lived in a another dimension' and we talk about an hour trying to who we are, until she asked 'what is dimension?' but suddenly the hologram communication began to weaker and faded away, then I asked 'were should we meet?' and she replied 'In our town,' when she about to say her location, the communication is gone," then Jöhn said "Did you tell her name?" She replied "Nope," then he asked, "But what happened when you began to blur your memories?" When they reached and landed on the other side of the ravine she replied "I don't know; but what I know, after the conversation has been disappeared, I think someone spray me at my face and I feel hallucinated at first and I feel in a deep sleep," then Jöhn said "I see… your memory remembers at first until the effects begin, to can't remember what happened until you familiarized it," then Akaida said "Something like a drug?" he replied "Yep, and I know exactly what happened back there," she asked "Who?" then Jöhn replied "The hooded guy sabotage your conversation, he has the ability to manipulate reality to disrupts the communication to you," then Akaida asked "But why he spray at me," he replied "I don't know, maybe just a style," when they proceed walking "By the way, the _Hooded Guy _you mentioned? That's the one who trying to destroy the multiverse," Akaida asked, "What is the name?" He replied "Manilve Rixal, the mysterious one," Akaida asked, "But why?" Jöhn explained everything about him while they were walking. After he explains it Akaida said "So he's up to something," then he said "I… don't know, but what I know he just trying to destroying dimensions and losing all life that is existed," then she said "Maybe… he just playing mind tricks about you," then he said "You're right- but as for now, don't let Manilve holds you to your hand, he's a manipulated one," Akaida asked, "How do you know he's a manipulator?" Jöhn replied "Well for starters like you, your mind feels hazy and daydream that you can't focus according in my Journal," Akaida said "Where did you get all of that," He replied "I been wandering around in each dimension to gather more information like Sanatonio did, he/she always leave documents and their equipment's leaven behind," She asked "Did you took the equipment's?" He replied "Well… no, what do you think I am a thief? I will never do that in my life," Akaida tease him "So you're a good boy eh? _He He _(⩌⩊⩌)" He said "Stop that," Akaida said "What is the Jöhn? (⩌⩊⩌) do you have a problem?" then he said "I was thinking about the same thing," then they laugh. They finally got out the _**artificial pine forest**_ and what they saw, big grassland with rarely with trees, right front of them is the same big symbol-like structure that they saw in the first place; as they approach the _structure_, it begins to spins the outside of **the red dot** and change from labyrinth-like into a rays-like and **the red dot** transforms into a giant door measuredly about 500 meters high (1640.42 feet high), Akaida said "Well this is looks awesome, let's go check it out," but Jöhn said "I don't know, but I feel something like about to happening right now," Akaida said "It's just a door, but your right," as they approach the door, it began to open itself and what they saw, is the endless void of fantasy; I mean a literary fantasy in space with earth-like colored sky, with floating sea creatures wandering around the place, building were floating everywhere from here to the endless in the distance; this is the place where you can imaging everything that you could ever imagine what you will think of. As they entered the place, Jöhn and Akaida were surprised and amazed at the place, she said "Woah! [∩(。・o・。)∩] I never seen this place, it's so beautiful," Then a blue whale rose up to the sky right front of them with a blue whale calling to the sky, he said "Yeah it's like one of my… favorite… childhood, yu know?" Jöhn and Akaida giggle.

When they look around the platform, Akaida said "Uhm… Jöhn?" he asked "Yeah what is it?" then she said "The Door's gone," then he looked back and the door disappeared "Oh no, I guess will be stuck for now," Akaida sigh "Come on really?" then he said "Yep it is," her face into a pout face (⩌_⩌) . Jöhn walk to the edge and take a deep breath of a fresh air "This place looks like a big ocean but in a sky, this is awesome," then Akaida said "Hey Jöhn," he asked "What is it?" she replied "What about this floating tower, we should check it out if there's any human beings out there," then he said "You're right, but how we will cross to the other side, there's no nearest floating platform we come to?" then she said "Maybe we check around again, if see there's any details around here, I guess…" and they search around the place again. They search around again 'cause it's so difficult to look around in every detail (he can't use his supervision in the in-between spaces); until Jöhn found the path, he said "Akaida, I think I found it," she asked, "Really where?" Jöhn said, "See that floating rubbish in the sky?" Akaida said "Yeah why?" then he explain "Look at your feet…" Akaida look down "… There's a stone floor were we standing," then she said, "And?" Then he pointed up the floating objects "And look all the floating rock right front of us," As she analyzed and she realized that she said, "This is a bridge, but why it is broken?" Jöhn replied "I have no idea, but we need to get across to get to the other side," Then Akaida looks the side of the island then she found something "Jöhn! I think I found it," he asked, "What is it?" She reaches the object and picks up and she said "I think it's a hook," then he said "Hmmm… that tool looks very interesting," then she passed the tool to him then he asked "What is it?" she replied "I don't know, this tool makes my body feel weak that all of my strength and my energy drains out when I touch it… you should keep it," then Jöhn asked, "Are you fine after you give it to me?" Akaida said "Actually yeah, and I don't know what happened," as he inspects the tool he said, "This is the tool has the same feeling as the Trïadacta Spear, I wonder why?" Then she said, "Maybe it's an anomaly?" Jöhn replied "I don't know," then Akaida asked "Well… would you check it out how it works?" He replied "I'll try," and he standing on a stone floor. When he equips the hook, he saw a glow from those floating bridges by those pieces; when he throws the hook, it attach very quickly like a magnet, and it also leaves the trail of pixelated rope; then he pulled it, and the pieces of the bridge back to its original position, then Akaida said "Hey it created the bridge," then Jöhn said "I know right; come on, let's fix this," as he pulled more and pieces back together, the dimension creature were pooping out of nowhere, Akaida said "Uhm… Jöhn?" he replied "What is it?" they saw the creature thinking they were ready for a fight, then Jöhn said "Akaida, bring out your scythe," she asked "Why?" then he said "This is going to be nasty," so they fight them, and fixing the bridge until they reach to the other side. After they finished the bridge and defeated the creatures of dimension, and reach the floating looking skyscraper, Akaida said "Whoa this is a very tough fight, I think… I think we… were the best…" Jöhn feels suspicious that he thinks Akaida doesn't feel right, then he asked "Akaida, are you fine?" she began to feel dizziness "I'm fine don't mention that-" Then Akaida collapse to the ground.

Jöhn is running to her and helped up he said "Akaida!" He checks her forehead and it's very hot "She got a flu,"; he trying to wake her up but it didn't work, then a mysterious girl wearing a hoodie with a British accent "Uhm… Hello?" he stands up "Lady, Please help her," then she approach to Akaida and she checking her up "What happened?" He replied "She got sick, I don't know what happened since we got here," then she asked "Where did you guys come from?" he replied "We live in another dimension, trying way back home and hers," when the Hooded Lady stand "I see… Come to my place, and bring her to me," Jöhn response "Thank you," then she said "No problem," Jöhn lifted and carries Akaida, and he follows to her home. Why they were walking, Jöhn asked "So how far is your home?" the Hooded Lady replied "Were almost there, just a little bit more steps to go," then Akaida open her eyes then she said "Father? (≖д≖)" he replied "I'm not your father, and it's weird," then she said "It's getting worse, as I expected; were here," her home is a small tent built at the top of the building then he said "How we supposed to fit in," then she said "Come in, this is not any ordinary tent," she brings the longest rod and fit inside of the small tent, Jöhn was shocked and Akaida said "Whoa (◯Δ◯∥) that's some magic tent you got here **hee hee (****ω****)**," Jöhn said "Magic tent?" as he entered the small tent, he realized the tent wasn't small at all; it's huge and it scaled about 30 meters high and 180 meters wide (98.4252 feet high and 590.551 feet wide), and temperature is perfect about 26 °C (83 °F) like a tropical cold breeze night. The Hooded Lady making the medicine at her kitchen; as she looked back at him "Oh right, put her at my bed to take rest," Jöhn put Akaida at her bed, then the Hooded Lady came in and she put some medicine oil, and then she put it on Akaida's forehead; Akaida from uncomfortable into a satisfaction with her expression ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ. Then she said "There this should cure the ill," as she heads back to the kitchen zone (Yes there are no walls, it's a tent), Jöhn asked "Uhm… miss?" she smiled "Yeah?" He replied "You never introduce to us, since my friend got sick and you help us," she said, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry let me introduce to myself, okay?" As he heard that line, he felt nostalgia, and familiar until; her voice was very similar to a perfect match as the same person; as he look at her, she lowered hoodie then she said "My name is Evelian Kasalastan, nice meet you," she smiled. Jöhn was shock, when he looks at Evelian's face; it's a same face of his sister died in the car crash, Jöhn went in tears and he can't breathe like he's about to cry, then Eve's approach at him then she said "Hey, are you alright?" he said "Sis… Sister… *breathe in*" then she asked "Uhm… are you alright?" he said "No, it's… I never seen my sister's face for a very long time," She said "Where's your sis- oh, I am so sorry," then he said "It's okay, I been so much hurt for the past years, still the pain inside of me," then Evelian approach him and she's given a comfort hug to Jöhn very tight "It's okay, I know what you feel, and I'm sorry for your losses," and he hugs him back.

After this situation, they were in a conversation at the table drinking Lait chaud (Hot Milk) then she said "I can't believe your sister and I have the same face, like I mean exactly the same right?" then he said "Yeah it is, *sip the milk* I'm sorry I began to sober. I never seen my sister's face for a very long time but… you reminded of my sister; I mean, you have the same characteristic as my sister but it's weird at the same time," then Eve said "I know right, we met 2 hours ago with an awkward introduction, but it's hard to accept the past what been there is hurt, I think you have to move on," then he said "I know I will try my best," then they both sips a milk. Then Jöhn asked "So… do you live here, or somewhere place?" then she replied "I lived at my home town on the other side of the Sprägas," he asked "Sprägas?" then she explained "Sprägas, they were floating rectangular islands that made out of stone, minerals, and nature itself. My hometown and this Sprägas *Pointed the nearest island* they were connected by the bridge, but it's been disconnected for the past few weeks, and I don't know what happened but I been isolated and I can't communicate the other side. But one day, I saw you fixing the bridge and fight those baddies with your friend; what was that tool you using?" he replied "Oh, It's this," he summoned the hook; then Evelian's reaction is priceless that she said "Okay by far, this is the best-looking tool I ever seen," then he said "Cause it's fancy?" she replied "Yeah it is, fancy as heck *sips milk* by the way, it's getting late, you need some sleep 'cause you look tired, what do you say?" then Jöhn said "Okay…" he stands up "… by the way, thank you Evelian," Eve said "Sure, call me Eve for now on; Go get some sleep, I already set the couch for you; you can rest whatever you want if you're ready," then Jöhn said "Thanks, well… goodnight," then she said "You too," he heading to the couch, lie down and he is now sleeping (transition: time-lapse to sunrise).

Akaida woke up in her bed which she was cured from the effect, she saw Jöhn was sleeping on the couch; as she stands up, she look around until she saw Evelian was making breakfast, she saw the food was very exotic looking not typical and appealing looking food they ever got. Evelian looked back then she saw her, she said "Oh you finally awake, and your sickness gone," Akaida stand up, and she asked "Who are you?" she replied "Oh me? Let me introduce to myself, name Evelian Kasalastan," then she replied "Nice to meet you Mrs. Kasalastan," then she said "Please, call me Eve for short," When Akaida looked around her place she asked, "Where am I?" Evelian replied "Well… you're in my tent. You can't remember anything during your sickness," Akaida said "I have sickness, how?" she explained "Well… in this realm, your body can't capable of your life, you may cause dizziness, nausea, and hallucination that will possibly die if you can't hold it…" Akaida gasp, and then she continued "… Lucky for you, I found you guys when I finished finding some plants and head back home, and I bring you guys here to my tent. I put some medicine that permanently the effects that protect your immune system in this realm," Then she said "Thank you, but I remember last night is saying stuff to him. By the way, where's Jöhn I never see him since I get dizzy," Evelian replied "Oh him? Your brother was asleep on the couch, he needs some rest," and then Akaida said "Well he's not my brother," then she said "I been heard you speaking while you were sleep said 'brother' many a lot," then she said "What no… Well… Erm… *Akaida sits down on the couch,* He's my friend," then Evelian said, "I see…" Eve sits down set to her, and then she asked "Where's your family? I heard they were worried about you," then she replied "I don't have one, my family died because of me," then Evelian asked "Why? Because you're mistakes?" then she said "No it's not, is everything. I was created in the lab; mom and dad don't have a child once, so they created from their genes. But it turns out, the result was a failure causing these eyes in my body spread over my arms, legs, and my face it was disturbing, but my parents accept it. Then the day comes…" she began to cry. Then Evelian hugs her that she said "Don't worry I feel the same thing; I lost my family once, I was a loner and despair, but I can fight myself in this world because I am not alone, there always beside for me," Akaida stops crying and she hugs her back "Thank you," then Jöhn awake from the couch and he asked "Akaida, Evelian there's something wrong?" then Akaida explained everything what happened. After the situation happened, Akaida cleaning her scythe was dirty, with a cloth then Evelian asked him on the couch "How do you know she's created from the lab?" He explained "I told her from the fire camp, Akaida asked me she was created in the lab, and I told her the whole truth. She began to cry, and I don't know what it feels like; is like a truth of hurt and that heavy guilty, I felt about it, so I comfort her as it goes, and she accepts it as the only friend who stays by her side," then Evelian said "So that's why you kept as a secret for a long time," then he said "Yeah it is. In the end, we will move on and don't think our past we through, I think we were okay person, for now," then Akaida approach them "Hey guys, I never been so hungry for a long time," then Evelian stands up "Oh right, your breakfast is ready, don't make you belly hollow you might die in this world," they heading to the kitchen he said "These food looks exotic," then she asked "Exotic? What's exotic?" then he said "Nothing, just a word meaning 'unique'," then Evelian gets it (No, it isn't), and they sit down and enjoyed their breakfast.

After they finished breakfast, Akaida help Evelian washing the dishes, while Jöhn was tidy the place up, they sorted help her cleaning the house, because when they have arrived at the first place, her tent was a mess and it's hard to organized her stuff; after they finished cleaning the house, he went outside for a breeze air looking the distance watching those bird and the fishes float around the air, whit the clouds are moving itself very slow, and the Sprägas where just sits there without any moving; he sits down on a cold grass to cool him off he pulled out his notebook and his pen to start draws and writes in this event, than Akaida came; she asked "What you doing?" he replied "Oh this…" Akaida sits down next to him "… Wait, I told you when we lived Hilda and his friends behind, and I show to you," then she said "That's not what I meant," then he said "You still have the memory blurred," then Akaida felt guilty about him, so she asked "Can I recalled what you were doing?" Jöhn replied "Sure, I wrote this notebook for in-case of emergency," she said "What kind of in-case of emergency?" he replied "For not remembered anything for it," then he added "I been traveled like 16,000,000,000,000 years that I counted my fingers; I lost track in time, and my physical can't change but still stuck as 16-year-old boy," then she asked "Do remember your childhood, and your current time before you entered the dimension?" then he said "Well yeah, it's still permanently in my mind, because of this power," then she asked "What kind of powers you received," then Jöhn said "This? It alternates my human body, not just being very strong, and not just very powerful, it manages this power to find the equal," Akaida asked, "Like a fair fight?" Jöhn replied "Yep a fight like a gentleman," then Akaida give Lait chaud (Hot Milk) to him and he takes a sip, then Jöhn finished his work "Here *he show his work to Akaida* how is it?" Akaida said "This is the most beautiful drawing and writing I've ever seen, is perfect I can be starring this for 10 years," then Jöhn said "Woah that's far," then Evelian came outside and saw them, she said, "Oh my, what are you guys doing here?" Jöhn replied "Hey Eve, we just sitting here and watch the view," then Akaida look at her face that she looks tired and lack of sleep, so she said "You should sit here, it's beautiful like honeycomb feel about it (￣ω￣)," Evelian said "Hmm… I don't know, I been working every day since I been lost track of time," Jöhn said "Don't worried about it, sit here and watch the view," when she sits right next Jöhn and Akaida, she takes a deep breath and the breezed right blow to their faces, then she said "*Sigh* this is the life," and they sat here for hours. While they were watching the landscape, the going down then Akaida said "Uhm… Evelian?" she said "Yeah?" Akaida asked "How do you know is us, were fixing the bridge," Evelian replied "Like I told you, I saw you guys at the top of the Sprägas," then Akaida added "Yeah but, I don't see any pieces bridges that floating around in this place," then Evelian said "Oh yeah I almost forget, the bridge is made out of wood, which it fell down to the void," then Jöhn said "Well, this hook won't reach like that, and it's impossible to make a bridge; there is no tress around in this Sprägas, only grass and plants in this place," Akaida said "Your right, how we supposed to get to the other side?" then Evelian got an idea she stands up "I got it. Come to my tent, I think I know something," Jöhn and Akaida stand up, then he look at her and they were both raise their shoulders and arms [¯\\_(ツ)_/¯] so they follow her.

As they entered Evelian's tent, Jöhn saw Eve climbing her tall bookshelf around 310 centimeters (10.1706 feet) which she doesn't have a ladder in her tent, so she use the compartments to climb up, she climb at the top of the shelf and grab what sort a big scroll which is a map. Suddenly, when she grabs the map, failed grabbing the compartment, and fell down; Akaida react "Oh no she's falling, Jöhn use the teleportation gun?" but Jöhn said "I can't use the Krøskjander Pistol, it's been restricted in this world," then Akaida said "Well do something," As Evelian almost fell to the ground, Jöhn ran and grab her at the right time, and they roll and hit the wall of the kitchen. Then Jöhn asked "Are you alright," then Evelian blushed "Yeah I'm fine; but first get off me, You doing a romantic lie down," he stands up and scratching his head with an awkward smile "Oh sorry about that," he stands up and scratching his head with awkward smile. Evelian said "As what I said, there is a way," then Akaida said "Really how?" she replied "I show you," heading to the table, she places it, and scrolled out the map; then Jöhn and Akaida approached to the table he asked "So what is it?" Evelian explained "This is the map of Voxel Valley, it's a another world [Alternitav] which is at the bottom of Sprägas, they were very common," then Jöhn asked "So it's like a cave?" then she replied "Yes, but this is the dangerous cave we been through; my father and I created this map so just-in-case if we getting lost; After he died, he gave to me and become a cave explorer but I can't do it alone," then she said "Why?" Evelian explained "I was beginning to feel isolation and anxiety; without my side, I feel unprotected," then Jöhn said "Don't worry about that, you got us; do you think you can handle alone wandering around the spooky place? No, because when we work together, you will never be alone, and we will stay beside of you," Akaida said "He's right, and we were friends; I know we met last day, but this is the time you can trust us," then Evelian "Trusting you? But my friends were very worried about me," then Jöhn said "Don't worry about that; but this time, we can be friends until in the very," then Jöhn gave Evelian a smile and she hugs them she said, "Thank you." After the hugging, Akaida looks the map she said "Evelian, the drawings you guys created, It looks like a labyrinth, but much bigger," then she said "Oh yeah, these are not just any typical labyrinth you going to see this in your whole life; so anyways, are we ready to head down? By the way, I already packing my stuff after this conversation," then Jöhn said "Whoa your fast; okay sorry… I think we're ready to head down to the ground," then Akaida is worried, she said "Are you sure? She said is dangerous," Jöhn said "Don't worry about that, we can handle it those bad guys; as we defeat them last time, right?" then she said "Mmm… Okay, let's beat those monsters," he nodded. Then he said "Evelian, were ready," then she said "Great, well I'm going to say goodbye to my tent, maybe you go head outside of the tent, is dangerous when I'm going to use it," while Jöhn and Akaida are waiting outside, Evelian's tent began to shrink and it turns into a cube; Evelian picks up "Okay, let's go," then they react which Akaida said "Wow (・о・) that's amazing," then Jöhn said "I know right, come on let's go to bottom of the world," then heading to the base level of the Sprägas. When they arrived at the base level, Akaida asked: "So how we going to entered Voxel Valley?" Evelian replied "The only entrance to the Voxel Valley is from the Door marks in this Sprägas but …" she pulled out and put her glasses on "I know it has to be here somewhere; It should be right-" Then Jöhn said "Here?" Evelian pulled out her glasses "Oh you found it," when she approaches the Door mark, Akaida asked, "So how you will open this to the other side?" Evelian replied "See for yourself, she pulled out a strange key and inserted on the keyhole, suddenly the marks began to disappeared and it turns from a door frame sized into a big circular hole about the radius of 5 meters (16.4042 feet), "So shall we?" Evelian said, and there are now entered the Voxel Valley.

It was gigantic, but it was dark like the ocean's deep blue sea 'the twilight zone' but this is just a night; when it comes to the day, the tone changed from cold and gloomy to a fresh and warmth aesthetic like autumn feels; Akaida said "Wow, this is beautiful," then Jöhn asked "Wait, I thought this place supposed to be dangerous," Evelian replied "It does, it has an complex traps, puzzles, and mostly the Maze Dwellers and those annoying spider monkeys," then Jöhn asked "You mean the Costologorigân?" then she said "Yes, the ones you called them, are the pain in the back sometimes; but anyways be careful around here," Akaida said "Sure we can handle it," then they proceed walking the voxel valley. While they were walking, Jöhn said "You know, this place was very similar from the maze back of my 3rd Journey," Akaida said "Really?" Jöhn said "Yeah, its feel so nostalgic to see this place again, but this time is very different of those path; also we use the yarns to leave the tracks behind," then Evelian said "So you didn't use a map to navigate, but instead you use the yarn; because, this was your only resources to go through, very nice," Jöhn smiled "Thanks I was thinking smart for that," then suddenly the Maze Dwellers and the Schulkruråjs appeared right front of them, and they have their hive spawn attach to the walls, then Evelian said "Oh no there here, and I don't have a weapon" Jöhn pulled out his sword right front of her "Don't worry Eve, we'll protect you from these bad guys," and Akaida right next to him and pulled out her scythe "Yeah, Let's go Jöhn, let's deal these monsters who we are," and the battle begins.

The Maze Dwellers began to dig down in the ground, then Jöhn said "Dodge!" the Maze Dwellers dig up to the ground, but they dodged it but they split their way; the Maze Dweller confront Akaida right front of her, then the Maze Dweller going to crush her and she was in fear, but then Akaida run towards and grab her from the Maze Dwellers attack, then Jöhn jumped at stab the Maze Dwellers back using the Diavetica Sword, he asked "You're okay?" Evelian nodded; then the Costologorigân going to aimed Akaida and Evelian, then Jöhn said "Akaida take this," she throws the [bullet] white dust at her "What this OwO?" he replied "It's called dust," Akaida asked "What's dust?" then he said "You see," he smiled; then she asked "So… How am I going to use it?" he replied "Put the dust [bullet] at the tip of the scythe," she put the dust and it inserted it, she asked "Now what?" then he said "Now use you your thing," then she asked "My freestyle?" He said "Exactly!" as the Costologorigân spit their acid, Akaida use the dust; she use her scythe spinning like a marching baton; as she spins the scythe, the shell [bullets] of the dust began to broke and it release a barrier all around them, Akaida asked "It's that magic?" Jöhn replied "Technically yes, but actually no," then it ricochet the Schulkruråjs acid then Evelian said, "That was amazing; you still use the power in this world?" Jöhn said "Well yes, but right now the dust needed to recharge," Jöhn throws the bag of dust to Akaida he said "Here, Akaida," she replied "Wow, how many are there?" then he said "It's an dust bag, it will refill about a minute," Evelian said "Like a bottomless bag?" he replied "Yep," Jöhn said to her "Eve, this battle zone is dangerous here, you need to cover while the battle is over," then she replied "Okay Jöhn," she went hide behind the rock, and the battle continues. Jöhn rushed and climbed up to the walls to destroy the Schulkruråjs, they tried to spit acid at him but he dodges it, he draws the Diavetica Sword at his left wrist, and slashed across the enemies and destroyed in the air, and then Akaida said "Jöhn look out!" he looked back and the Maze Dweller slams a big cracked the wall with the hand, but he dodges it and jumps off the wall, then he dives in and slam attack the enemies, then Jöhn said "Your turn Akaida!" then she said "Allow me…;" She lowered the grip and the stem to the snath transform into a spear, and she went dragoon-style attacks on them, then she use the dust as AoE-style magic, which the Maze Dweller disintegrate; as they destroy more the enemies, the hive went spawns faster, then Evelian said "Akaida, Jöhn you have to destroy the hive to stops prevent from spawning," then Akaida asked "How we supposed to destroy it?" Jöhn replied "I got it," then she worried "Are you sure? We never try it before?" then he said "Don't worry about that, the technique is… unstable," then Akaida sigh "You know what… let's do this," then he precedes the technique, he calls it "Time for the big meal!" Jöhn and Akaida went team up their attacks, while Evelian peeked out and what she saw, Jöhn and Akaida bounded their attacks, and destroys the Maze Dwellers and the Schulkruråjs, then their finishing move; Akaida said: "Prepare the grand reception!" They throw Jöhn's sword and Akaida's scythe and it becomes a neutron star (which is stronger than black hole) it sucks all the Maze Dwellers and the Schulkruråjs from top to bottom and the hive spawns too, and it blows up.

After the explosion, Jöhn and Akaida stands up that they were fine, Evelian comes out and she asked "What the heck was that?" Akaida replied "The binding move, Jöhn taught me that," then Evelian said to him "Jöhn, that move was very dangerous," he replied, "I know, that technique comes from my mind, and I don't know why?" Evelian said "I see… so you just discover your own move?" Jöhn said "I guess, maybe that move came from my power," She asked, "You're power?" Jöhn explains "You didn't remember? I have developed powers that manipulate my life; but I will be on risk to use it" Eve asked "What happened of use too much power," He replied "I become weak, for a temporary time," Evelian said "Oh okay I remember now. Anyways, the exit to the town is just 30 km (18.6411 miles) away," Akaida said "But Evelian the suns going down," then she said "Great how we suppose sleep through the night, this place is creepy down here," when they look around the walls, Akaida look up, she pointed up "Maybe the top of the maze?" they looked up and he said "Yeah we should sleep there, but…" then Jöhn asked Evelian "… is there any living things at the top of the maze?" Evelian replied "I don't know, I never been at the top of the maze, I'm curious what it looks like?" then Jöhn pull-out the Kröskjander Pistol and Akaida's scythe, he said "Well we go top," then she said "Are you sure about it?" then he said "Trust me, this going to be a fun ride," Jöhn aiming up to the sky ready to fire, while Akaida flips her scythe and shoots the grappling hook to the top of the maze, she said "Hop on Mrs. Kasalastan," when she grab the snath, Jöhn shoot first and teleport to the top, while Akaida pulled up to the top of the maze, and what they saw is the flats, they were grass and bushes everywhere, Evelian said "Wow, it's beautiful up there," then Akaida asked "It is, Jöhn do you still have your phone?" Jöhn replied "Well I have," then she asked "Uhm… Jöhn?" he said "Yeah?" she replied "What is this thing?" he explained "Oh this? This is a phone, a device to communicate all around the world," Evelian said "Oh that's neat, so why are you using it?" he replied "Take a snap on the camera," Evelian asked "What's camera?" Akaida replied, "You see…" Jöhn open his phone, heading to the camera, switched to front-facing cam, and he said "Say smile to the camera," Jöhn smiled, Akaida smiled （＾_＾）, and Eve smiled with a blushed; after snapping the Jöhn said "We should stay here for night," then they set up the camp. After they finished the tent, Jöhn was putting the water in the hanging pot using the Triädacta spear, then he use the she asked "Why you make the impossible things wanted to complete it?" he explained "Some people say 'it's impossible to make the things harder than you thought', I say the impossible it's just the word that make you think is hard, so that why there's nothing is impossible in this multiverse," Eve said "So you being a realism," he replied "Yes it is, but it's hard to explain realism, it's more than just a fantasy; and it's complex, but not much complex than this worlds," Evelian said "I know," then he said "Anyways, go help Akaida find some ingredient, the food is just plain water and chicken," she stands up and she went to Akaida.

While she walked around the brushland, she saw Akaida focusing picking some ingredients; as she approached her, she asked "Hey Kid," she replied "Oh Mrs. Kasalastan, I didn't see you there," she asked "Do you want to help?" she replied "Sure," then Evelian help her. While they were helping, Akaida said "It's quiet out here you know," Evelian said "Hmm?" Akaida said "I mean me and Jöhn were just having fun throughout the days, and I'm always thinking about him a lot," Evelian said "Hey… you always like him? Akaida said to Evelian "What? No… I mean… uh… *sigh* I don't know…" she stops working and sits down on the grass; When Evelian sits next to her she said "I mean, Jöhn and I were different from each other but in my mind, he looks like a brother to me," Evelian said "But he always leaves, since you were kid," Akaida said "He is; but he will always give me advice to make some friends; even the odds were common to the society; as I wait he returned and we always stay together for a while," when Evelian felt down, she sigh "You know, I don't have a sibling, not even once but I will going to tell a story about a little girl in the well," Akaida look at Evelian, then she said "Really? I wanted to tell a story" the Evelian said "Yeah, but this not the time to discuss here," when Evelian stands up, she said "Oh come on Mrs. Kasalastan, I wanted to tell your story," Evelian replied "Not here; let's go back the ingredients to him, then I tell," she replied "Okay," then they head back to the camp.

Meanwhile, Jöhn was waiting Evelian and Akaida to pick up some ingredients, the fire went weak so he's stood up, and finding and picking some dead bushes. While he was picking some dead bushes, Jöhn hears a wind; blows from the south, when he look from the direction, he saw a tornado right come after him; when he rushes to the camp, the wind blows his force to the tornado and it enters. When he got entered the tornado, he's in the eyewall; it was very strong winds like a big red spot on the planet Jupiter, it was very stormy and rainy, and all what he sees is lightning and thunderstorms until a voice came in like a monster feared them "Jöhn! You're mistaken that you brought up to world, you make them downfall to the ground, now everyone will make you drags you to the ground," as the winds became to calm, and it stops… quietly… then Jöhn begins to fall down to the ground; while he was falling, he heard people's moaning, shouting, and calling his name that he got scared like he's started about to sobbing; he closed his body to protect himself he said "Please… stop it… the people I make them is my fault to do it; I can change to be a good person… and I'm sorry," then it calms down. Jöhn stops crying and opened his body, he saw that he just floats around an empty void that nobody's here, he look around and it's literary nothing around here, Jöhn said "Is this is my punishment or, this just my subconscious mind… I don't know. I don't know even myself who am I? Maybe I'm just a person who traveled around the dimension just being a stranger to everyone, and I was left behind. I don't know what will happen to me, these past memories they were my mistakes, and I have to fix it to the real world, I have to move on, but doesn't mean I will change. I'm ready, no matters what happened to me, I have to get back up, and I have to move on; I won't give up who tried to take me down, because this is me, and this is who I am," when he says the word, giant light like a very bright star right front of him, he heard his name "Jöhn? Jöhn wake up," when he swims to the light he said "It's time to tell the story," and he wakes up.

Evelian said "Jöhn you're awake," Jöhn was asleep on the log, but when he gets up, he asked, "Ugh, what happened?" Akaida replied, "You just lie down on the grass, you were very sweaty and scared; are you having a nightmare?" He replied "Hmm… Kind of…" Evelian asked, "So what is like?" He tried to remember what happened, but he said "I think I've forgotten now," Akaida sigh "Really?" Jöhn said "Hmm… I think so, but never mind about that," Evelian said "Oh yeah Jöhn, we bring some ingredients but it's not enough around here," then he said "It's okay I cook; you guys rest here and wait," Akaida and Evelian said "Well okay," then he starts cooking. He finished cooking like a literary couple of seconds, and he said "Voilà _Caldereta De Pollet_," they react was surprised and amazed, that Akaida said "OwO what's this? A mixture of French, Spanish, and your home cuisine?" he replied "Yep it is…" then he asked Evelian "… Eve, what do you think," they saw Evelian was in shock that she said "Oh my goodness, this is the first time I see the most beautiful looking food in the world," then Akaida said "Why would you give it a try?" when she about to taste the food, she's in over-satisfied "This is it, this is the flavor that what I looking for; it's so freaking good," she went in tears, Jöhn and Akaida were happy about her eating first Dimensional Food, and they continued their meal. After they finished their meal, Akaida asked Evelian "Mrs. Kasalastan, what about the story," she asked "The story?" she said "You know, the little girl and the well," then Jöhn heard it, he asked her "The little girl and the well, that's sounds interesting; what's that?" then she said "I tell you…

_Once upon a time, there's a little girl who lives a farm that she is the most-hardworking girl, and also she's very respective and very responsive to their parents. One day, her father told her to fetch pale of water to the well, but she said is so far away; then her mother said it's okay we don't have neighbors around this plot of land, then she agreed._

_She headed to the forest where the well is, she follows the path that made of mixed raw materials of concrete until the path divide into 3 paths, on the left is a path of clay where it has lush temperance forest that feels safe, On the right is a path of sand where it has pine trees but has an fog that filled of curiosity with a strong sense of an enigma, and the middle a path of graver where it leads to the enchanted forest, where nobody ever saw the place that field of fantasy…_

Then Evelian asked, "So which one you want to take?" Jöhn and Akaida were thinking that which one to choose the path, then she said first "How about the Enchanted Forest," then she asked her "Are you sure?" Akaida replied "Uhm… yeah?" then Evelian said "If you choose it, there is no turning back," then she thinks again; Jöhn's turned he said "How about the pine trees," She asked "Are sure this is the one? If you choose it, the curiosity and enigma will come for your satisfaction," then Jöhn thinks again. Evelian gives a tip to them "You can discuss you two when you guys thinking," Akaida said "Right, thanks," and a conversation between Jöhn and Akaida. Jöhn said "So there 3 paths that lead somewhere, but those two which we wanted to go," then she said "Yeah but, those paths are like our favorites," then Jöhn said "You're right but, is this supposed to be a story about the little girl?" then she said "Maybe an interactive story," then Jöhn get it's "Oh I get it now; Okay…" as Jöhn going to tell the answer, then Akaida asked "Wait, what is your decision?" he replied "You see…" then he tells the answer "I choose the left path," Evelian explain "Why?" he replied "Because the left path was nothing but a temperance forest, with no magic all around it, just a real-life," then Evelian said "Well we proceed your path…"

_She chooses the left path. As she walks the path of clay, the forest was feeling normal with bird chirping, the squirrels picking some nuts to their tree, and the cow eating some grass over the fence, then she found the well. She picked it up, and she head home safety._

_And that's the end of the story of the Little Girl and the Well._

Evelian asked, "So what do you guys think?" Jöhn replied "Wait, that's it?" she said "Yep that the end of the story," then Akaida asked "Evelian, what happened if we choose those two-path?" she replied "It's a secret, don't tell that question about that," Then Jöhn said "By the way, that's some very interactive story you got," she replied "Thank you," then he asked "But seriously, what is the other paths?" then Evelian explained "I told you, don't ask questions what happened to the other paths, that's the rule." Jöhn sigh "Okay it's getting late, we have to go sleep," Akaida yawns "You're right, anyways good dreams Jöhn," when Akaida heading to the tent, Only Jöhn and Evelian were sitting on the campfire. While they were sitting on the campfire, Evelian asked "Have you been suffered so much?" Jöhn replied "No why?" Evelian said "Because you have lost your family, most of the kids bully you so much, except your friends. But why you survived so much even your friends absence to your life?" he replied "I think the important thing survive of my own; the main general is not to give up to my own, and move on," Evelian said "I see, so that's why you feel positive to your life," then he said "But some time still hurt inside that cannot be removed," Evelian yawns "I see… thank you," He said "Anytime," Evelian stands up, she said "Go get some sleep, we have to heading to the town," He said "Right, anyway goodnight," Evelian smiled and heading back to the tent; Jöhn take out the fire, then he closed the pot, and picked it up; then he said "Right, how am I fit inside this big food? Hmm…" then something falling from the sky, and hit Jöhn head and bounce off like a crayon, he said "Ouch, what was that?" he looks down and saw a blue and red transparent bullet dust on the ground; he picks up those 2 bullets, he said "Hmm… I never seen this dust in my 5th Dimension, I wonder what is this, maybe I will test the post just insure," when he inserted the Blue Transparent dust to the Alternitav Pistol, he aims the pot; he shoots it, and the pot became smaller. He said "Woah it shrinks?" he check the mysterious bullet, he saw each of the bullets has a writing at the side of it; it is written in Baybayin Script which the translations are **Red Transparent: Grow**, and **Blue Transparent: Shrink**; the a description which lower on the label which it says…

_The blue transparent only affects the normal one, while the red one is for the cure of the shrink effect and it did not work to grow larger._

Then he said "Wait I can't become giants by shooting myself? Well, that's sucks, at least I can bring this pot for the travels," he picked up, put it in his bag, head back to the tent, and he's asleep calmly peacefully.

The next day around 5:00 am, Jöhn woke up first that he exited the tent for some fresh air, he saw the sky was still dark, so he decide to sit on the edge of the maze wall, and wait until the sunrise; Around 5:50 am, Akaida woke up from her bed and look around the place; Akaida still sleeping on the bed, but she saw Jöhn wasn't here on his bed, she jumps out of the bed, she said "Jöhn?" she feels cold breeze from the entryway unclose "He seems to go out," she came out of the tent, and she saw Jöhn was sitting on the edge of the maze wall drinking his coffee and drawing with his journal; when she approached him, Jöhn looked back and he saw her, she asked "Hey Jöhn, how you doing?" He replied "I was sitting, waiting the suns comes up. While I waiting, I was drinking coffee to relax and this *show his journal*," he smiles, then Akaida sit down next to him but then she sighs that he asked "What is it? Is there's something wrong?" Akaida said "Jöhn, there's something I should tell you for a very long time, for the past few years," Jöhn replied, "Sure what is it?" Akaida said "Jöhn, can you be my sis-" then Evelian came out, touching Jöhn's shoulder "Hey Jöhn and Akaida," he said "Evelian good morning," she sits right next to Akaida that she said "Yeah, I was awake since Akaida head outside of the tent, I saw you guys sitting on the ledge talking some stuff at the kitchen window; you must be very cold at the night so I bring some Hot Chocvag," she passed the red-like tea to Akaida and Jöhn, then she asked "Uhm… what is it?" she explained "It's Chocvag, it's a kind of a mixture of Lait Chaud (Hot Milk) and Gastralgosvuraiga (Red Matcha)," Jöhn looked at the tea which is bubbling like a frappe that she said "Well guys, bottoms up," when they drink, Akaida said "Oh my goodness, these we really good," then she replied "Thanks, my father made this every cold night through my life…" she sigh "… I miss the times like this," they take a sip. Then Jöhn asked "By the way Akaida, what you going saying to me?" she said "No it's nothing, it's just my thought leaking through my mouth," then he said "Oh okay…" then the suns rising up. Akaida said "It's beautiful," then she said "Yep one of the kind," then Jöhn something caught up on his mind "Oh yeah, we should take a selfie," Evelian asked "Sure," he pulled out his phone, open the camera, he switch the camera to front, then he said "Okay, smile on the screen," then Akaida asked "Uhm, is it safe?" he replied "It's not, now smile," Everyone smiled on the front camera, and take a snap. After the snap the picture, Evelian stand up, she said "Okay, time to get back on track," then follows Jöhn "Right," when they get back to the tent, Akaida calls him "Jöhn?" he asked "What is it Akaida?" she said "Let me see the picture?" he replied "Sure…" he opened to the gallery to the latest one, he said "… Here," she looked the picture, she said "It's beautiful, Are you sure you going to keep this picture when you got home?" he replied "Yeah I will, besides we were just friends who live from another universe, but keeps remembers for a long time," Akaida fell down "Yeah it is…" Jöhn head pat Akaida's head "Come on don't be sad, I'm promised when the day comes, I will stay beside you for a long time," then Akaida smiled. When Jöhn sees her face "Now that's the spirit, come on let's pack some stuff, we don't like in a hurry," she replied "Right ÒωÓ," They pack them up, and heading to the exit to the town.

They spend hours to across the Voxel Valley; Evelian said "It change mazes every day, but I memorized it every 365 days of this map," then he said "Wow, you're really mastering all about that," she replied "Thank you," for many looping, across, or take a break across the mazes, they finally arrived to the tower that leads up to the town which is at the exact center of the Voxel Valley; they entered _the Tower_.

The Tower was massive, the style, the pattern, and the design is a mixture of an Asian-Middle East-European architect; the stairs made out of wood, it's a spiral one, and it has the longest staircase in the whole multi-verse, Jöhn asked "Uhm… I forgot how tall the tower is?" Evelian replied "I believe this tower is around 60,000+ km (37282+ miles) height," Jöhn and Akaida doubt about it, he said "Are you serious?" she replied, "Yep; this stairs going to take about 3-5 days to reach to the top,". Akaida said "These steps will destroy legs like hiking the highest mountain to the space," then Evelian said "Don't worry about that, it's just exercise; at least this realm can't change your physical appearance," Akaida asked "Like stopping aging? She replied "Yep," she reacted "Wow O.O," Evelian nodded "Mmmhmm, come on let's climb," as they going to climb up to the top, Jöhn turned his head at the wall (were the stair starts), he saw an odd pattern which is very glitched than the other patterns, Jöhn said to them "Evelian, what is this pattern?" Evelian head down and saw the pattern, she said "Whoa, I never seen this pattern before," Akaida said "I don't know Jöhn, this look dangerous about it," Jöhn said "I have to find out," Evelian said "Be careful…" as he reach and touch the glitched pattern, the stairs become glitched out, and became fragments floating around it, in a blink of an eye. Jöhn, Akaida, and Evelian looked at the broken stairs; she said "Great, the stairs has been torn off, we never heading to the top," as he analyzed the floating stairs, he starting to realized there something interesting about it, he said "Wait Evelian, there's something tricky about it," she said "What is it?" he said "Follow me," they head to the center of the tower and he said "Look up," they looked up, they saw the broken floating stairs transform into an illusion, Akaida reacted "It's a slide (*･▽･*)" then Evelian said "Wait what?! How? It's so tricky to see this magic imagery" then he said to her "It's no magic, it's called Pareidolia," Akaida asked, "What's that?" Jöhn explained "Is a psychological phenomenon that causes people to see patterns in a random stimulus. This often leads to people assigning human characteristics to objects," Akaida asked "So it literary created an illusion?" he replied "Yep." She amazed about it "That is amazing," then Evelian asked "So how do get up here?" then he said "Look at the platform we stand," they looked down, Akaida asked "What do you mean?" he replied "We have to jump at the same time," Evelian asked "Are you sure about that?" he replied "I think that's my instinct," Evelian and Akaida trusted him. As they jumped at the same time, the gravity became float, Akaida said "Whoa, where float like in space," then he said "Were not done yet," suddenly, the gravitational force goes up into an upside-down world, and Akaida said "Land on the slide," they landed it, and slide down very fast; they scream, they blissful, they scared, like a roller coaster but much more extreme and dangerous, sometime Akaida was very joyful about it "Weeeee （‐＾▽＾‐）," she giggled; until they hit the ceiling and landed to the ground, and the gravity's back to normal.

Evelian gets up "Ouch my head," Jöhn gets up "Ouch my back hurts." But Akaida very happy after the ride "That was awesome, let's do that again," Jöhn fixing his back "Yeah, it reminds me since I was a kid, but this is one is kind of extreme about it," Akaida said "Yeah, children playground are very dangerous," Evelian said "Hmmm true. Anyways, were now at the top of the tower," they look around the place that he said "Wow this more bigger than the tower that we saw," Akaida said "Yeah, the design is decent but yet beautiful," Evelian said "Yeah, this is where we spent draws maps with my father," he asked "Does know your people, know this place?" she replied "Well not really, only my father, my mother, and I keep here as a secret place," then Jöhn said "This place should be as the shelter, it can fit many people around here," Evelian said "Yeah but nobody listen to me, but it's okay," he asked "I see, so how do we get out of here?" Evelian replied "See this big rock at the centre of this tower, this will take to my town; so we can get out of this place," Jöhn said "Yeah I'm going to miss this messy maze," Evelian said "It's okay, we can come back to this place," Akaida said "Right, it's time to go back," as they approach to the rock, a mysterious hooded gut just appeared right front of the rock, he asked "So, you guys going to escape this place?" Jöhn and Akaida gasp that they bring out their weapon he said "You again?" he pulled out his hoodie and he said "Yep you guessed it," Akaida asked "What are you doing here?" he said "I told you, I set it up," Jöhn said "What?" Evelian asked "Uhm… who is he exactly?" Jöhn explained "Manilve Rixal, that guy is dangerous; he destroyed many dimensions, killing thousands of innocent people that I can't save them, but now he's in the in-between worlds," Evelian said "You monster!" he laughed "Yeah I am…" then Manilve talks to him "… Jöhn, the reason why am I here in this realm? Because this realm is the center of everything," Jöhn asked "Centre of everything?" Manilve said to him "Yes, this is not your typical maze or some crap you talking about, this the station that travels every dimension I want to go, and this rock is the control panel; this control panel is the same equal of your power, I can drain this control panel to destroy you," he asked "Why me?" Manilve said "' Cause you have the power of reality; you're reality is stronger than our reality, it depends what universe is," Akaida said "So that's why I have powers," he asked "But why?," Manilve said "I live in a fantasy for so long, that I wanted to make simple as is," Evelian saw Manilve hands reaching the stone, Evelian react that she said "Wait no!" Manilve touched the rock that he absorbs the power of space and time power then Manilve said "With this control panel [rock], I can control space and time like you." He starts glowing indigo around his aura, and Manilve starts floating to the air, Akaida asked him "Uhm… is this the bad time?" Jöhn said "Yep," Manilve voice went lower that he laughs hysterically "Haaa… the half piece of the power is mine now; Now give me your last piece so the reality can be equalized like the" Jöhn said "How about go screw yourself," Manilve asked, "What did you say?" Jöhn said "Yes screw yourself; you're collecting powers and destroying the universe because you're being greedy, and pride than the enigma of heaven? No, you are jealous. You're jealous of every universe that has more powers than any man can handle. You invade the universe and collect their reality so you become invincible as a god, and you destroyed it with no reason, and literary destroyed the rules of nature by your own hands. Why you keep destroyed everyone you hate? I know I have a power that you wanted, but my inside is still weak. I know I'm a weak guy and they are strong, and I love them, I love my enemies…" he pulled out his pocket to see the picture of his old family, he look at Akaida, and Evelian that they nodded at him, "… Manilve Rixal; please, stop this madness, it's too late at your end of times, you can change who you are that you want to be, you're not bad guy back then, you're were a man with a special heart inside of you and you feel it deep inside of your ignorance shell," Manilve touch his heart that what he feels. But suddenly, he pulls out his sword and stabs his heart, Jöhn, Akaida, and Evelian reacted that what they saw, he said "It's too late, I am bad, this is who I am,"

Manilve flies down, as he going to stab Jöhn, but then Akaida guards Manilve attacks with her scythe, she flings Manilve to the ceiling, then he said "A scythe? *laugh* that's cute," Manilve summon many weapons all around him, then Jöhn said to her "Evelian hide behind the pillar. If we lose, I wanted to trigger this," Jöhn gave to Evelian, she said "A detonator?" he said "I found it at the maze, it's already set up at the specific area [tower], just to make sure run away, but not yet," Evelian asked "Are you sure this is you end?" he said "I don't know if my journey is about to end? But just-in-case when the book cover is now closed," she nodded "I will," head behind the pillar, Jöhn head back to the battle with Akaida, she said "So are you ready? ÒwÓ" he said "I'm ready," and the battle begins. Manilve throws spears at them, but they dodge it, and they were running on their different side; Jöhn run up on the walls, he switched his sword in a spear, while Akaida use Gray-dust [wind] bullets to boost up to the air, then her scythe transforms into a spear, then Jöhn said "Let's do this," she nodded, and they use the special attack that, they knockback Manilve to the wall, then he gets angry; We went on berserk mode, that they dodge many times at their risk but then, they counter-attack at the them and then Manilve is very furious about it. He went _beast mode _to attack Jöhn and Akaida; Jöhn successfully escape the attack, but suddenly Akaida didn't escape the attack, and she got stab at her torso. Evelian calls her name "AKAIDA!" Jöhn was shocked what he see, Manilve throws Akaida closer to the edge; Evelian runs to her, and use her _Magical _Med Kit to stops her bleeding, and cover with bandage; Manilve laughed hysterically "You're close friend began to disintegrate by my will; give it up Jöhn, give me your power so I can remove the disintegration," Jöhn stands up, he pulled out his sword, grips the handle very hard, and his eyebrows lowered down and then ran to him. Manilve shoots many spears, but then Jöhn dodges and blocks spears at him, that Manilve said "It can't be, how you we fast?" Jöhn said "I know how, I have power to defeat evil, but I'm still weak inside of me; I finally realized I have the power inside of me, is love…" he jumps to wall, and runs "… care…" he jumps and kicks Manilve back "… bonding…" Manilve shoots 500 rail guns at him, but he teleports using the Kröskjander Pistol right in front of him "… reminds…" he switches to the Adsévan Axe and swings like a golf course "… inspiration…" he switches to Khäosiatva daggers to slice and burn to his body "… optimistic…" he switches to Alternitav Pistol to shoot at him using all of the Element of Dust bullets "… determination…" he switches to the Triädacta Spear, that he stab Manilve 1000 times, and with a blast "… comfort…" he switches to Maiklbay Riffle and uses all of the bullet types he uses "… friends…" Jöhn uses his Alternitav Pistol to use the Gray-dust to boost and he switches into the Diavetica Sword "… family," and he slashed Manilve torso, in half. Jöhn panting out of his breath, then Manilve's body began to disintegrated "I was so scared, I am weak…" Jöhn approach Manilve "… I can't do it on my own, the world is all against me, I was so scared to be weak," Jöhn said to him "It's okay to be weak; every weak person become strong, and the strong person become weak, but a weak people can help a weak person; together, they become strong. Strong becomes power, and use the power, for good, just like you," As he become disappeared "I wish I could turn back to time, and fix my mistake," he said "Yeah you will…" as his last breath, he's now disappeared to the air. Jöhn stand up and heading to Akaida.

Jöhn approach Evelian to check Akaida wounds bandage it, he asked "Is Akaida wounds were healed," she replied, "I think it is. Quickly, bring her up, we going to my town," he said "Right," he lifted Akaida and then, Evelian use the stone and opened the portal, and she said "Let's go Jöhn," he replied "Right," and they entered the town. When they entered the town, he saw the place is huge; it has skyscrapers everywhere, has a society all around in this Sprägas (Floating Islands), and the best of all, cars are floating in the air in the small distance of the ground, and they drive on the left side of the road. Then she said "Right, let's call my friend," he asked "You're friend?" she said "Yes my friend, she work at the hospital, make sure be nice to her," he said "Okay, so how you communicate?" she replied "Uhm this Fône Boothé," she pointed; the Fône Boothé looks very identical of the Telephone Booth from the United Kingdom, but just the name changes; and then Evelian proceed the calling of her friend. After the calling, her friend arrived driving the ambulance; she got out, and she said "So what's the emergency?" she replied "My friend of mine, got stab in the Voxel Valley, and you have heal her right now," her friend reacted "What? Ah- Okay this is code red, come on we have to go to the hospital," then Jöhn said to Eve's best friend "Uhm… she's bleeding critically," then Eve's best friend said "Okay, I have to do the surgeon, friend you can help me for the equipment, and you my friend…" he introduces "… Jöhn… Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," she said "… Okay, Jöhn, you drive to the hospital, it's only on the other side of the Sprägas, and do you get it?" Jöhn replied "Got it," Evelian and her friend bring Akaida bring to the back of the ambulance, while Jöhn going to drive the ambulance, with no experience of the opposite traffic. His first reaction getting inside the ambulance, he notice the steering wheel is on the right side of the car he said "You got to be kidding me," so he jump down of the passenger seat, and jump in of the driver's seat. The pedals, the steering wheel, and ignition were the same on their position, except the turns, the wipers, and the gear shift was opposite of this side, so he has to adapt it. When he drive for the first time on the left side traffic, he was very nervous and confused that he's turning to the right side of the road sometimes, but he evade the on-going cars/trucks, that Evelian and her friend terrified while they doing a surgeon on Akaida's wounds; her friend said "What are you doing?" he replied "I don't know, this is my first time driving this right-side car on the left-side traffic," her friend asked "Where is he come from?" she replied "He's from another dimension," she asked "What?!" Evelian said "You never playe— Sorry, it's a long story," and they arrived at the hospital.

Akaida woke up in an infirmary that doesn't know where she was, Evelian came in, and saw her, she said "Akaida, you're okay," she hugs Akaida very tightly; she asked, "What happened?" Evelian explained "Jöhn defeat Manilve, and he's gone forever," she said "I see… where am I?" she replied "You're in a hospital, at my hometown, since Jöhn opened to activate the control panel, and opened it," she nodded "Where's Jöhn?" Evelian replied, "I think he's on the balcony, waiting for you." Jöhn leaning the balcony to watch the sunset, then Akaida came "Hey Jöhn," he looks back "Akaida…" he hugs Akaida "… I thought I lost you," Akaida said "Yeah it's just a scratch," then Evelian came and then, they have a conversation. They talk, they laugh for a very long time, until the suns goes down; Jöhn sits down to watch the sunset that he said "I can't believe is over," then Akaida said "Yeah it is" Evelian asked "But what about the other dimensions?" he replied "I think I will fix it first, they we were head home, I think this will be a long but- it's for the best" then Evelian said "I agree…" then her friend came and she said "Evelian," she asked "What is it, friend?" she replied "It's time," Evelian said to them "The portal is ready," Akaida asked "Wait, time to go?" he replied "To the portal," she asked "What portal?" Evelian explained "The portal leads to much farther than you walking here in this in-between world you will find the exit that leads somewhere," her friend said "People like us, we cannot enter the portal, except you two are very extraordinary I ever seen in my entire life," Akaida said "Thank you," then Evelian said "Anyways, are you ready?" He replied "I am, let's go Akaida," Akaida said "Sure," they stand up and heading to the temple.

They arrived at the temple, and the portal still open like a teleportation warp to the farthest places they ever been, Jöhn said "Well I guess this is a goodbye," Evelian asked, "Are you sure we will see you guys again?" Akaida said "We will, Jöhn and I will return one last time, after fixing the multi-verse, we promise we will give you souvenir and exploring you giant city, promised? ^w^" she replied "I promised…" she smiled then Evelian said to him "Jöhn, take care of her," he nodded "I will," as they standing front of the portal, Jöhn reach around Akaida's shoulder, he asked "Ready venture to the unknown is?" she replied "Yeah, I think I'm ready bro," and they entered the portal.


	14. Season 2

**Eastern**


	15. Dimension 11

Jöhn and Akaida were traveled through the '**Fast Travel Portal**;' while they on the way to the exit, Akaida asked "So how long this '**Fast Travel Portal**' you said?" he replied "I don't know. But I do know, Evelian said this is the fastest way to reach to the end of our Journey," "Did she know that?" she asked "I have no idea," he replied. Then Jöhn saw a small glow light right front of the distance, he said "Akaida looked the end of the portal," then she said "Finally, we can now finally can go home now," as they reach to the portal, Jöhn and Akaida ended up hitting on the ocean.

Jöhn wakes up; washed up on the shore, he look around that she couldn't find her, he said "Akaida? Akaida!" as he searches around the shore, he heard her voice "Jöhn?! Jöhn?!" then she saw him, and she called "Jöhn!" he looked back and she saw her "Akaida, are you alright?" she replied "I'm fine…" then they looked around the area that they saw the world was '2D' and the art-style were very anime-ish, like the range from _budget to typical to professional high quality_; she asked "Where are we? Is this your Dimension?" he replied "No, this dimension looks… like a cartoon style… But way different," Akaida said, "What do you mean?" Jöhn replied "This dimension looks very oriented and very cultural vibe around it," she confused "Like Jipan?" Jöhn asked "Jipan?" she explained "It's a country from my home-dimension, is a different story from any country around the world it's a pretty odd… in some way," Jöhn said "Wait… That's the same country," then she said "Really?" he said "Yeah, that's what you said, the country was different from the others," Akaida said "Okay I get it. But I thought this 'Portal' will send us home," Jöhn said "I think she said only a skip distance of time or something like that… that what she said," then Akaida said "So the portal like a huge gap that skips hundreds of Dimensions that we been pass through?" he replied "I think it is," She said "Wow, it's will be a great reliable for fast traveling like trains or something," then he said "Yeah but as for now, we have found those '**Fast Travel Portal**' to skip those dimension until we reach to the end," she asked "Wait there's the end?" he replied "Yes, there's the end, and yes she said it," Amanda said "Wow, Evelian knows anything about the dimensions, just like you friend Alexander," he said "Yeah, I know," Then they heard a very low decibel of a horn came from the distance, Akaida asked "What was that?" he replied "It sounds like a ship. It must be at the other side of that hill," then Akaida run-up to the hill, she said "So what are you waiting for, our Journey is just begun," He replied "Hey wait," Jöhn following Akaida to reach to the top of the hill. When she reaches the top of the hill, she said "Wow, you should definitely see this," he asked, "What is it?" Then what they saw, there's a huge city which is 4× bigger than Alexander Malagtas home-city 'Monument Valley' in Dimension 2. Jöhn said, "This city looks like Tokyo…" Then he realized "Ohh… Okay," then Akaida felt something on her head, she looks up, and the water droplets falling to the sky, she said "Jöhn it's raining," then he said "I see… Come on, let's go to the city," and then they headed towards the city.

They arrived at the busiest area of the city; they saw a lot of electronic billboards, high-tech crazed, and many businessmen and women; and also they drive on the left side of the road. While they walk around the streets, they found themselves a street market, which is the largest street market they ever seen. It has clothes, appliance, electronic, and food; lots and lots of food with a whole variety on it. This town is everything. While they were walking around the street, Akaida saw something, she saw a sweet ball with a juicy tenders on it, with a dipped brownish-red sauce, Akaida's drooling which she said to him, "Jöhn, I'm hungry," he said "Seriously? We already ate the meal like 2 hours ago," then she said, "Yeah, but I'm kind of hungry for some reason…" Jöhn sigh "Fine, I get one," they approach to the street vendor and Jöhn asked, "Can I buy this one?" Then the street vendor said "こんにちは、あなたが買うの？(Oh hello, which food you will buy?)" Then she asked him "Uhm… What he is saying," Jöhn replied, "I think he's speaking Najanese," Jöhn said, "I think it's Japanese…" She asked, "Can you communicate with him?" He replied "Nope, but I can do hand gestures to understand it," so he did. So he pointing the food that he said "Uhm… this food…" then the food vendor said "ああ照り焼き (Ahh Teriyaki)," then he said "Yes Teriyaki, How much? *using how much gesture*" He replied "ああ20円" then he said "20 yen…" he pulled out his wallet but he realized, he's thinking if each dimension can change the currency, and he realized it is; Money can change currency depends of the location time & space. He pulled out the 20 yen on his wallet and he gave to the food vendor, Jöhn said "I take 2, *using the 2 hand sign* and he said "2寺焼きを友達と一緒に? (Okay, 2 Teriyaki with your friend?) The food vendor saw Akaida's eyes and he began to feel discomfort about it. Jöhn bought 2 Teriyaki as they leave. While they were walking, Akaida look at the Teriyaki which she's playing the food, while Jöhn is eating it, then he at her. He asked "Hey are you alright?" she replied "I don't know… when the food vendor looked at me, he felt discomforted and terrified at the same time, them am I…" she stops walking, and she asked him "… Am I a monster?" he approach to Akaida and he hold Akaida's shoulder, he said "No you're not, your special. No matter what you are, your unique than anyone and by unique, your awesome that who you are," then she said "Thanks Jöhn," then he said "What are you waiting? Your food is getting colder," she said "Right," as she going to eat the Teriyaki, and then something happened. A shockwave that the people freaked out by the situation, the blast came from the distance but not so far, Akaida asked "What was that?" Jöhn replied "Sounds like an explosion…" the people was running terrified through the street market and heading out to the main road, and he said "… there came from the plaza, are you ready?" she said "Wait hold on…" she finished ate the Teriyaki and she said, "Let's go!" Jöhn summoned his sword, while Akaida pulled out her scythe.

They arrived the plaza and what the saw the Dimension Errors are here, kidnapping people, and trapped inside of the cage, and a new type of Dimension Errors which is a giant snake-like creature which it has a face of a human that is very glitched than any adversary they encountered, she asked "What the heck was that? That creature is creepy than the last time," Jöhn said "I don't know, but we have saved those people before they were consumed it," she said "Right ÒwÓ" and the battle begins. The Nûlls went to charge and attack them, then Akaida rushed in and slice them using her scythe. Akaida said "Jöhn, go to the snake," he replied "Got it," he pulled out the Maiklbay Rifle aiming it and shoot on the fire. But, the snake-like creature disappeared that Jöhn and Akaida were confused. Akaida asked, "Where's the snake?" He replied, "I don't it just disape- BEHIND YOU!" The snake-like creature grab Akaida along with the hostages and fly up to the sky, she said: "Oh Come on!" He look up that he has to do something, he runs up to the wall, reached to the roof, and he pulled out the Hælbgroßa Grappling Hook. As he aims, he shoots the snake creature, and he catches it. He pulled down the Grappling Hook and slam the creature to the plaza. As he jumps down, the Snake Creature disintegrated into the air. He approaches Akaida he asked "Are you alright?" she sighs "I don't know… why the Dimension Errors want me?" he replied "Hmm… I don't know, there must be a reason behind all of it," Akaida said, "I guess so…" Jöhn and Akaida freed the hostages from the cage, she said "So what are you waiting for? You're free!". As they free the entire hostage, they heard a footstep which is very unpredictable, and then Akaida's eyes saw something. She saw the Nûll is going to backstabbed Jöhn, she said "Jöhn look out!" as he looked back, and he went off guard but suddenly, a woman that her hair is blue, and she has cat ears on it. She uses her special Grappling Hook that she pulls the Nûll from him, then she said "イーギリやれ！(Do it Yigiri!)" then the green-hair leaf girl came out, she said "さてサカリガ、(Alright Sakariga,)" summon a tree or a vine that trapped the Nûll, then she said "ディヤガン、ケーキをスライスして、(Diyagan, Go slice a cake,)" then he replied "喜んで、(With Pleasure,)" the man with a red hair appeared from the sky and he has a katana which the poor Nûll destroyed pieces by pieces.

After the fight, 3 of them approach to Jöhn and Akaida which they were afraid of them, then the girl with the blue hair and some animal ears on it, she asked "それで、何故ここに来たの？(So… what brings you here?)" then Akaida said "Uhm… We never understand… with you," then the man with a red hair asked (which he has the American accent, while the other has their accent) "Wait, are you guy's foreigners?" he replied "Well yeah we arrived here like 3 hours ago," then the green-hair girl said "So you live in another country?" Akaida replied "Well… it's not but we lived in another dimension," then the blue-hair cat girl "Wait you lived another Dimension?" she replied "Uhm… yeah?" then she's shocked that she remembers it "彼女だ！ (That's her!)" Then the red-hair boy said "彼女を待って？ 多目少女？(Wait her? the multi-eyed girl?)" she said "はい！ 彼女はここにいます、(Yes! and she's right here,)" then the green-hair leaf girl said "うーん…彼女は帽子をかぶってとてもかわいいです、(Hmm… she's very cute that wearing her hat,)" Jöhn and Akaida were confused what they were saying that she asked him "Uhm… what they were talking about?" he replied "I have no I idea… I go ask them," then he asked them "Uhm… excuse me, what is going on here?" then the blue-hair said "Oh sorry about that, allow us to introduce to introduce ourselves," then they introduced. The blue-hair cat girl said "My name is Sakariga, Akira," then the red-hair boy said "Names Diyagan, Gadaragi," then the shy green hair girl said "Hello guys I'm Yigiri, Juno," then they introduced themselves "Name's Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," then she said "Akaida Mytovas Køskyoschadaya," they were shocked by their name, Akira said "What? that's your name? Jöhn-san and Akaida-san?" she asked "San?" Gadaragi said "That's what we referred to as Mr. or Mrs." then Jöhn said "Wait no that's not our last name," then Juno asked, "So that's your given name?" Akaida replied "Yep," then Akira said "So what is it?" then Jöhn introduced again in a Japanese way "Christogale, Jöhn Bhrams and this my friend is Køskyoschadaya, Akaida Mytovas, were lived in place that we doesn't belong here in this place, this planet or the whole universe." Gadaragi asked, "What are you talking about?" Akaida replied "Were lived in another universe a.k.a dimensions," then they were surprised when she said it.

They were walking on the main street of the city, Juno asked "So you lived in your home dimension?" Jöhn replied "Yep," she asked continued "While he lives in another dimension?" Akaida replied "Yep," than her last asked "And you were both lost in-between the multi-verse?" they both replied "Yep," Gadaragi said, "This is insane, Akira said you guys were coming from her dream?" Jöhn asked "Really? Wow because I know the place where Akaida got kidnapped, which the place is really bizarre like it has gears, strange plants, and a lot of floating all around it since we're in the Dimension of… Uhm…" then Akaida help him remembers "Hildalia Ultimo Kjounaidaskjadar," then he said "Yep that's the one," then Akira asked, "How many dimension you guys traveled?" He replied "Me I traveled 10 dimensions, while her just travel 2 of them," Gadaragi said "That's crazy, but how you guys manage to survived in different dimension," Akaida replied "Well some people we just met them, and helping us to go back home but we're having so much fun all about it right?" Jöhn said "Yeah, but the people I met them, I miss them so often. The only thing I can call is my only friend that he's working on about the dimension since I met in at the 2nd Dimension," then Juno said "Well… I guess you guys can stay our place," she asked "Your place?" then Akira said "Yep come on followed us," they began to run and start parkour the place, then Jöhn said "Come on Akaida, let's followed them," then she said "Hey wait up!" then they were following them. When they have arrived at their destination, Akira said "Well welcome to our school," Jöhn read the sign at the bottom of Kanji that he said, "Makashon Taisuko College, what is it about?" Akira said "The most popular school in the world, It has everything. Like academic, arts, culinary, technology, and engineering," Akaida said "So it's a very special school," Gadaragi said "Yep but it is, come on let's go to the dorm, it's few blocks down to the south," then their heading. They arrived at the dorm, they head to their room and they were entered. Gadaragi said "Well guys, welcome to our apartment," the apartment is a hotel-sized room w/ multiple rooms with a Japanese style on it which Akaida reaction "Wow this place looks very cozy in here," Juno said "Well it is, but we use this room (living room) is for studying, researching, and for break," Jöhn said "Like…" Akira said "You know for watching TV, playing video games on the Px4One which I play mostly almost the time, and you know… doing something that something to do," Jöhn said, "Oh okay I see…" Then Gadaragi said "Anyways, our dinner still not finished, since those monsters come up on the TV," then Juno said "Oh right- wait, are you guys hungry? We got some dinner that we served," Akaida said "That would be an honor yes," then Jöhn "Thanks guys," then Akira said "Thanks guys," Akira said "Anytime," then they eat together in dinner. After they finished dinner, Jöhn helps Akira to clean the dishes. Meanwhile, Akaida is going to teach the basics of Japanese [Najanese] with Juno and Gadaragi because she's an average learner, while Jöhn is very fast to adapt the Languages. At bedtime, Jöhn and Akaida were going to sleep in the living room, Akaida is already asleep because of the learning Japanese, while Jöhn is learning Japanese by himself until he asleep by 12:00 am.

The next day, Jöhn woke up at 6:30 am. As he up, they saw Akira, Juno and Gadaragi were getting ready to go to the school. Their school uniform is very unique like it has 4 pallets of season on it at their respective dress. Jöhn saw their breakfasts are pack of instant-ramen which he feels really sad, so he improvised it. As they finished dress up their uniforms, they were heading to the dining area which Gadaragi said "Okay guys, let's eat some ramen and-" what they saw, a whole Japanese-style breakfast which Jöhn said "Oh you're ready, I was going to surprise you but-" Akira said "No don't say that this meal is beautiful than I ever seen," then he said "Thank you," with a slight bow, and they were eating their breakfast. Akaida got up and heading to the dining area, and then Jöhn was cleaning the dishes, then Akaida asked "Jöhn where is everyone?" he replied "There heading to school, which they were late or early I think… I don't know," then she said "Can I help you for your hard work?" he replied "Sure, also we have to clean the whole house," then she said 'Okay, but first I have to eat some breakfast first," then he said "Sure," then they do some activity. By noon; as they were finished cleaning the house, Akaida asked "Can we see Akira, Juno, and Gadaragi at school?" then Jöhn replied "I don't know, they said we can't entered the school during classes nor lunchtime it's against the rules," Akaida said "Aw… I wish we see them again," then he said "Yeah…" as they opened the TV, something happened; the news came out of nowhere which is breaking news. The female newscaster came in and she said "速報！ マカションタイスコアカデミーは、正体不明のクリーチャーによる攻撃を受けており、彼らは黒く、グリッチで神秘的です。 警察は、「彼らが知らない生き物と戦っていた3人を除いて、彼らは建物の中に閉じ込められていた学生のほとんど」と言った。" Jöhn is shocked "Oh no," Akaida confused "Jöhn what is it? What is the newscaster said?" he replied "The Makashon Taisuko Academy is under attack, and we need their help," Akaida said "Really? Oh no… The teacher and students were trapped inside the building," he said "Right, but right it's emergency for now. Put your hat on, let's go to the academy," Jöhn wearing his jacket and put his shoes on, while Akaida gets his yellow jacket and get her scythe, and there are off to the academy.

Meanwhile Akira dodging the attacks of the Sîpers and the Østers bullets and arrows, then she rushed in and attacks using her Special type of grappling hook that transforms into a chain blade, then Gadaragi use his katana to slice the Nûlls and the Maze Dwellers, then the Schulkruråjs came in and teleported to the face and he fell down to the ground, he's in self-defense by the attack of the creature but, he was saved by Akira which she use her grappling hook, pulled the Schulkruråjs out of him, while the Spider-Monkey is at the midair, Juno summon the most dangerous vine in the whole multi-verse, which she whips the Schulkruråjs out of the existences, then Gadaragi reacted "Juno look out!" she looked back that the Dïgrs is going to crushed her using the driller, she summons a leaf shield which she protect herself, but it won't last longer. Juno said "Akira, Gadaragi help me!" they help Juno on the shield but, can't hold on to their strengths. Then out of know nowhere, the Dïgrs are disintegrated into the air, that they were so confused about what happened. As leaf shield goes off, Jöhn said "申し訳ありませんが、パーティーに遅れましたか？ (Sorry guys, am I late for the party?)," they were shocked hearing Jöhn speaking Japanese fluently, then Akaida came "ヨンに来て、これは私たちが彼らに言ったことに驚くでしょう (Oh come on Jöhn, this is would be a surprise that what we said to them,)" they were shocked again with Akaida speaking Japanese but a little minor of her accent, then he said back in English "Really? sorry about that," Akaida sigh. Akira asked "How in the world you speak Japanese very fluently?" he replied "I don't know, because I fell when I leaning Japanese it's like time is so fast by just reading it," Akaida said "While me, it's a half of speed of him," Akira asked "But how?" Akaida replied "Time and Space, that what he said to me," then Jöhn said "And it's really complicated," then Gadaragi said "I see… but first, we have deal those guys right away," He said "Right," Jöhn pulled out his Diavetica Sword while Akaida pulled out her scythe Juno asked "Are you guys ready? This going to be nasty," Akaida said "I'm ready whatever be," then he said "Nice one Akaida," she replied "Thank you," and the battle begins.

**Disclaimer: Since Jöhn and has been mastered (Akaida partially learned) Japanese, so the whole dialogue of other people in Dimension 11, will be in English in this text which is I've been writing this story, so anyways head back to the story.**

Jöhn rushed in and attack the Dïgrs first. As the Dïgrs is going to charge attack the target, he blocked the attack which the Dïgrs cause dizziness around it then, Jöhn jumped over the Dïgrs then he switch his weapon in the Adsévan Axe, to smash the Dïgrs head. Akaida using the Blizzard Dust to make the enemies freeze even the Flÿers were freezing at mid-air, then Akaida said "Do it, Juno," she summoned the vines to whip all the frozen creatures into pieces, then Akira slashing and twisting the attacks to the Maze Dwellers and Schulkruråjs, then she uses the technique called (which she said "Rokutadon!" which she just spins over 100 km/s (62.137 miles/s) with her blades. She spins so fast the creature is sucked into the tornado, then she use explosion when she stops spinning. The Sîpers and the Østers where shooting Gadaragi behind the, he pulled out his katana which he will go to perform his secret technique. When he got out of the rock, Gadaragi is in the battle stance mode. As he focused on their target (Sîpers and Østers), he put his katana on her left waist, then he put his right hand on the handle. He pulled out his sword at 100km/ms (62.137 miles/ms) then they destroyed the creatures. As they huddled together which Akira, Juno and Gadaragi doing their finishing attacks, while Jöhn and Akaida doing the impossible, so he asked her "Akaida are you ready for the forbidden technique," then she said "Make sure it doesn't explode," he said "It won't," then they do a execute Alright let's go!' Jöhn said. They team up with an insane slash using Jöhn's weapons and Akaida's scythe that they targeting the dimensional creatures then, Jöhn and Akaida are spinning at their back and they execute with a final blow, she said "It is done!" as they raised their weapons, a big flashlight that destroyed the dimensional creatures and they're all disappeared.

After the fight, a teacher approach to them that he said "So what do we have here," Akira, Juno and Gadaragi saw him which they said "Sensei (Teacher)" his physical and looks is very similar of Jöhn teacher Mr. Aquilo but a Japanese blood. when he stopped, he looked at them which he asked "Who are you two?" they reacted which Jöhn and Akaida introduce to him "Me… Uhm… I'm Jöhn… Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," then she said "And I'm… Akaida… Akaida Mytovas Køskyoschadaya…" then he said "Nice to meet you Christogale-san, Køs- Køsyosch-" then she corrects it "Køs-kyo-scha-da-ya," then he said "You guys both have unique names," they replied "Uhm… thank you," then he introduce to them "Allow me to introduce to myself, my name Akiro, Taraishinka-Sensei but please called me Akiro-Sensei or Sensei for short, I am the principal of the school," Akaida said "Oh okay," then he said "Anyways, thank you for saving them form the attack of the school," then Jöhn said "Uhm sure, by the way, thanks them for saving your school," Sensei replied "Oh yeah about them," then he saw Akira, Juno, and Gadaragi which they are scared, then the Sensei speaks "Do you realized how much the damage the school is," they saw so many cracks on the walls, the glass mostly shattered all over the school, and lots and lots of pot holes everywhere, then Sensei said "You guys going to clean the whole mess in this school, the students are now suspended of this event," Gadaragi sensei "Sure sensei…" as he leaves he said to them one last time "By the way, you did a good job for saving the school, I'm proud of you," Juno replied with a slight bow "Thank you sensei," he nodded, then he look at Jöhn and Akaida which he said "Can I do favor?" He asked "Okay?" Sensei said "Go help them, and I will speak to you guys when you're done," she replied "Okay sensei," he nodded and leaves at the scene.

Jöhn and Akaida are helping Akira, Juno, and Gadaragi for helping cleaning and fixing the school. It's sundown, they finished fixing the whole school that they were damages. Akira asked him "So are you going to ask the principle in every details of you?" he replied "I don't know, but he literary said that" then Akaida asked "I don't know, maybe he's going to treat us," Jöhn said "I guess…" he looks around the school which he said "I never been to go to school like, a very long time…" Akaida asked "Why?" he replied "I think I missed it, like months or years, and I getting more worry about that," then Gadaragi said to him "Don't worry about that, you can still catch up the leanings, like me," Jöhn said "You?" then Juno explained "Diyagan has been stop his study for 3 years, but he's almost an adult and he's still catching up, but also he's the most genius of all class; next to me," Jöhn said "Really? Wow, that's so inspiring," then Gadaragi replied "Thanks, but I don't know, dimensions can freeze time right?" he said "I guess…" then Akiro-Sensei came in "So are guys done?" Akira replied "We're done," he said "Good. Jöhn, Akaida, Everyone come to my office," then they go to the office of the principal. As they arrived at the principal office, Akiro sit down his desk then he asked "So school council…" Jöhn and Akaida reacted what he said that "… Is this the 2 who we're fighting the unidentified creatures at the famous plaza in the City of Terakyoto?" Juno replied "Yes it is," Akiro said "Good, now I need to talk to them privately," Akira said "Understood, come on guys," Akira, Juno, and Gadaragi leave the office which means Akiro, Akaida, and Jöhn will having a long conversation. Akiro said "Okay, the reason why I bring you here, I going to give you some questions which are not very threating for you guys, is that alright," they said "Uhm… sure," then he said "Okay let's get started," he leans back and start asking them. After the conversation, Akira said "Alright, I think that's everything you said by the way," then he said "Thanks," then Akiro said "Alright you may go," as they stand up and he heads to the door, Akiro said "Akaida…" she looks at him "… Keep smile to the world," then she smiled. They leave the office and they saw Akira, Juno and Gadaragi were waiting for them, and then Gadaragi saw them "Guys there back,"

While they were walking on the streets, Akira asked "So Jöhn, Akaida how did it go?" he replied "Well Akiro-sensei he has been fascinated about the dimensions which is he said is very complex than the human mind but he's very interested about it, and he said that he thanks for saving the school; including you guys," Juno said "Aww that's so sweet," then Akaida said "And also did you know, sensei really like me," they were reacted "WHAAAT?" Jöhn explained "Not a pedo one, he said that my smile is very joyful that he feeling it," Gadaragi "Oh really? Demonstrate," she smiles right front them, which Jöhn asked "See I told you," then Akira said "You're right she's really cute though," Akaida replied "Stop it I'm flattered," and then they everyone laugh. They've arrived at the apartment in which everyone discussed their relationship between Akiro, Jöhn, and Akaida, and they tell everything. Akiro asked, "So what happened after you explained about the dimensions?" Jöhn replied "He said that we can investigate all around the city, which he stated that the city is full of strange anomalies and threated unidentified creatures, the government cannot be handled the situation, because the event that happened is unpredictable as always," Gadaragi asked "I see… but are sure you guys going to fix the problem?" Akaida replied "Of course… right Jöhn?" he said "I don't know… my supervision may be limited of my powers," Juno said "Don't worry about it, we got you," he said "Really?" Akira replied "Well yeah, that's how friends do," he replied "Thanks guys, I appreciate that," Akira nodded, then Juno stands up and she said "Alright guys, tomorrow we're going to investigate those strange anomalies all around the place," Gadaragi said "Yeah but, we have to take a break first in the morning," Juno said "So tomorrow afternoon," then he said "Now that's what we talking about," then the discussion finished. After they finished dinner, Jöhn finished cleaning the dishes then he checked each room.

Akaida is still learning Japanese at Juno's room, Gadaragi is sleeping at his room but a messy one, while Akira she wasn't here at her room, he's confused. Jöhn search Akira around the apartment until he saw the balcony door is opened. He went outside of the balcony and he saw a ladder which leads to the roof. He climbed up on the roof and he saw Akira sitting and staring at the skyscrapers of Terakyoto in the night sky. He approach to Akira he said "Hey," she replied "Hey," Jöhn sitting next to her which he said "It's a nice city you got here," she replied "Thanks, but I am not interested about the cities," he asked, "What do you mean?" Akira replied "You see, I never been in the rural area. Like the farms, trees, mountainsides, and nature, it's like home, but in a different way," he look down which he said "Yeah... I miss home… But it doesn't matter..." She confused which he said "Home is is like your sanctuary of your own but, as when you farther away from your home, you felt empty and worried. But your current home is your training ground, if you finding a new home you will learn it from the past," then she said "Wow that was really motivation you said," he replied "Thanks cat girl. Wait, by the way, are these real? 'cause I am confused if these are nekomimis headband, or a real one?" She replied "A real one," Akaida ears moving at its side which makes Jöhn fascinated which then he asked, "Wow so if this is your 'real' cat ears, where your tail?" Akira pullout her tail under the skirt which she said "I don't like to raise up my tail, it makes my skirt-" then Jöhn interrupted "Woah ×3 OK I get that," they're laughing each other. As Akira breathe out her laugh, she stand up and she said "By the way, tomorrow were going to explore the whole city which you didn't explore the rest, are you ready," he replied "Ready? I am excited about it," as she heading back to the apartment she said "Well goodnight," then he said "Goodnight," and he's starring up to the night sky. **Precede the transition time-lapse to the morning**.

Jöhn wake up at around 6:00 am in the living room (with Akaida next to him), which he takes a bath/shower fist first, cleaning his clothes, cleaning the apartment, and he lean outside the balcony and drinking his hot milk. Gadaragi wake up and heading to the kitchen which he's making coffee, then he saw Jöhn outside the balcony. After making his coffee, he went outside and Jöhn saw him and Gadaragi lean on the handrails next to him. Gadaragi asked him "So what are you doing?" Jöhn replied "Nothing, I never been resting for my whole life for this," Gadaragi said "Really?" he replied "Yep. But also, by the way, your dimension is beautiful than they used to be like, a painting which it's replicated to the real world but it's not real after all," Gadaragi nodded "Yep it is. By the way you kind of resembles of my brother," Jöhn confused, which he explained "He's a very adventurous which he's embracing me to be brave and courage from the dangerous path of the unknown, and he's also an artist of a curious one," Gadaragi pulled out Jöhn's journal which he said "Hey I searched that journal where do you found it?" he replied "I found it on the my bed, and I don't know why it's there," he said "Hmm… I don't know, this is some next level supernatural crap," Gadaragi gave Jöhn's notebook to him and he smiled "you should say that again," then they were smiled. Then Juno came out of the balcony and she asked: "Oh hey guys, what you guys doing?" Gadaragi replied "Nothing, just a painting like a canvas," she said, "Oh okay I see, anyways are you guys ready for the investigation?" Jöhn replied, "Later, right?" Juno said "Yep," then she takes a sip with her green tea. Gadaragi looks his cup which he said "Anyways, you guys to do some talking; I go refill my coffee," he went inside the apartment, and Jöhn and Juno having a conversation. Juno said "It's beautiful in the morning isn't it?" he said "Yeah It's remind at my home, always sitting at the cold morning, drinking my favorite drink, and to do some drawing that what I am thinking to do," she take a sip of the green tea she smiles "Yeah that's what I can do since I was a child but instead of drawing…" she saw the dead flower right front of the park, then she use her 'magic' to make the flower alive "… I make the plants, and trees live again," Jöhn said "Wow, that's beautiful at my honest," Juno replied "Thank you," he said "Anytime…" then they take a sip together. Then Akaida wakes up and yawns, she saw Jöhn and Akaida having a conversation which they were laughing at each other, she looks at the kitchen which she saw Gadaragi making coffee, Akaida asked "Uhm… Gadaragi, what's with Jöhn is having a conversation with Juno?" he replied "Oh that, yeah they were just talking of something like that," she asked "Like what?" he replied "I don't know, why don't you asked them?" she replied "Okay," she stands up and heading outside of the balcony. As she opens the balcony Jöhn said "Oh Akaida you're awake," Akaida said "Yeah, so how's your sleeping?" he replied "Well it's fine," then Juno going to leave "You know what, you guys having a conversation for you two, I'll go make some green tea" Jöhn replied "Uhm… sure," and she went inside of the apartment. Akaida asked "So are you ready?" he replied "Yeah, I think it is," and he takes a last sip of his hot milk, then Jöhn asked Akaida "So Anyways, you want some coffee, tea or…?" she replied "Milk… Hot Milk," he replied "Okay Hot Milk it is," and they entered the apartment, and Akira wakes up and heading to the kitchen.

They were walking around Terakyoto to explore this massive city, then the plaza and the school. While they were walking, Jöhn said to her "Akira your city is really complex to navigate around it," she asked "Why?" he explained "Many winding roads that aren't very the same path," Akira asked "So…" he said "I like it, perfect place to get lost," then she said "Yeah… Hey!" he said "I'm just joking," they have laughed. They walk to the Tagekarijabara District the place where have millions of amazing futuristic electronics, entertainment, and "EnTeRtaINmEnT" (which is basically Akihabara of Dimension 11). As they were walking, he saw something strange about the road; Jöhn said: "Have you seen this road?" Akaida asked "No, what is it?" he explained "This road is on the wrong side and the people won't notice any about it," they saw it and Juno said "You're right it is on the wrong side of the road," then Gadaragi saw the cars which he asked "When those people already learned the Left-Hand Drive Cars?" then Akira said "I have no idea, It must be a glitch in this area," Then Akaida saw a glitch which is looks like a shattering glass of the reality at the middle of the cross street she said "Guys I think I found it," Jöhn said "Woah the glitch looks like the one that came from my 5th Dimension," then Juno asked "Can you proceed the opening?" he replied "Let's do it," as the pedestrian starts walking across the street as he reach it and tearing the unknown glitch. As he tears the glitch, it transforms into a portal and the whole citizens shocked that what they see, they trying to capture on their phone or camera but it didn't work, then Gadaragi said "Are you ready?" he replied "Ready as whatever be," they entered the portal and closes. And the people they forgot what just happened. They entered into a strange world, which is the replicated city is very identical to the others, but there's a little twist. The buildings began to shift every 8 steps, and the people exist in this world replaces into statues which they are immovable. They ended up in the wrong location which is full of lights and big roads, but they realized the portal is disappeared when they got out. Akaida said "Wait this is not the where we land, this is a different location," Akira said "You're right this is Hijenku; Tagekarijabara just a few blocks to the north it must be where the portal comes from," Juno said "Hmm... I don't know about that?" Gadaragi said "Chillax about that. Jöhn do you know about this Dimension?" he replied "Hmm... I think this is an Alternitav, not a Primain. There are a lot of huge similarities here but nothing else just change. The only this to Difference between Alternitav and Primain is the Time, Date, and the Element were common or connected to each other," they get it and Gadaragi said "Okay... let's rollout," and they started walking.

While they were walking, Akira said "Boi sure is scary around here," Juno said "Yeah but is really shivering all over my spine," Gadaragi said "Hmm... I think I like it," Akira said "Oh come on," he said "What? I like it," then Akira and Akaida sigh. Meanwhile, Akaida and Jöhn were having a conversation about this alternate universe, she said "Akira and Juno were right is really creepy around here," then he said "Yeah, kind of reminds me of those statues are mannequins since I was a kid which I get lost," Akaida reacted "Really?" He said "Yep, since back I was 5 years old, my Aunt and my Uncle we were wandering around the market for buying some clothes for me. After them picking the right clothes, we're heading to the cashier. I was going to wandering myself around the clothes store but my Aunt said to me is to stay here, or I will slap your butt real hard," Akaida, Akira, Juno, and Gadaragi were laughing really hard by actually said it which Jöhn asked "What?" Gadaragi said, "Did it really happened?" He replied "We'll Uhm... No, but this is getting better, just listened to my story," Akira said "Okay I'm listening," then he continues "As what I am saying, I didn't listen to what she said. As she looks at the counter, I ran far away and heading to the room full of mannequins on the shelves. As I entered the room, the door just shut very hand which the shelves starting to fall down and I am trapped filled with mannequins, and I cried and I crap my pants... literary," they were in shocked which they were said "OMG!" He said "Yep and by the way, this is my embarrassing story I share with you guys," then Akira asked, "So what happened?" My Aunt and my Uncle rescue me from those nightmares. At the time we got home, I was sitting at the balcony thinking what they going to do with me, then they called me. My Uncle gave me some advice which is very touching," Akaida asked "What is your uncle saying?" then he said using his uncle advice "Kid, you may be astray outside of us, you may not going help you. Unless we can help all your problems through your life, that's he said to me. My Uncle and my Aunt were very supportive through my past lives and in the end, I will help them and the people of the outside," Akaida said "That is a piece of good advice..." she sighs "... I wish my parent will always like that," Akira said to her "Don't worry about that, you got him, me and us, you will never be alone" Akaida replied "Thanks Akira," she said "No thank me, thank him," she said "Right," she smiled and Jöhn look her smile, he smiled too.

They arrived at that weird pedestal at were the portal they entered (which is not a dimensional transporter) were the glitch came from, they saw a weird gears of mechanism which it has a problem. They approached the gears which Gadaragi checking the gears which he saw. Gadaragi said "Woah someone put some glue all over the place," Juno asked "What kind of glue?" he replied "Is an unidentified material or maybe just a glitch glue," Akira asked "Glitch glue? I don't think no such a world called 'glitch glue'," then Gadaragi said "I don't know hmm... Jöhn, do you know what kind of glue is it?" He replied "Sure I can check," as he check the glue, he realized this isn't a 'glue' which he said "Guys, this not a glue," Akira said "So what is it?" he replied "It's spider web liquid," then Akaida heard something. She looked up and she shouted "JÖHN LOOK OUT!" he asked "Huh?" then a spider web catches him, wrap him and lift him up; and it reveals it's a giant spider which is a human-spider girl hybrid with a multiple limb on her legs and her arms but it glitches out. They were shocked while Gadaragi said "Woah cute girl," then Akira said "What the- Boi you have to help him!" he said "Oh right," Gadaragi throws his sword and cut the spider web which he set him free. Jöhn landed on his feet, which Akaida asked "You're okay?" He replied "Yeah, I'm fine" as he stands, the spider monster land right behind him. As he looks back, she's going to attack him but they dodge the attack. She screams on a high pitch which they covered their ears, Juno said "What a high pitch of a sound," Then Gadaragi asked, "Akira how your cat ears?" Akaida replied "My ears almost bleeding for this!" then Akaida said "Come on guys let's take this monster down," Jöhn said "Yeah let's do this," and the battle begins. The monster rushes in with her stomping attack but they dodge it, then Jöhn uses his sword to slash the monster. As he hit the monster girl, she steps back with a pain, which he saw bleeding instead of disintegration, everyone starts slashing the monster Jöhn is in shocked. They were going to a finishing move, but Jöhn rushed in and he summons a big barrier, around it with his friends; but the monster still attacking the barrier. Juno said, "What is your problem?" Jöhn replied "Look at her face," Akaida said "What are you talking about? She's is fierce, scary and she's trying to kill us; she's..." Akaida saw tears all over her face, which she said "... she's Crying?" They look up and they saw it. Akira said "She's looks been a lot of pain," Juno said "That poor thing," then Gadaragi said "But why she's angry?" and then Jöhn saw something which Akaida cannot see, he said "Guys look," he pointed that there is a parasite right behind of her neck, Akaida asked "The nape, are you sure that we don't to kill her off?" Jöhn replied, "We should try; Are you ready?" They nodded and then, Jöhn burst the barrier which makes the spider girl knocked back to make distance then she screams.

Jöhn said "Okay here the plan, as she rushed in, Akira and Akaida dodge her attacks and heading to the sides of the target, while Juno stays here at the position, and Gadaragi use your trying to one of the feet when she's stop," then he asked "Are you sure this is going to work?" Jöhn replied "It will work," then the monster rushed in. Jöhn said "Be ready…" as she getting closer, he command "Akira, Akaida tied her up!" Akira's shoes transforms into her rollerblade to move faster. While Akira using the ice dust slide, then they throw both of the scythe to tied her, but she's about to break the chain, then Juno summoned her vines to take a grasp all over the body, but one of her limbs uses to break the vines, but Gadaragi use his sword to stab the limbs which it won't move. Then Jöhn teleported to the back and he use the Triädacta Spear; stabbed the glitch behind of her neck and it destroyed. The monster began to scream at the highest decibel until she began to pass out, and the battles over. He jumped at the top of her, Gadaragi said "She's asleep, let's get out of here," as they arrived at the machine, they tried to remove the spider web so many times (even dimensional powers) but it didn't work. Everyone is panting which Akaida said "This spider web is very sticky than some bacterial glue," Gadaragi asked "So what now smart guy? Is there's the way to remove this 'web'?" Jöhn replied "There's only one way," they approach the spider girl which she's in deep sleep. Akira asked, "So… we will do about her?" Jöhn replied "Release her and see what will happen," Juno asked "We will try," they released her and they were kind of step back.

The spider girl is awakening, they were in shocked that they pulled out they're weapon and Jöhn said "Uhm… Hi, we come in peace, uhh…" the girl looking us down saw that they were terrified until she asked "Uhm… hello… Where am I? What is this place? And who are you guys?" Akaida said to him "Jöhn it's talks, should I asked her?" he replied "Uhm sure," Akaida approaching the spider girl which she asked "Were kind of a strange city, and were technically stuck the same here," then the spider girl asked "Why you are so small, are you guys a dwarf?" Akira replied "Well no… were normal human-sized," then she asked "Oh… but why I am bigger?" they were shock which Akaida asked Jöhn "Should I tell her?" he nodded then Juno said "You're kind of a spider-hybrid type of being," She said "Spider-hybrid there is such a thing- "as she scratched her head with her third arm, she saw it and she's terrified "What happened to me?" Gadaragi said "Calm down, this is your first time experienced it," then the spider girl began to anger "Calm down? Calm Down! Do you know my whole like is to be perfect of my own, I got my home, my life and my… my…" she kneeled "… my friends and my family," and she began to cry. Akaida approach her and patting her head, the spider girl said "Thank you eyed-girl, you look kind of cute," Akaida smiled and blushed "Thank you," then Jöhn asked her "So can you tell me what's your name," she introduce "Oh my name? Name is Sakaragi Ochtsuita nice to meet you all," then they introduce themselves. Then she asked, "So is there's the reason why you guys here?" Juno said "We been kind of stuck for couple of hours that we find the way out, we found this machine that we sent us back home…" then Akira said "Then you block the machine using you webs and you trying to kill us," Sakaragi said "Killing you, I never do that such a thing," Gadaragi said "Well you kind of a mind control," Sakaragi said "Mind control?" Akaida explained "Well before you have that glitch behind of your neck, which cause of violent behavior, but we removed it by piercing using Jöhn's Spear," then Sakaragi said "Really? Wow, all I remember I was playing a fiddle with my friends and some worker, until something they hit my head and that's what I remember, I guess," as Jöhn heard it, he said "Wait you said a fiddle, you mean like a violin?" she replied "Uhm… yeah?" then he asked, "What kind of violin did you play?" Sakaragi replied "I guess is the Kasalastan Violin, the most beautiful violin I ever play. I use the violin for special occasions, it really calm in my mind. But I don't have it since the last time," then he's in shocked which he approach her and he said "It's you, you're the one of the member of the Project of Sanatonio Ripal's, the Dimensions Theory," and they got reacted in silence.

Gadaragi said, "Wait a sec, she's one of them?" Jöhn said "As what I saying, yes she's really her," Akaida asked "But how did you know?" he replied "I found this document during my 8th dimension when I read. As I found out, she's the only one who played the Kasalastan Violin of the team of Sanatonio," then Jöhn began to asked her "Sakaragi, do you know what happened to Sung Yi, Hu Meijing and Sanatonio Ripal?" she replied "I don't know. Like I told you, something hitting on my head consciously and I don't when, where and why?" Jöhn said "I see, so why you ended being like this?" she replied "I don't know, but someone modified my whole body and it became… this, a monster that left me here in this strange world filled on building and statues all-around of it and… that was my last memory before I become violence," Jöhn said "I see… So can you remove this web of yours so we can get out of here in this place?" Sakaragi replied "My Web?" they approach the machine and Sakaragi take a look a closer look at the gears where it all stuck. Sakaragi uses her hand to pull it out and it works. She cleaned up every single web she used and it's finally done, Sakaragi said "Jöhn the gears are now cleaned," he approached the machine he said "I hope it works," Jöhn uses his dimensional powers to activated and the portal appeared back to the Primain Dimension. Gadaragi said "Come on guys, let's go home," then Jöhn asked them "Wait what about her?" Juno replied, "I don't know, is she coming or not?" When Jöhn is thinking, he approaches her; he asked: "Are you sure, your heading to the Real World?" Sakaragi sigh "Look at me, does this disturbing to you?" Akaida replied "No you're not disturbing, you're unique just like us," Sakaragi asked "How?" then she explained "Look, my face and my limbs have a ton of eyes causing by the wrong genetic order. People started calling me a monster some of them were trying to kill me, and then Jöhn came. He taught me how to be brave in this world, no matter what you are or who you are, you should be proud of yourselves," Jöhn said "Thanks Akaida," she nodded; then Akira said her "Sakaragi look at us, we were a bunch clowns just like you but together, we just one that we stood here in this world, so what do you say?" then Sakaragi said "You know what, sure," Jöhn asked "Are you sure about it?" she replied "I'm sure about it, thank you," and everyone heading back to the Primain Dimension.

When they got out, the Tagekarijabara District changes the roadside back to normal and there's no glitch around of it. They take a look, and everything is fine until Akira said "Guys, Sakaragi's gone," They looked around and couldn't find her then Akaida said "I guess she doesn't exist," Gadaragi said "So sad… Come on let's go back," then they were head home. As they were leaving, Jöhn heard something with a familiar voice said "Guys… do you hear something," Juno asked "What? What is it?" then a small spider screams "GUYS! IM DOWN HERE!" then they heard Sakaragi voice. They look down at the pavement and they saw her. Before she is like 213.36 cm (7 feet tall), now she's 12 cm tall (4.72441 inches) about a height of 2 books, they get reacted into a cute little spider girl which Akaida said "Oh my Goodness you like the cutest thing," Sakaragi said "Wait, why I am so small? I was supposed to be so big," Jöhn trying to laugh but his mouth closed "I guess this Dimension can make you small depends on the aspects," Sakaragi said "Shut up!" with a pouted and they have laughed. Juno said "Okay shows over, come on let's go back to the apartment," Gadaragi said "Finally I can find now something to eat," and they head back to the apartment. When they arrived at the apartment, Sakaragi reaction is amazed she said "Nice place you got here," Akira said "Thank you," Sakaragi climb on the wall to the corner of the ceiling and creating a spider web, which Juno said "C- Come on I just clean that ceiling last week," she said "Oh I'm sorry…" she removes all of her web and jumps down "… I forgot this is your apartment," Gadaragi said "It's okay, you can be mess in this place but no too messy," Sakaragi nodded. then Jöhn said "Anyways since you're here, we can celebrate your freedom from that glitch world," then Akaida came in "But we can sort things in the meantime," Sakaragi nodded and smile "Yeah let's do this," Gadaragi said "I'm going to call MackuDonalrudo™ Delivery if there is available this time," and he proceed the order. When he choosing the order, someone knocking the door; The MackuDonalrudo™ delivery guy came in which he said "That will ¥399.99," then Gadaragi replied "That will be a great prize," he took the order and the delivery guy leaves, and Gadaragi asked "Okay who want some dinner?" Akira said "Finally I'm starving," Akaida said "Wow what's kind of food is that?" then Sakaragi said "What we were eating right now?" and they head to the dining area.

After they eating dinner, everyone go back to sleep except Sakaragi which she's sitting on the table at the balcony; Jöhn got up and he saw her. He went outside and he said "It's cozy out here isn't?" she said "Yeah it is very cozy," they look at view of the city of Terakyoto. Then Sakaragi wanting to say something to him, she said "Jöhn do you think am I monster?" he replied "No you're not, your unique like us," she replied "Oh okay… this is my first time to talk some strangers like you," Jöhn asked "Really?" Sakaragi said "Yeah, those the names that you mentioned to me, there are my only friends since I met them during childhood," Jöhn asked "Are you trying to communicate with other teams of Sanatonio Ripal?" she replied "No my friends are very social to each other, but for me I'm just a plain looser like I felt out of the group," then Jöhn said "But you communicate with one and another," Sakaragi said "That's one time…" she sigh "… I wish my friends will see me again," then Jöhn is thinking until he found something on his mind, "You see Akaida…" he proceeded to sit on the chair next to her "When I was 14 years old after the graduation, my old friends decided to go around and split each apart to ourselves, and I am the only one here in this place. My friend told me that when the strings are in the limit of the stretch, they have to let go. Friends can be last forever; just you have to think something new to yourself, until to the end of the times. It's not too late," he stands and he said "I see hope and I believe you," Sakaragi asked "Really?" and he nodded and he said "Go get some sleep, tomorrow you will talk to me," Jöhn heading back to the room, then Sakariga stand up and she said "Yeah I can believe to myself," and she goes back to the room.

The next morning, Jöhn wake up on his living then he saw Akaida saw something which she looks much opened with her eyes, he asked "What? What is it?" she replied "When did grow from 12 cm tall (4.72441 inches) to this normal size?" he's confused. When he saw her, she's is at the size of an average teenage girl around 172.72cm (5.66666667 feet). Akira, Juno, and Gadaragi heading to the main and they saw her; Akira asked: "When did she get so big?" Akaida replied, "I have absolutely no idea what happen?" Juno asked "What's going Jöhn is there's a problem?" he replied "I have no idea did that happened," Gadaragi said, "Like something of a fixation?" Jöhn said "I guess it is," Akaida said, "Can you wake her up?" Jöhn wake her up which he said "Sakaragi you're late in school-," and she wake her up immediately "Augh… why you wake me up?" then she saw she's on a normal perspective, then she realized she on the normal-sized. Then she look under her blanket and she's blushed "Ahhh! Why I am naked?" They were now sitting on the dining table were they having a discussion what happened. Gadaragi asked, "Sakaragi why you grow turn into a normal human size?" She replied "I don't know, maybe I just being believable to myself," Juno said "But how?" she explained "Jöhn taught me how to be socialized to each other, even my old friends were gone, maybe I could start with a scratch," Gadaragi said "I see, so that's why your being shy since you arrived," Akaida said "Hmm… You kind of reminded of me," Sakaragi asked "Really?" she said "Well yeah, were both uniqueness and suffered who we are. But in the end, we were just accepting what they were saying and move it on," Sakariga stand up then she approach her and hug her and she said "Thank you," Akaida smiled. Jöhn said "Sakaragi do you know any knowledge this dimension?" she replied "No I have absolutely no idea, why?" he explained "We need to find the Dimensional Machine which it leads to the next dimension," then Sakaragi thinking until she found something "I think know it…" he replied "Yeah?" then She explained "Since before I became mentally insane, I stumble across through the statues dimension; and I saw a pedestal which it has a letter in a bottle. When I opened the letter, I found this," when she opened the letter, they found an old script written around a hundred years ago. When Jöhn read it, Akaida asked "Jöhn what is it saying?" he replied "It does say… but I know that kind of scripts," Akira asked, "So what is it?" Jöhn explained "It's Buhid, one of the Philippine Scripts," Gadaragi asked "Can you translate it?" then he said "Hmm… since I have the power to translate adaptation, yes I can translate it so let me read first," Then he reads the whole letter. After he finished reading it, he's thinking first then he precedes the translation on his mind and the translation is complete. Juno asked, "Juno did you get it?" He replied "Yep," then she asked, "So what is it saying?" Jöhn said "So this letter is for her," Sakaragi said "Me?" then he said "Yeah this writing comes from your sister Mizunakodatchi Ochtsuita," Sakaragi asked "What?! How?" then Jöhn explained "Let me read this letter to you…

_Dear Sakaragi,_

_I'm sorry it's too late that you become a monster. That traitor Manilve Rixal kidnapped you and brings to the Dimension 0 where they modified you to become a perfect monster. Then Sanatonio came here to rescue you but the traitor escape from the scene. I am so sorry you became like this._

_Sakaragi, you are my only sister in the world since our Mom and Dad died, and you were finding a job to survive me. Lucky for you, you have friends to sort things out but without you and for me, I'm just nothing._

_Sanatonio brings us to the sacred Dimension where it reminds our home. As he leaves, you were being disconnect in your mind like your literary dead but heart is pumping is like a doll so I take care of you like the role of a mother._

_We stayed here for 90 years and you didn't age well for so long. My body began to weaken, so I bring you here to this Alternitav Dimension where the people of the Primain cannot found us. May not read this writing that you understand, but your friend will understand this letter that how much I love you. You were always taking me a lot and I understand that you are crying right now._

_In the end, you have to move on of the past and you can't sorry for me because I'm already gone in any multiverse. Continue your journey with your new friends that you met and heading out to the wonders of the unknown of the universe._

_Love, Mizunakodatchi_

_P.S. The machine is at the center of the Tokedo-Ueno Park, this is where my grave is. I gave Sanatonio my last order to bury me there at the park. And also the Dimension Fragment is behind the machine since I destroyed one of the beast were Manilve made it._

After Jöhn reads it, Sakaragi is crying a lot of time that she heard the suffering that she couldn't handle both of her mentally and emotionally self, then everyone hugging her for comfort.

They heading to the Tokedo-Ueno Park which where her sister buried. They heading to the center of the park and they saw the machine. Jöhn heading to the back of the machine inserted it and the portal appears. Jöhn said "Well I guess this was to time to go," Akira said "I think going to miss you," he replied "You too, but we will be back like a short period of time" Gadaragi said "Are you sure about that buddy?" he said "Yeah I am sure," Juno said "Jöhn, Akaida be careful of your journey," Akaida said "Sure I be there at there on his side," Jöhn said "Yeah you too Akaida," then he head pat Akaida. Then she saw Sakaragi looking at us which Akaida asked him "Jöhn can she join the journey?" He replied "Hmm… I'll try," then Jöhn proposed her "Sakaragi Ochtsuita, can you join us on our trip?" Sakaragi said "Me? I don't know… I may be shy to the other people," the Akaida said "Don't worry about that, me and Jöhn will help with that situation even your embarrassing things nor mistakes will help you out with that, so what do you say?" then she said "Sure but I don't know, my clothes we're ragged," then Akaida said "Don't worry about that, we can buy a new one at the other dimensions," Then Sakaragi said "Hmmm… okay, I'm going," As she enters the portal, Sakaragi clothes transform from a ragged into a Japanese style clothes and she has an ability to change her height, Jöhn said, "When did that happen?" Akaida said "I think that's her old clothes, like time's changes since we entered which depends what we entered to the other dimensions," Jöhn said "Oh yeah, thanks to recall that," Sakaragi said "Okay I'm ready" she smiled, and then Jöhn said "Welcome to the club," then they wave good-bye to Akira, Juno, and Sakaragi "Goodbye," and they wave back and they said "あなたの旅に注意してください！ (Take care for your Journey!)," While him he said "Make sure you bring some souvenirs when you came back," Jöhn replied "We will!" and the portal closed.

In the end, Jöhn experiences hurt, comfort and love. They have been connection to each other teaching about being real true friends. Despite living the fantasy life their mind has the reality of their own. He named his 11th Dimension _"Tashindotsukoai Terakyoto quesbvesa Uenaisa Tokedo," _Before only Jöhn and Akaida travel to the other dimensions, now there are 3 of them Jöhn, Akaida and Sakaragi. Together they will travel to the end of the multiverse.


	16. Dimension 127

Jöhn, Akaida and Sakaragi were walking the In-Between dimensions for 3 hours. While they were walking, Sakaragi asked about her "So Akaida where did you come from?" Akaida replied "Me? I came from Jöhn's dream," she reacted "You're joking?" Jöhn said "She's is… she's came from my mind; like my dream form," then she said "Wow, Is like your fantasy became reality," Jöhn said "Uhuh… Dreams come true," and then suddenly Jöhn's phone ringing on his phone. They stopped then Akaida asked "Uhm… what's that?" he pulled it out his pocket and he said "Oh, my phone went online," Sakaragi asked "Phone, what's a phone?" Akaida explained "Is a communication device that use for calling, text and many other things," she asked "Does it work?" Akaida replied "Well it use the battery and the transmitter at the same time," she said "Oh okay I see," then Jöhn answered it with an 'Unknown Number' which he doesn't know who might it be. As he answered it, he put his phone to his ear and he asked "Hello who is it?" then a familiar voice came in "Jöhn? Jöhn are you here?" Jöhn's reacted "Alexander?" Alex said "Jöhn! My friend how's it going?" he replied "Well I'm fine, you?" then Alex said "I am very well, how are you?" Jöhn said "Well I'm fine, we been walking the in-between dimension, like 5 hours," Alex said "5 hours hmm… that long way to go," He said "Yeah I know," then Akaida asked "Jöhn? Who you been talking to?" he replied "Oh yeah don't see but you can hear their voice," Alex said "I have an idea, go to video mode," he said "Okay?" he press video mode and then, Jöhn and Alexander see each other face to face which Alex said "Better?" he said "Woah, the video quality went 4K for some reason," Alex said "For some reason, I will about that later but first, who is those 2 girls behind you" then they introduced.

Akaida said first "Hello my name is Akaida Mytovas Køskyoschadaya," then Sakaragi said "And I'm Sakaragi Ochtsuita, and it's nice to meet you friend of Jöhn's friend," she bows right front of him, then he said "Well, It is nice to meet you both you by the way, the names Alexander Malagtas, lives in another dimension and also; how in the world did they across the dimension barrier?" Jöhn replied "So Akaida lives in my mind/dream and I have to get her home to the existed dimension which I created myself, while here lives my dimension but she ended up as mutation" Alex said "Really? How?" then he said "It's very long story but first, how my video quality did went so high like 4K and my signal bar went very high and it don't depleted. I don't know understand but how do you do that? Alex said "Well… but first, do you remember our communication is very limited to our destination?" he said "Yeah? Wait it is has improved?" Alex said "HELL YEAH BABY! The communication dimension limit from 9.99 to ∞, check the signal statistic number on your phone," Jöhn look at his signal strength number in 9999.99 yt (Yottabyte) which he's shocked "How?" Alex laughed "Long story short, I been studied Algebra, Physics, and Calculus in 3 years. But then, what I learned about the Dimensions using the 3 subjects, the math is gone unexpected. For example 2+2=4-1 that's 3 quick math's right?" He said "Yeah?" then Alex precede the example "In Dimensions by math is 2+2=6-1 which is the final answer is -5," Akaida said "Wait what? It's that random?" Alex said "No it's legit, I "borrowed" some other super computer from the super-power countries to build this Ultra-Super Computer to connect the Dimension Machine to handle the power," Sakaragi said "Does your electricity bill will go high to sell your all of your personal belongings and your insurance?" Alex said "What? No, Instead using the electricity (which is literary end my life), I using the local energy core which is located at the bottom of the dimension machine, this core is over 9000000000 volts, and it won't drain because by the infinity inside of it," then Jöhn said "So that's why the signal is too high here, thank you Alex," he replied "You're welcome," then he asked "By the way, Why did you call me in the first place?" then Alexander said which almost forget to mentioned "Oh yeah, the reason why I called you guys, you passed the boundary of the dimension sector," Akaida asked "Dimension sector?" Alex explained "A region, each regions has their distinct style of the in-between dimension, for example Khartun has 3d pillars and chromatic color pallets, Animeishon has 2d plate but an illusion of a 3d with the Janipahon color pallets and Vidyogaemz use photorealism which is very not understandable to look it and the color pallet is natural," they look around the in-between dimension which Sakaragi said "Huh? This region looks kinds reminds me of home," Alex asked "Where do you lived?" she replied "I lived in Japan?" Jöhn is thinking then he realized "Wait you mean—," Alexander said "Yep, welcome to the second sector, good luck guys," Akaida said "Your leaving," he said "Yeah I have to go back to work so we will talk sometimes," Jöhn said "Oh Anyways goodbye," he wave at them "Goodbye," and Alex end of the call.

Jöhn, Akaida and Sakariga entered the dimension, where the world is all anime-styled. They landed to the middle of the road then Jöhn felt something different which he said "Huh, this place looks kind of familiar," Akaida asked "What do you mean?" he explained "I watch some eastern animation, and one of them is very cliché that I ever watch," Sakaragi said "Are you sure? Because this place reminds of my home but in the future," Jöhn said "Hmm… we need to find out; come on, let's go the city which I can't understand," he pointed the city sign which is in kanji, when Akaida reads it, she said "It said Musutafu, Japan," Jöhn said "So that's why we will go there, let's go," and they heading to the city. Musutafu is a city which is located somewhere near Tokyo. It's a place where all of the people have an ability called quirks. Quirks were basically super powers it depends of the genes of each persons (Don't get confused between the dimensional and quirks they are no connection between the two. Dimensional is using alternative power with many different ways, and it's very mysterious and very complex). While they were walking to the city, the people looking at them that they have mixed feeling about it, the guys said "Woah I never seen those girl before," "Especially that spider girl which her quirk is very sexy to be honest," then some shop keeper said "These guys were foreigners," "Are you sure?" "Hmm… I don't know, but this multi-eyed girl looks cute though," and the school girls said "Look at him, he's look handsome," "Hmm… I don't know maybe he must be the leader of this group," "Yeah I know right," and they keep murmuring. Then Akaida asked "Uhm… why they look at us?" Sakaragi replied "I don't know… these people were just suspicious to us," Jöhn said "Yeah this is not safe, but don't worry about it, were unique and that's what make proud of it," Sakaragi said "Nice speech," he said "Thank you," then something happened. They hear an explosion which the people were shocked of it, then the police came in he said "What's going on?" the other police came in and she said "The School of the heroes has been under attacked, we need to call someone," he replied "Right… *opens his phone* huh? No signal? How we supposed to call them?" then Jöhn, Akaida and Sakaragi rushed in which the police saw them "Hey where do you think you going?" he replied "Don't worry ma'am, we got this," they run to the school which she said "Hey wait-," then the police man said "Don't worry about them, I think they were heroes," with a smile.

When they were on the road, they saw school which is interesting that the school is an H-shaped building, which Sakaragi said "Look guys, the building on smoke which I got a feeling this is bad," Jöhn said "So that's we're we going, by the way can you fight?" she replied "Hmm… I don't know, I only know about martial arts, but I have extra-limbs… Yeah I can get used to it," Akaida smiled "Now you're talking," they stop running which they saw the creatures which they were back Akaida said "Jöhn, dimension errors," Jöhn sigh "Really there here? How many will clean that up by Manilve," Sakaragi asked "Who's Manilve?" Akaida replied "We will talk about that," and the battle begins. They charge to the battle, Jöhn use the Alternitav Pistol, reload the blizzard dust and shoot the Nûlls, while it's leave a trail of ice from the bullet, Jöhn rides it on that trail, jump off the end of the trail, and performing an overhead slash which the dimension errors blast out the area with a greater damage. Akaida use her scythe to slice the Sîpers, and then she's going to perform a technique. She's looking and focusing the creatures which as her target. As they closer to her, she jumped and then she spins and falling very fast horizontally at 45° down angle, she charged her scythe into a moon light blade and she shouted "MOON HARVESTER!" which it cause a wide a range of multiple cuts surrounded her by area which the Nûlls and the Sîpers disintegrate. As she land on her feet, and she rush on. While Sakaragi dodges dimension errors attacks. She's trying to defend herself, but the suddenly the Maze Dweller attack her behind, knocking it back and hit to the wall. Akaida saw it "Sakaragi!" Jöhn said "Don't worry I got her," he pulled out his Khäosiatva Blades, and he's start spinning into a flames of tornado, burning the dimension errors to disintegrate. Jöhn approach Sakaragi "Are you alright?" she replied "I'm fine," when she saw Jöhn back a dimension error which is a sword-type which it's going to stab Jöhn. She reacts "Look out!" which it stabs him at his stomach causing him bleed, which she triggered her power. When she swings her other/extra right arm, her hands transformed into pixel-unedifying-dimensional hands which when she hit it, it causes a blast and began to disintegrate by a very strong swing, when Sakaragi look at him, Jöhn's body can recovered in a matter of seconds; when he stand up which she said "Are your wounds heal?" he replied and shocked at the same time "Yeah I'm fine, where did that came from?" she said "I don't know? When you got stab, I'm shocked and scared at the same time, then something happened. My mind triggered to destroyed my target and at the same time it went loosed my sanity… I'm scared," Jöhn approach her which he put his both hand to her shoulder, which he "No x3; don't say like that, your negative thoughts can ruined your life, and it's not good. Think something positive, and start thing thinking the future and not the past, did you understand?" she replied and she smiled "Okay," Jöhn said "And by the way, where did that power come from?" she replied "I don't know… Manilve something done for me," When she check her other/extra right arm, the pixel began to disappeared, and it reveals a tattoo which is similar to Jöhn's tattoo but it's not all over the limbs, and it's located at the back of her palm. Jöhn said "Huh, I guess these extra limbs has powers than your main (normal) arms," Sakaragi said "Yeah weird…" then Akaida said "Would you guys help me here…" Jöhn and Sakaragi look at Akaida "… I kept fighting like 10 minutes, please I'm being suffered ˚‧º•(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º•˚," he said "Oh right sorry…" he look Sakaragi's main (normal) hands "… your normal hands is okay?" she replied "Don't worry about it, I can take care of it," Jöhn reacted "Just be careful" she nodded, they heading to the entrance area of the school and the fight continues. Jöhn use the Kröskjander Pistol and teleports to the Sîpers and the Østrers which it makes a huge impact like a bowling ball, then he use the Triädacta Spear to slice the Flÿers and a new type of dimension error (the sword-type) Machãnjovuĉsash slice it like a Spartan style. Akaida switch her scythe into a spear-like Japanese weapon, then she slice the Nûlls like she's dance fluidly like a parade baton, then she's about to proceed the technique, she jumped so high that she spins vertically which she charged her scythe into a star light blade, then and she shout "SUN HARVESTER!" which she parry and summons 3 pillar of light right front of her and she destroyed the Aquaröj and Calystrågas by her path. Sakaragi evasions were very fast, flexible and very hard to hit her, but she ended up to being tired, slow, and sluggish. Then when the Dïgrs come out of the ground below her, she jumped about 76.2 cm (30 inch) then she use her other/extra arm to punch the Dïgrs out of her face, then Maze Dweller came and punch. She dodges it like a feather, then she run through the arm like a spider and kicked the Maze Dwellers face which is the result of decapitation, and both of them were disintegrate. After the fight, they heading to the center of the school.

Here at the center of the school, some student were fighting the dimension creatures; the green-hair man punches the Nûlls in a mile away, he said "What kind of creature are they?" the yellow-hair man with a grenade on his hand continued punching the dimension error like a massacre "What am think I am? Punk!" then the green-hair girl said "Don't listen to him right now, we have big and bad situation right here, *ribbit*" then a plum-hair man said "Your right, but I also love you," he whispers which the red hair-man heard that "Your very gross," the white/hair man said "I agreed, your mess up," the plum-hair man said "Hey!" then the tall man with glasses said "Wait a sec, have you seen her?" the pink-alien like girl said "Who?" then a girl scream which she was capture by the Flÿers she said "Guys this is not cool! Some weird birds get and the bring me to the sky, help me!" they were shock which the audio jack-girl said "Don't worry Uraraka, we can get you!" when they going to rescue her by the Flÿers pushed down the student down to the ground with a single flap everyone fell to the ground, the pony tail girl said "What kind of strong force was that?" the invisible girl said "I have no idea? This is some next level of quirks anomalies," tall man with glasses man said "You're right we need a plan quick before she's taken away," they nodded, except the yellow-hair man he won't listen. When the red-hair man look to look out, he saw something "Uhm class… who are those guys?" the audio-jack girl said "What do you mea- what the…" then they saw Jöhn, Akaida and Sakaragi, the green-hair girl said "*ribbit* where these guys come from," plum hair boy said "I have absolutely no idea," Jöhn pulled out his Kröskjander Pistol, aiming the capture girl, teleports it, and exploded by force (like a bowling ball). Jöhn catch her (Uraraka) he said "Akaida round' em up!" she said "With pleasure," she gathered the Flÿers and tight it up into one space using a grappling hook at the bottom handle of the scythe, then Akaida said "Sakaragi, punch the juice," she climb up the wall and jump of it with her other/extra hand charged into a pixel on, and smashed the Flÿers to the ground like a meteor and they all disintegrate, and they were all shock.

After the fight, Jöhn, Akaida and Sakaragi landed on their feet, the girl got rescued, he put her down and she said "Thank you for saving me mister," he smiled "You're welcome," he smiled, then the student approach them, which the tall man with glasses said "Woah, I never seen a quirk like this before," then the red hair guy said "Hmm… you're right; too bad, the U.A. Staffs and Teachers see this happened were heading to the very 'important-and-exclusive-only-staff-convention' that they talk about, except the nurses and the chef," the-pink-like-alien girl said "I know right, anyways who are you guys?" then the yellow guy crossing with his arm he said "Yeah, we don't trust any strangers around here, either you guys are heroes or villains," Sakaragi said "Well… were not, and we don't like any trouble around here," then the red/white hair guy said "Hmm… sound promising, anyways what bring you here?" Jöhn replied "Well… it's a long story, we been travel many place like from the temples of the unknown to the forest of mystery," Akaida said "And we been so tired what we were traveled," Sakaragi said "You're right, it's been for you guys," they were in shock, which the green guy said "Wow, that's so cool you been travel many places. Anyways what's your name?" they introduce "name's Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," "Akaida Mytovas Køskyoschadaya," "Sakaragi Ochtsuita," they got reacted by their names. The green guy approached to them "Jöhn, Akaida, Sakaragi It's nice to meet all of you, names Midoriya, Izuku (green hair guy) and these guys are my class, 1-A," then they introducing one by one. Uraraka asked "So where did you came from?" Jöhn said "Well it's complicated," Shoto (red/white hair guy) said "What do you mean?" Akaida said "You see, we do not belong here in this planet, which is farther than that," Katsuki (yellow hair guy) said "Wait, are you aliens? If you're real, I will blow up into pieces proof if you're not human," with a serious face; Sakaragi replied "What no! We're humans technically; but you must understand who we are," Minoru (plum hair kid) said "How can we trust you?" Sakaragi said "Just trust us," Kyoka (audio jack girl) said "So what you guys," Jöhn said "We're humans in an alternate universe; a.k.a dimensions," and they got reacted. Mina (pink-alien like girl) said "Are you for real?" Jöhn said "Well yeah, we been traveled many dimensions to find our way back," Momo (pony tail girl) said "So that's why you guys are different to us, what is like being in dimensions?" Akaida said "Oh boy it's a long explanation you must understand," then they explained the concept of dimensions, and powers and not their mission. After the explanation, everyone got react which Tenya (tall man with glasses) said "Wow, that is more than that," Sakaragi said "Well it is, and it's very off-topic rather this knowledge base here in your dimension," Kyoka asked "So you guys are not quirk, like us?" Akaida replied "Yeah, we were just bunch human beings, which ended up traveling through other dimensions," Tsuyu (green hair girl) asked "Why you're physical is not normal?" Jöhn replied "It's a long story, but first this school, what it is called?" Izuku said "Oh this place? You're in U. A. High School, the #1 ranked High Schools of heroics…" Kyoka said "… or you supposed to say 'the top Hero Academy in Japan," Jöhn said "Hero Academy? Wait… is you guys are some super hero or something?" Toru (the invisible girl) said "Well yes but actually no," Akaida asked "What do you mean?" Tenya said "You see, were still students in this school, but we will became heroes after the graduation," Eijiro (red hair guy) said "But its takes forever," with a sigh face, Tsuyu said "Ahh don't worry about it *ribbit* still… the school still a wreckage by those unknown creatures," Jöhn said "You mean the dimension errors," Shoto said "Is that what you call them?" Jöhn said "Yeah, they were creatures that they consumed every dimension that they visited to," Sakaragi said "They're like a virus which it cannot be stopped and it's pretty difficult to do," Akaida said "Unless they got the solution, to kill them right?" they nodded. Katsuki said "So, this creatures you called, I can literary destroyed these things?" Jöhn said "Well… yeah, they were pretty lifeless you know, and why are you smiling?" he relief "Because, is very satisfied to see them fade away," Akaida said "Wow…" then outside of the U.A. High, there's a group of people which they entered the area which they were look like adult's then a white small humanoid-size mouse which he has a scar on his right eye and he said "Okay, what's is going on here?" Tenya said "Principal Nezu?" The staff of the school are here.

Izuku said "Eraserhead-sensei? Midnight-sensei? All Might? You're guys all here?" Eraserhead said "Well yeah, after that convention we been to, we tried to call the school but the connection is disconnected a lot, so we decided to head back as an emergency," Minoru said "Oh okay I see…" look around and Midnight asked "What happened to the school? Is the villains makes trouble again?" Izuku explained "Well it's complicated than that," Meanwhile, Jöhn, Akaida and Sakaragi were having a conversation to deal the U.A. High staff, Akaida said "Are you about that Jöhn? 'Cause these guys are the staffs and teachers of the school" he replied "I don't know, but they were kind of scary to me like… back in the old days," Sakaragi said "You may, just like my sensei back in my high school days back in my homeland," Jöhn said "Yeah I know right it's seem very relatable," they grinned each other, then Akaida said "Uhmm… I don't have an experience to have a teacher to be scary," Sakaragi said "You may, but you must be lucky to be a homeschooled," Akaida said "Well I am," they laughed to each other, then All Might saw Jöhn, Akaida and Sakaragi were talking at the back, he asked "Who are these 3 people at the back?" Katsuki said "These guys? Never see them, should I kick them out?" Eraserhead said "No don't kick them out, but who are they," Momo said "These are the people who save us, and destroyed all those creatures," Midnight said "These guys?" Eijiro said "Well they said they lived in another 'dimension'," Nezu said "Interesting… let me talk to them," the staff approach to Jöhn, Akaida and Sakaragi. Sakaragi said "Guys the staffs," Jöhn said "Oh okay, let's greet them," Akaida said "Yep OwO," Nezu said "So you must be the 3 who save the school," Jöhn said "Yep it is, Sorry for destroying you school" Eraserhead replied "It's okay it will fix immediately at the end of the day…" then he asked "So do you have names?" they introduced "Yes, names Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," "Akaida Mytovas Køskyoschadaya," "Sakaragi Ochtsuita," Midnight said "Oh my, very interesting names, especially you multi-eyed girl," Akaida replied "Thank You :3," All Might asked "So you guys live in another dimensions?" Sakaragi said "Well yeah, Jöhn, Akaida and I traveling other dimension, but for me is my first time with them," Nezu said "I see… well then, students!" They said "Yes?" he replied "Go back to your dorms, we will discuss it tomorrow," Shoto asked "Why what is it?" Nezu explained "I will talk to them first; you guys take a rest for now, Eraserhead-sensei will escort you guys" Mina said "Thank you, principal Nezu," Eraserhead said "Okay enough chit-chat, you guys head back to dorm now," Tenya said "Got it sensei," then the students heading back to the dorm. As they leaves, Nezu said "We'll then, Jöhn, Akaida and Sakaragi, come to my office," when he look Akaida and Sakaragi, they noted and he said "Sure, why not," then Nezu said "You too All Might, and Midnight," she said "Okay you're the boss," while him he's nodded and smiled, and they heading to the principal office.

As they arrived at the office, Principal Nezu sit on his chair at his desk; Jöhn, Akaida and Sakaragi sit right front of Nezu, while Midnight and All Might were at the back of the principal's chair; and then Nezu start asked question. Nezu asked "So you guys must came from another dimension, am I right?" Jöhn said "We'll yeah, we'll technically is much more complicated than that," Midnight asked "How much?" Akaida said "Very but, *yawn* we been so tired a lot, Sakaragi you explained" she said "Sorry about her, she been so tired so long so she needs sleep," Nezu said "It's okay she can sleep on the couch," Akaida replied "Thank you Principal Nezu," she heading to the couch, sitting on and sleep; then Nezu said "go on…" then they explained everything what happened. After they explained, Nezu said "I see… so you guys came from another dimensions?" Sakaragi explained "For my understanding Principal Nezu, we been traveling many dimensions for pair no reason," Midnight asked "So you're basically stuck?" She replied "Yes, both of us," All Might asked "What about her?" Jöhn said "Her? Well she is but she's came from my dream, and she's not existed before it created," Midnight said "Created? Like you create an existence of dimension which it doesn't exist?" Jöhn said "Yes and I have absolutely no idea why, is pretty explanatory," Nezu asked "I see… but why you guys have different physical features?" Jöhn explained "We'll for my understanding principal, my physical body has dimensional powers which it came from the machine and I don't know why it happened, and it's not related your powers of yours; it's much more than that. My friend back in another dimension, he told me that I am the only one can manipulate time and space, and I don't know how to use it," Midnight said "So you like a god or something?" he replied "Hmm… kind of, but I don't know what is my capable of," then Nezu asked Sakaragi "What about you Sakaragi, why do have extra limbs unlike Jöhn and Akaida?" she explained "We'll the start of it, it's a very long story," she tells her story. After they heard her story, Midnight said "Wow, that was very tragic," Sakaragi said "Thank you," she smiled, then All Might approach Jöhn and Sakaragi which he put on his hand on their shoulder which he said "You guys are very special," Jöhn and Sakaragi said "Huh?" Nezu asked "Why they were special?" he explained "Don't you get it, these guys must be in-pain traveling many dimensions and they were pure natural when it comes to self-defense and offense," Nezu said "I see… we'll lucky for you guys, here we can teach you how to properly fight here on U.A. High," Sakaragi said "Wait really? But were not students here," Midnight said "Eh, We will give you as a temporary student which how long you can stay until you found the dimensional transport," Jöhn said "Hmm… sounds like back in my 5th Dimension visited… but okay is a deal," Nezu said "Well take a handshake," Jöhn and Sakaragi handshake the Principal and he said "Welcome to U.A. High temporary students," Sakaragi said "Okay Principal Nezu," after they handshake, Akaida wake up and she said "*yawn* What happened?" then Nezu said "Midnight, why won't show Jöhn, Sakaragi and Akaida to their dorm," Midnight said "Sure…" she smiled "… Jöhn, Sakaragi and of course Akaida follow me," they exited the principal office.

While they were walking, Akaida asked "Jöhn, Sakaragi what's going on?" he explained "We became students Akaida," she shocked "What? We don't have much money to learn in school especially me, I'm just a homeschool girl," Sakaragi said "Don't worry about it, we're just temporary and free," Akaida said "Oh sorry… I just being awkward… sorry (*ﾟーﾟ)," then Midnight said "Don't say sorry to us its okay, we accept your apology here in this school. This place is very special for heroes like us to be better than what we learn, just like you guys," Jöhn said "Us? Like we're heroes?" Midnight said "We'll yeah, you save the person who destroyed the all life in every dimension, and you have long journey ahead for you," Sakaragi said "Wow, that was a very inspiring word to you Midnight-sensei," she replied "Thank you, Ah were here," when they opened the dorm, it's a medium size room with a window right front of them, a bunk bed at the left corner, a single bed at the right corner, and a study desk right next at the single bed. Midnight explained "Principal Nezu said this is the only dorm in all U.A. High, here are your keys make sure don't lose it, and enjoyed your sleep" Jöhn said "Thank you Mrs. Midnight," she replied "Anytime," and then she leaves. When they entered the dorm, Akaida said "I go to the top," Sakaragi said "So bottom it is, What about you?" Jöhn replied "I go the single bed," then Jöhn asked Sakaragi "Hey, Is your hand okay?" she replied "Well, yeah but I'm using this hand for many things, for uses and fighting. But these extra hands have power which where it came from, are not capable for my own. I wanted my hands to do it, and to defend for myself," Jöhn said "I see…" then he pulled out his pocket and he gave a thing. Sakaragi said "Is that-" Jöhn said "Gloves, you can protected your normal hands tour combat, and the Chromium Knuckles; I found this weapon in my 10th Dimension Journey and It's not fit for my fighting, you may use it for you self-defense," Sakaragi said "Thank you," she smiled and hugs him, then Akaida said "Nice, anyways it's getting you know," Jöhn said "Oh right, thanks for reminded us," they heading their individual beds, then Akaida said "Good night guys," Jöhn and Sakaragi said "Good night," and they go back to sleep.

The next morning, Akaida and Sakaragi trying to wake up Jöhn but he's still sleepy, Akaida said "He's not awake," Sakaragi said "Let me try…" when she pull out her hand, she slap Jöhn's face so hard that he transcended space and time, and he woke up in pain which Sakaragi sigh "Just like good times." Jöhn said "What the heck Sakaragi, why did you hit me?" She replied "We're late," with an angry face, Jöhn looking at phone to check the time and he said "It's 5 am in the morning," Sakaragi said "We'll an early bird must be on time," Akaida said "She's right, you know," then Jöhn sigh which Sakaragi said "And by the way, Principal Nezu want to meet at 6 am," Jöhn asked "When he did said that?" Akaida replied "He left with his note under the door," Jöhn read it which it said "Meet me here at the field, 6 in the morning, don't be late. –Principal Nezu," Everyone dressed up, lock the room, and heading to the field. When they arrived to the field, they saw Principal Nezu standing on the field waiting, looking with his watch. Then he look up and they them which he's said "Well x3 on it is," when they approach him Jöhn asked "Okay Principal Nezu, why we were here?" He replied "The reason why I bring you guys here in the field, is because if you're proven that you guys are came from another dimension," Akaida said "But we we're but, why not believe us?" He said "I'm believe but, first we will you knock you out," Sakaragi said "Knock you out…?" then she saw Izuku behind Jöhn's back which she react "… Jöhn look out!" he said "Huh?" he look back, saw Izuku about to punch him, He blocked using his barrier and causing Izuku to fly by hitting his barrier, Jöhn said "Izuku? What are you doing here?" he got up and he said "What are you talking about? This is part our training," Akaida said "What I thought you guys are in class," Izuku said "We we're, this is a special training," Sakaragi asked "What kind of training is it?" Izuku said "Working together against you guys," Jöhn said "Wait… principal Nezu, is that-" he said "Yep, welcome to your special training, defeat the students of class 1-A which you might you met them," Akaida asked "Wait seriously?" Izuku said "Yeah it is and get ready; the whole class will come very quickly," then Sakaragi asked "Jöhn? Are you're ready?" Jöhn replied "Hmm… you know what? Yeah let's do this," Akaida went worried "Are you sure about that? Because I'm very fragile all around my bone," Sakaragi said "Don't worry about it, We can deal with them, no matter what," then Akaida smiled and Jöhn said to Principal Nezu "Sir we're ready," which he said "Okay, let's the special training begins!" and the whole class 1-A stormed to them. The student went start charging to them, Jöhn pulled out his sword, Akaida take out her scythe and Sakaragi wear her chromium knuckles, then Jöhn said "Remember don't kill them, this is part of the special training, got it?" Akaida and Sakaragi response "Sure," and the training begin.

Shoto summon his ice trail, slides on it and then, he summon his flame on his left hand to Jöhn; he dodge Shoto attacks "Woah!" but then, he rebound it to the target. He evade Shoto's attacks by dodging, rolling and flips all around it. When he step back, he step something sticky on his foot, it was Minoru's sticky plum hair which Jöhn's stuck, then Minoru said while he's bleeding on his forehead "Bakugo! Smash him!" Katsuki jump high which he about to aim him, then he thrust down to make a punch at him, he shout "I got you now!" Jöhn use the projector shield causing block Katsuki explosion attacks, then he teleports behind Katsuki which Minoru shocked "What? He teleported?" when Katsuki look back, Jöhn throw his sword to him and it release a huge impact of force which Katsuki blocks it, rolls to the ground, and landed on the feet, then Shoto said "Incredible power," Katsuki said "Now this is getting serious," meanwhile, Akaida pull out her scythe but she cannot use her blade, so she transformed her scythe into a staff, Uraraka use her telekinesis power to lift and throw the boulders but she dodge it, then Tenya use his force and punch to Akaida, she blocks it but it knockback her, then she use her claw to grab Tenya and slam him to the ground; when she landed on the ground, Tsuyu use her tongue which she grabs Akaida's weapon, which throws it to other side; when she reach for her weapon, but Tenya block her way; Tenya swing his fist but Akaida is very quickly to dodge his attacks which Uraraka react "She's so quickly," when she passed Tenya which he said "What?" she grabs her weapon and summon her fire all around her, which Uraraka, Tenya and Tsuyu step back which Tsuyu said "Wow, that incredible move," Tenya said "Yes Indeed," Then Sakaragi pulled he chromium knuckles and she's ready to fight. Momo summons the weapons variety to target her, but she dodges flips and jumps so quickly that even her legs can't touch it, then Mina jumps higher that Sakaragi and trying to kick her in the head, Sakaragi blocks her kicks with her normal arm but it damaged she confused and she saw Mina's feet releasing liquid corrosive acid, she landed so quickly; then Toru grab Sakaragi which she's cannot escape, then she said "Girl's now!" when Momo and Mina going to charge her, Sakaragi close her eyes and use her special ability, which she's no-clip to escape Toru's grasp for a second, Toru react "What the-" then Sakaragi use her special arm slammed to the ground which it cause shockwave which the ground not damage and very strong forced impact which flings Momo, Mina and Toru out of the area; when they got up Momo said "Very interesting," and they continued fighting.

While they were fighting, Nezu was watching Jöhn, Akaida and Sakaragi moves which they were very different than any quirks he saw. Then All Might, Eraserhead and Midnight arrived at the field which they saw them and Eraser asked "Uhm… why they were fighting?" He replied "To show them who really are," while they were watching Jöhn, Akaida and Sakaragi their attacks, defense, using magic, science, and their hidden powers against them. Midnight said "These moves are very interesting to fight, and mesmerizing," then All Might said "It is and look, they were all work together than any student that what they learned," Eraserhead said "What's even more crazy? That guy has a lot of code-switching weapons from rage of a small knife into heavy ones, and he has capable of 3 types of powers," Nezu said "I see…" After an hours of fighting the students, Nezu come out and he said "Okay special practice is over, you guys need a take break for a rest of day," Izuku asked "Wait really?" he replied "Yes you may go," Tenya said "Thank you, sir," when they about to leave, Eijiro said "Well good guy," then Jöhn said "Yeah, see you later," he's tired while Akaida and Sakaragi were lying down to the ground. Then staff's approach them; Nezu said "We'll you guys seems very tired for your practice," Jöhn got up and he said "We'll we are, and… we were kind of tired right now," All Might smile "Sounds you like you need a take a break, we will see you this field at sunset," Sakaragi asked "Why?" Midnight said "You see…" and the staff leaves except Eraserhead which he asked "So have you guys been explored around the U.A. High?" Jöhn replied "No we didn't explore around your school," Eraserhead "Well lucky for you, I give you a tour around it," Akaida asked "Wait really?" Eraserhead replied "Well yeah, Principal Nezu told me to explore this place, be careful to get lost," they replied "Got it," and they proceed to explore. When they explored around school, the place it's very huge with multiple building size dorms, and the main building is like the buildings from the capital, and the field is very extremely huge like a campus; It's lunch time, when they entered the cafeteria, students are full on the tables, wearing their school uniforms, then Eraserhead stops and he said "We'll this is the end of the tour, now go buy some food here in this cafeteria," Akaida said "But these students wear their uniform, and we wear distinctly," Eraserhead said "Oh yeah I almost forgot, you guys are partial-students- Principal Nezu told me to… It's okay, you're in a cafeteria; you can buy whatever you want," Sakaragi said "Oh okay, thank you," then he said "So any ways tchau," and then Eraserhead leaves.

Jöhn and Sakaragi were buying food at the Cafeteria, which what they saw we're very different and exotic look, while Akaida was sitting on the table. After them picking up the food, Jöhn and Sakaragi go back their table and they saw Akaida hanging out with Izuku, Uraraka, Minoru, Tsuyu, Momo, and Tenya. When they approach the table, they saw Jöhn and Sakaragi, he asked "Uhm… what are you guys doing?" Izuku said "Oh hey, we were just asking," then Jöhn and Sakaragi sit down and she asked "So what is it?" Momo said "We we're asked why do you guys came here but, Akaida is very shy to answer us," Akaida said "I'm sorry, I just very shy with Jöhn and Sakaragi, because I never met you guys," Tsuyu said "It's okay; here this school, we can be friends anytime," Tenya said "Except some student are very disrespect and need to be discipline," Uraraka nodded "You're right Tenya it need that and oh yeah, why you guys came here?" Minoru said "Yeah, I wanted hear yours and theirs journeys," Jöhn said "We'll its very complicated you know-" Sakaragi said "And very confusing," Akaida "Well, not much really, right?" Jöhn and Sakaragi nodded and agreed, and they tell their journeys. After they tell their journeys, Izuku said "Wow, that's a roller coaster ride you been through," Jöhn said "Thanks but to be honest, the past is already the past, and we will find something to move on," Uraraka was thinking and she said "Your right, I agreed you saying that by being you," Jöhn replied "Thanks". Then Akaida asked "So guys, what you going to do this day?" Tsuyu asked "Oh right, have ever explored outside of the school?" Sakaragi said "Yeah but we just got here in this school yesterday," Momo said "But you explored fully in this school by Eraserhead-sensei?" Sakaragi said "Yes," Jöhn asked "So what is it?" Tenya said "There's a largest mall in this city which is new, right outside in Musutafu," Jöhn asked "Really what is it called?" Izuku replied "It's called Gurandomukuzai Mall which is a Supermall and it's a largest mall in the whole country," Uraraka said "I thought is the largest mall in the whole city," Izuku said "It's country, and it's said on the article," Izuku shows his phone to show the description, then Tsuyu said "Okay nerd, *ribbit*" Izuku smiled. Then Minoru said "So are we going?" Sakaragi said "Sure we're going although it's the grand opening, right?" Momo said "Well it is, so what do you say Jöhn?" he replied "Well I mean… we have free of ourselves right?" they replied "Yep," then he said "Well were going," they stand up and heading to the mall.

When they arrived at the mall (which is the grand opening), Akaida was very amazed and excited to go, Tsuyu asked "Why are you excited?" she replied "I don't know, this is my first time to see the grand opening which I felt exited," Momo said "Hmm… you being very special girl," Akaida leans at her, and smile "Thank you," Sakaragi said "So where's the start of the opening?" Tenya said "I believe, after their speech and… the big scissors will cut the ribbon and… it's opened," Minoru said "Oh boy, let's see what they stored into," and they entered the mall. They spent a lot of time wandering around the mall, from clothing to arcade machines to watching movies to buying some stuffs. As they going out, a woman screaming heard from the back; as they saw behind it, they saw dimension errors popping out of nowhere, Minoru said "What they there here?" Uraraka said "This is bad, this is a very newly opened store," Momo said "Yeah we been here like literary 30 minutes since we got here," Izuku said "What are you waiting for? This is time shine to be heroes," then Jöhn said "Your right Izuku we deal with these," Sakaragi said "But be careful of these attacks," Tenya asked "Why? Are they dangerous?" Akaida said "Very dangerous, once you slice they will start disintegrate you," Tenya said "How do you know?" Jöhn said "My friend of her father, he died once…" Izuku "Well… we're ready," Jöhn said "Let's do this," and they rush in to the battle. Jöhn scanned the all of the monsters and they saw the flying glitched snake-like creature has returned and it's kidnapping people with quirks, Jöhn said "It's them," Sakaragi asked "Who?" Akaida said "Those teleporting snake creature are the hardest to kill them," She asked "Really, what you called them?" He replied "Lo͞osəfər, the fallen creatures," and they pulled out their weapons and their companions powers and they are ready to fight.

The Lo͞osəfərs start rush on the team, Jöhn dodges many times and he slices the Lo͞osəfərs like a hotdog. Then Akaida attacks using the scythe martial arts to slice them, then she's spamming magic until it empty and recharges it. Sakaragi use her Chromium brass knuckles and her pixelated extra arms, to punch the heck out of it, and the Lo͞osəfərs start blasting off again. The five team against the bunch of them, Minoru use his plum hair to stickled the Lo͞osəfərs into one, then Uraraka use her telekinesis to compress all of the Lo͞osəfərs into one with the stickiness of Minoru hair, then Momo release a ton of weapons in her body to create like cell sphere, then lastly Minoru and Tenya use their final blow; Tenya use his Engine to kick the Lo͞osəfərs below, and then Izuku use his slam to disintegrate all of them. Then the Lo͞osəfərs starts coming back and they teleporting everywhere, which Jöhn said "Everyone be aware from your surroundings," Izuku asked "Why?" then Uraraka said "Look out!" the Lo͞osəfərs appeared out of nowhere and starts slamming Izuku, but he guard it and starts knockback and hit on the wall, Tsuyu said "Midoriya!" Tsuyu use her tongue to grasp the Lo͞osəfər, but it flies aimlessly which Tsuyu stuck with her tongue. Then Uraraka use her telekinesis to throw the poles, but the Lo͞osəfər teleported alongside with Tsuyu, then it came back with a lot of Lo͞osəfərs, they got surrounded. Tsuyu got release with her tongue, then Momo said "There's a lot of them," Sakaragi said "I know right, these are really dangerous," Izuku got up and he asked "So do have any ideas to deal with this?" Jöhn use his vision to analyzed kill them, and he found the solution. He said "I have a plan," Akaida asked "What is it?" he replied "Good question Akaida; you will use as a decoy," Akaida reacted "What? (╯°Д°）╯) Are you lost your mind? I could be died," Jöhn said "Trust me, your fast and very flexible than any acrobatic they ever done. If you're in deep trouble, Minoru will be the second decoy," Minoru said "Are you serious Jöhn? You been here since yesterday, and we been such a friend like 3 hours ago, and this is how you treat me?" Izuku said "Hey! He may be trust you in this one, I know he has good character in his life, and I can trust him with this plan no matter what," Tenya said "I agreed with him," Tsuyu said "Yeah what do you say?" Minoru trying to resist their opinions and then he accepted it "Fine, I hope this works," Momo said "Yep he does," then Akaida and Minoru start running then the Lo͞osəfərs started to follow them. When the Lo͞osəfərs gone, Jöhn said "Hurry we don't have much time," Tenya asked "What going to do?" Jöhn smiled "You see," 5 minutes later, Akaida and Minoru still running tailing the Lo͞osəfərs, then Minoru's phone calling. He picks it up and he asked "What? We still running," Momo said "Get back to the lobby, were ready!" she hang up and Minoru said "Akaida let's go back," she nodded. When they arrived, they saw a different kind of weapon which is looks like a cannon; Akaida asked "What is that?" Jöhn replied "Move aside guys, this cannon is going to be good," When Akaida and Minoru move aside, Momo asked "Are you this going to work?" Sakaragi replied "We see," then the Lo͞osəfərs is getting closer and near to them, and Jöhn said "Say hello to my little friend," when he activate the cannon, it said "Drink H 2 O," and they blasted through space and time.

After the fight, one of the Lo͞osəfərs drops a piece of paper one the ground, after they got blast; Jöhn picked up the paper and he reads it. Sakaragi asked "Uhm… what are you reading?" he replied "Sanatonio's report," Sakaragi replied "My friend?" Jöhn said "Yeah, He's been writing his reports throughout his journey, and this time he wrote about you," Momo asked "Uhm excuse me, who is Sanatonio?" Akaida replied "The first Dimensional traveller, before anyone did," Minoru said "What happened to him?" Jöhn said "We don't know, his journeys were different than mine, he's on a different path, and he's looking the truth of the multi-verse," Uraraka asked "But why he's wanted to do it?" Jöhn replied "I don't know, maybe I will find his final documents to reveal the truth," Sakaragi said "Jöhn can you read what's on the document?" He replied "Yeah, he's written in baybayin, so everyone cannot understand his writings," Izuku asked "Uhm… What's baybayin?" Akaida replied "One of the first language script in his home, and I am currently learning his language and their writing," Tenya said "I see… So Jöhn, What is it saying?" then Jöhn reads the report.

The Fifth Report of Sanatonio Ripal, September 16, 1929

We been gathered many resources in many Dimensions we been traveled. One of our teams died by unknown symptoms and one of them decided to quit the program and heading back to our dimension. But they promised it as a secret till' to this day. Now the big teams into small teams, and I can't even manage how am I follow them with my commands. I guess I'm just writing this report because I got nothing to reach the truth of the multi-verse; I should quit and abandon the project, and forget everything that I'm passionate about. But, not yet.

Sakaragi came here to my tent; she asked "How are you?" And I said "I'm fine". I said "I should quit the project," but Sakaragi compliment me to never give up on your dreams. She said "You came this far to your journey, Even your other pals died to save you from dangerous dimensions thy always stay aside from you. Look, forget the people who just quit because you got worried you can't handle by yourself? Don't worry about them they will forget all of this when you leave," I asked "How do you know?" She picked up the stone manuscript to show proof and it did. Then she said "Don't worry about them who just died, you got us; Me, Hu Meijing, Sung Yi, Arvinberg, Mateyo, Petrasson, Kinsleigh, and Manilve, they will always be with you," Then I hug her, and tears out of my eyes in an awkward way. And I said "Thank you," then she smiled "Anytime," then Petrasson came in my tent and he said "Sanny, Saki, Kinsleigh just stuck on the glitch hole… again," I replied "Seriously?" when I stand up, Sakaragi stop me "No you need rest," I asked "Why?" Sakaragi said "Look at you, you look like on drugs with no reason, come on you need rest," I sigh "Okay," when she got out, I barely hear her which she said "Okay get my drill, where is Kinsleigh?"

When I'm on the bed as I writing this report, I felt hope, love, or any kind of things what I felt, I think I will my passion what I'm doing. In the end, I won't give up what is my journey holds, I will find the truth through the very end.

End of the Report

After reading his report, Tenya said "So basically Sanatonio have deep relationship with all of his team," Jöhn said "Yep," Tenya said to him "I see…" Izuku said "But why he travels many places?" Akaida "I don't know, maybe there must be a reason for it," Izuku said "I guess…" Uraraka said "What matters, we save this mall," Tsuyu "Yeah we beat those monsters," Minoru said "And very quiet difficult right?" Momo said "Yep, anyways let's go back to school, the staffs must be looking for us," Izuku said, "Yeah your right, so are you guys head back?" Sakaragi replied "You guys go ahead, we will catch up to the school," Jöhn said "Yeah I'm kinda tired for a moment," Akaida said "Yeah me too," Momo said "Well okay, meets us on the field," Akaida said "Sure," then they head back to the school.

Jöhn said "Wow Sakaragi, you really compliment him, throughout his journey," Sakaragi blushed "What? It's not like that," Akaida said "We'll it's in the report so… (*´・ｗ・｀*)" Sakaragi said "Stop it, forget it okay? Don't read his report and move on," Jöhn said "You can say that again," then Sakaragi angry with a pouting face (・｀з´・). Jöhn said "What? I'm just joking okay? Let's go back," and they leave the mall, and heading back to the school. While they were walking back to the school, Jöhn said "Hey did you mention on the report the names of the report?" Sakaragi said "Well yeah, why?" Jöhn said "One of the names he mentioned is Manilve," then Sakaragi said "Manilve that manipulated traitor destroyed my life," Akaida asked "Do you remember the relationship between Manilve and Sanatonio?" Sanatonio said "Now look, I don't remember what happened back there? I'm sorry, Manilve manipulate my mind during his disturbing experiment," then they continued walking. Then Sakaragi said "Although, I remember Sanatonio said to me," Jöhn said "Really?" Sakaragi said "Yes, but I don't remember what is her gender is, but he/she said to me that Manilve is a very good guy, his knowledge was better than him and he really respects him as a friend," Akaida said "But why he's becoming evil?" she replied "I don't know," Jöhn said "Maybe he become against him," Akaida said "Really? How that?" he explained "Just a theory, but I believe he has jealousy of Sanatonio, he/she discovered more dimension than him, and Manilve wanted to improvise it, it's like his shadow and he wanted to overthrow him, but it didn't work," Sakaragi asked "Are you for real?" Jöhn replied "No, just a theory, what matters it is we need to find the truth of this dimension system, just like Sanatonio," Akaida asked "But what if you accidentally got home?" Jöhn said "I don't know… but I'm really interested in his reports," Sakaragi said "Just like a diary?" Jöhn said "Diary is more personal than this, but this is like a journal but it observed everyone and himself in an honest way," Sakaragi said "You're right, Sanatonio cannot lie about this, he's/she's very humble than all of us; I think… you just like him/her," Jöhn said "What?" Sakaragi said "Look at your nature, attitude, and your behavior, I clearly see the same," Jöhn said "No I'm not; Sanatonio and I we're different, you can't compare me and him/her it doesn't make sense," Sakaragi said "I don't know, maybe is just my opinion," Akaida sigh "This is getting tired; Oh look we're here," and they arrived the U.A. High.

When they arrived at the campus, only Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minoru were waiting at them, then he saw them he said "Guys, they're here," Tsuyu said "Jöhn, Akaida, Sakaragi why take you so long?" Jöhn said "Well some stuff we distract we on our way, so what is it?" Minoru said "Hurry we miss our moment," Akaida asked "Why?" Izuku said "There's a weird anomaly happened at the top of our dorm," Sakaragi said "Really?" Tsuyu said "Yep it only happened during at night, the staffs won't figure it out so they decided to stay there;" Akaida said "Is it sentient?" Minoru said "We don't know, If your interest," when Jöhn look at Akaida and Sakaragi, they nodded and he said "Sure we go," Izuku said "That's great, let's go," and they head to the roof of the dorm. When they arrived at the dorm, Jöhn, Akaida, and Sakaragi saw the anomaly at the rooftop of the dorm. Then Shoto saw them and he said "Guys they're here," Eijiro said "Ah you guys are here?" Jöhn said "Yep, and who are these guys," Kyoka said "Oh them, these are the rest of our class, they went to small vacation since your arrival," Akaida said "What are the names?" then Toru said "The names are Yuga Aoyama (the charm looking one), Mashirao Ojiro (the Tail man), Denki Kaminari (the energetic one), Koji Koda (the Nature man), Rikido Sato (the Sugar guy), Mezo Shoji (The mask man), Hanta Sero (the Tape Guy) and Fumikage Tokoyami (the Birdman)," Sakaragi said "Oh, Okay so they were in a small vacation," Toru said "Yep, but I would mind you talk to them," then they approach Jöhn, Akaida, and Sakaragi. Yuga going do a dramatic introduction to them "So who are these 3 new students around the school," then they introduce "I'm Jöhn Bhrams Christogale," "Akaida Mytovas Køskyoschadaya," "Sakaragi Ochtsuita," Jöhn asked "So you must be Mashirao Ojiro?" He replied "Yes I am, It is so nice to meet you from another dimension," Akaida said "Wait you knew?" Mashirao said "Yep; Mashirao Ojiro here, what it looks like in another dimension?" Sakaragi said "Well is much more complicated than that," Mashirao said "I see…" Jöhn said "But you can talk with them, I already told our journey and you might not going to like it, is a very long story for all of you," Denki said "Huh that's what Kirishima talk about you," Akaida said "Really?" Denki said "Yep; by the way, is so nice to meet 3 of you, names Denki Kirishima, Eijiro's friend," Sakaragi said "Oh nice to meet you," Denki said "Thanks, spider-girl," She's mad and she said "Is Sakaragi, and I'm no from some comic book/manga hero or sorry," Koji said "Its okay, we were like heroes from the comic book, but you guys are very unique than us," Jöhn said "Really?" Koji said "Yep, Koji Koda here, and I say you guys are awesome," Akaida said "Thank you," Rikido said "Well thanks to you multi-eyed girl, names Rikido Sato, the sugar rush," Jöhn said "Sugar Rush?" Rikido said "Yep that's why they called me, anyways nice to nice to meet you," Sakaragi said "Nice to meet you too," then Mezo approach her and he said "Hmm… You and I we're in common each other," Sakaragi said "Really?" He replied "Yep," then he shows his six arms under his body, then Akaida said "Wow, you have 6 arms of your body?" Mezo said "Well, Yeah thank you," then Hanta said "So why guys here? Names Hanta Sero by the way,"

After the long introduction, Jöhn was thinking the particle was very curious about it, he "Well we're here to see this strange anomaly here in this rooftop," Hanta said "Hmm… I see, what do you think Tokoyami?" Fumikage said "I don't know, maybe they will go to fix this strange particle I think," Jöhn said "Fixing? What you talking about?" Fumikage said "We been trying to remove this thing many times, even using our quirk it can't remove it," Jöhn said "Hmm… Momo can Jöhn fix this thing?" Momo asked "Why?" Jöhn said "Maybe, I will fix this strange particle-looking," Momo said "Well if try; guys what do you think?" they all agreed, when they approach the strange particle, Akaida said "Jöhn be careful," Jöhn said "I will," when he check this strange particle he notice that it shaped like a keyhole. He pulled out the dimensional-pick lock tool; Uraraka asked "What are you doing?" Jöhn replied "Maybe it's not a strange anomaly you seeing it," when he put it, he found the unlocking mechanism. When it twisted it, the particles explode and large force around it, which they fell to the floor, and it transformed into a strange door, which its pixelated and the door is already opened. They all shock which Katsuki said "What the heck? How did you do that?" Jöhn said "I have absolutely no idea," then Sakaragi asked him "Jöhn is that-" he said "Yep the door to the Alternitav Dimension,"

Izuku said "You mean the alternate universe," Jöhn said "Yep, and I think this will help to fix the weird place happens in your universe," Mina said "OH so that's why the water of the public restroom are all on the ceiling," Shoto said "I know, and is pretty weird," when Jöhn look at the door, Tenya said "Are you sure this is a door to the alternate universe?" Jöhn said "Yes," Minoru said "Like the universe of Opposite-choices, Genderbend, and Altered-physical beings?" Akaida replied "Yes…" Shoto said "And different world settings, and different alternated-history?" Sakaragi said "Yes it is, but you can't go through that place," Mina said "Why?" Jöhn said "Because, this door can be led by some random generated alternate universe, some of them a great, some of them are bad, and some of them are strange. Here we can solve the problems in many main universes, but this can be dangerous," Akaida said "Like he mentioned, alternate universe can be altered your perspective," Sakaragi said "And it can leak their reality to ours, and it has to stop," Uraraka said "What about the Dimension Errors you mentioned," Jöhn said "It can be doubled the summoned from your universe and theirs," Eijiro said "I see… we should tell the staff…" Uraraka said "Well there's one problem," Kyoka said "What do you mean?" Tenya said "When Izuku and we arrived at the field where we got back from the new mall. Then my phone comes up and which is our sensei Eraserhead. Basically, he went to the airport, with the staffs of U.A." Minoru said "Why?" Tenya explained "They have to continue the conference on time before they were canceled," Momo asked, "How much canceled?" Tenya replied "V E R Y," Fumikage sigh "Great, I guess we going to this alternate universe to fixing the strange anomaly in our universe," Kyoko said "No that will be crazy idea," Fumikage asked "Why?" she explained "Are we going to enter all of us, and when they came back, we will be lost forever," then Fumikage said "Yeah your right, That will be a crazy idea," Tenya asked "So who will going to this alternate universe with Jöhn, Akaida, and Sakaragi?" then they volunteered "I'll go," Tenya said "Are you sure about that, Midoriya?" He replied "We'll I having really fun with them that I have so much happy for so long; being a heroes is awesome, but for the friends, we were treated us what we supposed to be, and I appreciate it," Jöhn replied "Thank you," then Uraraka said "I go to," Tenya said "You too?" she replied "What you expect? At least we having journey between them and us," Shoto said "Yeah she's right, I go with them," Minoru said "Me too," then Tsuyu said "Me three," Denki, Eijiro, Katsuki said "An me us," Jöhn said "Wait your joining," Katsuki said "What the heck are you talking about? Of course, I will join your stupid quest to fixing our universe, I don't want touch my bottom part by toilet water while being upside down," Jöhn, Akaida, and Sakaragi reacted "Wow…" Eijiro said "Yeah… it like I'm having a disturbing flashback since I was a kid," then Denki said "No, please don't say that it makes me uncomfortable," Eijiro said "Okay." Then Jöhn said "So everything's ready?" they replied "Yep," then he said "And remember, keep an open mind," Jöhn open the door and they entered the Alternitav Dimension.

When they entered the Alternitav Dimension, it daytime and they were at the same location. Minoru said "Hmm… this place is the same for me," Uraraka said "No it's not," Bakugo said "What do meeeeaaaaaannn… What is the name of wha-" and what they saw, is the school of U.A. High is now a multiple skyscrapers with different, and they H-shaped building at the center which is larger than their H-shaped building, and the dorms like hotel, has multiple of them. After they watch the whole view, Izuku said "What the- how," Jöhn said "I told you, keep an open mind," when they look at the bottom and they saw many many student like over a million of them wandering around, then Sakaragi said "Let's go guys, and remember keep on low profile," Akaida said "And don't get lost," Jöhn said "Right," and they head to the main field of the 'alternate' school. When they walk around the school, they looking at them thinking they never had seen the students before, especially the 3 of them. Izuku said "Huh, they were all curious at us," Jöhn said "Well, it is and this is our first time to see people from alternate dimension," Akaida said "Yeah, like the other alternate dimension which they were all lifeless," Sakaragi said "But it may be difficult to live here for a very long time, but this is an exemption for it," Uraraka said "Hm… I think it is, but how we supposed going to find the strange anomaly that leaked from our reality?" Shoto said "You mean, this one," they saw a building which it twisted and glitch which It cannot understand the laws of physics, which Eijiro said "That is one weird building that flips many ways," Denki asked "Do people will actually notice that?" they look around Izuku said "I think it does," Meanwhile the student were watching 8 of them watching the strange building, which they were suspiciously which one of them will report the staffs.

Tsuyu said "Hmm… but we supposed to get inside?" Denki said "Yeah I mean, there are many windows which it's not well organized and unshaped you know, and there is no door to entered," Katsuki said "Maybe… I will destroy it?" he pulled out his grenade hand which Izuku worried "W-wait Bakugo, that's not supposed going to work-" But Katsuki shut him up "Shut up cracker! Let the Mr. Demolition out of the way!" then when he rushed and use his grenade punch, his power disappeared. Katsuki confused "Huh?" and everyone in awkward silence which Sakaragi asked "Hey what happened? I thought you going to break inside the building" Katsuki replied "I'm trying!" Katsuki punch the building many times, but it didn't work which he said to Jöhn "Hey smart guy! Why is my power are disappeared when I near that building," when he approached him, his markings of his arms were faded away when he was so close or touching it, and when he stepped back his markings has returned to the normal state, then Sakaragi asked "So what is the problem?" He replied "I think this is the reality aura, which means is a dangerous aura that it disabled any supernatural powers especially mine when I got near that building," Minoru said "Great I guess, this is the end of your journey," Izuku said "Hey don't said that, that's rude," Minoru said "Hey I trying to be honest here," Jöhn said "Maybe, It can destroy that reality-aura building," Izuku said "Really, How?" he explained "For what I'm understanding is, this aura is the opposite of our power," Sakaragi asked "What do you mean?" Jöhn replied "Meaning our powers have been called 'fantasy' and this aura will take away by the reality effect," Katsuki said "What? But our reality looks real for us," Jöhn said "It depends what kind the place we live in; But this has the same reality as my home dimension, which combines 2 strange reality to link yours, and… wow," Tsuyu said "Wow? So let get me strait, this leaked aura which is the same as your reality to this alternate universe which the result an anomaly from our main universe?" Jöhn said "Yeah I think it created a formula," Shoto said "Wow, this is the most unexpected science class we ever seen in my entire life," Denki said "I know right, you should be a teacher or a professor of other stuff," Jöhn said "Woah, I'm not ready as a teacher nor professor, I'm just a kid," Denki said "I know, but you have knowledge about it," Jöhn was thinking "I will try it…" then Katsuki said "So, who is going to manipulate the reality aura? Smart guy," Jöhn thinking "Hmm… I don't know," then something happened.

His arms start glowing on his arm which he unlocked a new ability. After Jöhn arms glowing, Izuku asked "What just happened?" he checked his glowing arms and he said "Hmm… I think my power been evolved, which is a very long time ago since it did that" Akaida asked "So… what's your new ability?" Jöhn replied "Let me try," when he raised his arms right front of the glitched-looking building, and it started spinning, the student and them were in shock then he finished it and returned into its original state, which Tsuyu asked "What happened," Jöhn said "I think I'm unlocked the basic manipulation of nature anomaly," Shoto said "Wait like telekinesis powers like Uraraka?" Jöhn replied "No it's not like that, she has the ability to move any basic objects and falling to debris like a meteor, except this complex of dimension natural object to fix it, which I can do it," Uraraka said "So when you do fixing it, it's like a puzzle?" He replied "Yes is a puzzle, and look; the reality aura is gone, we can finally entered this building," As they going to entered the building, the staffs and the principal of the alternate universe saw them what they were doing, which is the principal, which they heard it "Hey! Where do you think you going?" Izuku said, "Wait the staffs are?" Eijiro said "Yeah this not good, I don't want to expelled to this A.U. of this school," Sakaragi said "Quickly we don't have much time," they entered the building and lock themselves inside.

When they were inside the building, they saw something beautiful the inside of it, the room is an infinite space, full machines which is the cog, gears, and chains; their reaction was amazed, by this strange place. Minoru said "Jöhn, you have full of surprises; I mean I'm sorry that saying so mean to you," Jöhn said "It's okay apology accepted, right now we're going to fix your dimension, once for all, what do you say?" Sakaragi said "Yeah, let's do this," Akaida said "Yeah, I been excited for this adventure," Izuku asked "So Jöhn, where is the center of this room that controls the dimension," when he looked around the environment, he found one which he replied "There, a bright light at the distance, and I think it must be the control panel of the alternate universe," Uraraka asked "Is it safe?" Akaida replied "Hmmm… there are many objects we can hop on it, which is okay to do it, and then don't fall to the endless void, which is kind of scary down there," Sakaragi said "Yeah, I think you're right, and also there D.E. Error where pop of nowhere," Katsuki said "Now that's more like it," he fisted his own hand and smiled, the Jöhn said "Okay, let's do this," and they start rushing to reach the light. After spending hopping cogs and gears, fighting the D.E., and Everyone saving Minoru from a hundred times almost falling to the void, the were now finally arrived at the control panel; which is a single computer on a giant gear which is still spinning by hundreds of them.

When he approaches the computer, he checks it if the programs were fine or something malfunctions. They approach him, which Izuku asked "Do you know how you use the computer?" he replied "I can, but this computer has a different operating system, which is kind of new for me," he navigates the computer but not-so-long-finding until he found it. Akaida asked "What is that?" Jöhn asked "A Virus file, which is impossible to destroy it, and it keeps spreading all life in this dimension," Sakaragi said "Who someone did that?" Jöhn replied "I don't know, let me fix it," after literary 2 minutes, it successfully removed the virus with Jöhn extraordinary adopted skills. Then Jöhn said "There, now we can summon the door to go back home, and…" When Katsuki look around the place he starts heard laughing, he said "Smart guy, do hear something?" Jöhn said "What; what is it?" then they heard a woman in the distance which is much echoed at the start "Well x3 what do we have here, the heroes, the Dimension traveler, the eye-girl, and…" then she laughed "… the spider-girl? Are you serious? *sigh* well so that's why he informed me very soon," everyone at their battle stance, which Jöhn said "Who said that? Show yourself!" then she said "I see… Well my brother, wish to kill you, for trying to ruin our greatest plan that ever existed in the whole multi-verse, but you did it and you crossed the line," Akaida said "Brother? You must be…" then she shows up and she introduce herself "Yes, I'm Xilemma Rixal, sister of Manilve Rixal," Jöhn reacted "What the—" then she said "Yeah I know, but what have you done to my brother, you kill him for no reason," Sakaragi said "Wait this is misunderstanding—" Xilemma shut her "No! This is no misunderstanding, for he did kill my brother there is no apology for that," she reach raised her hand and starts glowing which Jöhn shocked. Akaida said "W-what are you doing?" then she screams "DIEEEEEE!" then she summons all of the D.E. all surrounded, and then Xilemma disappeared after she summoned it. Katsuki said "What the heck?!" Uraraka said "There are so many of them," Shoto said "Yeah, this is next level threat, Jöhn are you ready to fight? Jöhn?" he went worried and panic at the same time which Sakaragi grasp his shoulder, and then she starts shaking him "Jöhn, Jöhn?" then she slaps him on his face which she said "Jöhn! Wake up, where are about to die," then he snaps it back he said "I'm fine," and they start fighting the creatures.

After the fight, the computer selects itself and the portal appears. Minoru said "Guys the portal is open," Eijiro said "Finally, we can finally leave this messy place," Denki said "Yeah, we have to move now, the staffs will come soon if we're gone," Minoru said "Wait, I don't want to go to detention," Izuku said "Guys lets go back," As they going to leave Tsuyu asked Jöhn "Hey are you guys coming?" He replied "Well yeah, you guys go ahead," Tsuyu nodded "We meet to the other side," the heroes head back to their home dimension. Jöhn said "I can't believe it, I'm a murderer," Akaida asked "Why?" Jöhn said "I killed her brother, and I'm not ready to deal her which I don't know he has a sister, and he must be her only sibling and, I… I… I don't know; How I'm going to confront her?" he sit on the ledge and thinking of something, then Sakaragi and Akaida approach him and Sakaragi talk to him first "Jöhn, I know your scared, even though you kill Manilve which is the messed up thing to do but, is the right way to kill him," Jöhn said "Why… why him," Sakaragi replied "Because I remember, Manilve was very selfish, rude, and disrespect the whole, except Sanatonio; he/she was his favorite partner and his friend. But I remember he is one of the humble man I ever seen in the past but now he has been corrupted, even his sister Xilemma," Akaida asked "Wait, Manilve was a good guy?" she replied "Well I told you again, he is the one of the nicest man in or whole crew, but I don't know what happened to but, by my memories still hazy right now, so I don't know the details," then Jöhn stand up and he said "You know what? Your right, the past has to be done, and the new face must be conquered, and fix the trouble been made," Akaida stand up and she said "Yeah, That's the Jöhn what I know," Sakaragi said "Yep, I think you are having a good leadership," he replied "Thanks," Akaida said "Quickly let's go back, the staffs must be looking for us," and they returned to the Primain Dimension.

When they got back from the Alternitav Dimension, is already night at the rooftop of the dorm building, and the whole class of A-1 we're now sleeping except him; sitting on the stair waiting for them, Jöhn asked "Fumikage?" he look at them then, he stand up "Oh you're returned," Akaida asked "How long we been gone in this universe?" Fumikage replied "Well you been gone for 30 minutes," Sakaragi asked "What about you guys?" he replied "Well the same 30 minutes, when we got out," Jöhn said "Hmm… that was fast," Fumikage said "Yeah, concept of dimension is very arbitrary and confusing at the same time; come on, I will take you guys to your dorm," Sakaragi replied "That will be an honor," and they start walking to their dorm. While they were walking, Akaida asked "Uhm… Fumikage, did the staff's report about what happened?" he replied "Well it did, but we said you fix the unexpected strange anomalies happened on our campus and they said okay," Sakaragi asked "Did it fix the strange beings?" He replied "Actually yeah, the strange water toilet in every public stall is now fix," Jöhn felt relief "Is finally pay off," when they reach the door of their dorm, Fumikage said "Hey while you were guys gone, I found this strange box and this strange letter when Izuku and the gang returned home, we found it on the floor right front of the portal," he shows it and he said "This is the dimensional fragment," Fumikage said "Wait you mean…" Akaida said "We can finally travel to another dimension," Sakaragi asked "What about the letter?" Jöhn said "Oh yeah…" when he reads it, he said "Hey I know that writing," Fumikage asked "You do?" Akaida replied "Oh yeah I almost forgot, Jöhn knows every language than I am," Fumikage said "Oh so that why is genius… sometimes, so what it said?" when Jöhn reads it, he felt interesting about this letter, "Hmm… I think I have to translate to English tomorrow, so tomorrow is weekends right?" Fumikage replied "Yes?" Jöhn said to him "Get rest, meet us at the field in the morning," Fumikage said "Sure, we'll see you at the place," then Fumikage leaves and Jöhn, Akaida, and Sakaragi entered the dorm. Akaida and Sakaragi is sleeping in the bunk beds, while Jöhn was translated the mysterious letter and translate it, and when he's done, he went to bed and sleep.

The next day, Jöhn wake Akaida and Sakaragi up, which got up "Jöhn, is too early in the morning," he said "Bruh is 8:45 am, and you have the most comfortable bed I ever seen in my entire life; come on we have to go," Sakaragi got up and she asked "Why? Where are we going?" Jöhn replied "Were going to the portal," When they were at the fields, Izuku, Kyoka, Minoru, Uraraka, Tenya, Tsuyu, and Momo arrived followed it, then Izuku said "Jöhn, Akaida, Sakaragi you're back," Jöhn said "Well yeah, we're all fine, Fumikage told us everything," Uraraka said "Yeah the same thing what he said to us," Akaida asked "Where's everyone?" Kyoka replied "They were so busy right now, so they don't have to come with you guys," Akaida replied "Okay I see," then Minoru asked "So why we all here?" Jöhn said "Yesterday, the dimension fragment and this letter which you found it right front of the portal," Tsuyu said "We found it *ribbit* but when we report Principal Nezu and the staffs about those 2 things while they were gone, were kind of keep the items to you," He asked "Why?" Momo said "They said there are strange presences in that box you called it, and they going to give to you," Sakaragi said "I see…" Minoru said "Oh, by the way, you save the whole campus by fixing all of the anomalies strangely around the world," Jöhn said "Around the world?" Kyoka said "Yeah, it's crazy; it happens when you finish fixing the alternate universe," Akaida asked "Wow, are we famous?" Tenya replied "Well… yes technically…" Sakaragi said "What do you mean?" Izuku explained "Only the names have been showed, except your pictures," Akaida said "Aw man, just a names" Jöhn said "Don't worry about it, it has to keep a secret," Sakaragi said "He's right, multi-verse is more powerful than all eternity, which is why Sanatonio kept the secret," Akaida said "Yeah you're right," then Kyoka asked "So do you translate the letter?" Jöhn replied "Well yeah, but this time is a riddle which you guys going to guess it," Tenya said "Alright, I love riddles what is it saying," then Jöhn proceed the riddle.

"There's a beginning of the river, which is closer to the civilization, a warm stream came out of the spring, with the hollow on that is nothing on it, except a flashes of light sparkling to the distance, but may not go there what lies beyond it."

After he reads, Minoru got it "I think I know the place," they asked "You do?" he replied "Yeah follow me," then they follow Minoru. They were walking the stream of water which Akaida touches the river she said "It's warm," Minoru said "Yeah, this is the place where I been lost as a child, but that is a long time ago," Kyoka asked "What happened?" Minoru said "Don't think about it, but this place is very special, and I almost forget that place; well… here we are," then they saw a cave which it continuous flowing, Uraraka said "It looks spooky in here," Momo said "Well, it's a cave so we can enter," Akaida said "It's too dark in here," Jöhn said "Don't worry, I have many pocket-sized flashlights during my school trip," Tsuyu asked "How many you have?" he replied "A lot," Tenya said "Well, you're are very resourceful guy," he replied "Thanks," then they entered the cave. After minutes of walking, they have finally arrived at the dimensional transport machine. When he inserted the dimensional fragment, the whole cave is lightening up with blue light, and it has markings all around it, they were amazed that the cave is beautiful, and then the portal appears. When Jöhn, Akaida, and Sakaragi approach the portal, he said "Well this is a goodbye," Kyoka said "Yeah, I think I'm going to miss you guys," Akaida replied "Don't worry, we can go back your dimension," Tenya asked "How long?" Sakaragi said "I don't know, days, months, years," Uraraka said "Hmm… I think we're going to see you at the graduation," Jöhn said "I hope so," Minoru said "Well I am very happy for you," then they jump on the portal and the said farewell on the other side "Bye guys!" they we're goodbye each other, waving each other, and farewell each other, until the portal is now closed.

Jöhn writing his journal walking to the in-between dimension, but he felt brave and bold about that dimension. He named the dimension called "La Bandila çé Istoria Akademia" which is why he felt heroic but, he has to face the unexpected of the multi-verse.


End file.
